


My Way ||| Ateez

by flamewhipper



Series: My Way Trilogy [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jeong Yunho, Beta Kang Yeosang, Eventual Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Submission, Violence, War, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 69
Words: 130,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewhipper/pseuds/flamewhipper
Summary: In a world where myth is feared by mortal humans, one species has thrived in secret.Humans call them werewolves.Their world is ruled by DNA: Alpha, Beta, and Omega.Power hungry alphas have decided they should rule, sending the world of wolves into chaos and tearing packs apart.Eight wolves must learn to survive in this crumbling world. Can they do it? Will they be able to do it together? Or will they fall apart?And what of the humans? Will the fighting reveal the wolves hiding amongst them?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: My Way Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758910
Comments: 81
Kudos: 423





	1. Hongjoong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on Archive and I'm excited to join the family! Some of you may recognize me. I originally got my start on Wattpad and decided to branch out and spread my work to the readers on here. I hope you enjoy! I welcome all feedback and comments and will do my best to respond!
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags I have. There will be many triggering elements to this story, so read at your own risk.
> 
> This is my version of an omegaverse story. I am by no means an expert and I have my own rules that I made. For the sake of the story, anything in ITALICS is when the pack is talking through their mind link, and anything in BOLD is when their wolf is talking. And please forgive any spelling mistakes there may be, I try to catch as many as I can, but I am definitelly not perfect. Also, this was my first time writing omegaverse, so the beginning is a little rough ;)

Hongjoong snarled as he bit down on the other wolf. It was a fight for survival, and he had to do everything he could to help his pack win. He could taste the blood running down his throat as the life drained from the small grey wolf in his jaws.

He released it and spun around, swiping at another wolf who came running at him, feeling the bones break in her jaw.

Blood matted his black and brown coat and he felt exhausted, but he couldn't give up. He needed to fight for his pack. The head alpha had commanded it. They needed to destroy the other pack to bring peace to their land again.

A howl came from the back of the battlefield. Hongjoong felt pain in his shoulder, but there were no wolves attacking him.

_No!_ He screamed through his mind link. Even though it hurt him physically to disobey his head alpha, Hongjoong ran away from the battle and into the woods where the non-fighters of the pack were hiding.

Howls and cries could be heard. They had been ambushed.

_Omega's and Beta's are under attack._ Hongjoong called out to the rest of his pack, but he got no response.

His senses drew him straight to a grey and tan wolf that had been backed into a tree. His hackles were raised and he was snarling, but Hongjoong could sense the fear rolling off him. The alpha lunged at the attacking wolf and they rolled through underbrush, yelping as they hit the ground.

But he was quick to get back on his feet, planting himself between the enemy and the grey wolf. The attacker, a female brown alpha, snarled at him and tried to use her alpha pheromones to scare him.

Hongjoong just laughed and straightened his legs, towering over her. He snarled, a deep, echoing alpha snarl. He could feel the wolf behind him cower in submission out of instinct, but he couldn't back down. The female tried to fight back, but Hongjoong was too strong. She bowed her head and he jumped forward, capturing her neck in his jaws and squeezing.

She cried out in pain and twisted in his jaw, freeing herself. She snapped at him, digging her teeth into his nose, leaving a large scratch. Hongjoong yelped and stumbled back. She was on him in an instant, pinning him to the ground and pressing one of her paws to his throat.

Hongjoong tried to flip over to throw her off, but she used her weight to keep him pinned.

_Hongjoong!_ The grey wolf cried out, flying at the female and barreling into her side. The rolled away, allowing Hongjoong to push himself off the ground.

He ran over to the beta and whimpered, nudging him with his nose. The beta licked him in response, then flinched away as the female walked back over to them.

She had a hungry look in her eyes. Hongjoong planted himself in front of the beta and growled, feeling his fur stand on end.

They were at each other instantly, rearing up on their back legs, jaws snapping constantly.

The beta ran up and nipped at the female's back legs, making her fall to the side. Hongjoong descended on her, locking his jaw around her throat again. This time, instead of squeezing, he yanked his head to the side, taking a chunk of her with him.

He spat it out and licked his lips, watching her for a few seconds before folding his ears back and going over to the beta to nuzzle him

_Are you ok?_ He whined, licking the beta's face.

_Yes, are you?_ Did she hurt you? The beta sniffed his nose and let out a small whimper.

_I'll be ok. I should get back..._ Hongjoong hesitated. His ears swiveled to where the battle was taking place and heard... Nothing. He pushed out, looking for any of the other pack members to link with. He found only emptiness. The pack...

_I feel it too..._ The beta leaned into him and followed his gaze.

Their pack was gone.


	2. Yeosang

Yeosang paced nervously with the rest of the omega's and few weaker betas in his pack. His alpha had ordered him to stay behind for his protection. It made him restless and nervous.

Several weeks ago, another pack had come forward and threatened the rest of the packs, stating they should be in charge of them all. Some hogwash about having the most ancient bloodlines.

The head alphas of the threatened packs had gathered and agreed to stand together to keep the order of how things had been for centuries.

So when the enemy pack attacked, they went to war.

All alphas were called to battle, and stronger betas were asked to fight too. Yeosang had always been a little smaller, so when his mate asked him to stay behind, he had to obey.

He whined when he heard the fighting start. It was an awful, gut-wrenching sound. Snarls, whimpers, howls, and every other sound imaginable started to echo in the distance.

Some of the omegas came to stand by him, looking up to him since he was mated with the second in command. He did the best he could to reassure them, but they could all feel it whenever a pack member died.

And if an alpha died, his mate would howl in anguish as the mating mark burned and their connection was lost.

Some of the omega's even died from the pain...

Yeosang whimpered as he felt his mate's pain from the fighting, but he would take it. As long as he could feel his mate, that's all he wanted.

Then they heard a snarl come from their left. Yeosang looked over and saw a large, female alpha stalking over to them. She had hit the jackpot, coming across a group of unprotected omegas.

Being one of the only beta's there, Yeosang moved in front of the others and snarled at her in warning.

A deep, rumbling laugh came from her chest and she used her alpha blood to let out a long, dominant growl.

Yeosang was immediately forced into submission as he bowed before her. But that didn't stop him from snarling at her.

 _Alpha!_ He cried out, hoping his mate could come help. He would be helpless against the female if she kept using her dominating tone.

Then he felt it, his alpha had heard him and was coming.

His heart raced when he saw Hongjoong come running over the hill and slam into the female. Yeosang immediately ran to follow his alpha and watched as they wrestled with each other. Hongjoong and the female fought for dominance and Yeosang cursed his DNA as he submitted again, laying low to the ground.

Then Hongjoong was pinned and fighting for control, but the alphas were so focused on each other that Yeosang could move again. He tackled the female, freeing his alpha. He watching in horror as the continued to fight. Unable to let his alpha fight alone, he nipped at the female's legs, giving Hongjoong an advantage.

Yeosang winced when he watched his alpha rip the female's throat out, but he went to check on him immediately.

When nuzzling his alpha, he felt himself finally start to calm down again. Until they realized their pack was gone. Whether everyone had been killed, or they had fled the battle, they didn't know.

Hongjoong made a decision. _We should go. I can't fight anymore. There's too many of the other pack._

 _You know I'll follow you anywhere._ Yeosang whined, licking his alpha's neck.

They fled from the battle, thankful to be together but mourning the loss of their pack.


	3. Mingi

Mingi licked the blood from his lips as he surveyed the battle field. Part of him wanted to feel bad for the countless wolf bodies that had been left behind, but he was at the point where he didn't really care. He had survived and that's all that mattered.

Especially because his pack had abandoned him, thinking he was dead.

Mingi had always been independent enough that he could turn off the pack link, so he knew that's what did it. But he didn't mind. His pack had been one of the ones to start the war, so they were strong enough without him.

He let out a low, deep laugh, and trotted away from the carnage. He was on his own now and had his mind set on starting his own pack.

After several days of being on his own, he came across an unfamiliar scent. It was wolf. And it was an omega. Something about the scent captivated him. He had to see who it belonged to.

He was thankful for his pitch black fur as it let him blend into the shadows cast by the trees. The scent was getting stronger. He felt his whole body tingle in anticipation. Other scents started to mix in two, a couple of other omegas, a beta, and an alpha. But the alpha's scent was weak, so it was either wounded or not a very dominant one.

Mingi chuckled, ready to have some fun.

When he came across the wolves in question, a small, pathetic looking white alpha was trying to reign the omegas and betas in.

Mingi's eyes were immediately drawn to snow white omega standing in front of the others. He was snarling and trying to defend the others, which surprised him because normally the beta would be doing that. He guessed they must be survivors from the war so no bond had been formed yet.

He growled, deciding the omega would be perfect for him. He would have fun trying to tame him.

Stalking forward, Mingi drew on his alpha blood and snarled at the weaker alpha. He spun around and looked it him with wide eyes. But then the alpha impressed him by trying to stand his ground.

 _Pathetic. He has no idea what pack I hail from._ Mingi snapped his jaws and let out a growl. All the wolves in front of him bent low to the ground. Only the white omega looked at him though.

He walked forward, keeping his lips curled and teeth bared. His eyes locked on the omega. The other alpha back away from him. Mingi walked up to the omega and snapped at his shoulder, driving him away from the others.

The omega growled back, trying to stand his ground. Mingi growled again, causing the wolf to whimper and flick his eyes to the other omegas and beta he had been with. He let out a low whine but let Mingi drive him away from the others.

Mingi couldn't care less about what the other alpha did with the wolves he left behind. He only had eyes for the white beauty in front of him.

He drove him forward for miles. Whenever the omega tried to resist, Mingi would snap at his back legs or his tail.

When they were far enough away that Mingi didn't sense any wolves nearby, he shifted.

The omega growled at him again and back himself into a tree.

"Shift." Mingi commanded, feeling his alpha side take over. He watched as the other wolf shifted. 

The man standing in front of him took his breath away. He was very regal, definitely from a well off pack, and the way he held his head, almost looking down on Mingi, sent chills down his spine. He was beautiful. His jawline was sharp and pronounced, his blonde hair swayed in the wind, and his blue eyes seemed to pierce Mingi's soul.


	4. Seonghwa

Seonghwa had been separated from his family as soon as the war began. Because he was an omega, they forced him to stay behind in their home. He had tried to refuse, of course, but his father demanded it. And as head alpha, Seonghwa couldn't refuse him.

He felt every death... His family wasn't the strongest fighters, but they had been known for their wisdom, so his father and siblings had been called to advise the other head alphas.

When he felt his first brother die, he fought against his father's command and left the house. He needed to be there for his family. So what he was an omega? He had been raised with alphas. He was strong. He wouldn't let his DNA make the decision for him.

The second death made him fight even harder to make it to the battle field.

As each of his siblings fell, Seonghwa had to work to fight back the tears. _Father! I'm coming!_ He called through the mental link.

_No, Seonghwa. Stay away. Survi-_

Seonghwa tripped over his own feet as he felt any pack bond leave him. He whimpered against the ground, mourning his family. He should have been there to fight with them.

Now he didn't know what to do. He had no pack and no family.

He heard someone whining nearby and forced himself up to go investigate. It was a smaller omega who must have been taken there with her pack. Seonghwa slowly walked over to her and nuzzled the side of her head.

She looked up at him and her whole body trembled. Without the pack link they couldn't communicate, so Seonghwa pushed gently against her shoulder. She stood and followed after him as he went to look for any other survivors.

They came across another omega and a young beta who looked like he'd seen a ghost. All three of them clung to Seonghwa as he led them forward.

Then he sensed an alpha. He lowered his head and snarled as a scraggly male came toward them. The other growled, trying to assert dominance. It worked on the others, but not on Seonghwa. It would take a much stronger alpha to control him.

Suddenly he too was cowering on the ground. Seonghwa lifted his eyes to see a pure black wolf standing on top of a hill, staring directly at him.

The new alpha was very powerful. He even made the other alpha submit to him. A chill ran down Seonghwa's spine as the alpha kept looking at him.

He snarled, trying to warn the alpha not to mess with him, but the wolf just asserted his power again and then surprised Seonghwa by driving him away from the others.

Seonghwa didn't want to leave them though. They needed him. But the alpha wasn't giving him a choice. He had a bad feeling about this.

After being driven forward for hours, the alpha finally stopped and shifted. He was tall and looked very intimidating. His small eyes looked down at Seonghwa as he sneered.

"Shift." He commanded.

Seonghwa had no control over his body as his wolf fell away and he stood with the alpha in the middle of the woods, both unclothed, staring each other down.


	5. Jongho

Jongho killed wolf after wolf, using his power against anyone who opposed him. His head alpha had ordered him to protect as many as he could. They knew he was the strongest fighter.

He did his job well. There were several wolves he came across that were pinned beneath the enemy that he freed by knocking the wolf away and either ripping their throat out or crushing their windpipe.

Soon his unique tan and black coat was coated with thick red blood, but he didn't let that stop him. When one wolf went down, another took its place.

He even had two try to take him on at once. He defeated them easily by ducking under their attacks and letting them run into each other. He killed them while they were still dazed.

And yet, despite all his efforts, they were losing. He could feel his pack link getting smaller and smaller. He started to panic, looking all over for his family and friends as the war continued.

Then he heard the command from his alpha. He called for them to retreat. Jongho huffed in relief and took off down the field, continued to take out any enemy wolves he came across.

He was almost there when another alpha latched onto his neck and swung him around in a circle before releasing him. He flew through the air and slammed into a tree, letting out a loud yelp and slumping to the ground.

Something had definitely broken. He whimpered as he tried to push himself to his feet, feeling his pack getting farther and farther away from him.

 _Wait..._ He called out over their bond.

The head alpha sent a feeling of regret through the bond.

They were going to leave him behind... they could sense he was wounded, and they had lost too many to try and come back and fight for him.

Jongho slid to the ground and closed his eyes. He fought back tears as he felt his pack link disappear.

Soon, his world went black.

He awoke some time later aware that everything hurt. He could feel something nearby, but his senses still weren't strong enough to make something out. But he was still in wolf form, so he was too weak to shift back...

Something pressed against his shoulder and he howled in pain and whipped his head around to snap at whatever had touched him.

A tall, lanky boy shuffled back and held his hands up. He wore baggy clothes that were torn in several places.

And his scent. Beta.

Jongho growled in warning.

"I'm just trying to help you. You have a couple of cracked ribs and your front leg is bleeding. I'm honestly surprised you're still alive." He said softly, holding his hands up.

Jongho looked him up and down. He had fluffy black hair and a kind face. A calming presence surrounded him. He huffed and let his head rest on his front paws.

The boy moved forward again and pressed against his shoulder again. Jongho growled, but closed his eyes and turned his head away from the beta this time. It must have been some mixture of herbs because the longer it touched him, the better he felt.

"There, that's better. We should wait here for a bit, let that soak in. I'd hate to move you with your ribs cracked, but I don't think we can stay here long. Humans are bound to find this place at some point, along with other scavengers."

Jongho turned his head so he could watch the beta. He surveyed the battle field with a worried look on his face. Did he loose someone too? What was he doing here? Why did he decide to help him?

So many questions ran through his mind, but he was thankful the beta had stopped to help him.


	6. Yunho

Yunho picked his way through the field of bodies. His heart broke at all of the lives that had been lost today. All because one pack wanted to rule the others.

He scanned the bodies, looking for any survivors, but also looking to see if he could find his friend. He prayed that he didn't. He couldn't stand it if he found his body...

Then he sensed someone off to the side. It was weak, but there was an alpha nearby. His ears perked up as he moved forward and trotted in the direction of the alpha.

When he found him laying against a tree, Yunho ran forward to examine him. The alpha was covered in blood, to the point where his coat looked red. Some was his, most wasn't.

Yunho shifted and put on the clothes he had tied to his ankle before scouring the trees for healing herbs. He had been trained by his mother in the art of healing before she had died, so he had a good idea of what to do.

Combining the herbs he found, he leaned forward and pressed them to the wound in the alpha's shoulder.

The wolf woke up immediately and snapped at him. Yunho felt the presence of command in the alpha, but he was too weak to actually force him to submit. So he did it willingly by holding up his hands. "I'm just trying to help you. You have a couple of cracked ribs and your front leg is bleeding. I'm honestly surprised you're still alive." He said softly.

The alpha stared at him for another moment and then sighed. Yunho took that as permission to continue and kept treating the wound.

When he was satisfied with his work, he sat close to the alpha to keep watch over him. "There, that's better. We should wait her for a bit, let that soak in. I'd hate to move you with your ribs cracked, but I don't think we can stay here long. Humans are bound to find this place at some point, along with other scavengers."

The alpha closed his eyes, sighing a little. Yunho looked over the field, scanning for any other sign of life. He was still torn between seeing his friend, he prayed if he saw him that he would be alive.

They stayed there for a few hours. When Yunho sensed a predator getting close, he undressed and tied his clothes to his ankle before shifting.

He nudged the alpha awake and whined softly in warning. The alpha whimpered as he pushed himself up on shaky legs. Yunho leaned into him for support and guided him through the trees.

Their progress was slow, but they both knew they needed to keep moving.

Soon he smelled water and pushed the alpha in that direction. They came across a small lake at the bottom of a mountain cliff fed by a waterfall. While the alpha rested against a tree, Yunho surveyed the area for signs of any other wolves. He could smell a couple, but they were faint. He even discovered a cave behind the waterfall, but they'd have to swim to get there.

Satisfied, he led the alpha to the lake and around the side of the lake. When he stopped, he moved to stand in front of the alpha and make eye contact. Then he jerked his head to the waterfall.

The alpha shuddered but seemed to understand and started walking forward.

They swam slowly, Yunho stopped several times to dive under the water to help the alpha stay afloat, but eventually they made it to the cave.

The alpha collapsed immediately and sighed heavily. Yunho whined with concern and curled up next to him to help keep him warm.

He felt at peace, laying there next to the alpha. It was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. His old pack was... intense, and it had been a long time since he had actually had any contact like this.

As he watched the alpha sleep, Yunho leaned over and started licking him, hoping it would keep him at ease and also wanting to clean the blood off him now that his fur was wet.

The alpha shifted, moving his head closer, and Yunho felt what seemed like a small rumble come from the alpha's chest.


	7. Wooyoung

Wooyoung had been raised in a pack where Omega's were practically worshiped since they could have pups and keep the bloodline going. He was taken care of, well fed, and given anything his heart desired.

Growing up, he grew attached to a wolf name Chan, and the day Wooyoung turned eighteen, they chose each other as mates. Chan was a very respected alpha in the pack and quickly worked his way up to be part of the personal watch for the head alpha.

They were happy together, and Wooyoung loved him very much.

There was just one problem.

Every time his heat came around, Chan would knot him several times. And while they enjoyed this interaction, the end results always drove Wooyoung a little further into depression.

He was having a hard time getting pregnant.

No matter how hard he tried, medications he took, or diet he stuck to, he just could seem to get pregnant.

Chan did his best to support him through it all, telling him not to lose hope and that they would find a way.

But the pack elders were starting to get suspicious. When Wooyoung didn't get pregnant after a year, they called in a specialist. He ran every test he could.

The results weren't good.

He told them that Wooyoung had some sort of rare disease that made it impossible for a wolf to have pups. Something that killed the eggs before or during the omega's heat. And there was no cure.

Wooyoung was devastated. Chan tried to tell him that it didn't matter, they could still be together and be happy. But the rest of the pack wasn't so forgiving.

It got to the point where Wooyoung couldn't leave the house with someone judging him or making some snide comment.

Then his worst fear came about. The pack war was declared and Chan was called away to fight. Wooyoung begged him not to leave, but Chan couldn't go against an order from the head alpha.

The omega felt his heart breaking as he watched his mate leave.

That's when the betas and omegas descended on him. They called him a waste of space, broken, impure, and useless. He hid in his house, not eating or sleeping, relying on his bond with Chan to keep him going.

When the war finished and the pack retreated, everyone gathered, waiting for their mates or family members to come home. Wooyoung chanced going outside, but stayed at the back of the pack.

He still felt his bond open, but Chan was nowhere to be seen...

When he didn't show after a week, some of the alphas broke into Wooyoung's house and dragged him outside, throwing him to the ground in front of the entire back.

"We can't have an omega with us that can't give us pups. It's one mouth we can't afford to feed." One of the elder's said, looking down on him.

"P-Please. I can work, I can hunt." Wooyoung said, keeping his head low. "I can help Chan on his watches."

"Chan is dead."

"No, I still feel the bond. He's alive!" Wooyoung snapped his head up and looked at them.

"Yet another thing broken with you. Bring the potion."

"No! No, please!" Wooyoung pleaded as two alphas held him in place.

The elder was given a vial of dark purple liquid. He stepped forward and grasped Wooyoung's jaw, forcing his mouth open. The omega whimpered at his touch. The alphas holding him both growled and he grew limp in their arms. The elder just shook his head and dumped the liquid down Wooyoung's throat, forcing his mouth closed and plugging his nose so he'd swallow.

He then screamed as his whole body burned, especially where Chan had marked him on his neck.

They had given him a drug to force break the bond. Chan was alive, and now they weren't going to be mates.

When process was finished, Wooyoung was forced to shift and chased out of the pack.

He felt his bond with the pack break and he never felt so alone in his life. The faster alphas and betas chased him for a long time, nipping at his sides to keep him going.

Wooyoung ran until his paws bled, then he ran even farther.

He finally collapsed in the middle of a strange forest, too tired to go on.


	8. San

San rolled his shoulders and dug his claws into the ground as he watched the deer herd. He just needed a small one, just enough to get him through the week.

He saw one grazing at the edge of the herd and he made his way over to her, crouching low in the tall grass. Then he pounced, locking his jaw on the doe's neck and squeezing. She tried to pull away, but San forced her to the ground and shook his head back and forth, snapping her neck.

The rest of the herd was long gone, so he ate his meal in peace.

And alone.

San always ate alone.

He had been abandoned by his back as a pup. Even though he was an alpha, he was the runt of the liter and showed no promise of being a strong, dominant alpha like the pack needed. So they left him behind.

But he vowed he'd prove them wrong. And he did so by surviving.

He taught himself how to hunt, find water and shelter, and interact with humans. A true scavenger, San became a professional at living. And he loved every second of it.

There was no one to tell him what to do or tell him what they expected of him. No one to take care of or hold him back. He was completely free.

San would come across other packs occasionally. If they were friendly, they would interact and he would join them for a hunt or a meal. But if they invited him to stay, he would always respectfully decline, saying he preferred to be by himself.

He would ignore the pity and sadness in their eyes. Most wolves desired to find a mate, wanting nothing more in life. He wasn't like most wolves.

If the pack was not friendly, San would assess the situation and find the best way to avoid them. Some alphas didn't like the idea of a lone alpha being in their territory and would chase him away immediately.

When rumors of a war reached his ears, San traveled in the opposite direction. He didn't care about power. Just his freedom.

He loved watching and interacting with humans too. And they never suspected a thing. He became fluent in several languages and enjoyed staying in human cities when he could. He would occasionally run into another wolf or pack who had taken to living like humans and that always made for an interesting interaction.

Many commented on how he wasn't like most alphas.

And San agreed with them. He was not a typical alpha, and he was ok with that.


	9. 1

Hongjoong hated everything right now. His heart raced and his senses were overwhelmed. At any moment, he felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

Until Yeosang slipped next to him and grabbed his hand. He felt at ease at once. It was amazing that one simple touch from his mate could make everything ok.

After fleeing the battle, they had run for several days, not shifting once so they could go further. Now that they were hundreds of miles away, they finally felt like they could slow down and figure out a game plan.

Yeosang had suggested finding a city to hide in. The humans would cover their scent, just in case anyone came looking for them.

It had seemed like a good idea at first, but Hongjoong had a hard time because it also muddled his senses.

"Let's find some place to stay." Yeosang whispered in his ear while grabbing Hongjoong's upper arm with his free hand.

The contact again sent a calming wave through the alpha and he nodded. He had to work to keep his wolf under control as he fought to keep an eye out for any other wolf in the vicinity.

They came across a small run down motel that carried no scent besides humans. Hongjoong quickly made his way inside and asked for one room, paying with the some of the cash he had on him. He was grateful that he always kept some in case of emergencies, otherwise they would have been screwed.

The room was musty and not well cared for, but it was better than nothing. As soon as the door closed, Hongjoong pulled his beta to his chest. The younger nuzzled his nose against Hongjoong's neck where he had placed his mating mark. It made the alpha growl with pleasure.

"I was so worried for you." Yeosang said quietly, hugging Hongjoong tighter. They had yet to speak of the battle since all of their attention was spent on just getting away from it. "The other betas and omegas kept howling in pain as their mates died. I..." His beta let out a sob and Hongjoong immediately picked him up and sat on the bed.

Yeosang clung to his neck, shaking violently. "I k-kept waiting for..."

"Hush, love. It didn't happen, so there's no point in dwelling on it now." Hongjoong said quietly.

"And n-now our pack..." Yeosang hiccupped from his crying. "Are they really all gone?"

"I don't know. But I didn't feel any connection to them. There may still be some left back home. We could always got back and check..." He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about it. There would be supplies there for them, he could grab more money. He knew where it was kept since he had been second in command.

As if sensing his thoughts, Yeosang lifted his head. "Do you think it's wise?"

Hongjoong smiled at him softly and wiped the tears from his beta's face. "Probably not. But we might be able to get there before it's destroyed and help anyone who's left."

"If that's what you want to do, I trust you." Yeosang once again nuzzled against the mark.

Hongjoong returned the motion, placing kisses on the mark on Yeosang's neck. The feeling of that connection helped to relax them both.

Eventually they laid down on the bed, Yeosang wrapped tightly in Hongjoong's arms, and they dozed.

Hongjoong never fell into a deep sleep. He needed to stay on alert just in case, but he at least felt refreshed when they awoke in the morning.

He quickly checked them out and they got some food from a nearby store to get some fuel in their bodies before making their way out of town. When they were out of sight of the humans, they quickly stripped and tied their clothes to their ankles.

Hongjoong pulled Yeosang into a kiss, needing to feel his lips, before they broke apart and shifted. His beta licked the side of his face once, then stepped back.

The alpha stared ahead of him, scenting the air, then started running. He could feel his beta behind him, prepared to cover his backside if needed. They had been together long enough that they didn't even need to mind link to communicate. Just a twitch of the ear, a flick of the tail, one jerk of the head and Yeosang knew exactly what he wanted.

They ran for several hours, making long detours when they scented another wolf. But usually it was only one or two. There was no sign of larger packs like there used to be.

This worried Hongjoong. He knew the pack war had been large, but if it destroyed most of the packs... What did that mean for the rest of them?

Yeosang whined next to him as he sensed his worry.

The alpha slowed down and sat, breathing heavily. His beta shoved his head under his neck and sat close to him.

If packs were gone... Then what did that mean for their race? He supposed they could band together and form new packs, but that could be difficult to do. It could also mean that the enemy pack could take over.

He didn't like that idea at all. The Alpha Pack. That's what they wanted to call themselves.

Yeosang whined next to him and he stopped, turning to look at him. The beta was staring off into the trees. Hongjoong lifted his head and sniffed. It was an omega. The scent was faint, it was probably wounded.

He started to walk forward to investigate, but then another alpha scent came forward. Hongjoong paused. This scent was strong, it was a very powerful alpha.

Yeosang pressed into his side. _I don't like this._

 _Let's go. I don't feel like dealing with another alpha right now_. Hongjoong agreed.

The couple ran for several more hours, making good time since they didn't really have to worry about territories now.

When they got to their home, it smelled... off. Hongjoong crouched low and swung his head back and forth. He could smell wolves from other packs. There were too many to pick out distinct ones.

And everything was trashed. Their home looked like it had been ransacked as survivors came looking for supplies.

Yeosang whimpered and trotted over to where their house used to be. It was a crumbled mess of logs and stone. He sat in front of it and huffed.

Hongjoong moved to his side and licked his face, trying to comfort him.

 _What do we do now?_ Yeosang asked, leaning into his alpha.

_We find a new home. I need to check on something here, first. Come on._

They made their way to where the main hall was. Small fires still burned in places.

Hongjoong made his way to the back of it and counted the steps in his head. He turned, counted more, then turned one more time. When he found the rock he was looking for, he started to dig.

 _What are you doing?_ Yeosang moved next to him.

 _Our leader was stock piling money. I don't know how he came across it all, but he told me he was planning on using it to upgrade this place. It's no good for that now._ He kept digging until he came across a small box wrapped in rope.

Then he shifted, crouching in the dirt, he lifted it out and tore off the rope. Yeosang exhaled sharply when he lifted the lid. There were several bundles of cash as well as a few check books. Hongjoong sifted through all of it, taking inventory, then ran to a nearby house and rummaged around.

He found an old rucksack and shoved the box inside it before shifting again and carrying the bag in his jaws.

 _Ok. Let's go find a new home._ He said, staring at his beta.

Yeosang nudged his shoulder, telling him to lead on.

Hongjoong turned in a circle, trying to decide which way to go. The wind blew, seeming to pull them to the west. So that's the way he chose.

He didn't know what to expect for their future now. But he knew as long as he had Yeosang by his side, he could do anything. All he had to focus on was protecting his beta and setting up a new life for them.


	10. 2

Jongho and the beta spend a few days recovering in the hidden cave. He spent most of that time sleeping, while the other would leave to go find food or get more herbs. He was so eternally grateful to the beta.

When he was finally healed enough to shift, Jongho suddenly felt very nervous. He waited until he was alone to go through the process, groaning as he got used to human limbs again while he dressed. His shoulder was stiff from where he had been wounded and he moved it in circles to try and loosen it.

"Here, let me help." The beta's soft voice came from behind him.

Jongho froze and went to turn around, but he already had hands gently massaging his shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you're strong enough to shift. You heal quickly."

The alpha shivered as he felt the warm breath on the back of his neck. "Th-Thank you. For, for helping me." Jongho said quietly.

"You're welcome. I'm Yunho, by the way. I don't think I ever introduced myself."

"No, but I wasn't exactly in the best place to communicate." Jongho said quietly. "I'm Jongho."

"It's nice to meet you, alpha."

Jongho shivered at the title. He turned around to face Yunho and saw a playful, but submissive look on his face. "Where's you pack?"

"I left it. I... I didn't agree with some of the things they did to a friend of mine." Yunho clenched his jaw and moved to sit on a rock, leaning against the cave wall.

"You left... willingly?" The alpha arched an eyebrow, impressed that a beta could do that.

Yunho looked up at him and he felt his wolf stir. "Where's yours?"

"Most died in the fighting. Because I was wounded, my head alpha left me behind." He sighed and looked at the ground. After everything he'd done for them, all the blood he had given, they just... left him.

A tear slid down his cheek and Jongho quickly moved to wipe it away, but another hand beat him to it. He looked into Yunho's soft eyes. "It sounds like we need each other then." He flashed a wide smile.

Jongho felt his wolf stir again and suddenly he was pushing Yunho up against the wall, his lips attached to his neck. The beta eagerly exposed it to him, whimpering as he heard a deep rumbled come from the alphas chest. His own wolf growled in response.

Yunho clawed at Jongho's shirt, pulling it over his head and he gasped. The alpha was... perfect. His muscles rippled as Yunho's eyes drifted down his body. He bit his lip and looked back up at the alpha's face and he nearly whimpered again as he was met with red eyes.

" **You like what you see?** " Jongho's wolf growled. He stalked closer so that Yunho was wedged between his body and the cave wall.

" **Yes, alpha.** "

"We are both on our own," Jongho suddenly said, his eyes flashing between his sweet chocolate brown and blood red. He left the question hanging in the air, actually giving Yunho a choice.

"I don't feel like I could be apart from you even I if I tried." Yunho whispered, reaching up to take Jongho's hand.

Their lips slammed together. Even though he was shorter, Jongho still seemed to tower over the beta as he claimed is mouth, his wolf's hunger driving him forward. He ripped Yunho's already shredded shirt off his body and placed his hands on his chest.

Jongho growled at the feeling. He'd never attempted to mate with anyone before, mostly because he never felt he had the time. He was always taking care of the pack.

Now that the beta had accepted him, his wolf made him realize just how lonely he really had been.

He trailed kisses down Yunho's neck, making the other shiver at the contact and let out a small whimper. His skin tasted so sweet, matching the scent of oak that came from him. Jongho nipped at his skin, leaving a few marks on his collarbone and chest, but not where the beta wanted it most.

Then Yunho's wolf took over too, and he rocked his hips forward. Both groaned as their clothed members rubbed against each other.

" **Needy beta. Alpha likes.** " Jongho said, nipping at Yunho's skin again as he returned the grinding motion.

Yunho whimpered then got down on his knees and started slowly undressing Jongho, all while looking up and making eye contact with him. " **I need an alpha. Make me yours.** " Yunho's wolf whined as he looked at Jongho's naked body.

Then he leaned forward and licked the tip of the alpha's length, causing the alpha to groan. He grabbed it with his large hand and started stroking it while sucking on the tip.

Jongho let his head fall back for a moment, enjoying the feeling, but he needed more. He twisted his fingers in Yunho's fluffy hair and started thrusting his hips, forcing his length down the beta's throat. He hummed in response, just adding to the sensation for Jongho.

" **You take me so well. How have you not had a mate, handsome?** " He let go of the beta's head and pulled out, not wanting to climax too quickly.

Yunho whined as he looked up at the alpha. "I never found the right person. My old pack... They didn't have the best morals" He looked down and bit his lip.

Jongho licked his own lips as he watched the beta play with his plump lower lip. Then he knelt down so they could be at the same level and he grabbed his chin gently. "I'm here now."

Their lips connected again and Jongho plunged his tongue deep into Yunho's mouth. His hands roamed over the beta's body as if he was trying to memorize every curve. He turned them so that the beta was laying on the ground below him and he pulled the rest of his clothes off.

As their tongues danced, Jongho rested on top of him so their bodies were connected in almost every way. Yunho shifted his hips, letting the alpha know he wanted more.

Jongho broke the kiss only for a moment to suck on his fingers, before claiming the beta's mouth again and pressing his fingers to the other's entrance. He slipped one in and felt the beta shudder beneath him and sigh into their kiss as he wrapped his arms around the alpha.

Moving his finger in and out a few times to loosen him up, then added another finger. He twisted them, following his instincts, and Yunho whimpered in pleasure below him.

" **Alpha... Please.** "

Jongho shifted and lined himself up with Yunho's entrance, pushing his tip in gently. The beta reached for him and whimpered. Jongho took his hands and kissed his palms before holding one hand to his face and nuzzling it.

He pushed in further, taking it slow since they hadn't spent much time on prep. He didn't want to hurt the beta. When he bottomed out, he let out a deep, satisfied growl that caused the beta to growl in response.

Then he pulled out and pushed himself back in as he placed kisses all along Yunho's neck and collarbone. He got faster, making both of them grunt and groan with pleasure. He had to watch himself though, he couldn't risk knotting the beta now. They had much they needed to figure out. But he didn't let that stop him from enjoying this for as long as he could.

He used one hand to start stroking the beta's length, wanting him to feel more pleasure. Yunho's back arched and his mouth fell open as he moaned.

Jongho leaned forward and sucked on his lower lip, loving how soft it felt against his own.

Then he felt his knot starting to form, so he pulled out and pumped his own member in time with stroking Yunho's.

He taller whimpered as he felt empty, but didn't complain. Especially once Jongho started nuzzling the side of his neck.

Unable to hold back any longer, Jongho sank his canines into Yunho's neck. The beta cried out louder than before as he felt the teeth sink into his skin. He climaxed at the same time, spraying Jongho's hand and chest.

Jongho licked the mark, sealing it and making it permanent.

Yunho panted heavily for a moment, then pushed Jongho's hand away and worked to finish him off, wanting to make his alpha feel good. He started repeating the same motions the alpha did, picking a spot on his neck and rubbing it with his cheek and nose for a moment before he bit into the soft flesh.

Jongho was brought to his own release and he let out a moan that sounded close to a howl.

Then both were hit with a powerful force as their minds suddenly opened up to each other. Jongho fell to the cave floor and pulled Yunho into his arms. They both sat there panting and nuzzling each other, Yunho making sure to clean the mark he left on his alpha, and let the sensation of having a pack both fall over them again.

They felt whole and complete.

_So this is what it's like to have a mate._ They both opened their eyes and looked at each other in surprise as they thought the same thing.

Jongho kissed him again. Keeping it long and slow. "Thank you for helping me that day. I'm pretty sure I'd be lost without you."

Yunho hugged his alpha tighter and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

—

Something was wrong. Yunho could sense it right away. As soon as he sat up, Jongho sat up with him. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel like..."

"Let's go." Jongho pulled his beta to his feet and they shifted at once.

Yunho led the way, his ears swiveling back and forth as they trotted through the dense trees. There was something... He sensed... He didn't know what it as, but it was familiar, and it was drawing him to it.

_What is it?_ Jongho asked again, nudging Yunho's shoulder.

The beta huffed, then his head snapped to the side when they heard a long, painful cry. He took off immediately, jumping over rocks and logs. It couldn't be. There was no way...

It was.

Yunho shifted and knelt next to a small orange and white wolf. "Wooyoung!"


	11. 3

"Wooyoung! Please, wake up." Yunho sobbed, twisting his fingers in the soft fur. He leaned forward and listened for a heartbeat. It was weak, but that was all he needed. "Jongho, please, we need to help him."

The alpha shifted and quickly dressed before kneeling next to the omega. "Who is this?" He asked, watching Yunho dress himself in his pants.

"Wooyoung. He's from my old pack." Yunho's face scrunched up in pain as he examined the wounds on the wolf. His paw pads were ripped open and bleeding.

"Did he leave too?" Jongho placed a hand his beta's back.

"I doubt it..."

Jongho left the questions that came from this statement alone and moved to pick the omega up, slinging him over his shoulders. Yunho went to help, but Jongho just grunted and shook his head. "Just lead me back."

He watched his beta's feet to give him a sense of direction as they hurried back to the cave. They both had to hold the wolf as they swam through the water and pulled him into the cave.

Jongho noticed Yunho was shivering as he rubbed his bare arms. "I guess we need to look at getting you a new shirt." He said, a slight smirk coming to his face as he wrapped his arms around him. The beta chuckled and rubbed his nose against the mark on Jongho's neck before turning back to Wooyoung.

"We need other supplies too. A fire would be nice. And blankets. I feel like this is a safe place to stay for now."

Jongho bit his lip. "I can go try and find us somethings, will you be ok here by yourself?" He felt uneasy about leaving his mate alone so soon, but he knew the beta spoke the truth.

Yunho showed his worry too as he turned to Jongho. "Yes. I won't leave." He leaned forward and connected their lips. "Please hurry." He whispered.

"I will." Jongho kissed him one more time and shifted before running through the waterfall.

Yunho shook, both from being cold and from feeling his alpha travel farther away from him. He gritted his teeth and started to drag Wooyoung away from the waterfall and to the back of the cave. Then he shifted as well and curled around the smaller wolf, hoping the body heat would warm both of them up.

.

.

.

.

Jongho ran as fast as he could, following the scent of humans he had picked up on while avoiding any wolves he sensed. He knew he was a strong alpha, so he hoped they would give him the respect he deserved and avoid him as well.

When he got to the human city, he shifted and quickly dressed. He had to play this out right as he had no money... Stealing didn't sit right with him, but these were desperate times.

He kept his senses on high alert as he made his way into the city and looked for some kind of market. When he found one, he sighed in relief. It would be easier for him to steal if there were a lot of people crowded around him.

Jongho took a deep breath and worked to get himself lost in the mess of humans. He walked by a booth that had bags and quickly snatched one without stopping. His heart pounded, waiting for someone to yell at him and tell him to stop.

He could feel his wolf stirring inside him, telling him to stay calm and that he needed to do this to protect his mate. This gave him the strength to keep going.

As the day went on, he managed to grab a few shirts, some matches, a first aid kit, some food, and he even got a couple of smaller blankets. Those were the only things that didn't fit in the bag, so he rolled them up when he made it to the edge of town again and carried everything in his jaws as he ran back.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung could feel himself returning to consciousness. At first he thought he was dead. He wanted to be dead. The thought of more of his old pack chasing him down terrified him. And with no pack link, he felt so alone...

Then he remembered the potion he had been forced to take. He let out a long whine as he mourned for his lost mate.

Something stirred behind him, causing him to jump up, then yelp as pain shot through all four feet and he fell to the hard floor again.

He cowered and shook, preparing himself for teeth. Instead, a gentle tongue started licking his face and neck.

Wooyoung whined again and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes. A familiar, multi-colored wolf was sitting in front of him, the tip of his tail wagging a little bit.

It was Yunho. His old friend.

The omega whined louder and crawled across the floor to him and they both worked on licking each other in greeting.

Try as he might, he couldn't mind link with the beta. He longed to hear his voice, so he tried shifting, but his body was still too weak.

But Yunho knew him well and shifted. "Wooyoung." He sobbed, dressing quickly and pulling the omega into his lap. He whispered softly into the wolf's ear, saying how happy he was that he was ok and that he was safe now.

Wooyoung butted his head against Yunho's stomach, trying to get as close as he could to the beta. He shivered as he felt the other's large hands work through his fur.

"I'm sorry for leaving you..."

Wooyoung huffed and shook his head before nuzzling deeper into the beta's stomach, causing him to both sob and laugh at the same time.

They sat in silence for a long time, just enjoying being together again.

"I met an alpha." Yunho said quietly. Wooyoung shifted so he could look up at the beta. His heart hurt when he saw the small smile. Yunho had always talked about settling down and having pups, before Wooyoung was diagnosed, but he had never met another wolf he felt close with.

The omega lifted his head and sniffed the mark showing on Yunho's bare shoulder. It smelled of pine, accenting the beta's oak scent perfectly.

Wooyoung shivered, liking the smell, then let out a whine again before lowering his head.

"Get some rest, Youngie. We can catch up more when you can shift." Yunho said quietly, still stroking the omega's fur.

.

.

.

.

Jongho shifted outside the came so he could hold the supplies above the water as he swam to it. As soon as he crossed through the water, he ran to where his beta was leaning against the cave wall. He connected their foreheads for a second, then glanced down at the small wolf.

"How is he?"

"Weak." Yunho sighed.

"What do you think happened to him?" Jongho pulled a shirt out of the pack and handed it to Yunho, as well as one of the blankets. The beta smiled at him gratefully.

"I don't know if it's my story to tell." He looked down at Wooyoung.

Jongho bit his lip, but nodded. Then he busied himself with getting the cave set up a little bit. He went to gather some wood, doing his best to keep it dry, and lit a fire. A pleasant warmth filled the cave and he could feel the pleasure rolling of his beta.

Then he got out some of the food, he had managed to snag some meat, so he cooked it over the fire for them. As that was finishing up, he sensed the omega stirring and turned to watch him cautiously.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung blinked and yawed, letting out a small whine as he did. He heard Yunho chuckle and looked up at him.

"Feeling better?" The beta asked, rubbing his head.

He huffed in response and focused. It was hard, but he was able to shift back into his human form. Yunho's long arms enveloped him immediately and Wooyoung was so happy he could hug him back. "I thought I'd never get to see you again."

"And I thought I'd never get to hear your sweet voice again." The beta teased. Wooyoung squeezed tighter.

"Youngie, what happened to you? Where's Chan?" Yunho asked quietly, stroking his hair.

Wooyoung kept his face pressed into the beta's chest. "He didn't come back... He didn't come back from the war. But... I could still feel our bond." He started to cry. "Th-The elder's said I was lying, that it was another thing wrong with me. Th-They forced me t-to dr-drink..."

Yunho held him tighter and shushed him, rocking him back and forth as he cried. His neck still felt like it was burning from where the mating mark should have been, but all the omega felt was an overwhelming emptiness.

They sat there for a long moment. Then Yunho shifted. "Wooyoung, I want you to meet someone."

Wooyoung felt the alpha fidgeting behind him. He shivered, then turned in Yunho's lap.

.

.

.

.

Jongho felt his gut flip as the boy turned to face him. He was... beautiful. He couldn't comprehend how anyone could treat him poorly or force him to break the bond with his previous alpha.

He felt his wolf stir with jealousy. Jongho bit his tongue to keep from growling.

"This is Jongho. My alpha."

Jongho's gaze softened as he looked at Yunho. He wolf also purred at the way he said 'my alpha'. He flicked his eyes back to the omega. "It's nice to meet you." He said softly. His eyes drifted over the boy's perfect body as it was curled against his beta.

 _Be careful._ Yunho said. _He is fragile. Especially if they forced his bond to break._

Jongho nodded in understanding. "I... I don't understand. I thought a bond could only be broken if the mate died or if he wasn't there during an omega's heat?" He voiced out loud to include the omega.

Yunho let out a long sigh and rubbed Wooyoung's back. "Our old pack. They... They are an ancient one. There are books that the elder's keep that have been guarded for generations and in them are spells and potions that are so... I can't even think of how to describe them. But there is one that, with the right ingredients, can burn away the mating bond. Both internally and externally."

"Why would they do that?" Jongho said, feeling his wolf churning with rage.

"Because they believed my mate to be dead. And I'm broken." Wooyoung said quietly.

" **You are not broken.** " Yunho's wolf growls, making the omega whimper.

"I don't..." Jongho looked at his beta, seeing he was fighting with is wolf. This must be a tender subject for them.

Wooyoung pushed himself out of Yunho's arms and untied his clothes from his ankles, getting dressed quickly. "I should go." His eyes were so sad as he stared at the floor. "It was nice to see you again Yunho, but you know that I... I won't be wanted."

" **Sit. Down.** " Yunho stood up and snapped.

The omega instantly fell to his knees and cried out. Yunho rushed to his side and sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He held him close.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jongho said, taking a deep breath and forcing his wolf out. He could feel his eyes trying to shift.

"May I tell him?" Yunho asked softly, still holding onto Wooyoung.

"He won't want me..." The omega cried.

"Tell me **what?** " Jongho clenched his fists.

Yunho turned to face him, a tear rolling down his cheek. Jongho's whimpered and moved closer to him, not liking the sight.

The beta took a deep breath. "Wooyoung... He can't have pups."

Jongho froze and felt his mouth open a little.

"He was tested, again our pack had many resources... They said he has some kind of disease that kills his eggs." Wooyoung sobbed at Yunho's words and the older worked to comfort him. "They tried to run him out of the pack several times, but Chan always stood up for him. He never judged Wooyoung for who he was. But... If they believed him dead, then I'm guessing the pack finally got their wish."

Wooyoung nodded and clung to Yunho.

" **Then you will join our pack.** " Jongho moved forward and cupped the boy's face. " **You will be my omega and we will stay together.** "

Yunho placed a hand on his shoulder. Jongho could feel his happiness through their bond.

Wooyoung looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "B-But I can't..."

Jongho reached out and pulled the omega into his arms, hugging him from behind. He could feel him shaking and sensed a small amount of fear rolling off him, but mostly, it was sadness. His wolf growled deep within him as he felt the overwhelming need to protect the omega.

Moving slowly, he nuzzled the side of Wooyoung's neck. The omega shivered, but let out a little sigh. He smelled like lavender, and Jongho loved it.

"No one will hurt you again. We will be a family." He whispered. "I was abandoned by my pack, so I understand. And I don't care that you can't have pups, so stop calling yourself broken. We will get through this, together."

Yunho let out a small sob as he watched the exchanged. Jongho glanced at him and he was nodding at the omega.

Wooyoung shifted and turned around in Jongho's arms, looking up at him. Jongho wiped away his tears. Soon the omega was straddling him, wrapping his arms and legs around him and burying his nose in his neck.

Jongho's wolf purred at the contact, content that he had been accepted. Then he felt the omega's happiness as the mind link was formed with them.

They were now a pack of three, and all three of them fell asleep, limbs entangled in each other. Wooyoung was situated between Jongho and Yunho, his nose pressed to the beta's chest.

Jongho had an arm wrapped around his waist, while his other arm was stretched out to hold Yunho's hand. They made eye contact over the top of the omega's head and smiled at each other.

Somehow, Jongho felt fuller and happier with this small pack than he ever did with his old one. He vowed to protect them with his life.


	12. 4

Mingi felt his pulse quicken as he stared at the omega. He had chosen well and his wolf stirred inside him.

"What do you want?" The omega said, still staring him down.

" **So forward. Alpha likes.** " He chuckled as the other shivered.

Mingi stalked forward until he had the omega pinned to the tree behind him. " **Where's your pack, omega? You're too perfect to be on your own.** "

The omega glared at him. "That's none of your business. Get away from me." He pushed against Mingi's chest, but the taller didn't budge.

" **You dare disrespect an alpha?!** " His wolf snarled. He towered over the omega and finally got a response from him.

The omega looked at the ground and bowed his head slightly. "What's your name, precious?" Mingi took the other's chin in his fingers and lifted his head up.

"Seonghwa." God the name was perfect for him. Just as powerful as the omega was.

"Well, Seonghwa, I hope you're ready to be mine." Mingi growled, then claimed the omega's mouth with his own. He immediately plunged his tongue into his mouth and explored everywhere he could reach.

The omega tried to push him away, but Mingi growled and grabbed the other's wrists and pinned them against the tree above his head. Then he placed his other hand on the smaller's throat and squeezed slightly. " **Behave, omega.** "

Seonghwa shuddered beneath him but stopped fighting against the kiss.

Mingi moved so that their bodies touched and rocked his hips. He groaned when his hard member rubbed against Seonghwa's perfect body and smirked when he felt the other twitch in response.

He continued the motion, rutting against him as his wolf took over.

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa was disgusted at the alpha's forward display, and he hated himself for having to bend to his will. Damn omega DNA. It wasn't fair.

He did his best to fight against it, but his wolf wasn't helping.

It liked the alpha's power and attention after being around just family for years.

He felt himself getting weaker in his attempts to fight back as the alpha took the hand from his neck and grabbed his semi-hard member, pumping it quickly. Seonghwa whimpered at the touch as his back arched away from the tree.

The alpha liked this response and spun them around so that he was pinned to the ground. The taller still had his arms pinned above his head, so he couldn't try to push him away again.

His back arched again as the large hand started stroking him again and he felt his wolf struggling to come out.

.

.

.

.

Mingi was having a hard time controlling himself. As soon as he started touching the omega, he could tell he was having a hard time resisting his touch. He was still surprised that no one had claimed the beauty yet.

" **Getting hard for alpha now. Such a good boy.** " Mingi growled, nipping at Seonghwa's ear.

He turned his head to the side, gritting his teeth. The alpha just chuckled and started sucking on his neck and shoulders. He found Seonghwa's defiance incredibly sexy and thought it would make for a good pairing. He needed a strong partner if he was going to be a strong alpha.

Seonghwa started to shudder in his hand, so Mingi sped up his administrations. He loved the way the marks stood out in the soft moonlight.

Soon the omega was whimpering and arching his back again.

" **Don't fight it.** " Mingi growled, nipping at one of Seonghwa's nipples. This drove him over the edge and he covered Mingi's hand with his seed.

The alpha hummed and didn't take his eyes away from the omega's as he licked his hand clean. "You taste so good." He said before leaning down to nibble on the other's ear.

"Ok, you've had your fun. Now let me go." Seonghwa said, closing his eyes.

" **Silly omega. I'm just getting started. You're mine now.** " Mingi's wolf came out again as he stuck two fingers inside the omega's entrance. He cried out in surprise and pain and tried to twist out of Mingi's grasp.

"No! Let me go!" He said as he squirmed. Mingi slammed his fingers into him faster in response, soon adding a third one.

Seonghwa's head rolled back, exposing his throat, as he cried out.

Mingi admired how the omega seemed to glow in the moonlight. He really was perfect. Mingi continued to mark his skin, occasionally returning to his lips, doing his best to over stimulate him.

As the omega grew hard again, the struggling slowed down.

" **Are you ready for alpha?** " Mingi asked, still moving his fingers in and out of the omega.

Seonghwa bit his lip and forced his head to shake back and forth.

Mingi growled and flipped the omega over so he was on his hands and knees. Then he lined his pulsing member up with the other's entrance and pushed it in. He had to work to not ram it in hard, but he definitely didn't go easy on him either.

Seonghwa whimpered as his head dropped and his body shuddered. It was cute how he was trying so hard to fight the pleasure his wolf must be feeling. No one could resist and alpha like Mingi.

The alpha groaned as he just sat there, feeling how tight the omega was around him. Then he started rocking his hips, picking up the pace quickly. The omega yelped at the pain that came with it and dug his fingers into the dirt.

"No... Please..." He whimpered. Then Mingi grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up so his back was to the alpha's chest. " **Al-Alpha!** " He cried out as his sweet spot was hit repeatedly.

" **That's it, precious.** " Mingi picked up the pace and wrapped his arms around the omega. He was so close, he could feel his knot starting to form. He nuzzled his nose against Seonghwa's neck.

" **Alpha!** " Seonghwa cried out again.

Mingi sank his canines into the smooth neck, growling deeply as he knotted the omega and emptied himself. Seonghwa came at the same time, shooting his own seed across the forest floor. He started to whimper as he shook in Mingi's arms.

"That's it." Mingi said again, licking the mark closed and then rubbing his nose against it.

Seonghwa was breathing so hard, the alpha could feel his chest expanding in his arms. The omega whimpered a little as Mingi shifted. He tried to be careful to not pull or shift the knot too much, knowing it was uncomfortable for the beta, so he slowly lifted the omega with him as he moved them so they could lay down together.

He kept his arms wrapped around Seonghwa possessively, running his hands all over the perfect chest and stomach in front of him. Then he nuzzled the mark again, chuckling as Seonghwa shivered.

" **You belong to me now.** "

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa closed his eyes, trying not to freak out at the fact that he loved the way the alpha's hands now felt on him. Now that he had been marked, everything was heightened.

"You're lucky I'm on suppressants." He growled, still wanting to be defiant to the alpha that had forced him into this.

"It was a risk I was willing to take." The other growled while placed kisses on the back of his shoulders.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and stuck his bottom lip out in a slight pout. This guy was an animal, in every sense of the world, and now he was tuck here, knotted to him for at least thirty minutes, if not longer. "I don't even know your name."

"Mingi. My name is Mingi." The alpha purred.

Seonghwa felt his wolf stir as his skin crawled. He cursed himself and his DNA one more time. He had been raised with alphas and had learned to stand up to them. But they were his family, they went easy on him. This alpha, Mingi, wouldn't hesitate to make him submit if he really wanted to.


	13. 5

"Hey, love, how much for a bushel of apples?" San asked, leaning forward to play with some of the girl's black hair as he flashed a smile at her. She turned red and stuttered over his words, not noticing as his other hand slowly took apples from the stand and put them in the bag at his hip.

"F-Fi-Five..."

"Five?" He said, keeping his tone light and innocent. "Would you take three? I'm afraid I don't quite have enough." He leaned closer to her, peering at her from under his light blonde bangs.

'Y-Yeah. I can do that." She blushed again and packed up a bag of apples while San handed her the money.

He winked at her as he turned around and slipped into the crowd.

She had made it way too easy on him. San pulled out an apple and bit into it, winking at another girl as she walked by while slipping his hand into her purse and snatching her wallet.

All this was just a thrill to him. Testing his limits to just see how far he could go without getting caught. Today his spoils consisted of five wallets, three bracelets, and those extra apples, and it wasn't even past noon yet.

He moved from city to city, avoiding any wolf he sensed nearby and enjoying his freedom. Even though he had stolen a decent amount of money, he tried to not spend it when he could, or he'd haggle to get a lower price.

As he started looking for his next target, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. San's head snapped around. There was another alpha nearby. He really didn't feel like dealing with it right now so he turned to make his way out of the market.

The alpha got closer. San ducked behind a stall and looked around.

There he was. San eyed him. The alpha didn't seem to even know he was there...

He was walking through the market, holding hands with a beta that watched every step his alpha took. They moved in sync, like they had known each other for years. They both had kind faces and seemed at ease amongst the humans.

The alpha kissed the beta's forehead, smiling as the beta nuzzled the side of his neck.

San tilted his head and let out a small whine as he watched the interaction. It looked like it could be harmless flirting to any human, but San knew the beta was scenting a mating mark.

His wolf stirred within him, a sudden pang of loneliness ripping through him. Then he scolded himself for even thinking like that and turned to leave.

He was fully prepared to, and then his wolf sensed something else. He straightened and spun in a circle, his heart racing.

It couldn't be... He had to be wrong. They didn't exist anymore. They couldn't.

They were heading right for the couple.

San felt his wolf itching to be set free and had to force it down. He watched as several hooded people forced their way through the crowd of people, heading to the unsuspecting couple.

Growling, San took one of his apples and threw it at a bag of flour as hard as he could. With his wolf strength, the bag ripped apart and sent a huge white cloud over the crowd. A few people gasped and several started coughing.

San dashed forward and grabbed onto the first hand he found. He realized quickly it was the beta and would be in a lot of trouble later, but at least he knew the alpha was sure to follow.

"Hey!" The beta called out and tried to pull away.

" **Don't.** " San ordered, pulling him harder.

The beta whimpered, but followed behind him. San could sense the alpha too, and boy was he mad.

In the madness the flour had caused, they managed to escape the market. San didn't stop until they were well outside the city limits.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on?" The beta asked, staring at him with wide eyes. San put a finger to his lips and stared at the ground. His ears and nose strained for any sign of what he fled from.

" **HEY. Get your hands off my beta.** "

San looked up right as the other alpha tackled him to the ground. They snarled at each other and San had to fight to keep himself from shifting. The other alpha had every right to be angry with him, but that didn't stop him from trying to defend himself.

" **I wasn't trying to take him. I was protecting you!** " San roared, shoving the alpha off him.

The beta ran to his side and held onto his arm. "He didn't try anything. Maybe we should listen to him." The other alpha sighed and kissed the beta on his forehead.

"First off, what is your name? Then tell me what the hell just happened."

San straightened, making sure to stand tall and proud. "San. And I sensed Hunters."

The couple gasped and the alpha's eyes flashed red. "I thought they left this land."

"I did too. I wouldn't be surprised if that giant fight brought them back though." San noticed the beta wince and hide his head in his alpha's back.

The alpha sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Thank you, for getting us out of there. I'm Hongjoong and this is my mate, Yeosang." He looked at San curiously. "Where is your pack?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I don't have one. I never have." San picked at his nails.

"You're a rogue?" Hongjoong said, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Don't worry, I don't want your beta. I'm better off alone." He pursed his lips. "You two better get out of here."

Yeosang stepped forward, "If there really are Hunter's out there, there's safety in numbers. You could come with us."

San chuckled as he saw Hongjoong eye him nervously. "No. Like I said, I'm better off alone. You two better learn to sense them though. They give off a certain energy, almost like a head alpha, but... worse."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Yeosang asked, stepped forward.

"Yup." San accented the 'p'. "You two lovebirds take care. Maybe I'll see you around." He turned around and marched away.

When he was far enough, he stripped down, stuffed his clothes in the bag, and shifted. He shook out his fur and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind on his face.

Then he picked up the bag in his teeth and ran deeper into the forest.


	14. 6

Yeosang walked back to Hongjoong as they watched the strange alpha leave them behind. He could feel Hongjoong bristling a little, his wolf fighting to come out and assert its dominance.

"It's ok, he didn't hurt me." Yeosang moved in front of him and connected their foreheads.

His alpha closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It instantly calmed him and he kissed Yeosang's forehead. "Promise?"

"Yes. It surprised me, but he didn't hurt me. Do you think what he said is true?"

Hongjoong ran his teeth over his lower lip. "If it is, then things are a lot worse than just trying to survive and stay away from a bunch of power hungry alphas... I don't like this." Hongjoong ran his hands through his hair.

"What should we do?" Yeosang asked softly.

"I think..." Hongjoong took the other's hands in his. "I think, we should just worry about being together right now." Yeosang's eyes shown with happiness. "I think, we shouldn't worry about what we can't control. And I think, we should find a small territory we can call ours."

"And find a home." Yeosang hummed, closing his eyes and breathing in his alpha's sweet vanilla scent. "Let's do it."

They quickly stripped and shifted, picking up their bags of supplies and running into the trees.

Hongjoong had no idea what he was looking for, or what they needed, but the thought of finding a new home that he could settle down in with his mate made his fur stand on edge.

They ran through the night, stopping to examine areas they thought might be suitable, but nothing screamed home to them.

One area was an instant turn off. They scented an extremely dominant alpha and his omega and decided not to mess with it.

Hongjoong was surprised that there were so many alpha's in the area. The packs must be in disarray after the battle. He could understand that, since their entire pack was gone. He could only imagine what must have happened to the others.

When they were about to stop for the night, Yeosang whined and trotted over to a sign. His alpha followed close behind. It was a for sale sign, posted at the end of a long driveway.

Carefully, they ducked through the trees to go look at the house. It was a beautiful, large, log home that had a deck surrounding almost the entire building. It had large windows to let in plenty of light, and brick accents around the base.

_Do you think we can afford it?_ Yeosang asked.

_Let's check the surrounding area before getting our hopes up_. Hongjoong huffed. Stay here, stay low.

Yeosang licked his neck and went to sit by a tree with their packs.

Hongjoong ran several circles around the place, making wider and wider arcs as he went around it. He was pleasantly surprised to not scent a single wolf. Knowing they had plenty of money to buy the home, on his last circle he worked on marking it off, so that passerby's knew there was an alpha here, and that this was his territory.

The pair spent the night as wolves, camped out near the home, and in the morning they shifted and worked to make themselves as presentable as possible.

Hongjoong pulled out a cellphone he had purchased and dialed the number for the relator attached to the home.

They stayed a respectful distance from the home, but perked up when they heard a car pulling up.

"Hi!" A woman said, smiling as she stepped out of her car. "You must be Hongjoong?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Both Hongjoong and Yeosang bowed.

"Likewise! Shall we get started?"

She led them through the house. It was much bigger than just two people needed, but whoever built it had done an amazing job.

Everything was wood floors, the counters in the kitchen and bathroom were solid wood with marble tops, the bedrooms all had their own color scheme, and there was even a spacious basement that had a bar built into it.

It's perfect. Yeosang said. Hongjoong looked at him and smiled at the way his beta's face was glowing.

"We'll take it." Hongjoong said once the tour was over.

They sat down to work on paperwork. The woman had a hard time containing her surprise and slight suspicion when Hongjoong handed her a stack of cash, paying for everything up front.

"I don't trust banks." He said simply.

Not wanting to turn it down, they finished signing everything and she handed them their keys.

As soon as she left, Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Yeosang's waist and kissed his neck. "Happy?"

Yeosang hummed. "Yes. Very. It's nice to know we can sleep with a roof over our heads again."

Hongjoong's chest swelled as his wolf filled with pride knowing he was taking care of his mate. That was his purpose right now. He had to protect his beta and set them up with a stable home. A safe place. Somewhere his mate would feel protected, especially when it came time to expand their family.

The alpha kissed the mating mark and Yeosang sighed.

"I guess we need to go furniture shopping now." Hongjoong chuckled.

"A car would probably be a good idea too." Yeosang said pulling away to rummage in their bags. He pulled out a small notebook they had obtained and started writing things down. "Can we afford one?" He turned to look at Hongjoong.

"Yes, love. Don't worry about money, ok? I've got that taken care of. I just need to go by the bank." Hongjoong said, tilting his head as Yeosang started walking around the house.

"There's so many bedrooms..." He said quietly.

Hongjoong rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, they will be full one day, I promise."

Yeosang held him tight. "I know. This is just step one."

They spent the next few weeks going to different cities to purchase furniture for the house. They wanted to spread the money around, but also keep their scent spread thin too.

One month after meeting San, they had their first run in with hunters.

They were in the grocery store, stocking up on food when Hongjoong caught wind of something wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and his wolf churned uneasily inside him.

Yeosang immediately caught on and returned to his side from where he had been scanning the shelves.

The humans were oblivious, of course, but that didn't stop Hongjoong from spinning in circles before pushing their cart quickly to the checkout.

"Hongjoong, we need to act casual. If they see us panicking that will give us away." Yeosang said, stepping in front of him. He placed his hands on either side of his alpha's face and looked into his eyes. "Breathe."

The alpha took a deep breath and felt his heart start to slow down. His beta could always calm him down, he always knew what to do.

"Thank you." Hongjoong whispered, taking Yeosang's hand in his to ground him.

They kept a lookout, but no one stood out. The hunters were good and blending in with the humans.

As they waited for the cashier to ring everything up, Hongjoong could feel the presence getting closer. His wolf growled and he had to clench his teeth together to keep any sound from coming out.

San had been right. The hunters... They felt like it was an alpha wolf, times ten. It scared his wolf, and he could sense that Yeosang was scared too.

And then the feeling started to fade.

The couple sighed in relief at the same time and quickly made their way back home. They locked all the doors and windows before they could relax.

They had to find out more about hunters and what kind of threats the posed if they stood any chance of surviving.


	15. 7

Seonghwa begrudgingly followed after Mingi, huffing every chance he would get to let the other know he was unhappy.

They had been traveling for several days in wolf form looking for a new territory for the alpha to claim.

He had tried getting away a couple times, but Mingi was easily able to chase him down and would usually pin him to the ground for a long time while yelling at him.

 _Shut up._ Mingi said as Seonghwa sighed again.

Seonghwa glared at the alpha as he wove through the trees.

_You may not like this, but you are my omega now. I gave you a pack. You should be grateful._

At that, Seonghwa growled and sat down. _You didn't give me anything. You forced me into this!_

Mingi spun around. **_Don't disrespect your alpha!_**

The omega looked at the ground at the force of his alpha's voice. The bond that had opened between them when Mingi claimed him made it a lot harder for him to resist the other's power.

 ** _Now you will quit complaining and follow me. I am just trying to protect you. There are other alpha's who would treat you worse than I have._** Mingi seemed to grow in size as he towered over the omega now whimpering at his feet.

His huffed, then shifted. " **Shift.** "

Seonghwa followed his command and kept his head low as the two of them crouched naked in the undergrowth.

Mingi reached forward and cupped the omega's chin, forcing him to look up. "You're mine now, precious. You need to learn to accept that. When you do, I promise I will protect you. But you are just making this harder on yourself by resisting me." He growled, never looking away from Seonghwa's eyes. "Got it?"

"Yes, Alpha." Seonghwa said, clenching his jaw.

Mingi sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. "Let's rest here for the night. I'll find us something to eat while you build a fire."

Seonghwa watched as his alpha shifted again and vanished into the trees. He relaxed once he was alone and worked on building the fire after getting dressed.

His father had always told him to never talk back or fight against an alpha, but being raised with alphas had trained him to stand up for himself. It was all very confusing to him if he was being honest. His wolf knew the responsibilities of being an omega, but his stupid head liked to fight against it.

And now he had found an alpha that was stronger than even his father was. There was no way he was going to be able to keep up the fight for long.

He reached and ran his fingers across the mark on his neck signaling that he had been claimed. It sent a chill down his spine as his wolf purred at the contact. He could also sense that Mingi knew he was touching the mark so he quickly stopped.

The orange flames burst into life and illuminated their small part of the forest. Seonghwa cried out and backed away as a pair of red eyes looked back at him.

 _Mingi!_ He cried out through their bond. He sensed the alpha turning around.

The wolf stepped forward, revealing his grey coat with black ears and legs. He was an alpha, Seonghwa could sense that much as his wolf told him to flee.

But the alpha surprised him by sitting there and tilting his head. He showed no sign of wanting to attack or showing any ill will.

After a few moments, Mingi jumped out of the trees in front of Seonghwa and snarled at the other alpha. His hackles stood on end as he hunched his shoulders and lowered his head. Seonghwa felt his wolf cowering at his own alpha, scared of the sound he made.

The visitor just tilted his head the other way and kept his ears perked forward. Then he turned and disappeared for a second before returning with a deer carcass.

He set it down near the fire, bowed his head in respect, and then shifted.

A slim, blonde haired boy knelt before them. He kept his head bowed, waiting for Mingi to do something.

The black wolf turned his head to make eye contact with Seonghwa before he too shifted. "What do you want?" He asked sharply, making sure to stay in front the omega.

"I wish to share your fire in exchange for sharing my kill." The alpha raised his head but kept kneeling.

"Where is your pack?" Seonghwa asked, peaking around Mingi's shoulder.

"I don't have one." The alpha said, shrugging his shoulders. "I prefer to travel alone, but I enjoy visiting with others from time to time." He looked at Mingi. "I promise I won't hurt your omega. I just want a warm meal."

Mingi bristled when he mentioned Seonghwa and studied the alpha for a moment. Seonghwa reached up and touched the back of his bare shoulder, causing Mingi to turn and look at him.

_I think he's ok. When he first came he just sat there, like you saw when you got here._

_One wrong move and he's dead._ Mingi growled.

"What is your name?" Seonghwa asked, moving to start skinning the deer when the two alpha's dressed.

"San."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Seonghwa and this is my alpha, Mingi." He blushed when he heard Mingi chuckle at his words.

San moved to help him clean the deer and they were able to cut it up and start roasting it over the fire.

Once it was on, Mingi grabbed Seonghwa and pulled him into his lap. Seonghwa blushed and had to avoid looking at San as his alpha rubbed his nose on the mark he left. Mingi's powerful mint scent filled the air.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw San fidget uncomfortably.

_Mingi, stop it._

**_No._ **

Seonghwa let out a small whimper while they sat there waiting for the meet to cook.

The three of them ate in silence. Mingi kept Seonghwa in his lap the entire time. It made him feel so uncomfortable as he wasn't used to getting this kind of attention.

San rose once he was finished and brushed his hands together. "Thank you." He bowed low to the couple.

"Good luck on your travels." Seonghwa said, trying to be polite when Mingi only nodded to the alpha.

"You too." San gave them a soft smile then walked into the trees.

When they sensed the alpha was gone, Mingi twisted so that he had Seonghwa pinned to the ground. He was smirked.

"What?" Seonghwa snapped, trying to push the alpha off him. Mingi grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head.

"My alpha, eh?" He chuckled.

Seonghwa gritted his teeth and glared at the other. "Yeah, so?"

Mingi started to nuzzle Seonghwa's mark again. The omega closed his eyes and let out a soft moan at the feeling as his wolf sprang to life within him.

Then the alpha started kissing his neck and jaw. He kept him pinned to the ground so he couldn't fight, but Seonghwa felt his will collapsing with every kiss as his wolf took over, begging for his alpha's attention.


	16. 8

_Hey! Slow down!_ Jongho shouted through the bond as he watched his pack run through the trees. The two were so happy to be reunited, they had a hard time containing their energy.

Right now, Yunho was bounding after Wooyoung, yapping loudly as they chased each other in circles.

The tiny omega seemed to be have healed up nicely after his mad run through the forest. There were still a couple times that he winced if he twisted his body the right way, but other than that he seemed fine.

Yunho had turned into a protective mother, always fussing over him and making sure he had enough to eat.

Jongho still felt like he hadn't gotten the whole story of what happened in their pack, but he knew that would come with time. For now, he was happy for them that they were together.

His beta came trotting back over to him and licked the side of his face in an apology. Wooyoung was close behind, his ears folded back and his head lowered. Jongho could feel his worry.

_I'm not mad. I just don't want you to get too far away. Not with how dangerous things are now._ The alpha said, walking over to Wooyoung and nuzzling the side of his face.

The omega nuzzled him back and stayed close to his side as they continued walking through the trees. They had run out of food. Now that there were three of them, Jongho felt a little better about going out to hunt, but he feared they couldn't stay in their little cave for long. At least, not without making another trip into town to get more supplies.

Yunho whined from the other side of Wooyoung.

Jongho just huffed and kept going. He knew they would have to talk about it later, but for now, his hungry stomach drove him forward.

They walked awhile longer before Yunho stopped and looked to their right. _There. Through the trees._

He and Jongho hunched down and started to creep forward. Wooyoung sat and waited. He had never been hunting before, so Jongho told him to just sit and observe.

The alpha circled to the right, while Yunho went to the left. They kept their movements slow and precise. The small herd of deer grazed peacefully, not knowing that they were being targeted.

_The one at the back with the twisted antler. That one will last us awhile._ Yunho said.

_I'll follow your lead._

They waited, observing for several minutes. Then Yunho bolted. For being a larger wolf, he was still quick on his feet. He drove a wedge between their target and the rest of the herd while Jongho went straight for the buck. He sprang off the ground and locked his jaws on its neck.

The buck but up a good fight though. It planted its feet in the ground and swung around, trying to throw Jongho off. He snarled and tried to claw at its chest.

Yunho came up and snapped at its legs, knocking it off balance. That was all that was needed. Jongho placed a paw on the buck's neck, then twisted his head sharply, snapping the neck bones.

He shifted and dressed before lifting the deer over his shoulders. Yunho stayed by his side and soon Wooyoung came bounding up to them. He pounced on the beta and they wrestled for a few minutes.

_That was amazing! I can't wait until I can learn too._ He praised, glancing up at Jongho.

_Keep watching and you will pick it up quickly._ Yunho nipped at his ear then ran off, spraying dirt behind him as he gripped the ground.

Wooyoung ran after him, but his short lets didn't stand a chance.

Jongho laughed as his beta ran circles around the omega. He shifted the deer as he kept walking and hummed to himself.

When they got closer to the cave, they both shifted and dressed. Wooyoung grabbed some wood and held it over his head, sticking as close to the cliff wall as he could so the water didn't swallow him. Yunho helped get the dear across.

They tucked it away in the back of the cave where it was cooler and then Jongho and Yunho went through their supplies.

The alpha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We need to get some money... I don't think we can keep stealing everything."

"But where can we do that?" Yunho asked quietly, taking his hand.

"I don't know. I supposed I could look at getting a job in the city. But that would mean leaving you two out here alone. And I don't like the thought of that at all." He grumbled.

Yunho leaned over and connected their foreheads before inhaling deeply. Jongho felt his wolf get excited at the contact. "If that's what we need to do, then we will make it work until we can build ourselves up again. A lot has happened in the past few weeks and we are just now getting back on our feet. It's going to be a long time before we can say we are stable."

Jongho closed his eyes, knowing his mate was right. It was amazing how they had known each other for barely a month and already they knew each other so well.

He tilted his head and connected their lips, pulling the beta into a passionate kiss. The other let out a low moan and wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, grazing his fingers over the mating mark.

They let this go on for a few minutes before Yunho finally broke away, breathing heavily. When Jongho sent him a questioning look, Yunho's eyes flicked over to the entrance of the cave where Wooyoung was sitting curled up and watching the water.

Jongho felt a pang of guilt and chewed on the inside of his lip. When he concentrated, he could feel the sadness coming from the omega. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the other had been through. The thought of losing Yunho made his gut flip.

Although now, he was starting to feel the same way about Wooyoung too. When the omega wasn't dwelling on what had happened to him, he was actually as bright and cheery as Yunho. And loud. He was very loud sometimes. Which his beta fed into as well, making him think he was in charge of children. But really, it just made him love them more.

It was a nice change from his old pack where the head alpha's word was law and everything needed to be just so. Especially once rumors of the war was spreading.

He wanted to care for the omega like he cared for Yunho, but he wasn't sure how the whole mating think worked. From his experience, it was just the mated pair. Any other pack members were family or related distantly from a mated pair. He didn't know what to do.

Yunho took his hand and squeezed it. "It's ok. I know you are my mate, but he is my friend. And we are a pack." He said, as if he knew what the alpha was thinking. "I don't want to see us fall apart like our last pack. Plus, I already know you're going to have to help him through heats and such." Yunho smiled softly.

Jongho felt like his heart was going to burst as he leaned forward and kissed his mate again. How did he get so lucky?

"I'll go into town and get some supplies." The beta stood and walked over to Wooyoung, patting his head gently.

The omega looked a little sad that Yunho was leaving, but then again, he had looked sad before too.

Jongho moved to stand behind him, watching Yunho swim away, then sat in front of Wooyoung so he could look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I didn't want to interrupt." The other said, blushing a little.

Jongho chuckled and moved closer. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You know you can come to me with these kinds of things, right? It's my job to protect you."

Wooyoung looked at him with wide, now tear filled eyes. The alpha could feel his fears and leaned forward to pull him into his lap. "Hey, I already told you, I'm not worried about that." He rubbed the side of the omega's head and felt him shiver.

His wolf started to stir too, also feeling the overwhelming need to protect the omega. "No one is going to hurt you again." Jongho said quietly as he placed a kiss on the base of Wooyoung's neck.

The omega tensed, not used to the affection. But when Jongho just tightened the hug, he sighed and laid his head on the alpha's shoulder. "Thank you..." He said quietly.

Jongho's heart beat faster, his wolf loving that the omega was curled up against his chest. He nuzzled the top of Wooyoung's head and placed a few more kisses, hoping to just comfort him and show him that he was wanted.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered. "You're mine now. I will protect you. You just need to let me."

"I'm scared." The omega said, turning his nose in to breathe the pine scent coming from the alpha. It soothed him, but he still felt like he was betraying Chan.

"It's ok, Woo. I know you are still upset about what happened. I'm not going to force anything on you. You come to me when you're ready. Either that or..."

"My heat." He said, his voice barely above a murmur.

Jongho hummed and kissed the top of his head again and let his fingers dance across the omega's arms. "If that's what ends up happening, I promise I will take good care of you. It'll be my first time helping with... That... but we will figure it out."

Wooyoung shifted so he was once again straddling the alpha and buried his nose in his neck. "Thank you. Thank you for helping me and not turning me away."

Jongho felt the hot tears run down his neck and shoulders. His wolf whined and he had to fight to keep the sound inside him. He ran his hand down the omega's back, trying to comfort him.

"I miss him..." The omega whimpered and shook in his arms.

Jongho felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach and pushed his wolf away. "I know."

"But I'm glad I have you and Yunho." He nuzzled against Jongho's neck and let out a soft sigh. "Thank you." He said again, clinging to the alpha.

Jongho sat with him for a long time, wondering if he would ever be able to put the broken omega back together. He hoped he would. He wanted nothing more than for him to feel like he belonged somewhere since his last pack had been so cruel to him.

His wolf growled as they both knew that if they ever ran into his old pack, there would be hell to pay.


	17. 9

Yunho glanced around nervously as he approached the nearest city. He hated being so tall because it made him stand out a little more. Maybe Jongho should have done this...

But he needed to have some time with Wooyoung. That was more important right now. The omega needed to try and open up and trust Jongho.

He found it odd that he didn't really feel any jealousy, knowing that his mate was alone with Wooyoung. Maybe it was because it was his friend, maybe it was because he had only known the alpha for a month, maybe he was just an accepting person. He didn't really know.

If anything, it made him happy that they could all be together as one pack.

He walked into town, doing his best to keep his head down and not make eye contact with anyone while strolling through the market. He understood why Jongho felt guilty about not having money. The thought of stealing from all these people who also needed to make a living didn't sit right with him.

But he had a family that needed his help, and he wouldn't let his alpha down.

He walked up to stands individually, working hard to distract the merchants while swiping things with his other hand and slipping them into the bag he brought. His best find was a couple of knives. Those would come in handy both for defense and skinning animals.

As he made his way out of town, he felt a chill run down his spine and spun around. Something was wrong and his wolf was going crazy. Scenting the air, he picked up on alphas, but he couldn't pin point where they were.

His heart started racing. He thought about calling for Jongho, but he was so far away. It would be better if he could try to slip out quietly. A large crowd of humans passed in front of him and he pushed his way through, crouching low to match their height.

The alpha smell was still really strong. And there was more than one.

Yunho weaved through the city. He managed to snatch some kind of fancy perfume and sprayed it on himself hoping it would cover his wolf smell.

As he was forced deeper and deeper into the city, he knew he had to get out of there somehow, so when they passed by an alleyway he ducked down it and ran. Thankful for his long legs, he made good time to the outskirt of town.

But the alpha smell was still there. He kept running, dodging around trees. He just couldn't pinpoint where the alphas were.

_Jongho!_ He called out. He was so scared.

_What's wrong?_

_Alphas._

**_Where._ **

_The town to the east. I smell them everywhere but I can't find them._ Yunho said, looking over his shoulder only to stumble on a root. He yelped as he slid across the ground.

**_What happened?_ **

Yunho groaned. He could feel Jongho running to him. _I tripped. I'm ok._

**_Stay where you are._ **

He didn't need to be told twice. Yunho crawled to a tree so he could have something at his back.

The alpha smell was stronger. He felt his wolf cowering inside him and he had to work to fight back a few sobs.

Then he saw them.

Three large, grey wolves came into his view. They snarled at him and watched him with hungry eyes. Yunho pressed himself into the tree and fumbled in his back, pulling out one of the knives.

The alpha in the middle let out a deep, gut wrenching sound that could only be a laugh. But it sounded horrifying. Yunho whimpered as he held the knife up in his shaking hands.

Stepping forward, the alpha straightened out and leered. He let out a deep, rumbling snarl and Yunho was forced to cower on the ground after dropping the knife.

The beta whimpered as he bowed in submission. _Please hurry..._ He felt his alpha growl and run faster.

Then he heard laughing in front of him. At least one of the wolves had shifted. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A beta, all alone?" A large hand grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up.

A grey wolf was a fitting color for the man. It matched both his eyes and hair. But he was a big man, someone Yunho didn't want to cross. It made him worry for Jongho when he got here.

"Oh? He's marked too. How foolish of your alpha to let you go out on your own." He licked his lips and leaned closer. "How about you leave him and come with us? We could show you a good time." His lips were almost touching Yunho's now.

"P-Please..." The beta whimpered. He tried to pull his head away but the alpha squeezed harder. He cried out and closed his eyes.

The alpha chuckled, then closed the distance and slammed his lips into Yunho's. His wolf snarled inside him and Yunho tried to push the alpha away, but the other two growled at him, causing both him and his wolf to cower in fear. Tears started to run down his cheeks.

Then another snarl joined the group and the alpha was wrenched away from Yunho. He looked up to see Jongho's beautiful tan and black wolf digging his teeth into the other alpha's shoulder.

He cried out in pain and the other two alpha's moved to help.

Jongho was outnumbered.

He yelped in pain, releasing the one alpha, as another on bit his back leg.

Yunho brought a hand to his mouth as he tried to control his crying. He had to do something, but he was so scared he couldn't move.

Jongho cried out again and swiped at one wolf, snapping his head to the side and sending him into a tree. Then he spun around and nipped at the other wolf. His eyes were a deep, blood red as he protected his beta.

The third alpha shifted and lunged at Jongho. They rolled on the ground, sounds of snapping and snarling seemed to echo through the trees.

While Jongho was distracted, one alpha stayed to help while the other one turned his attention to Yunho. His lips curled up, bearing his teeth. Yunho shrank, feeling so powerless.

The alpha got closer and closer...

Then a flurry of orange and white slammed into the alpha they rolled away.

"No!" Yunho shouted, snapping out of his fear as the small omega sprang to his feet and ran away from the alpha. Yunho could have sworn he saw a playful look on the omega's face as he ran away, but he probably imagined it.

Jongho had paused when his beta called out, needing to make sure he was ok, but that gave the alpha he was fighting with the opportunity to pin him to the ground and snap at his neck.

Hearing his alpha cry out in pain set Yunho on fire. He shifted, not caring that his clothes were ripped apart, and charged at both alpha.

The one closest to him try to use his dominance to stop him, but Yunho was so focused on his alpha, it fell on deaf ears. He tackled the alpha to the ground and connected his paw to his face, drawing blood. Then he turned to the biggest one and snarled, feeling his hackles rising.

The alpha pushed Jongho's face into the dirt and turned to face Yunho, towering over him.

The beta felt himself wanting to cower, but he shook his head and fought through it. The alpha glared at him and loosened the pressure on Jongho, allowing him to throw the alpha off him.

They both advanced on him, heads low. The alpha eyed them and huffed.

A second alpha moved behind him, but they were backing away. They were retreating.

Then a high pitched yelp came from behind them.

**_GO._** Jongho said, not moving from his position.

Yunho spun around and ran at full speed. He saw Wooyoung laying on the ground, his back leg had a large gash in it and blood dripped from the alpha's mouth.

Rage filled the beta as he charged forward. His teeth sank into flesh as he latched onto the alpha's face and muzzle. Even though the other was bigger, Yunho managed to plant his feet in the ground and swing him around, tearing out a chunk of flesh as the wolf flew out of his mouth. 

The alpha screamed in pain and quickly ran away.

Yunho spat out the flesh and blood in his mouth and hurried over to Wooyoung.

_Are you ok?_

_Y-Yes..._ The omega tried to stand, but he immediately fell to the ground.

_Dammit Wooyoung, what are you doing here?_ Yunho said. _Stay here, I'll be right back._

The omega whined at being scolded but didn't move. _I just wanted to help..._

Yunho huffed as he went in search of his torn clothes. He brought the scraps back and shifted. "Shift."

Wooyoung seemed to struggle with it, but he managed to shift and immediately cried out in pain as everything settled in his human body. The gash ran from his right hip down to the knee.

Working quickly, Yunho did his best to secure and bind the wound with his clothes. It wasn't deep, thankfully, but it was still going to be painful.

After a few minutes, Jongho came running over to them. His human body was battered and bruised, but for the most part he looked ok. He immediately hugged Yunho and started kissing every inch of his face that he could and finished by nuzzling his mark. "Are you ok? Please tell me they didn't do anything to you."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Yunho said. He started trembling again from remembering how intimidating the alphas were. "Who were they?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they are stragglers from the war." Jongho closed his eyes, savoring his mate's touch. Then he pulled away and turned to Wooyoung. "I told you to stay at the cave." He didn't sound overly upset, probably because Wooyoung had helped by causing a distraction.

The omega whimpered and looked at the ground.

Jongho reached out a hand to caress his cheek. His chest swelled as he said, "But I'm very proud of you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come to help. Thank you."

Wooyoung smiled up at him and reached out. Jongho immediately pulled the omega into his arms and lifted him off the ground. The smaller hissed as his leg shifted, but he nuzzled into Jongho's neck and closed his eyes.

Seeing as he had no clothes, Yunho shifted and walked next to them after grabbing the pack he had discarded.

The walk home was quiet. They were more focused on making sure that there were no other enemies nearby.

They worked together to get Wooyoung into the cave. After Yunho dried himself off, he grabbed a spare set of clothes and then pulled out the few medical supplies they had and got to work on Wooyoung while Jongho got to work on the deer. They would all need to eat to keep their strength up, especially the omega.

Wooyoung did his best to stay quiet as Yunho stitched up his leg. When he was done, he hugged the omega. "Thank you." He whispered.

The younger smiled and hugged him back. "It's what we are supposed to do for each other, right? I couldn't let anything happen to either of you. I don't know what I would do if I lost my pack again."

"You'll never lose us." Yunho said, looking up to see Jongho smiling at them. "Because you're right, this is how being in a pack is supposed to be."

Wooyoung hugged him tighter as Yunho placed gentle kisses into his hair.


	18. 10

"I'm tired of just roaming around! If you are going to force me to stay with you, I want to know that I can at least sleep in a warm bed at night." Seonghwa said as Mingi started yet another fire for them to sleep by.

The alpha said nothing. He just poked the fire while his forehead creased. He knew the omega was right. They could only do this for so long, but with the war, territories were nonexistent so everyone was treading on nails as their species tried to figure out how put themselves back together.

"Did you hear me?" Seonghwa said, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down on a log.

"Yes."

"Yes? That's all I get? You force me on some wild adventure and..."

" **Shut up.** " Mingi snarled, his eyes flashing red.

Seonghwa's mouth snapped shut, but he continued to glare at the alpha.

"I get it, ok?" Mingi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Trust me, this isn't exactly how I envisioned things going."

"Oh, and how did you envision it? That I would come with you willingly and without complaint after you forced me? And that we would find a cozy little cottage and live happily ever after?"

Mingi flinched at his words but held his tongue. When the fire was where he wanted it to be he left the small clearing to find them something to eat. "Stay here." He ordered, not looking back.

As he walked, he shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered to himself under his breath. This really wasn't how he wanted things to be. He had hoped they would have found a place to call home by now, even if it was just a small territory.

He was pathetic...

He was supposed to be some strong alpha who could make others bend to his will, but he couldn't even find a place for him and the omega that had captured his interest to settle down.

How was he supposed to make Seonghwa trust him when he couldn't even prove he could protect him? That was his role as an alpha... and he was failing.

Mingi kicked a stone across the forest floor, not really caring where he was going. The back of his mind could sense that Seonghwa was still fuming back at the camp, but he hadn't left, so there was that.

He tried to use his senses to search for some kind of prey he could kill, but his heart just wasn't in it.

But then he did sense something. His head snapped to the side and he saw a wolf watching him. His red eyes glowed in the moonlight.

Ming felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he turned to face the other alpha. "Can I help you?" He snarled, pulling his hands out of his pocket.

The alpha stepped back into the shadows and Mingi could feel him shifting. Then he stepped into the light, a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was light and happy.

"You didn't. Now what do you want?" Mingi said, his voice getting deeper.

The alpha didn't flinch at his show of dominance. Instead, he just tilted his head and smiled. "You look lost."

"Excuse me?"

"I have a house not too far from here, would you like to join me and my beta for dinner?"

Mingi stared at the alpha, dumbfounded. Who did he think he was?

The alpha laughed. "It's not that hard of a decision. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help whoever I can. These are hard times. I'm Hongjoong."

Mingi just stared at the alpha, not sure what to make of him.

"Well, it's your choice. We live just up that way." He said, pointing through the trees. "Come whenever you want to."

Hongjoong turned and walked through the trees, leaving Mingi behind.

He just stood there for a long moment mulling over what just happened. Then he spun and marched back to where Seonghwa was waiting for him.

The blonde eyed him as he entered the clearing. "No bed, and now no food? You sure know how to charm a guy."

Mingi growled and kicked at the fire to put it out.

"What are you doing?" Seonghwa said, standing up and moving to stop the alpha.

" **I'm giving you what you want!** " Mingi roared, towering over the omega.

Seonghwa's knees shook and he collapsed on the ground, bowing his head before the alpha.

"FUCK!" Mingi said, pulling at his own hair. "I'm sorry, but you make this so difficult sometimes!" He paced for a second, then fell to his knees in front of Seonghwa. "I'm sorry..." He said softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been a very good alpha to you. I thought I knew what I was doing, but... Anyway, I ran into another alpha who offered us a place to stay, for tonight at least. So if you would follow me," He reached out and grabbed Seonghwa's hand. "I'll take you there."

Seonghwa looked up at him with ice blue eyes, but he nodded.

Mingi helped his to stand and led him through the trees. Seonghwa had dropped his hand a long time ago, but he at least stayed close to his side.

As they walked, lights appeared in the distance and Mingi could smell the smoke from a fire. Seonghwa noticed it too and his pace quickened.

They walked up the front steps and Mingi reached out to ring the doorbell.

Hongjoong opened it, a wide smile on his face. "I hoped you'd come! It's going to be nice having company for dinner. Please, come in!"

"Th-Thanks." Mingi said, rubbing the back of his neck. He found the alpha strange. He held an air of command about him. He had obviously been higher up in command with his old pack. But he was kind.

Seonghwa shifted to hide behind him as they followed Hongjoong into his home.

It was beautiful. The logs gave it a very homey feel and the entire place smelled of honey and vanilla. The vanilla was obviously Hongjoong, so the honey must be from his beta.

The entered the kitchen and he saw said beta scrambling around preparing everything. Hongjoong walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his side. "Love, we have company."

The beta turned to them with wide eyes. Mingi had to admit he was extremely handsome. He felt Seonghwa shift behind him and caught a glimpse of blonde hair poking around his shoulder.

"This is my mate, Yeosang. Welcome to our home."

"I-I'm Mingi. This is Seonghwa. Thank you for the invitation."

"You look exhausted." Yeosang said, walking forward to take Seonghwa's hands. "Let's see if we can get you cleaned up a little bit."

Seonghwa turned bright red as the beta led him away. He glanced over his shoulder once at Mingi, looking slightly worried.

"He'll be fine. Yeosang misses the company of others." Hongjoong said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You used to have a pack?" Mingi asked casually, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes. Yeosang and I came from the same pack. We lost them, because of the war."

Mingi's stomach flipped. "Oh." He said quietly.

Hongjoong studied him for a moment. "I already know." Mingi looked up at him. He saw a sad, broken look on the alpha's face. "I recognized your scent. Mint. We met on the field."

Mingi's knees started to shake. Was this a trap? If he knew, maybe he wanted to get revenge for his back.

The alpha sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "You don't have to worry. I'm not that kind of person." He said, as if he had read Mingi's mind. "The war is over a done with, and by the looks of it you left that pack behind, correct?"

Mingi nodded, unable to find his voice.

"As long as you don't cause any trouble, or try to hurt Yeosang, you and your omega can stay here. There has been too much killing already, I don't intend to take any more lives." Hongjoong walked over and held out his hand.

Still stunned, Mingi shook it. What a strange alpha Hongjoong was.

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa watched the beta as he rummaged through a large closet. "You're just a touch bigger than I am, but I should have something that fits you." His deeper voice held a bright note to it. "So what's the story with your alpha?"

"Nothing really. I wouldn't call him mine."

"His scent is all over you though, and I can see the mark on your neck." Yeosang turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "Have you not mated with him?"

"No." Seonghwa said, turning away from the beta.

Yeosang just hummed and kept rummaging through his clothes. "Ah-ha!" he pulled out a shirt and pair of pants and handed them to Seonghwa. "Put these on, I can wash what you're wearing now." He left the room to give Seonghwa some privacy.

The omega changed, loving the feeling of the soft shirt against his skin. He wished he could shower, but he didn't want to ask too much of their hosts.

He met the others in the kitchen. Yeosang came to his side again and handed him a glass of water. "Here. Dinner is almost ready."

Seonghwa noticed Hongjoong watching his beta with so much love and passion in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile. The two of them seemed to move in sync. When Yeosang shifted, Hongjoong seemed to know when he needed a spoon or a bowl. As Hongjoong moved, Yeosang's eyes flicked to him as if making sure he was still there.

It made the omega glance at Mingi where he stood deep in thought in the corner. He could sense the worry coming off the alpha, but he was too scared to bring it up now. I knew he would have to apologize at some point for his behavior earlier, but for now, he was determined to the company of these other wolves.

Their fate would be decided tomorrow.


	19. 11

Wooyoung sighed as he stared at the water falling over the entrance of the cave.

Jongho and Yunho had gone out scouting, looking for food and they also wanted to head into a few of the human cities to see if they could find a job.

They had both insisted that he stay behind since he was still healing from the fight with the alpha wolves.

Jongho had spent a long time mulling over what might have caused that, but the only thing any of them came up with was they were three pack-less alphas who had banded together to try and make their own pack.

The thought terrified all of them. Especially because it was the first contact any of them had had with any other wolves since the battle.

Wooyoung bit his lip and closed his eyes. Memories of Chan flooded his mind as he thought of the battle. Growing up, the alpha had always protected him and made sure he was taken care of. That's why they had chosen each other as mates. It made the most sense. And he had been so understanding when Wooyoung had been diagnosed, even when the omega had been ready to give up.

But according to his old back, Chan was dead. He still didn't fully believe it...

"No." Wooyoung said, shaking his head and fighting back his tears. "He's not your alpha anymore. He's dead. If you can't have pups, the bond could be broken too. Just like the elders said." He told himself, trying to convince himself it was true.

Jongho had taken him in knowing he was unable to give him pups. That made him better than the majority of his old pack. And Wooyoung was an omega in his pack.

He didn't really feel right calling him his alpha yet, only because Jongho hadn't marked him or tried to do anything. Part of him appreciated this, as he knew Jongho was trying to respect him and make sure he was ok with it. Part of him wanted it to happen...

Wooyoung chewed on his tongue as he thought about the kind alpha. And even Yunho. His friend didn't seem bothered by the few times Jongho had shown him any affection. Most mated pairs he knew wouldn't want their mates touching anyone else.

Although, now that he thought about it, Yunho's parents had had pretty open relationships with other wolves, so maybe that's why Yunho didn't mind.

His heart started to race faster as he thought about the possibility of the alpha claiming him, and...

Wooyoung blushed and buried his face in his hands.

 _What's wrong?_ Yunho asked through their link.

Wooyoung jumped and looked around, forgetting the beta wasn't there with him. _N-Nothing!_ He responded quickly, grateful that no one could see his face right now.

_I can feel the anxiety coming from you. What happened? Do we need to come back?_

_N-No. I'm fine._ He couldn't believe he was even stuttering through the link. Wooyoung groaned and ran his hand through his hair. _I just thought I saw... a snake._

Yunho sent back a feeling of suspicion but didn't say anything.

"Smooth." Wooyoung muttered to himself.

He sighed again and stared around. Time was passing by too slowly and he was bored. He picked up a few rocks from beside him and threw them across the cave floor.

Once caught the edge of another rock and flew out of the entrance.

Wooyoung looked after it, then continued throwing rocks.

Then he heard a splash. He froze and listened. It sounded like something was swimming. Wooyoung dropped the rocks in his hand and worked on pushing himself deeper into the cave so he could hide behind some of the bigger boulders.

He held back a whimper as his leg screamed at him.

_Guys. Someone is outside the cave._

**_What?_** Jongho sent back.

_Someone is swimming, I can hear it._

_Try to stay calm. We are coming. Hide what you can and stay low._ Yunho said.

Wooyoung could feel their concern as they turned around and shifted.

He did ask they asked, doing his best to gather their things and pull them with him behind a rock.

The sound of fur shaking echoed from the entrance. He could smell that it was an alpha, rosemary snuck through the wet dog smell.

 _It's an alpha._ Wooyoung said, curling up into as tight of a ball as he could with having to keep his leg straight.

 _Is it one of the ones from before?_ Yunho asked, picking up the pace.

_I don't think so... He doesn't smell familiar._

**_Scent?_** Jongho growled.

 _Rosemary._ He could feel them thinking about it but not no response.

The alpha started to sniff around and Wooyoung knew he could smell them. There was no way he was going to be able to hide. He could feel himself shaking and the fear would only make his own scent stronger.

 ** _Try to stay calm. We are coming. We are coming for you._** Jongho's fear was evident.

Wooyoung knew the alpha was getting closer.

"You can come out, I'm not going to hurt you." A soft voice said from the other side of the boulder.

The omega froze and held his breath.

"I know you're there. I promise, I'm not going to do anything. I'm sitting down right now."

Wooyoung heard shuffling. The alpha seemed calm. There was no threatening pheromones coming from him.

_He knows I'm here. He wants me to come out, but he's not ordering._

**_Stay put._** Jongho ordered.

Wooyoung felt it through the bond and was grateful. Now he couldn't move without causing himself pain because he would be breaking a direct order.

"Ok, if you won't come to me I'll come to you." The alpha said, keeping his voice low.

"N-No!" Wooyoung said, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

He heard a small chuckled and felt his face turn red. "I'm not going to hurt you. As soon as I got in here I sensed you were injured."

"I-I'm fine. Please j-just go. My pack is on their way back." Wooyoung said, hoping it would chase the alpha away.

"Why did they leave you by yourself? You weren't abandoned, were you?" His voice got a little harder with the second question, like the thought of it offended him.

"No, they didn't abandon me." Wooyoung answered, trying to keep his voice firm.

"Good." The alpha said.

They sat in silence.

 _We are almost home. Is he still there?_ Yunho asked.

_Yes. But he is just sitting somewhere nearby trying to talk to me. I haven't even seen him yet._

"How did you get hurt?" The alpha asked. His voice was so small, Wooyoung had a hard time believe he was an alpha.

"We got attacked by other alphas."

"Ah. I guess that makes sense as to why you are scared of me."

Then Wooyoung heard movement again and he saw a shadow moving across the wall. A head poked around the corner. The alpha had a sweet face and slightly wavy blonde hair. He looked curious as he studied Wooyoung.

"Ouch, that looks painful." He said, looking down at the omega's leg. "Your bandage looks like it needs to be changed though. Have you been alone for a long time?" Concern crossed the alpha's face.

Wooyoung just stared at him, not sure what to say. He could sense that his pack had reached the lake, so they would be here any second.

And right on cue, a deep, rumbling growl echoed through the cave. A second one soon joined it.

The alpha's head turned quickly and he held his hands up. "I mean you no harm." He said quickly.

He stayed in place as Yunho ran past him and pulled Wooyoung into his arms and dragged him further into the cave.

When he wasn't behind the boulder anymore, Wooyoung could see Jongho's wolf snarling and staring down the other alpha. His eyes flashed red and his fur stood on end.

And yet, the alpha stayed calm.

"What are you doing here?" Yunho asked as he pulled some pants on before hugging Wooyoung again.

"I could sense someone was hurt to I came to investigate." The alpha said, not taking his eyes off Jongho.

"Where is your pack?"

"I don't have one."

Yunho's grip tightened on the omega and Jongho's snarls got louder. They all knew that the alpha could have easily taken Wooyoung away since he wasn't marked.

Wooyoung turned into Yunho's neck, shivering at the confrontation in front of them. The beta's large hand ran through his hair trying to calm him down.

 _You're not going anywhere._ Yunho said, sensing his fear. "Why don't you have a pack? Where are they?"

The alpha shrugged. "They left me when I was a pup. I raised myself."

Wooyoung bit his lip. So that's why he seemed to get upset when he asked if he had been abandoned. There must be some pain there even if the alpha tried to play it off.

Jongho and Yunho exchanged glances. "Well we are back now, so you can leave."

The alpha didn't move. Jongho snarled at him.

"If I may, I've come a long way, and I would love to share a meal with you."

Wooyoung glanced at where the alpha was still kneeling.

 ** _No_** **.** Jongho said to them.

But Yunho sighed. _He hasn't shown any sign of being a threat._

Jongho snarled again, but then he sat down.

"We are low on food. You can stay if you help us hunt." Yunho said, looking at Jongho.

Wooyoung missed the silent conversation that happened, but he knew they were planning something.

"I can do that." The alpha dropped his arms. "My name is San."


	20. 12

"My name is San." The alpha said.

Jongho had to admit he was impressed. He had stayed kneeling with his hands up the entire time. For an alpha, he sure looked thin, like he would be more of a beta or an omega. But no, he was definitely an alpha. And the way he stood his ground proved it.

Huffing, Jongho shifted and quickly got dressed. When he turned back to the alpha, he noticed that he was looking at the ground to give him privacy. Jongho's eyebrows raised. For a rogue, he had manners.

He glanced over the alpha to where Yunho was comforting Wooyoung. Just by the look in Yunho's eyes, he knew that things needed to be done, even if they weren't ready for it yet.

"Jongho." He said. "My beta is Yunho, and you've met Wooyoung." He said, trying to keep his voice under control.

San lifted his head and then stood up.

Jongho could feel the tension in the air. His wolf wanted to rip San apart for intruding in his home, but Yunho was right. So far he showed no signs of being hostile.

 _Are you sure about this?_ He asked Yunho directly, leaving Wooyoung out of the conversation.

 _Yes. It's been a few weeks. He can't be unprotected any longer. If those alphas had found him instead of me in the forest I doubt we would have gotten him back. It's too dangerous for him right now._ Yunho stared him down with no trace of regret or jealousy, only fear for the omega.

"So are we going hunting?" San asked, tilting his head.

"I'm not. You'll go with Yunho."

San turned around finally. Jongho could sense some kind of change in him and noticed him watching Wooyoung. He growled and moved to stand between his pack and the alpha. " **Don't push your luck.** " He snarled.

The other alpha raised his hands again and stepped back.

Yunho kissed Wooyoung on the top of his head. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." The omega said while reluctantly unwrapping his arms.

"Don't worry about me." Yunho ruffled the younger's hair and gave him a bright, playful smile.

Then he stood and walked to Jongho. They placed hands on the back of each other's heads and connected their foreheads. "Seriously though, please be careful." The alpha whispered.

"I will. You too." Yunho said before giving Jongho a long kiss.

He pulled away and walked over to the new alpha. "Ready?" He asked, bouncing up and down.

San smirked and tilted his head back. "Oh, I was born ready."

They charged out of the cave.

Jongho waited a few minutes to kneel in front of Wooyoung. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Like I said, he didn't do anything."

Jongho let out a sigh of relief and pulled the omega into his arms. He breathed in his lavender scent and immediately felt relaxed.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Wooyoung asked. "What if he hurts Yunho?"

"He can handle himself. I trust him. I needed to stay behind to protect you, and..." Jongho hesitated, not sure how to bring up the subject.

Wooyoung glanced up at him.

Jongho's wolf churned inside him, trying to urge him forward. "Um... Well...." As he tried to find the words he needed, the omega made his move.

Suddenly Wooyoung's lips were on his. The omega let out a soft moan at the connection and Jongho caught a glimpse of golden irises as his eyelids fluttered. His own wolf was bursting with pleasure and he closed his eyes and placed a hand on the side of Wooyoung's neck.

The omega leaned into him, placing a hand on his chest. He could feel the older shaking, so he pulled away. "What is it? We don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable with it."

" **Alpha.** " Wooyoung moaned, kissing him again.

Jongho was surprised to hear the needy tone, but then it was replaced with joy. Wooyoung needed him. Maybe he had finally gotten over his old mate, or at least over him just enough to accept a new alpha into his life.

He let out a low growl as he shifted and slowly lowered Wooyoung to lay flat on his back. The omega whimpered as his leg shifted and Jongho broke the kiss again. "Shit, Woo. I'm sorry... We don't have to."

Wooyoung silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. He was breathing hard, his wolf was obviously excited. "It's ok." He said quietly.

Jongho's heart pounded in his chest. He leaned forward and started to slowly kiss the omega's lips. He tasted so sweet, it just made him want more.

Moving carefully, he stretched out next to the omega, still kissing him, while caressing his side gently. Wooyoung shivered at the touch and turned his body so they were both laying on their sides.

Jongho pulled the omega into him so their bodies were touching and they ran their hands over each other, slowly working their clothes off. He made sure to be gentle when undressing Wooyoung's lower half. This wasn't going to be easy...

But it was obvious that they both wanted it. Wooyoung's eyes kept flashing between brown and gold as he watched Jongho.

"Are you sure?" He asked one more time, hoping Wooyoung knew he was asking about more than one thing.

" **Y-Yes.** Please, I want to belong again." Wooyoung said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Jongho pulled him into his chest and kissed the top of his head. "You do. You do belong, Woo. You belong with me." He kissed him, this time it was deep and needy. He inhaled deeply, letting the wonderful lavender scent wash over him.

Wooyoung's hips rocked forward, letting him know that he was ok and he wanted more, so Jongho reached down and wrapped his hand around his length and started to stroke him. The omega whimpered into the kiss and scooted closer.

" **Does that feel good?** " Jongho growled, moving to suck on Wooyoung's neck.

" **Yes Alpha. It feels so good.** " Wooyoung whined, his head tilting back.

" **Alpha likes that you feel good.** " Jongho purred while continuing to suck on different parts of Wooyoung's skin. The omega whimpered and thrust his hips forward in time with Jongho's hand.

Then he pulled away and moved so he was laying behind Wooyoung, keeping his bad leg off the floor, and started kissing his shoulders while running his hands over his chest and stomach.

The omega whimpered, the need getting higher in him, and he moved so that his back was pressed against Jongho's chest. This caused the alpha's length to slide in between the omega's cheeks and they both moaned at the contact as Jongho rocked his hips out of reflex.

He took one of his hands and stuck three fingers in Wooyoung's mouth, moving them back and forth. Wooyoung took them happily and swirled his tongue, even hallowing out his cheeks to suck on them.

" **That's it.** " Jongho said, rubbing his nose against Wooyoung's neck. He then took that hand and moved it to the omega's entrance, slowly pushing in one finger. He looped his other hand around to fill the omega's mouth again, loving the feeling of his tongue against his fingers.

Soon he added a second, and then a third finger. The omega was so tight, it was obvious it had been awhile since he had been intimate with anyone, so he did the best he could to loosen him up. The omega whimpered around fingers and shivered with pleasure.

When it felt like Wooyoung was ready, Jongho brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. He hummed, loving the taste of the smaller. " **You taste so good baby. Are you read for Alpha?** "

Wooyoung whimpered and nodded his head quickly, still sucking on Jongho's fingers.

The alpha lined himself up and slowly pushed himself in, carefully lifting up Wooyoung's injured leg to give him more access. He slipped in easily and soon he had bottomed out. Wooyoung cried out and reached behind him to grab the back of Jongho's head.

Jongho started to thrust into him, keeping the pace slow and steady at first, but soon he couldn't contain himself and started moving faster.

Wooyoung's moans got higher and higher in pitch as Jongho filled him over and over.

Then Jongho felt his knot start to form and he almost pulled out, but then he remembered that Wooyoung couldn't have pups. "May I?" He panted, whispering in the omega's ears.

"Please." He whimpered around Jongho's fingers. "Please... **I need Alpha's knot.** "

Jongho growled, his wolf soaking in every word the omega said and he practically howled with happiness. He picked up the pace again, both of them turning into a grunting and moaning mess.

Then three things happened all at the same time. Jongho's knot burst, causing them to be locked together. He sank his canines into Wooyoung's neck, staking his claim on the omega. Wooyoung came, spraying the floor as he cried out.

Jongho wrapped his arms around the omega's stomach, rubbing it gently to comfort him, while he licked the mark he left. He could feel the omega trembling at the sensation. "I've got you." He said. "I'll protect you. You never have to worry about being alone again." He said.

Wooyoung tried to turn to look at him, but the knot stopped him from twisting too much. He whined and Jongho tightened his grip.

After about thirty minutes, Jongho felt his knot go down and he was able to pull out. Wooyoung sat up almost immediately and kissed him. "Can I try something?" He asked, moving to kiss Jongho's jaw.

"Of course." Jongho said, tilting his head back. Wooyoung kissed down his neck on the opposite side of Yunho's mark and nuzzled his nose there.

Jongho's wolf purred at the feeling. He could hear Wooyoung breathing hard, so much so that it almost sounded like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Woo?" He asked, lifting a hand up to try and gently push him away, but then he was stopped as the omega sank his fangs into Jongho's neck.

He cried out as another mating bond opened up, connecting him with Wooyoung even more than just the pack bond. His heart pounded as a feeling of pure ecstasy washed over him. He barely felt Wooyoung's tongue against his skin, sealing up the mark.

"I didn't know this was even possible." He gasped, finally being able to move to look at Wooyoung.

The omega was crying, but he had a wide smile on his face. "I-I-I d-didn't e-either."

Jongho's wolf started to panic at the tears and he quickly engulfed Wooyoung in is arms. "It's ok, it's ok. I've got you.

"I kn-know. I'm s-sorry. I'm j-just so happy right n-now." Wooyoung clung to him and nuzzled his neck. "I never thought I'd get t-to experience this again. I-I feel s-so complete n-now."

Jongho felt himself melting at the words. "You complete me too, Woo. You and Yunho."

And as if saying his name summoned him, Yunho was suddenly there, wrapping his arms around him.

"Perfect timing." Jongho said, turning to kiss the beta's cheek.

"Well, you guys didn't exactly keep the link closed at times." The beta laughed and rubbed his cheek against the top of Wooyoung's head. "Are you ok?"

Wooyoung nodded quickly and smiled up at his friend. "Are you ok? I didn't ruin anything did I?" He said shrinking back a little.

"Oh, my friend, no. If anything I think it just made our pack even stronger." Yunho whispered.

The three of them sat there for a long moment before Yunho stood and returned to the front of the cave.

Jongho tensed when he sensed San was there. He had almost hoped the alpha would leave, but if he helped Yunho hunt then he deserved a warm meal.

He and Wooyoung quickly dressed and his omega took his hand immediately. Jongho felt himself blush a little as he turned to San. "Thank you for helping Yunho get dinner."

"No problem. He is a good hunter."

"So are you!" Yunho smiled and patted the alpha's back. "I couldn't have done it without you. I was pretty impressed, he read my signals perfectly."

San pursed his lips and looked down, as if he was embarrassed by the praise. Jongho noticed his eyes flick to Wooyoung and he felt his wolf bristle. But Wooyoung seemed to sense it and moved to hug him from behind. San immediately looked at the ground and walked to help Yunho prepare dinner.

Jongho chuckled and spun in his omega's arms, hugging him back and kissing his forehead.


	21. 13

Seonghwa let out a small sigh as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. It felt so good to be sleeping against something so soft and warm again. He missed beds.

He shifted again, trying to fall deeper into the warmth, loving that it seemed to wrap around him too.

"Ah!" He sat up in bed and looked down at a still sleeping Mingi. Seonghwa quickly shuffled out of bed and backed away from the alpha, semi disgusted that he had just enjoyed cuddling with him.

He was used to Mingi holding him at night, but he was always facing the other way...

Shivering slightly, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself before stepping out of the bed room and creeping to the kitchen. He did his best to stay quiet so he didn't wake their hosts. But it was all for naught.

Yeosang and Hongjoong were already up. The beta was sitting on one of the counter tops and Hongjoong had his arms placed on the counter on either side of him, leaning in for a kiss.

Seonghwa bit his lip and cleared his throat.

They both turned to look at him and smiled. Yeosang dropped off the counter. "Good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Well rested, thank you." Seonghwa bowed slightly, trying to show some respect.

"Good." Yeosang came over and took his hand. "Your alpha is still sleeping?"

Seonghwa hummed and pursed his lips. "I can go wake him if you'd like. I'd hate to intrude on you hospitality any longer."

"Don't be silly!" Hongjoong said. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want to."

"Please." Yeosang added, looking hopeful.

Seonghwa smiled at the couple. If he was being honest, he did want to stay. It was a nice house and he liked the pair. They emitted so many good feelings, Seonghwa felt like they could all really get along if they stayed.

"I'll make some breakfast. Maybe that will wake Mingi up." Yeosang chuckled and moved to the stove, dropping some bacon on an already hot pan.

Seonghwa's mouth started to water as the delicious fragrance washed over him. It had been so long, he couldn't remember the last time he had bacon, let alone a home cooked meal. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Hongjoong came to sit next to him. "You both looked pretty rough when you got here. What have you been through?" He looked genuinely concerned as he studied Seonghwa's face.

The older bit his lip and looked down. He didn't know how much he should really say.

"You have a strong presence for an omega. Was your pack mostly alphas?"

"Yes. My entire family was, except for my mom, but she died giving birth to me. So I was an omega raised as an alpha. My father, and eight older siblings." Seonghwa paused. "But they are all gone now. My family, even though they were all alphas, we weren't fighters. They were called in as advisers though. For the war."

Hongjoong straightened in his seat. "Seonghwa... What's your full name?"

"Park Seonghwa." He looked at the alpha, who looked like he was in physical pain.

Yeosang was immediately at his alpha's side, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck. Hongjoong seemed to relax for a second, but he looked back at Seonghwa.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I was put in charge of protecting your father, but... There were just too many of the others... He was a good man." Hongjoong looked down at his shaking hands.

Seonghwa's heart hurt, but he still found himself reaching forward the grab the alpha's hands. "It wasn't your fault. It sounds like everyone lost loved ones."

Yeosang sniffed and hid behind one of his hands. "Our pack is gone too... All of them."

Then the three of them were hugging and kneeling on the floor as tears were shed in sorrow and in understanding.

It was at this moment that Seonghwa really knew he wanted to stay here with these too. They had such kind hearts and had been through so much, just like him.

_What's going on?_ Mingi asked him, his voice quiet and cautious.

_Can we stay here?_

_What?_ The alpha sounded confused.

_I want to stay here, Mingi. They have lost their pack too, and they have been so kind to us. Can we stay? Please?_

He didn't get an answer. Instead, he heard the alpha's large, bare feet padding against the hardwood floors.

Seonghwa looked up to see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He felt Hongjoong tense slightly, but attributed it to alpha instincts.

He stood and slowly walked over to the alpha who had claimed him, feeling the need to get his approval. Mingi studied him, then reached up to run his thumb over the mark he left. It sent shivers down Seonghwa's spine as he felt his wolf purr with pleasure.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked softly.

"Yes. We would be safe here. Especially because we'd have others." Seonghwa placed a hand on Mingi's chest. "I like them." He added softly. "Hongjoong knew my family."

Mingi sighed and kissed Seonghwa's forehead. "Ok."

At that, a happy cry came from Yeosang and Seonghwa turned to see the beta running at him. Happiness coursed through his body as well and when Yeosang collided with him, he jumped up and wrapped his legs around the omega's waist. Seonghwa held onto him and spun in a circle.

It had been a long time since he had been this happy.

Hongjoong gripped his stomach as he laughed at his beta. Even Mingi let out a small chuckle.

"S-Sorry." Yeosang said, turning bright red and releasing his grip on Seonghwa to stand again.

The omega just chuckled and slipped his hand down to hold the beta's, causing him to smile brightly.

But then, "Oh! The bacon!" He cried out and ran over to the stove, flipping the bacon furiously. Everyone laughed again.

When breakfast was ready, they sat around the table and ate in peace. Both Seonghwa and Mingi ate like they would never eat again. Yeosang ended up making seconds and thirds for them.

Then, Hongjoong sat up straight and looked at Mingi. "So."

"So." The taller replied.

Seonghwa and Yeosang exchanged glances.

Mingi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's your house. If we are going to be a pack, you're head alpha. I won't fight you there. You've shown us a great kindness by taking us in. I can tell you must have been pretty high up in your last pack, too."

Hongjoong's eyes widening in surprise. So did Seonghwa's. He had honestly been expecting a fight for dominance. But Mingi had backed down so easily, it made the omega think maybe he wasn't a tough as he let on.

The two alpha's stood and approached each other. While Mingi towered over Hongjoong physically, Hongjoong's presence was obviously stronger. They locked eyes, then both extended their right hands, gripping each other's forearms.

Then all four of them were slammed with the sensation of the pack bond forming over all of them.

Hongjoong's and Mingi's eyes flashed red, Yeosang's flashed a deep sapphire blue, and Seonghwa felt his wolf stir and knew his eyes flashed gold.

He felt like he could cry as he looked at his new pack. His new family.

They all exchanged glances as they all felt the same thing for their future.

Hope.


	22. 14

Yeosang crouched low as he waited for Hongjoong's signal, never taking his eyes of the elk in front of them.

With four mouths to feed, and really Mingi ate enough for two or three wolves, they needed to start hunting larger game.

This was the first time they were going to hunt as a new pack and it made all of them a little anxious.

_Alright, stay calm._ Hongjoong said. Yeosang could see him crouched in the trees off to his right. _Yeosang and Seonghwa, you two try to separate it out from the rest of the herd. I'll go for the legs. Mingi, you try to get at its neck._

_Sounds good to me._ Mingi replied, sending a feeling of pleasure through the link.

_Ready Yeosang?_ Seonghwa asked.

_Ready. I'll follow you._ Yeosang dug his claws into the ground.

A flash of white appeared in front of him and he bolted. He worked with the omega to drive the bull elk away from the herd. It cried out in fear and bolted into the trees. They worked together to keep it moving forward and past where Hongjoong was hiding.

The smaller alpha lunged for the creature's legs, snapping furiously and causing it to lose its balance. As it stumbled forward, Mingi's black form materialized out of the shadows and he clamped down on its neck.

Seonghwa moved in next to him and jumped on top of the elk to knock it to the ground. Hongjoong moved in and went for the back legs.

Yeosang tried to get in to help, but it was flailing its legs so much he couldn't find a space to get in and help.

It was a struggle, but eventually Mingi got enough leverage on it and managed to snap its neck. He licked the blood from his lips then moved to check on Seonghwa.

The omega looked intimidating with blood covering his muzzle. But he had big puppy eyes as he looked at his alpha and wagged his tail. _That was fun! I didn't get to participate in hunts very often with my family._

_You did well._ Mingi licked Seonghwa's muzzle a couple of times to try and clean off some of the blood. The omega snorted and shuffled nervously.

_We all did a good job._ Hongjoong praised, trotting over to nuzzle Yeosang.

The beta leaned into his alpha's touch, but didn't say anything. He felt like he didn't really do much to help.

Mingi and Hongjoong worked to drag the elk back to their house and then shifted so they could skin it and prepare it. They would use some of it for upcoming meals, other's they would hang to dry to preserve it for the future.

Seonghwa wanted them to try and keep the skin whole so they could use it for a blanket or for clothes.

Yeosang joined the omega as they went inside, but was soon alone again as Seonghwa wanted to go clean up. So the beta went into his room and sat on the bed. He sighed and stared out the window, replaying the hunt in his head.

He knew he wasn't the strongest wolf, but he still wanted to feel useful to the pack. If he couldn't help him hunt, then what could he do?

A few minutes later, Hongjoong poked his head into the room. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." He paused. "What's wrong love?"

Yeosang tried to smile at him, but instead he was covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry. I don't... I don't know why this is happening."

Hongjoong hurried to his side and wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"I just felt like I... Like I did in our old pack. Useless."

"Why on earth do you say that?" Hongjoong said, tightening his grip on him.

"I didn't really help much today. I felt like I was more in the way than anything."

His alpha let out a soft chuckle. "My love, don't you worry about it, ok? If you weren't there then we couldn't have herded the elk where we needed it to go. Plus, I needed you there for moral support. I couldn't have done it without you by my side." Hongjoong said, leaning in to nuzzle Yeosang's mark.

Yeosang's wolf purred at the feeling and he smiled. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Of course I do. You're my mate. I have to know what to say to take care of you." Hongjoong kissed the mark and then started kissing along Yeosang's neck. "We are still learning. I've never led a pack before, and you're second in charge since you're my mate." He whispered between his kisses. "We are all learning."

Yeosang shivered as he felt the alpha's lips ghost over his skin. "I just want to do my best for you."

"You just being in my life is what's best for me." Hongjoong said, moving and picking Yeosang up so he could sit on his lap.

Yeosang eagerly obliged, straddling his alpha and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Hongjoong continued kissing Yeosang's neck while pulling him closer. "I couldn't live without you. You are my rock, Sangie. When you're not near me, I don't feel complete."

The beta blushed and pushed his hands against Hongjoong's chest. "Ok, we obviously don't need any cheese with dinner. You've got enough for everyone." He tried to move away, but Hongjoong tightened his grip and nibbled on his ear.

Yeosang laughed and squirmed, wriggling until he broke free so he could run down the hall. Hongjoong chased after him and captured him again in the kitchen, pulling him back into his arms.

They paused when they saw Seonghwa slicing some of the meat down. He just smiled at them and continued his work.

Yeosang moved to join him, pulling a clingy Hongjoong behind him. They bumped into Seonghwa as they passed. "Sorry, please excuse my growth."

Seonghwa chuckled and turned around. "Do you need help removing it?" He asked, wiggling the knife in his hand.

"Hey, that's not nice." Hongjoong said, sticking his lower lip out and burying his face in between Yeosang's shoulder blades.

"I think I can learn to live with it." Yeosang said, patting Hongjoong's hands and allowing him to stay attached to him while he and Seonghwa got started on dinner. "Where's Mingi?"

"Showering." Seonghwa said, blushing a little.

Yeosang just hummed in understanding. It had been so long since either of them had been in a house that they both took a long shower every day as if it would wash off the wear and tear living in the woods had brought them.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed." Hongjoong said, lifting his head up to rest his chin on Yeosang's shoulder. He was so good at reading others, he knew exactly what Seonghwa was thinking without even needing the bond. "We understand. Yeosang and I did the same thing when we started living here. Neither of you need to worry about it."

"Thank you." Seonghwa said softly.

Yeosang reached over to take his hand and squeezed it.

Eventually, Mingi came to join them, his hair still wet and wavy, as they finished prepping a stew using the meat. The four of them talked about random things, just enjoying each other's company.

Hongjoong never let go of Yeosang, whining softly whenever the beta tried to get him to let go. Yeosang just rolled his eyes, but deep down, he loved every second of the attention.


	23. 15

San stretched as he sat up. He wasn't used to sleeping on a rock floor so his muscles felt stiff.

Yunho had convinced Jongho to let him stay for a couple of days so he could rest. San appreciated the gesture, especially because, for the first time in his life, he was drawn to another wolf.

He had told himself for years now that he didn't need anyone else in his life, that all he needed was to survive and take care of himself. And yet... The first time he saw, no, scented the small omega, it was like reality had slapped him in the face.

And then it punched him in the gut when he came back from hunting to find out that he was now freshly mated with the other alpha.

It surprised him in more way than one too. Maybe it was because he never had a pack, but he had never heard of an alpha being able to mate with more than one wolf. He had heard of claiming more than one wolf, but mating? No. Plus, he realized the hunt had basically been used as a distraction since Wooyoung hadn't been claimed when he got there.

He gritted his teeth as he looked over at the sleeping pack. It was obvious that they had been close before everything had happened. They looked so comfortable laying together with Wooyoung wedged in the middle. Something must have happened to the omega for the other two to feel the need to protect him like this.

San sighed and went to the edge of the cave to get a drink. He needed to decide what he wanted to do. The other alpha was obviously stronger than him, so there was no point in challenging him, but did he really want to join a pack just to stay close to an omega that had mated with someone else?

Yes. His heart instantly told him yes.

Sighing again, he ran his hands through his hair and sat at the edge of the cave so he could let his feet dangle in the water.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Hey."

San turned to see Yunho walking over to him, running a hand through his fluffy brown hair. He plopped down and stuck his feet in the water too.

"Morning." San smiled at him. He liked the beta. He had a good aura around him.

"So."

"So." San looked at the waterfall.

"What's your plan?" Yunho asked, leaning back on his hands. "Are you going to head back out on your own?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"I get it. I was by myself for a while too."

"You were?" San turned to him and tilted his head. Yunho didn't seem like the kind of wolf that liked to be alone. He was too sweet and caring.

"Yeah, I didn't agree with the morals of my pack. So I left."

"Wow. That's impressive."

"You're more impressive. Not many pups could survive on their own like you did." Yunho nudged his shoulder and chuckled. "But we aren't meant to be alone forever."

San chewed on the inside of his cheek. Yunho had voiced his inner thoughts perfectly.

"I'm sure you could stay with us, if you wanted to."

"I don't think Jongho likes me very much."

Yunho chuckled and they both looked to the back of the cave to see Wooyoung shift and Jongho tighten his arms around the omega, pulling him closer. "He has a good heart. I'll talk to him."

San's eyes lingered on the sleeping omega's face. How could someone look so perfect, even while sleeping? His heart beat faster. Then he felt Yunho start to fidget next to him and he quickly turned away.

"Look. I like you. You're not like most alphas." Yunho said quietly. "But I have to warn you... If you stay, I wouldn't try anything. Wooyoung has had a hard life and is just now started to feel whole again. He is my best friend, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him ever again."

San looked at him, his mouth slightly open. "I... I..." he sighed. "Maybe I should just go then. I don't know what's come over me."

Yunho placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I understand. If I hadn't been raised with him and practically help raise him myself I'd probably feel the same way. Wooyoung is special." The beta glanced over his shoulder again and smiled.

San looked down and felt himself blush. This beta was observant and it scared him. "But he's mated to Jongho, so that doesn't matter anyway." He picked up a rock and threw it into the water. "You guys made sure of that." He let out a soft chuckle, even though the thought actually hurt.

The beta bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I don't have an excuse for that."

"Does it hurt? Knowing your mate is mated with someone else too?"

"No. Not really. And probably only because it's Wooyoung. I also haven't known Jongho for very long. Plus," He let out a nervous laugh, "My parents were in an open relationship, so I'm used to it."

San hummed, not sure what to think about this strange pack.

Then the hairs on his arms rose and he snapped his head up, a small growl coming from the back of his throat.

"I sense it to." Yunho whispered. He stood and touched San's shoulder once then moved to the back of the cave.

San sensed Jongho and Wooyoung stirring.

There was something outside the cave.

And it wasn't friendly.

Yunho knelt beside his mate. "Jongho." He whispered, shaking him gently. "Jongho wake up. Something's here."

The alpha sat up immediately, waking Wooyoung up in the process. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel right." He looked up to see San crouching at the entrance. Then he spun around and ran to them.

"We have to go. Now. Gather what you can." He had a panicked look on his face as he started stuffing things into bags.

"What's going on?" Wooyoung asked, rubbing his eyes.

"San, what is it?" Yunho walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hunters." The alpha said, his eyes flashed red for a moment.

Jongho stood and clenched his fists. "What do you mean? Like, humans hunting deer?"

"No, humans who hunt us." San's voice shook. "I've run into them before. They are smart and stronger than normal humans. Plus they know how to track us. Some ancient magic from the old days. It won't be long before they find us here and then we will be sitting ducks."

Yunho glanced at Jongho and they both nodded their heads and began to help pack up their belongings. They knew that they couldn't hide their presence as their scent was all over the place, but the best they could was make sure they weren't here.

Once they were packed, they quickly swam out of the cave, holding their bags over their heads, and left the place three of them have felt the safest in a long time.

"I don't think we should shift if we can help it." San whispered as they gathered on the shore. "It makes our scent stronger. We should stay in this form for as long as we can help it, and maybe try to find some place with humans so we can try to hide."

"We'll follow your lead." Jongho said. He held out his hand. "But I'm in charge if anything goes wrong. Got it?" His eyes flashed red.

San grabbed his arm, and they clasped each other's forearms in acceptance. The pack bond slammed into San as he was accepted by his new head alpha. His heart felt like it was going to explode as he got used to the new sensation.

He was so young when his pack left him, he never got to experience what the bond felt like.

It brought him to his knees and he let go of Jongho's arm. Yunho knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Deep breath. I know it takes some getting used to, but you said it yourself. We need to go."

San took a deep breath and nodded. He stood and closed his eyes, scenting the air. They were coming from the west, so he led his new pack east.

His pack.

He smiled at the though and glanced to where Wooyoung was holding hands with Jongho. Yunho walked on Jongho's other side, using his height to keep an eye on their surroundings.

The hunters weren't far away. They needed to hurry.

He felt his wolf growing restless with the need to protect his new pack.


	24. 16

The group of four traveled without rest through the night. The Hunter's scent was still too close for them to feel comfortable.

They did their best to stay away from any paths and tried not to touch any of the trees or bushes, but their fear made their scent stronger. And the major problem they had was that they didn't know the area.

San was the only one who had any experience picking his way through unknown territories, so he led the way most of the time. But as the sun started to rise, their pace started to slow down.

"Jongho, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Yunho said as he started to drag his feet.

It had been almost 24 hours since any of them had slept.

"I know." The alpha sighed, turning to look at his two mates. Yunho could barely keep his eyes open as he held Wooyoung's hand so that they didn't get separated. "San?"

The other alpha stopped and turned around. He ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip. "We might be able stop for an hour or so, but one of us should keep watch."

"I can do that." Jongho dragged his hand over his face. "We should find a more sheltered place though. Can you two last a little longer?"

They both nodded and Wooyoung started walking again, pulling Yunho behind him.

Both alpha's smiled and they started to pick their way through the trees.

Eventually the came across a small collection of boulders jutting out of the ground. San trotted over to it and checked out the area. It smelled clean of any wolves and would provide some cover for them. He turned around and waved the other three over, a bright smile on his face.

"Let's stop here!"

The others ducked into the alcove and Yunho immediately sank down with his back against one of the boulders. Jongho came to his side and cupped his face. "What do you need?" He asked, kissing his forehead.

Yunho hummed and wrapped his arms around the alpha. "I just need to rest." He nuzzled his nose against Jongho's mark, letting the comfort that came from it wash over him before moving to lay down on his side.

Jongho rubbed his head for a moment, smiling down at the already sleeping beta. He looked so cute with his mouth slightly open and his hand curled up by his head.

Then he heard Wooyoung give off a small whine as he crawled up next to Yunho. The taller opened his arms and pulled Wooyoung into his embrace. The younger turned so his back was to the beta. Jongho chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the omega. "Get some rest you two."

He stood and stifled a yawn. San was sitting off to the side, very obviously trying to look anywhere else but at the exchange that just happened.

"You need to get some sleep too. Like I said, I'll keep first watch. If I don't sense any danger, I'll wake you up so you can watch for a little bit and they can keep resting. Deal?"

"Sounds good." San said as he nodded a couple of times. "Just stay alert, and if there is anything that feels off, we need to leave immediately."

Jongho nodded and slipped out into the open and carefully pulled himself up on top of the boulders. He scented the air. The Hunter's scent was faint. They had time.

Down below, San ran his tongue over his teeth a few times before he rolled on his side to look at his sleeping pack members. Yunho's arm was wrapped around Wooyoung's stomach. The omega's hand was stretched out in front of him.

Not knowing what came over him, San adjusted himself so he was mirroring the omega, his arm stretched out and he moved just close enough so their fingers brushed together. San smiled as his wolf purred at the contact before he drifted off as well.

After a couple of hours, Jongho was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. The Hunter's scent hadn't gotten any stronger so he was just about to go wake up San so he could rest when he noticed something else.

"Fuck." He jumped down. "Guys! Wake up!" He ducked under the rocks and noticed for a split second the contact between San and Wooyoung before his pack sat up.

"Are they here?" San asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, but we have a different problem." He looked at Yunho. "I think those alpha's are nearby."

Yunho visibly paled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can smell three of them nearby. I think it's time for us to shift. We will move faster that way."

Wooyoung jumped up and moved to hug the alpha. "Are you sure you can handle it? You didn't get any sleep."

"I'll be ok." He kissed Wooyoung's forehead. "Let's go."

The four of them quickly stripped and stuffed their clothes in their packs before they all shifted. San shook his grey and black fur, glancing over at the orange and white wolf next to him. He had to fight back the twinge of pain that came from seeing the omega walk up to nuzzle his alpha.

_Let's go._ Jongho said, nudging both Yunho and Wooyoung with his nose.

_Which way?_ San asked, bowing his head and stepping out of the way.

_You lead. You've done a good job keeping us ahead of the Hunters. I trust you._ Jongho blinked at him and nodded his head.

San lifted his head up in pride and turned to lead them out of the boulders. Jongho took up the rear, making sure to keep his pack in sight. San could immediately smell the alphas too, now that he was out in the open.

They did not smell friendly.

He glanced over his shoulder once and then broke out into a run. The alphas were too close for his liking. He had run into some alpha packs before and they were not pleasant. Generally the alphas who banded together like this were scavengers who liked to take what they wanted and enjoyed bullying others.

And if these three had encountered them before...

San thought hard as he ran, trying to think of some place they could go. He had been all over this forest, but there was nothing that came to mind. _I think we need to head to a human city still._

_Is there one nearby?_ Yunho asked, trying to mask the fear in his voice.

_Several miles to the north of here. It's not a big one, but we might be able to find a place to hide._ San looked to his left and slowed down. _Too late..._

He and Jongho moved to the front of the pack, protecting the other two.

The three alphas appeared in front of them, hackles raised and teeth bared.

_They don't look happy to see you again..._ San said, moving closer to Jongho.

He noticed one of them was missing a chunk out of his face.

Yunho whimpered and took a few steps back.

The two packs stood facing each other for a moment, then the lead alpha straightened and shifted. "Well, look who we have here." He tilted his head and flashed a wicked smile. "We were hoping we'd run into you again."

Jongho snarled at him.

"Oh, little alpha. You really want to mess with us? Why don't you just hand over the omega and the beta and we will leave you two in peace."

_Stay calm._ San said, feeling Jongho's anger rising. _He's trying to get you to lose control._

The alpha laughed. "So you want to do this the hard way? I'm fine with that. I kicked your ass the last time, you just got lucky with the distraction your omega gave you. Trust me, he will pay for that one. But I look forward to ripping you apart."

Jongho snarled as the alpha shifted again and the three of them advanced forward. The one missing part of his face never took his eyes off Yunho.

_Yunho, Wooyoung, I want you two to run as fast as you can._ Jongho said.

_No, I won't leave you._ Yunho said.

_You heard him. They are here for you._ ** _I want you to run._** Jongho ordered.

Both of them whined in response and then started backing away, trying to fight his command. San glanced at them and nodded. **_Go._**

Wooyoung and Yunho fled.

The wounded alpha split off to the side and San went to give chase but the third alpha lunged forward and pinned him to the ground. He twisted and snapped at the alpha's legs, working hard to knock him off balance. He snarled, trying to tap into his dominant side, but it had no effect on the other.

The alpha snapped, locking onto San's neck and shook his head quickly. San yelped, but managed to push his back legs into the alpha's chest, digging his claws in and pushing him away.

Meanwhile, Jongho and the lead alpha continued to stare each other down. Jongho knew the other alpha was bigger and probably a little stronger, but he had two mates to protect, and that gave him all the strength he needed.

Getting impatient, Jongho ran forward, the alpha reacting at the same time, and they collided in midair in a tangle of teeth and claws. They fell the forest floor and rolled around, both trying to fight for dominance.

Then the alpha managed to sink his teeth into Jongho's shoulder. He cried out in pain.

.

.

.

.

Yunho nearly faltered when he heard, and felt, Jongho's pain. Wooyoung whimpered next to him and he did stop.

_No, we have to keep going._ Yunho said, even though he too wanted to run to help his alpha.

_But he's hurt. Yunho, I can't... I can't lose another mate._ Wooyoung looked at him and started to go back, but he was stopped by a low, deep snarl.

The wounded alpha stalked toward them, asserting his dominance. Both wolves whimpered and back away from him.

_Wooyoung, run. I'll try to hold him off._

_No! I won't leave you alone._ Wooyoung tried to move in front of his friend even though his entire body was shaking.

The alpha laughed at them, then shifted. Where he was missing a chuck of his flesh as a wolf, it appeared as a gnarled scar that deformed the side of his face down to his neck. "You should have kept running. **SHIFT.** "

Both Yunho and Wooyoung cried out in pain as they tried to fight the order. But when he yelled it a second time, they both trembled and shifted back into their human forms.

.

.

.

.

San danced in circles around the alpha he was fighting. While the other was bigger and stronger, he was lighter on his feet. He could tell he was pissing the alpha off and that's what he wanted.

If he was pissed off, he would get reckless.

The alpha lunged for him and he jumped out of the way, swiping his paw at his muzzle. They repeated this a few times, but then the alpha just charged forward.

San leapt out of the way then spun on his feet so he could jump onto the alpha's back. He dug his claws into the other's sides and then he sank his teeth into the alpha's neck. The alpha shuddered and cried out in pain, but San refused to let go.

He readjusted his grip and pulled, ripping the back of his throat out.

They fell to the ground and San rolled onto his feet. But the alpha didn't get up. He spun around to help Jongho, who was pinned beneath the lead alpha.

Running forward, he knocked the alpha off Jongho and snapped at the alpha's throat, driving him back.

Then Jongho howled in pain while spasming on the forest floor.

Something was very, very wrong.

_Go!_ San called out, placing himself between the alpha and Jongho.

Jongho didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled to his feet and took off. _Be careful._ He called back to San.

.

.

.

.

"Let him go!" Wooyoung called from where he was hunched on the ground. He tried to push himself up, but he was pretty sure the alpha had broken a few of his ribs.

The alpha ignored him as he tightened his grip on Yunho's neck where he had him pinned against a tree. The beta tried to push him away with his legs, but the alpha pressed his body against him, rendering him helpless.

"Please stop!" Wooyoung cried out through his tears, dragging himself across the ground.

"It's payback time." The alpha growled.

Wooyoung mustered all his strength and pushed himself off the ground, grabbing a sharp rock and lunging forward, driving it into the alpha's back.

He snarled and dropped a gasping Yunho to spin around and backhand the omega, sending him flying away. He stormed after him, pinning him to the ground and slapped him again.

Dazed, Wooyoung reached out to his sides, looking for another weapon.

Then a gunshot echoed through the trees.

The alpha flinched and lifted his head up, snarling at something in front of him.

Wooyoung wiggled out from underneath him and pulled himself to Yunho's side. The beta was barely conscious.

They watched as the alpha shifted. Another gun was fired

The alpha staggered, then ran at whatever was attacking them.

_Woo! Yunho!_ Jongho slid to a stop in front of them, breathing hard. He whimpered, nudging both of them with his nose. They both wrapped their arms around him, burying their faces in his fur.

**_Run!_** San said, suddenly running up to join them. _It's the hunters. Let the other alphas deal with them. We can use it as cover. But we need to go, now! Jongho, can you carry Yunho?_

Jongho nodded and crouched down. Wooyoung helped the beta get on Jongho's back. Then he turned and saw San crouching next to him. He quickly swung his leg over and held on tight.

San sped away, Jongho close by his side.

Gunshots could still be heard behind them, as well as the howling of the alphas.

They ran as fast as they could with no destination in mind. Their only goal was to get away and stay together.

Then San scented something familiar and he took a sharp turn to the right. _This way!_

Jongho didn't question him, but followed behind. San had proved himself today, and he now trusted the alpha with his life.


	25. 17

The two alphas ran as fast as their wounded bodies could muster while still keeping Yunho and Wooyoung on their backs. But they could both feel their strength failing.

San prayed that the alpha would recognize him. He could never forget that scent. It was so over powering and he knew it could cause problems in the long run, but he had to try...

Wooyoung whimpered as San jumped over a log and he flicked his ears back. _I'm sorry baby, please hang in there. I think we are almost there._ He felt Wooyoung tighten his grip in response.

He glanced over and saw that Yunho was barely conscious as he clung to Jongho.

Getting desperate, San let out a long howl.

**_What are you doing?_** Jongho growled, almost stopping in his tracks.

_Calling for help! Keep running!_ San said, letting out another howl. Even if they didn't recognize his call, maybe it would at least put them on high alert that there were wolves in the area and they could keep an eye out.

He smelled it again. Mint.

The scent was getting stronger. Soon they saw a light in the distance. The alphas hesitated when they realized it was a house, but San could tell the alpha was in there that he was looking for.

Panting heavily, they walked up to the house, but still kept their distance, waiting for someone to notice them.

_Yunho!_

San turned to see the beta fall off Jongho's back and the alpha turned to him on shaky legs. He felt Wooyoung shifting on his back to go help, so he edged closer.

But now that they were stopped, he felt his body succumbing to the exhaustion too. He tried to fight through it, but as he watched Wooyoung fall to his knees next to Yunho, and Jongho collapse next to them, his vision started to blur.

He let out one final, weak howl, before he too fell to the ground.

.

.

.

.

"Did you hear something?" Seonghwa asked, sitting up from the armchair he had been lounging in. He and Yeosang had been watching a movie together while their alphas were scouting the area.

"No." Yeosang shook his head, not looking away from the tv. But then he straightened. "Wait, that?"

"Yes." Seonghwa jumped up and ran to the window.

_Mingi, Hongjoong, did you?_

_We heard it._ Hongjoong answered. _Stay put. We are coming back now. Someone has entered our territory._

Seonghwa felt Yeosang come to stand next to him and he reached out to take the beta's hand while they waited.

In a matter of minutes their alpha's came bursting through the back door and rushed to their sides. "Any sign of them?" Mingi asked, moving Seonghwa behind his back.

"No. I haven't heard another howl yet either." The omega said, reaching a hand up to grab the alpha's shirt.

They waited.

"There!" Hongjoong said.

The four of them watched as two wolves came running out of the trees carrying two boys on their backs.

"Something's not right." Yeosang said, stepping forward. Then he gasped and covered his mouth as they watched the boys fall to the ground, followed by the two wolves.

"I recognize the one wolf..." Seonghwa said. Then he bolted out the front door, followed by the beta. "Mingi! It's San!"

"San? You know San?" Yeosang asked as he knelt next to the boys. "Oh... Hongjoong hurry! They are hurt!"

Seonghwa grunted as he worked to pick up the wolf. Mingi came to his side and helped him carry San's limp body into the house before running back out to bring the other three in.

"San? San, can you hear me?" Seonghwa said, stroking his fur gently. He turned to see his pack lay down the two boys on the floor, and the other wolf next to them. San was the least injured out of all of them. "Wh-What happened to them?"

"I don't know, but I smell other alphas." Mingi said, grabbing some blankets and pillows for the boys. "I have a feeling they were attacked."

"No shit." Seonghwa said as he rushed into the bathroom to look for medical supplies. He could hear Mingi grumbling behind him but he didn't really care. He needed to treat their wounds.

Yeosang appeared at his side and pulled out everything they needed. Bandages, alcohol, towels, and a couple bowls of water.

The returned to the other pack and Yeosang knelt next to the smaller boy while Seonghwa got situated next to the taller. His neck was purple and he had several scratch marks along his chest. He doused one of the towels in the alcohol and started to clean the wounds.

The boy whimpered in his sleep and tremors ran through his body.

Then there was a deep growl and Seonghwa turned to see the alpha stirring. Hongjoong and Mingi were on him immediately. The alpha yelped in pain but also tried to break free. "Calm down, we are trying to help them." Mingi said.

The alpha growled and twisted in their grasp.

" **Calm down.** " Hongjoong snapped. The alpha flinched but then growled back at him, fighting for dominance.

Then he lost it when Wooyoung started to whimper too as Yeosang had started to wrap his side. Both alphas struggled to contain him as he became a flurry of snapping teeth and claws.

" **WE ARE TRYING TO HELP THEM.** " Hongjoong roared.

Suddenly San was there, pushing his nose into the alphas chest and whining softly. His body was shaking as he tried to support himself and keep the other alpha calm. Eventually he did stop struggling and lowered himself to the ground.

"Let him go." Seonghwa said, holding still as the alpha eyed him.

San huffed and watched as well as the alpha crawled across the floor so that he was between the two boys. They both seemed to gravitate toward him even though they were still unconscious.

"Can you shift San?" Seonghwa asked. The alpha looked at him with tired eyes and his body shuddered as he tried to shift.

"Don't hurt yourself." Yeosang said.

Hongjoong moved to San's side to support him.

It looked painful, but San did manage to shift into his human form, but he immediately collapsed. Hongjoong caught him before he hit the floor and slowly lowered him down. "I've got you." He said, running his hand through the alpha's sweaty blonde hair. "Take a deep breath."

The wolf glanced at San and whimpered, causing him to reach out and place a hand on his fur. He was breathing heavily. Then he looked at Yeosang through lidded eyes. "H-Hunters..." He choked out before he feinted.

Seonghwa turned to the beta and saw the color drain from his face as Hongjoong swore. "Mingi, keep watch." He leaned over to get the alpha's attention. "Were you followed?"

The alpha shrugged but shook his head at the same time.

"What does he mean by hunters?" Seonghwa asked as he returned to treating the boy's wounds. 

"When we met San, he told us about a group of humans who have trained themselves to hunt our kind. I thought they had died out..." Hongjoong said, still trying to comfort the unconscious San.

"But if they were attacked by other alphas..." Mingi said, not looking away from the window.

"I have a feeling we will have to wait for one of them to wake up to tell us." Yeosang said, still tending to the smaller boy.

Now that things had calmed down a little, Seonghwa could sense the smaller was an omega and he was in front of a beta.

They tended to the pack and made sure they were bandaged and comfortable.

Hongjoong and Mingi were on constant alert, but none of them sensed anything amiss. Hopefully they hadn't been followed.

Needing to stay busy, Yeosang eventually got up and moved to the kitchen to prepare some food. Seonghwa went to help him and they leaned into each other for comfort.

They waited for hours before the first one stirred.

.

.

.

.

San sat up and groaned while wrapping the blanket on him around himself. His vision was blurred and his head hurt. He also couldn't remember where he was.

He turned his head and saw... Seonghwa and Yeosang? Why were they here?

Then it hit him. The hunters! The alphas!

San looked at the floor and saw his pack sleeping soundly and he sighed in relief as he heard the other two run over to him. He reached out and ran his hand through Jongho's fur while also placing a hand on Wooyoung's head. The omega whimpered but leaned into his touch.

"San, are you ok? How are you feeling?" Yeosang said, dropping to his knees.

He opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't get any words out. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Seonghwa there. "It's ok. Take your time."

Then he his senses were slammed with mint and he looked up to see Mingi and Hongjoong rushing into the room. Tears came to his eyes when he laid eyes on the taller alpha and he rose to his feet and shakily walked over to him to give him a hug.

He could feel Mingi tense at the touch, but he needed it. That mint smell had probably saved their lives. He cried into the alpha's shirt and felt him awkwardly pat his back a couple times but he didn't care.

When he calmed down enough, he turned to go back to his pack and fell to the floor next to Wooyoung, placing a hand on his side.

"San?" Hongjoong said quietly, crouching in front of him.

He looked up into the alpha's worried face.

"What happened?"


	26. 18

Hongjoong waited patiently while San fumbled through what happened to his pack. He had sensed the Hunters, and tried to lead them away, only for them to run into an alpha pack that had tormented the other three before.

It was all too much and too close to home for his liking. But he was impressed that they had managed to get here.

He found it a little ironic that San had met Seonghwa and Mingi too, but it also worried him because it made this area seem so much smaller than he originally thought. However, it was a blessing in disguise since San said it was Mingi's scent that led him here.

"I didn't know if it would work, but I had to try. I'm sorry for putting you in danger." San said as he finished his story.

Mingi let out a rumbling chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just impressed you remembered me."

San arched an eyebrow. "It's hard not to. Mint already has a strong smell, and you were getting a little overly protective."

Hongjoong saw Seonghwa turn bright red as he busied himself with grabbing a plate of food for San. He had to fight to hide the smile.

"I didn't expect to see you again, though." San turned to look at Hongjoong. "You guys managed to stay away from the Hunters ok?"

"Yeah, we haven't run into any issues."

"Where have you been?" Yeosang asked, coming to sit next to him on the couch.

"Just wandering, like I always have. But I ran into these guys when I came across the cave they were hiding in. I was getting ready to strike out on my own again when I sensed the Hunters. Everything happened so fast." San said quietly, staring down at the omega.

Hongjoong sniffed as he watched the alpha. He glanced at the omega and the beta, taking note of their mating marks, but he didn't see any on San...

He glanced at his mate and Yeosang nodded, picking up on Hongjoong's concern.

"Well we haven't seen any sign of these Hunters or the alphas. Maybe they killed each other." Mingi said, crossing his arms and glancing out the window. "What did they do to the alphas anyway?"

"I don't know. From what I picked up on they were a pack of rogues that wanted Yunho and Wooyoung. I think Yunho managed to wound one of them, so he was out for blood." San shivered. "I had managed to kill the alpha attacking me, so I know at least one of them is dead. When I went to help Jongho, something happened to the other two so I sent him away. I only survived because the Hunters showed up and started firing so the alpha focused on them."

Yeosang placed a hand on San's knee and smiled at him. "You're safe now." San visibly relaxed at the touch and sank into the couch, only sitting up again when Seonghwa came back with a plate of food.

"We should get these three into beds. We have plenty." Mingi said, looking down at them.

Hongjoong studied them too. The alpha, Jongho, was still in his wolf form and both boys were turned into him, hands tangled in his fur. "Leave them. I don't want to risk upsetting any of them." He glanced back at San and saw him watching the other's too. "Where is your mark?" He asked, his voice getting stern.

Everyone looked at Hongjoong with surprise, except San. He just closed his eyes. "I don't have a mate."

"Who are they mated to then?"

"Joong. That's a little personal." Yeosang said, giving him a stern look.

"Jongho." San answered.

"And?"

"Jongho." San said again, now looking at his hands.

"What?" Seonghwa sat in front of him. "You mean that Jongho has claimed them both, right?"

"Yes, and they are mated."

"I don't understand." Hongjoong said, starting to feel frustrated.

"Trust me, I don't either. When I found them, Wooyoung was by himself and unclaimed. I went hunting with Yunho, already mated to Jongho, and when we got back... Wooyoung and Jongho were mated." The tone of his voice said that the action had hurt him more than he wished to admit, even though he kept his face expressionless.

"Is that even possible?" Mingi said, pushing away from the wall.

No one could answer him. Hongjoong chewed on the inside of his cheek as he looked down on the trio. No wonder the alpha had freaked out when both boys were touched. His alpha instincts must be on over drive.

"Yunho said he didn't mind." San added after a few minutes, as if it would give them an answer. "I guess he and Wooyoung are from the same pack originally, so they were already really close." He sighed and rubbed his head.

Silence answered him.

Two mates. Hongjoong had never heard of an alpha having two mates before, but he supposed anything could be possible... If only he still had access to his pack logs. Maybe something in there would have the answer. But it was too risky to go back there now.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "Mingi, why don't you and Seonghwa go into town to get some supplies? We are going to need a lot more food with four more mouths. At least until we figure out what to do."

San looked up at him.

"I'm not going to just kick you to the curb." He walked forward and placed a hand on the alpha's shoulder. "As long as no one gives us any trouble. My house. My rules." He added, feeling his dominance come forward.

San nodded immediately and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

"What do you want us to get?" Seonghwa asked ask Hongjoong handed over the checkbook.

"Some clothes for them would be good, we probably need more medical supplies too. And just food." Hongjoong sighed, signing one of the checks so all they had to do was fill in the amount.

The omega nodded and followed Mingi out of the house.

Yeosang stood and came to his side, taking his hand. "Come on, let's give them some time to rest." He said, pulling Hongjoong down the hall to their room.

They laid down on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Hongjoong ran a hand through Yeosang's soft hair, eliciting a purr from his wolf.

"What a mess." He finally said.

"Only if you make it one." Yeosang said quietly, shifting his head to rub their noses together. "Things seemed to line up perfectly to bring them here, to a place that can protect them."

Hongjoong scoffed, knowing full well his beta spoke the truth. San had run into both them and Mingi and Seonghwa, and they had come across this house. He wasn't one to believe in fate or destiny, but if he did, this would be one of those times.

"Four alphas under one house... That seems like we are testing our luck."

"Well, we don't know how Jongho will be until he wakes up, but San seems like an easy going person. He survived a protective Mingi."

Hongjoong glanced down to see a smile tugging at the corner of Yeosang's mouth as he tried not to laugh.

It didn't work.

Soon they were both laughing at the image of Mingi fawning over a reluctant Seonghwa. It was obvious that the omega had been claimed by Mingi, as the alpha wasn't marked, but they seemed to have some sort of an understanding.

Hongjoong pulled Yeosang closer to him, lifting his chin up to connect their lips. "You always know the perfect thing to say." He whispered, kissing him a couple more times.

"I know." Yeosang smirked and nuzzled into Hongjoong's chest.

.

.

.

.

Jongho opened his eyes slowly. Even in his wolf form he had a screaming headache. He licked his lips and felt two bodies shift closer to him. He sighed, letting the scent of his mates wash over him.

They were alive. They had survived. They were safe.

He lifted his head and saw San curled up on a couch. He felt grateful to the alpha. Everything had happened so fast, and yet he had formed the pack link without question and fought to protect them.

The other pack was nowhere to be seen, but he could sense that two of them were still here. He scrunched his nose at the thought of having to confront the alphas.

Yunho shifted next to him and Jongho turned to look at him for the first time. He nearly snapped again when he saw his bruised throat.

His beta blinked and opened his eyes. They instantly found his and relief washed over him as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Jongho's neck. "You're... Ok..." He forced out, then sat back and gently touched his throat.

Jongho whined and shifted. He reached for Yunho and stroked his cheeks. "You're ok too. It's probably bruised. Don't talk love."

Yunho covered his mouth and leaned into Jongho's shoulder.

San was there in an instant, checking on both of them.

Jongho placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, San. Thank you." Tears came to his eyes as the events of the previous day's events flashed through his mind.

San just blushed a little and smiled.

Then they all turned when Wooyoung let out a small sound.

"Wooyoung!" Yunho rasped, scrambling on his hands and knees to check on his friend. He knocked a vase over in the process but didn't stop until he was holding the omega's hand.

Jongho flinched however and looked down the hallway where he sensed movement. He picked up a nearby blanket and wrapped it around himself before moving to be in front of his mates. San had moved over as well.

Two men walked cautiously down the hall. Alpha and beta. The alpha was holding his hands up, but his face was stern.

The beta watched them but stayed by his alpha's side.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" The alpha said.

San placed a hand on Jongho's shoulder. "Jongho, this is Hongjoong and Yeosang. We are in their house. I met them on the road some time ago. We can trust them."

Jongho glanced at the other alpha wanting to question him. But he trusted San, so he had no choice to trust these two as well. Until they gave him reason not to.

"Weak, but otherwise fine. Thank you for helping us." Both alphas nodded at each other.

Wooyoung let out another sound, but this one was a hiss.

Jongho spun around to see him clutching his stomach. Panic started to rise.

But then Yeosang was there, placing a hand over the omegas. "Try not to move. You have several broken ribs and some major bruising. And you," He looked at Yunho. "Don't talk. I think your windpipe has been bruised. It's going to take time for both of you to heal. I'll get you some pain killers, hang on."

Jongho watched as he ran down the hall and heard pill bottles falling to the floor in the bathroom.

Hongjoong got some water for all of them, bringing them over on a tray. By then Yeosang was back and handed them all some pills to take. All four of them took them gratefully. Yunho stroked Wooyoung's hair and they smiled at each other.

"You are welcome to stay here." Hongjoong said, drawing Jongho's attention. "But as I told San. This is my house, and you need to follow my rules."

Jongho felt his wolf want to push back against the other alpha's demands but he managed to push it down. "Of course. Thank you for helping us. You had every right to turn us away."

"Thank San. He saved us before, it's only fair we returned the favor."

Jongho felt San fidget behind him and turned to look at him. He owed this lonely alpha his life.


	27. 19

When Wooyoung woke up again, he was alone. That, and the fact that he didn't recognize where he was, sent him into a panic attack. Followed by pain shooting through his abdomen. He cried out and clutched his sides, trying to control his breathing.

_Guys? Guys where are you?_ He looked around the room, shocked to see he was lying in a bed. The window was opened wide, letting in a cool breeze, but that didn't matter. _Please... Where are you?_

The door burst open and San came running over to him. He grabbed his face and looked him over then did a scan of the room. "What happened?"

Wooyoung let out a sob and hugged the alpha, even though it hurt.

San froze at the touch, but then wrapped his arms around the omega, nuzzling his nose into his hair. Wooyoung loved the sweet rosemary scent that washed over him and instantly felt a little calmer.

_What happened?_ Jongho asked through the link. Wooyoung could sense he was far away.

_I'm here. He was scared._ San answered while rubbing Wooyoung's back.

_Thank you. I'm on my way back with Yunho._

_Hang in there Youngie. We will be there soon._ Yunho added, sending his concern through the link.

Wooyoung nodded into San's chest. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We are at a friend of mine's house. They helped us after the attack." San said softly.

The omega shivered at the memory. Then he sensed other wolves in the house and his head shot up as his heart started pounding again. "A-Alphas?"

"It's ok, they are friends." San said, trying to comfort him, but Wooyoung didn't like the idea of being around strange alphas so he started backing away. "Wooyoung, stop!" San cried out but it was too late.

Wooyoung cried out as he fell off the bed.

**_Wooyoung!_** Both Jongho and Yunho called through the link and he tried to curl up into a ball and hide from the pain.

San ran around the bed and knelt next to him. "Hey, it's ok. I promise, they aren't going to hurt you. They helped us."

"What happened?" A deeper voice came from the doorway. Beta. Wooyoung flinched away and tried to hide in the corner, ignoring the baffled look San was giving him.

The beta walked around the bed, a concerned look on his face, but Wooyoung immediately hid his face in his hands.

"You shouldn't move!" The beta said, worry evident in his voice. "You have cracked ribs." He tried to step forward but Wooyoung shied away from him.

_San, tell them to give him space!_ Yunho called out.

"Yunho said to give him some space." San stood and placed a hand on Yeosang's shoulder.

"But..."

Silence followed and Wooyoung assumed San had taken the beta out of the room. He rocked back and forth, trying to ignore the pain in his sides as he tried to calm himself down. Yunho entered his head and tried to tell him the same things.

.

.

.

.

"What just happened?" Yeosang asked, still looking over his shoulder at Wooyoung's room as San dragged him away.

"I don't know, but Yunho told me to give him space. Something happened in his old pack, but I don't know what it was."

" **HEY. Get your hands off him.** "

San jumped as Hongjoong came marching into the living room. Only then did he realize he was still gripping Yeosang's upper arm and quickly let go, stepping away from the beta.

"Hongjoong, stop. He didn't mean any arm by it." Yeosang stepped between the two alphas and placed his hands on his mate's chest. Hongjoong tried to push him out of the way, eyes red and locked on San. Yeosang grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. "Joongie, look at me! I'm fine. Calm down." He said.

The alpha's breath hitched as Hongjoong started to come through and his eyes shifted from red to soft brown. He blinked several times, then pulled Yeosang into a hug.

"Sorry, San." Hongjoong said over Yeosang's shoulder.

"It's ok... There is a lot of alpha in this house." San laughed nervously but still moved closer to the wall.

"What happened, love?"

"I don't really know." Yeosang turned to look at San, who was looking back down the hallway. He knew the alpha could sense Wooyoung's pain through the link. "Something's wrong with Wooyoung."

"So why are we out here?" Hongjoong said, making to move, but Yeosang held him in place.

"He's scared of me..." Yeosang whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "Or just scared in general." He pressed his forehead into his alpha's chest.

Hongjoong shushed him and rubbed his back.

Then the door burst open and Yeosang looked to see both Yunho and Jongho bolt down the hall.

.

.

.

.

Yunho still couldn't speak, but that didn't stop him from vaulting over the bed and whispering into Wooyoung's ear that he was ok.

His friend instantly relaxed once he was there and hugged him tight.

When Jongho knelt next to him he left Yunho to move into their alpha's lap and they nuzzled each other's marks. "It's ok, Woo. You're safe." Jongho whispered.

Yunho moved so he could hug both of them, also nuzzling Wooyoung's neck to comfort him.

They sat there for a long moment, letting the omega calm down while they filled him in on what had happened. He said he didn't even remember the brief amount of time he had woken up the night before.

Yunho stroked the back of his head, trying to figure out what to do next. "They've offered for us to stay here while we heal." He whispered, wincing as his throat hurt.

Jongho placed a hand on his shoulder. "They seem nice, and we are in no condition to travel long distances. Are you going to be ok if we stay? We can introduce you. I guess they are friends with San. Or, well, they met at one point while he was still on his own."

Wooyoung looked up at both of them. "Just don't leave me alone again, please." He whispered while resting his head on Jongho's shoulder again. Yunho watched as Jongho closed his eyes and held him close. It brought a smile to his face and he kissed both of them on the forehead.

"They are going to want to know what caused this." Yunho whispered. He saw Wooyoung tense and he let out a little whine.

"San deserves to know after all he's done for us." Jongho said softly, rubbing his cheek against the side of the omega's head. "And the rest did help us. Are you ok with that?"

"No... But I understand." Wooyoung reached for Yunho's hand.

The three of them stood together. The omega moved to stand behind Jongho as they walked out of the room.

He had seen Hongjoong and Yeosang talking to San when they ran into the house, but now Seonghwa and Mingi were there too. All looked concerned, but cautious at the same time. Especially Hongjoong.

His eyes flashed red. "Can someone please tell me why my mate is upset?"

Yunho flinched when he noticed that Yeosang did indeed look rather upset as he poked his head out from behind Hongjoong. But he did place a hand on his alpha's shoulder, which instantly calmed him.

Jongho stopped and tensed at Hongjoong's tone, his eyes also flashing red.

Yunho took a deep breath and swallowed. "We are going to explain. But we all need to try and calm down. Please." He rasped, looking to Hongjoong.

The alpha nodded and moved to sit down, the rest of his pack moving with him.

Jongho exhaled and glanced over his shoulder at Wooyoung and nodded to him. "I'm sorry, Yeosang, if what happened upset you. I know you were just trying to help." Jongho hissed as he tried to find the words he wanted to say.

"Wooyoung and I come from the same pack." Yunho cleared his throat and did the best he could to speak through the pain. "I left willingly. He was forced to leave."

"What pack?" Hongjoong asked.

"Primera." Hongjoong's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "So you've heard of it?"

"Yes." Understanding flooded the alpha's eyes. "What happened? I thought they basically worshiped omegas."

Yunho took Wooyoung's hand as he started to cry into the back of Jongho's shirt. "They do. But Wooyoung..." He bit his lip. "I left because he was treated poorly and I didn't agree with it. I had no mate to tie me down, while he did. We had a long conversation and he felt safe with his mate so they decided to stay. I regret leaving so much..." He squeezed the omega's hand.

The five men in front of him said nothing.

"Wooyoung was diagnosed with a rare disease. He can't have pups."

Seonghwa let out a small gasp and covered his mouth, tears coming to his eyes. Yeosang mirrored the motion, while the three alpha's mouths just opened slightly.

Jongho turned around to hug Wooyoung.

"Because of this, the pack looked down on him. His mate, Chan, did the best he could to stand of for him. I know that much. He never hated Wooyoung. But when the war came, it sounds like he was called away and Wooyoung was left alone. And then... They came back without him, presuming him dead."

Wooyoung's sobs got louder as he was forced to relive the pain. San took a few steps forward then hesitated.

"Wooyoung said he could still feel his bond with Chan, but the elders didn't believe him. He told us that... They forced him to drink a potion that burned the mating bond from him. Then they chased him away and forced him to leave the pack." Yunho exhaled deeply. "Those bastards."

He turned to see Jongho kissing Wooyoung's mark and a soft smile crept across his face. They got lucky with Jongho, he had made the right decision to help him on the battlefield. He had never met another alpha like him. Protective when he needed to be, but kind and understanding too.

Hongjoong stood up and slowly walked over to them. Wooyoung peeked at him over Jongho's shoulder and shivered. "Thank you for telling us. I know that wasn't easy for you."

Then Yeosang came forward. "We promise nothing like that will happen to you while you are under our roof. That awful war has taken so much from all of us."

Yunho saw Seonghwa nod in agreement but he could have sworn he saw Mingi flinch.

"And it brought us together too." Yeosang continued, slowly getting closer.

Jongho tightened his grip on Wooyoung, but he didn't lift his head from the crook of the omega's neck. A silent, but accepting warning.

Wooyoung sniffed and lifted his head up, looking at the other pack. Then he held out his hand and Yeosang took it, a bright smile crossing his face.

At that, Jongho stepped over to stand by Yunho and let Wooyoung hug Yeosang.

A semblance of acceptance fell over the eight of them as the two packs were able to bond a little more. Yunho felt a sense of ease wash over him.

For now they could relax and heal. But how long would they be allowed to stay here? He'd be lying if he wasn't worried about the uneasy peace between Jongho and Hongjoong, they were both such dominant alphas. But then again, Mingi seemed like he would be one too and somehow Hongjoong had managed to keep him under control.

He noticed San standing by himself, still watching Wooyoung with a pained expression on his face. Yunho knew the alpha was drawn to Wooyoung, he just wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

He sighed and leaned into Jongho as his alpha pulled him into a hug.

Only time would tell, but he feared things wouldn't truly calm down for a long time.


	28. 20

With four alphas crammed into the house, Mingi found himself spending a lot of time outside. The testosterone was pushing him over the edge and he didn't need to snap in front of everyone. He was already having a hard time coping with the fact that everyone, except for San, had lost their families because of his old pack... The guilt was starting to eat at him.

He sighed and bumped his fist against the tree he was leaning on several times. The problem was Seonghwa. He didn't know how to tell the omega, and it felt like he was just starting to come out of his shell...

"Mingi?"

He smelled vanilla and turned to face Hongjoong. The alpha looked worried. "What's up?"

"Well one, you need to try and calm down. I can smell your anxiety a mile away."

"You're one to talk." Mingi scoffed, crossing his arms.

Hongjoong let out a nervous laugh. "Touché." He hesitated, then looked up at Mingi. "So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. They seem nice enough, but if they have Hunters and alphas after them do we really want to put ourselves in danger?"

"No. I don't. We've all been through enough. But... Then again so have they. And Yeosang seems rather taken with them too." Hongjoong sighed. Mingi felt a slight ache in the heart, wishing he had the kind of connection the other alpha did with his mate. "He's used to having a large pack and all this company has lifted his spirits. I don't know if I can take that away from him."

"Well, as I said before, it's your house. Some ground rules might have to be set though. Jongho is pretty dominant."

Hongjoong hummed. "I think I remember seeing him on the battle field. I remember the wolf coat. He did a lot of damage to..." He hesitated and glanced up at Mingi.

"You don't have to dodge around it. I just need to figure out how to tell the others..." Mingi groaned. "Just when I started to feel like I was making headway with Seonghwa."

"Take it slow, and make sure he feels how sorry you are." Hongjoong patted his shoulder.

Then they both turned, their nostrils flaring.

"Shit." Hongjoong said as lavender washed over both of them.

.

.

.

.

Jongho knew instantly and hurried to the room he was sharing with his mates. Yunho was already there, dabbing a wet wash cloth to Wooyoung's head.

"What do you need?" He asked, feeling his heart start to race.

"For you to stay calm." Yunho didn't look at him, instead focusing on the omega curled up in the corner. "And to talk to Hongjoong. We aren't all one pack, but I don't know how things will go with Hongjoong and Mingi here. Chan used to take him away before his heat hit so his wolf didn't feel the need to be with other alphas in the pack."

The beta sounded worried.

Jongho nodded and hurried out of the room. _San, stay away for now. Wooyoung's heat started. Things might get a little intense._ He sent to the alpha who was out on patrol.

_Are you sure?_

_No... But let's start with that and I'll call you if I need you, ok?_ He sighed as he felt San's acceptance through the bond.

Then he found the other pack gathered in the kitchen.

Yeosang came over to him immediately. "What can we do?"

"I-I don't know. I've never..." He bit his lip and turned to Seonghwa.

The taller held up his hands. "I don't know how much help I'll be. Since my pack was family I've been on suppressants for years now..." He cringed at the thought and shrank back.

"Well he's definitely going to need you, Jongho." Yeosang said. "San is gone, so I don't know if he will be needed or not. Only time will tell with that one. But Hongjoong and Mingi should leave in case Wooyoung's wolf latches on to the fact that they are alphas. I don't know how that will work but I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'll stay if you want my help though."

Jongho looked to Hongjoong for permission, and the alpha nodded once before kissing his mate's forehead and going to the opposite end of the house with Mingi to pack some bags.

"Should I stay too?" Seonghwa asked Yeosang.

The beta chewed his bottom lip. "No. No you can go with Mingi if you'd like. I don't want to overwhelm Wooyoung."

Seonghwa nodded and followed the alphas down the hall.

"What should I do?" Jongho said, rubbing his hands together. He had no idea how to handle an omega in heat. He had never been around one. They had always been taken some place private to be with their mates, or an alpha they were close with, to help them through it. Plus he was always scouting the territory so he was hardly ever home.

Yeosang stepped forward and placed his hands on Jongho's shoulders. "You need to take a deep breath first. If you panic, it can cause problems for Wooyoung and he may reject your knot. That will cause many health problems for him."

Jongho nodded quickly and Yeosang just smiled at him. "Now. I know you've been with him already. This isn't going to be like that time. It's going to be all wolf. You need to be gentle with him and listen to anything he tells you to do. He's not going to fully be the Wooyoung you know. Ok?"

He didn't like the sound of that at all, but he nodded.

"Jongho. Breathe." Yeosang said, squeezing his shoulder.

Jongho closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Good. Now I'm going to go help Yunho. I'll call for you when we are ready."

Again the alpha just nodded and watched as Yeosang jogged down the hall. Then he turned when he heard the rest of the other pack coming toward him.

"Have Yeosang call for us if you need us." Hongjoong said.

"I-I will."

The three of them left without another word.

.

.

.

.

Yeosang closed the door behind him and placed a hand on Yunho's shoulder. "How is he?"

"Close." Yunho's face was set in concentration as he dabbed the omega's sweating forehead.

"Yunho..." Wooyoung whimpered, clutching his sides.

"I know, Youngie. I know. Just hang in there a little longer." Yunho kissed the omega's forehead. Then he turned to the other beta. "This one is going to be bad. I've been crunching the dates. I think with everything that has happened he has either skipped a cycle or this one is just incredibly late. He last one must have been right before the fight."

Yeosang could feel the blood draining from his face. If he really skipped a cycle, then they were in for a long few days. "How close is he? Jongho is waiting in the other room."

As if to answer the question, Wooyoung fell onto his side, groaning.

"He's close. Come on, let's get him on the bed."

The two betas worked to undress the omega and lift him onto the bed. He was so hot to the touch that Yeosang had to readjust his grip.

Then the omega opened his eyes. They were bright gold.

_He's ready._ Yunho sent to Jongho.

The opened a minute later and Jongho slowly stepped inside.

" **Alpha.** " Wooyoung said, instantly looking in his direction.

"Approach slowly." Yunho said.

"Do you want me to stay?" Yeosang asked quietly, taking a few steps back.

Both Jongho and Yunho nodded at the same time as Wooyoung started breathing heavily. He reached out for Jongho.

The alpha swallowed.

"It's ok. Strip down, then let him smell you." Yunho moved to the side to stand with Yeosang.

Yeosang could see that Yunho was worried, his concern for the omega was obvious. He still couldn't believe that they were both mated to the alpha, it made their relationship that much more intriguing. Especially as he watched Jongho struggling to keep his wolf under control as he approached his omega. There was such a kind and worried expression on his face as he watched Wooyoung unravel.

" **Please. I need my alpha.** " Wooyoung whined.

" **Alpha is here. Alpha will take care of you.** " Jongho answered, crawling onto the bed and creeping forward.

"Good Jongho, let him make the first move." Yunho whispered. His voice was strained. Yeosang reached over and took his hand.

Jongho paused and Wooyoung rolled over and inhaled deeply before trying to push himself off the bed. But his body wasn't fully in his control, so he collapsed into the sheets. Jongho was immediately there, pulling him up into his arms and nuzzling the mating mark.

"You're going to need to prep him well. It hit so suddenly we didn't have time." Yunho added, watching them closely.

The alpha nodded and slid his hand down Wooyoung's back, then pushed one finger into Wooyoung. He whimpered in response and dug nails into Jongho's back.

Soon he added a second and Wooyoung's head fell back.

On the third he was arching his back and crying out.

The fourth tears were sliding down his face and he was begging for Jongho's knot.

It had been a long time since Yeosang had witnessed a heat. He had forgotten just how hard it could be on the omega physically.

Jongho carefully moved behind Wooyoung, keeping his hands on him the entire time, and slowly pushed the omega down so he was on his hands and knees. He inserted his fingers one more time and slowly moved them in and out while twisting them back and forth.

" **Please... Knot... I need... Knot!** " Wooyoung cried out, fisting the sheets and pushing his hips back to meet Jongho's fingers.

" **It's coming baby.** " Jongho lined himself up with the omega's entrance and slowly pushed himself in.

Wooyoung arched his back again and let out a very wolf like groan as Jongho started to thrust into him. The alpha gripped his hips tight to hold him in place.

" **Faster!** "

Jongho obeyed instantly and growled as he pumped his hips faster. He leaned forward and grabbed Wooyoung's hair, pulling his head back. " **How does that feel baby?** "

Wooyoung's answer was his high pitched cry as he came all over the bed sheets.

" **More Alpha. More!** "

Yunho shifted next to Yeosang and bit his lip. Yeosang didn't like this either.

Jongho growled and picked up the pace, slamming their hips together even harder. They both moaned as the pleasure started to build, and Jongho only slowed once his knot started to build.

When it burst, Jongho's head fell back and Wooyoung sprayed the sheets for a second time.

After panting for a moment, Jongho grabbed Wooyoung and slowly adjusted them so they could lay down and he ran his hands all over the omega's body while kissing his mark. "I've got you, Woo. I've got you. I'm right here." He whispered as the omega sobbed.

The two beta's stayed where they were, still holding hands, while Jongho comforted his omega.

Thirty minutes later, he was able to pull out slowly and he rolled Wooyoung over to give him gentle kisses. All over his face.

Wooyoung whimpered and pressed his nose against the mark he left on Jongho.

But then he pushed him away, letting out another painful cry. " **Alpha!** "

Jongho stumbled back off the bed, a look of terror on his face. "What's going on?" He looked to the betas.

"I was afraid of this." Yunho said quietly.

Yeosang bit his lip and stepped away from the pack, knowing where this was going.

"What? Afraid of what?" Jongho said, his eyes flickering red as he fought his wolf.

"We need San."


	29. 21

"Do you think they will be ok?" Seonghwa asked, staring back at where he knew the house was. They had run until they reached the edge of the territory Hongjoong had marked then stepped over the line.

He could tell it made Hongjoong nervous, especially since Yeosang wasn't there. The beta was like a constant calming tool for the alpha, and if Seonghwa was being honest, for him too. He had really grown attached to Yeosang.

"Yeah, Yunho and Yeosang seem to know what they are doing." Mingi said, coming up to rest a hand on Seonghwa's shoulder. He bit the inside of his bottom lip as he felt his wolf pushing him to lean into the contact. But the alpha had been acting strange the past few days and he didn't know how to take that.

So cold shoulder it was.

They sat in silence for a long time, Mingi eventually withdrawing his hand and moving away, until they heard something approaching.

Both alphas jumped up, ready to strike, but Seonghwa held up his hand. "It's San."

The soot colored wolf padded over to them, his ears back and his head low. Even without the pack link it was obvious he was worried.

He huffed as he snuck behind a tree, then came back out shifted and fully dressed. "Hey guys." He said quietly.

"How are you holding up?" Seonghwa asked, patting the ground next to him.

San came over, then leaned into the omega, resting his head on his shoulder.

Mingi let out a low growl but was quickly silenced by a sharp glare from Seonghwa, who then patted San's head. "It'll be ok."

"I know. It just... I don't know how to describe it. This whole 'pack link' thing is so new to me. All my senses are telling me to run to the house to be with them... But Jongho told me to stay away. I don't know what to do."

Seonghwa realized he was smiling at the fact that the alpha had a slight whine to his voice. "It'll be ok. It's a lot to get used to."

"I just want to be there for him..." San whispered.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong exchanged glances. It wasn't very often that an alpha desired another alpha's mate, but from what San had told them, he had been interested in the omega before he mated with Jongho. It had to make things complicated.

And it was making Hongjoong nervous.

After some time, San suddenly straightened up and glanced at the house. All color drained from his face.

"What is it?" Seonghwa asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

.

.

.

.

_San. Come to the house. We need you._ Yunho called out, causing the alpha to sit up. His stomach flipped.

_Are... Are you sure?_

_Yes. You're part of the pack. Wooyoung's heat isn't going away. He needs all alphas to knot him._ Yunho sounded nervous. San swallowed.

"What is it?" Seonghwa asked him.

"They..."

Hongjoong came over and forced him to turn around. "I know you've never done this before, so listen to me carefully. That is Wooyoung's wolf you're going to help, not Wooyoung, He is not going to be the same. You need to let him scent you and accept you before you can do anything. Then you need to listen to his cues. This isn't just about knotting him and going. This is about the connection you have with him. You need to care for him and make sure he is ok." San nodded quickly, staring at the alpha with wide eyes. "And you need to be cautious around Jongho. I'm sure he is in protective mode right now, but he will understand that this needs to happen. Listen to Yeosang and Yunho, they will coach you through it." He squeezed San's shoulders. "You can do this."

San nodded again and took a deep breath. He could feel his heart pounding as he walked away from the group, undressed, and shifted.

_I'm coming._

_Hurry._ Yunho replied.

San pushed himself forward and arrived in a matter of minutes. Yeosang was pacing on the front deck and Jongho was sitting next to him.

"Good! You're here. Hurry and go meet Yunho." Yeosang said. "Don't bother getting dressed, omega's like the skin contact. Go!" He ushered San inside.

Jongho's eyes followed him and he could feel the mixed emotions rolling off the alpha.

"Don't mind him, things are tense for all of us right now." Yeosang said, placing a hand on San's shoulder after he shifted. "Come on."

San stepped into the bedroom and was instantly hit with a blast of heat. He saw Yunho sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but boxers, sweat coating his skin, while dabbing wet towels against Wooyoung's skin.

He felt his heart break a little as the omega's head whipped back and forth as he whimpered in pain and clutched his stomach.

Yunho turned to look at him and gratitude crossed his face as his shoulders relaxed in relief. "Thank god." He turned back to Wooyoung. "Ok sweetie, San in here to help you."

Wooyoung's eyes flew open and San was startled by how gold they were. " **A-A-Alpha.** " He whined. His voice was weak.

San took a step back, but Yeosang placed a hand on his back. "This one has been really hard on him. I know you don't know a lot about this, but you need to just stay calm. You can do this San."

"He needs you." Yunho added, glancing back at the alpha.

San's heart beat faster as he slowly walked forward. Remembering what Hongjoong said, he crawled on the bed and slid his wrist forward. Wooyoung rolled onto his side and took his hand.

Even in this state, San couldn't help but think about how breathtaking the omega was. And his lavender scent, although much stronger than normal, drew him in and he felt himself getting harder.

" **P-Please... Knot... M-Make it s-s-stop.** "

"He's going to." Yunho said, stroking Wooyoung's hair. "This will all be over soon."

The omega's eyes flashed back to brown as he looked up at Yunho, sparking him to lean over and kiss his forehead.

Then San shifted and gold eyes fell on him. Wooyoung's breathing quickened and he let out soft whines while nodding his head.

"Ok, you might need to prep him just a little bit again so you don't hurt him." Yeosang said from behind them. "Trust your instincts."

San blushed and looked between the two betas. "I..."

Yunho's forehead creased as he glanced at Wooyoung one more time. "I don't like this, but I trust you. Listen to him and DON'T hurt him." He gave Wooyoung one more kiss then nodded to Yeosang.

The two betas left the room and San let out a shaky breath. He had no idea what the hell he was doing and he didn't know them well enough to feel comfortable with doing this in front of them. Especially since he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to do this with Wooyoung again, as selfish as that made him feel.

Crawling forward, he started to nuzzle the mark-free side of Wooyoung's neck. The omega whimpered and tilted his head to allow more access.

His skin was hot to the touch, but San did his best to push through it as he started to place a few kisses along his shoulder.

" **Alpha...** " He moaned.

San felt his wolf stirring and took a deep breath. " **Alpha is here baby.** " He brought his hand down to the omega's entrance. He let his finger travel around it, watching as Wooyoung's face scrunched up in pleasure and he let out another moan. " **Alpha is here...** "

He leaned forward and kissed Wooyoung at the same moment he slipped his finger in. The younger whimpered but then wrapped his arms around San, digging his fingers in at the contact.

San had to be dreaming right now. There was no why he was actually kissing Wooyoung. It wasn't possible.

But he was. He deepened the kiss as he slipped another finger in.

Wooyoung arched his back, whimpering.

Then San attacked his neck, sucking on a few spots as he added the third finger.

" **Alpha!** " Wooyoung cried out as he became putty in San's hands. " **Please!** "

San growled with need as he flipped Wooyoung over onto his stomach and pulled his hips up. " **Are you ready baby?** "

" **Yes. Yes Alpha. Please make me yours.** " The omega whined, reaching a hand back to touch San's leg.

San had to work hard to not take the words to heart as he pushed himself inside. He let out something between a gasp and a groan as he felt Wooyoung clenching around him, pulling him in deeper.

" **You feel so good baby**." He said as he started to trust into him. Wooyoung whimpered in response and San could see tears running down his cheeks. The sight pained him. "What do you need?"

"M-Make it stop..." Wooyoung said, turning his head to he could see San.

"It'll be over soon." San leaned forward so he could pull Wooyoung into him and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

The new position caused Wooyoung's head to tilt back and rest on San's shoulder, his mouth open wide in pleasure.

San peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses as he continued to thrust up into him.

Wooyoung grabbed San's hands, holding them tight, and San had to fight the urge to bite him. So instead he lifted their hands and tilted Wooyoung's head so he could connect their lips.

The omega opened his mouth so San could slip his tongue in and he ran it over everything, letting their tongues dance. He could feel Wooyoung's hands squeeze his own.

When he felt his knot starting to form he held onto the omega tighter. It felt so good to hold him like this, he never wanted it to end.

But he knew it needed to, so he ran one hand down Wooyoung's stomach and wrapped it around his length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Wooyoung whimpered into the kiss and pushed harder into it.

San pounded into him a couple more times, then groaned as his knot exploded and he emptied himself inside Wooyoung while the omega broke the kiss and cried out as he came all over the sheets. San stroked him through it. Both of them were panting heavily.

Then he shifted and laid down, kissing the back of Wooyoung's neck to comfort him before wrapping his arms around him again.

Wooyoung brought his hands back up and San laced their fingers together before he rubbed his knuckles against Wooyoung's chest and stomach.

He could already feel the heat fading from the younger's body.

Still wanting to feel him, he slowly moved his legs so they were tangled with the omegas at the end of the bed. He could feel his wolf purring at the contact and he could have sworn he felt Wooyoung's chest vibrating too.

After a few minutes the door opened and Yunho poked his head in. San lifted his head up to watch him as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Did it go ok?"

"Yes." San said. He could hear how soft and tiny his voice sounded and he blushed, hiding his face from the beta.

The older let out a breathy chuckle as he leaned over to feel Wooyoung's forehead. The omega was sleeping peacefully, but he did lean into the touch. Yunho sighed. "His fever has broken. It worked. Thank you, San."

San smiled at him and nodded his head quickly. "Does he hate me?" He asked quietly.

"No. But this could complicate things. Just prepare yourself for him to protective and moody. But deep down we are all grateful. You continue to surprise me. I don't know where we'd be right now if you hadn't found Wooyoung in the cave." Yunho stared at him for a long moment, then got up to leave. "Get some rest. Yeosang has called the other's back, so we will be nearby if you need us."

When the beta left, San nuzzled his nose into the back of Wooyoung's neck and closed his eyes. Yunho understood... He needed to savor this moment for as long as he could because there was no saying what would happen once his knot was gone and reality set back in.


	30. 22

"So what happens now?" Yunho asked Jongho as they sat on the back deck. The alpha was still having a hard time controlling his emotions so he had excused himself from the house and Yunho had dutifully followed him.

He reached over to grab his mates hand to try and calm him down.

"I don't know." Jongho growled. "I don't even know what I'm thinking right now." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My head hurts."

Yunho moved to kneel in front of him and kissed his hands. "I know it's hard."

"All of my instincts are telling me to go and rip his throat out for touching Wooyoung. But I also know that I can't because he is part of our pack now. This is all so new to me. I don't know how to handle it." Jongho's hands started shaking and Yunho squeezed them.

"You're doing fine so far. It's in an alpha's nature to be jealous and possessive. Wooyoung makes it easier to bring those out, trust me, I know. Chan used not let me see him around heat time. Plus... It's obvious that San is drawn to him too. I know he won't hurt him."

Jongho growled but then sighed. "I know that too. I didn't mean for us to mate. I didn't know that was even a thing."

"I didn't either, but Wooyoung followed his instincts and it worked. That's part of who we are. We need to trust our inner wolf. What is yours telling you now?"

Jongho smiled at him and then closed his eyes. Yunho felt his wolf stirring as he watched his alpha concentrate.

"To trust San." He answered after a few minutes.

Yunho brought his hands to his lips and kissed them. "I trust him too. He has helped us so much over the past few days. So go easy on him." He chuckled as Jongho pouted a little.

Then he stretched out and kissed him. He had been dying to do that for hours now. Jongho instantly pulled him up so that he could straddle him and slipped his hands under his shirt.

.

.

.

.

"He seems to be handling things well." Yeosang said, walking away from the window.

"Yeah, I'm surprised. I don't think I could handle anyone else being with you." Hongjoong pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his mark. "Although they are a very strange pack, that's for sure."

Yeosang chuckled and kissed Hongjoong's forehead before pulling away and rummaging in the fridge. The alpha let out a little whine but stayed put. "Yes, but I don't' see anything wrong with that. It seems like they all had a hard past, sometimes that makes bonds stronger."

"True. But still." Hongjoong hugged his beta from behind. "I don't want to share you with anyone, so I'm glad we don't have to deal with that."

"You're such a baby." Yeosang rolled his eyes and put up with his clingy alpha as he tried to prepare for something to eat.

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa huffed as he waited for Mingi to get out of the shower. He wanted to talk to him in private about his attitude, but he was taking forever to come out of the bathroom.

He tapped his foot when he heard the water stop, but ten minutes passed and the alpha still didn't come out.

So Seonghwa marched over to the door and pounded on it. "Mingi, get out here now, I need to talk to you!"

He was answered with silence. So he pounded on the door again and didn't stop until it was yanked open and he was standing face to face with a red eyed Mingi. " **WHAT?** "

Seonghwa crossed his arms and glared at him. "Were you purposely ignoring me?"

Mingi moved to close the door again.

"Excuse me?! I am trying to talk to you! How dare you close the door on me!" Seonghwa pushed it open and shoved Mingi back so he bumped into the seat. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're moody and quiet and it's pissing me off!"

The alpha just looked down at the floor, but he was visibly shaking as he tried to control his anger.

"You know what? Fuck you!" Seonghwa pushed him again and turned to leave.

" **What did you just say to me?** " Mingi growled.

The omega stopped, shivered, and then turned around. "You heard me. Fuck. You. The only good thing to come out of being forced to be with you is meeting Hongjoong and Yeosang!"

Mingi growled again and advanced forward.

Seonghwa reacted quickly and slapped him. "No! You don't get to do that! I thought you were starting to change, I was starting to like you!" Tears came to his eyes as he watched the alpha hold his cheek. "Why are you doing this?" He yelled.

" **Because of what I did!** Because I don't know how to tell you what I did!"

Seonghwa took a step back and covered his mouth. Mingi turned away from him again and took several deep breaths.

"I was part of the alpha pack. That's where I came from. Hongjoong figured it out right away because of my scent, so I'm sure Yeosang knows. I just didn't know how to tell you, especially when we found out about your family. And now we've got another hot headed alpha in the house, an omega that just went through heat, and I am losing my mind because for whatever reason I just HAD to have you and now I can't even fucking take care of you." Mingi fisted his hair and pulled at it in frustration. "I can't do it... I don't know what to do."

Biting his lip, Seonghwa wanted to take a step forward. He was shocked that Mingi was from the alpha pack, but deep down he had suspected that that was a possibility. He came off a so dominant and controlling.

But now that he thought about it, he hadn't forced him in a while and he had given up to Hongjoong easily. So there was obviously some regret.

He sighed as he watched Mingi struggle. Then he stepped forward, drawn by the fact that he had been claimed by the alpha.

"You got me here. That's enough for now." Seonghwa quietly said, placing hand on Mingi's back. "I'm sorry I snapped. I guess, if I'm being honest." He sighed again. "I can't believe I'm saying this... But I've... Missed you."

Mingi looked up at him in shock.

"I know I'm a little hot-headed sometimes. But being with you... Hasn't been entirely awful." Seonghwa pursed his lips and looked away.

"I'm sorry I've been such a terrible alpha to you. I promise I will try to do better." Mingi stepped forward and cupped his chin. "Please give me another chance?"

As Seonghwa looked at him, he felt his wolf stirring, urging him to close the distance. Usually he ignored his wolf.

This time he didn't.

He leaned forward and kissed the alpha, keeping it slow and cautious, but it still felt amazing.

"Thank you." Mingi whispered into his hair as he pulled Seonghwa into a hug,

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung let out a soft moan as he felt himself starting to wake up. But he didn't want to. He felt so warm and secure and... in pain.

His wolf was bursting with happiness though. He tried to remember everything that happened, but his mind was a blur from when he first felt the fever hit.

Sighing he tried to sit up, but something tightened around him and pinned him in place. Then rosemary washed over him. His wolf purred and he felt a small smile creep across his face.

Then he tried to sit up again and this time he was able to pull away. His heart pounded as he turned to see San rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"S-San?" He tried to scoot away and then he doubled over as his lower back screamed in pain.

The alpha scrambled to his side and wrapped his arms around him. "Not too fast. You've been through a lot."

"Wh-What happened? Did w-we?"

San bit his lip and looked away as if he was ashamed, giving Wooyoung his answer. He rubbed his head. Jongho was going to hate him... But, he was in heat, so he couldn't be too mad, right?

As if sensing his worry, the door opened and both Yunho and Jongho were there pulling him into a hug. He cried out as he felt his back twinge again.

"Are you ok?" Yunho asked, cupping his face.

"Yes, I'm ok." Wooyoung said before his eyes drifted over to Jongho, terrified of what he must think right now.

The alpha just smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling his mark. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked softly.

"I honestly don't remember." Wooyoung said, letting out a small laugh. Then his eyes found San where he sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at any of them.

The other two followed his gaze and he heard Jongho sigh. "Thank you, San."

The blonde looked up in surprise, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I... I don't know how this will work." Jongho pursed his lips as he continued. "But, I'm willing to see what happens. I mean, we are a pack now, and obviously three of us are ok with... Well..."

San lifted his hand to his mouth to stifle a sob, but Yunho just laughed at him and pulled him into their little circle.

"But if you do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt Wooyoung, you'll be dealing with both of us." The beta said, rubbing his knuckles against San's head.

The alpha made little sounds and attacked Yunho. Soon the two of them were wrestling on the bed.

Wooyoung glanced at Jongho one more time. "Don't ask me why. I feel like we make a very unconventional family." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "But it's obvious he cares for you and I don't want to push him away." Jongho reached up and cupped his chin. "Only do what you're comfortable with, though."

The omega bit his lip, not knowing what he wanted. But he did know that he was happy he found a family that accepted him and wanted him.

So he smiled and tackled San, acting as if he was rescuing Yunho from his attacks.

It was the strangest thing. His wolf was happy with Jongho and that's why he had returned the mark to try and mate with him. But now he was wondering if maybe he had been too hasty as his wolf stirred even more while he and San were touching.

Touching...

He shivered as memories of his time in heat started to come back to him and he glanced at the other alpha. A small smile tugged at both their lips before Yunho was back, now grabbing Wooyoung around the waist and pulling him away to run down the hall and outside while San gave chase.


	31. 23

"Ok. We need to talk and decide what we want to do." Hongjoong said after calling a house meeting.

A week had passed since Wooyoung's heat and things were starting to get back to a sense of normal. The two packs had been working well together, sharing the responsibility of hunting and cleaning the house. Hongjoong's pack didn't feel like they could kick the others out, and Jongho's pack didn't know how to ask to stay. So it had just become a silent agreement.

Wooyoung had started to open up to the others, although Mingi and Hongjoong still made him a little nervous if his own alphas weren't around. He had even gone with Seonghwa to get some suppressants so that his heat didn't surprise them again.

He had never taken them before, so Seonghwa made sure to get him a mild one to start with, warning that his heat could still come, but hopefully it wouldn't be as strong. As long as he stayed on the suppressants and didn't react poorly to them, they could find a stronger one like he was taking that would stop his heats all together.

This alone took a weight off everyone's shoulders. No heats meant no extremely hormonal wolves.

So when Hongjoong called the meeting, everyone was able to gather around each other feeling relaxed and at ease.

And they all sat with their mate or partner, proving even more how comfortable they were.

Hongjoong and Yeosang sat on a couple chairs they had pulled up, holding hands but also leaning into each other.

Seonghwa and Mingi were on a love seat. The omega had his legs resting on top of Mingi's while he rested against the armrest. He smiled as the alpha started to gently rub them.

Yunho was sitting on the floor in front of Jongho, leaning into his knees while staring at Hongjoong, waiting for him to continue.

And Wooyoung was situated in between Jongho and San. He was still struggling with what he wanted, but both his alphas did their best to help him. He leaned into Jongho so their shoulders were touching, but his fingers were laced with San's on the couch.

Hongjoong smiled at all of them and cleared his throat. "I think it's time we tried to straighten some things out." He looked at Jongho. "We have been functioning well together, which thrills me, but we need to think about the future as well. Are you going to want to stay here? Or find your own territory?"

Jongho bit his lip and looked down. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He was comfortable here, but normal rules stated that there could only be one head alpha in a pack.

As of yet, they were still separate, and while it didn't cause any problems now, there was no saying what could happen in the future.

Understanding the younger alpha's fears, Hongjoong spoke again. "I don't see anything... Bad... coming from us staying as separate packs. But if something were to happen, we'd have no way to contact each other. And while I'm happy to get cell phones, that won't always work."

He paused and let his words sink in.

"But we won't force you into anything." Yeosang said. "As much as I... We, love having you here, if you want to go your own way we won't blame you." He bit his lip, showing his nerves.

Wooyoung leaned into Jongho a little more, causing him to look at the omega. No words needed to be exchanged between them.

"I don't think any of us could handle leaving right now." He said, smiling at Hongjoong.

But just as he was about to continue, Mingi stood, pushing Seonghwa's legs off his lap, and walked to the window.

"Hongjoong, we've got company." He growled.

The shorter alpha immediately joined him at the window and saw five people standing in their main driveway, staring back at them. "Who are they?" He knew they were wolves, that was obvious, but he didn't recognize any of their scents.

"Alpha Pack." Mingi said quietly.

.

.

.

.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Why was his old pack standing in front of their house? It didn't make any sense.

Mingi ground his teeth together, trying to decide what he should do next.

Then he felt Seonghwa's hand slip into his and squeeze it. He instantly felt calmer, even if it was only for a second. "Do you know them?" The omega asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Two of them. The others may have joined later." He looked at his head alpha. "I'll go talk to them."

Hongjoong nodded before turning to the others. "Try to stay calm. We will stay here unless Mingi calls for us. We don't want to start anything if we can help it."

Mingi walked to the front door and went to open it, then turned back to Seonghwa. "Stay here."

"No." Seonghwa said, his blue eyes were ice cold.

The alpha chuckled and kissed his forehead. "While I love your spirit, I need you to tame it. This pack is no joke, and no offense, but I don't want them to use you against me."

Seonghwa's gazed softened at his words and he nodded, bringing their lips together in a quick kiss, then stepped back. "I'm right here if you need me."

Mingi nodded then stepped outside.

He felt the five sets of eyes watching him as he walked down the front steps. One alpha stepped forward and held his arms open wide. "Mingi! I can't even begin to tell you how good it is to see you."

"Lance." Mingi just said in response, not taking up the invitation for a hug.

"Aw, is that anyway to great an old friend?" The other said, dropping his arms and looking genuinely hurt. "I thought you were dead, but I should have guess you just turned the link off."

"What do you want?"

Lance tsked at him and shook his head. "So this is the Mingi I get. Fine. I scented you and I thought I'd bring you home. Your father was devastated when he thought you had died."

"Yeah, sure he was. I'm not going back. If I had wanted to I would have gone back a long time ago."

The other alpha clenched his jaw and looked around. "This is a nice place. Yours?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. When he didn't get an answer he tilted his head back. "There are others here." He inhaled sharply. Then his eyes flashed red. "Ah, you've gathered more alphas for us! And..." He growled.

Mingi tensed and felt his wolf rising up, ready to strike.

"You've got breeders too."

Mingi lunged forward, shifting in mid-air to collide with Lance's silver wolf. They reared up on their hind legs, a flurry of teeth, claws, and snarls.

The other four alphas backed away and started advancing to the house.

_Hongjoong, get everyone out now!_ He managed to call out as he and Lance stumbled away from each other.

Mingi tried to cut off the others, but Lance grabbed his tail and pulled him back, causing him to yelp in pain.

Then Lance was ripped away from him as Seonghwa's white wolf latched onto his neck.

_No! Seonghwa get out of here!_ Mingi said as he scrambled to his feet.

But Seonghwa managed to hold his own and even got a good enough grip on the other alpha to swing him in a circle and throw him into a tree.

The others were there too, all in wolf form.

Hongjoong moved up to stand next to him, letting his dominance flow over the other alphas, who had also shifted to try and even the playing field.

Then Jongho was on his other side with San next to him.

The four of them advanced on the five alphas, all snarling and trying to make themselves as big as possible. Even the two betas and omegas joined in, forming one long line.

Lance shifted again, pulling on a pair of pants in one smooth motion and smirked at Mingi, who followed suit. "So you left us to find another pack." He chuckled. "I'm impressed. For the 'Lone Wolf', you sure have built quite the interesting group." His eyes lingered on each of the non-alphas.

Seonghwa stepped forward and snarled at him, his hackles standing on end.

Lance just laughed. "I'll be seeing you again. I'm sure your father with be very interested in this development."

He shifted one more time and the five alphas vanished into the trees.

Mingi didn't relax until he sensed them cross the border of their territory, then Seonghwa was there licking his lips and looking for any wounds. _I'm fine._

_Good, because I'm about to kick your ass._ Seonghwa growled before marching into the house.

He sighed and met Hongjoong's hard gaze.

When they were all inside and seated in the living room again, with Seonghwa sitting next to Yeosang now, Mingi sighed again and looked at Hongjoong.

"I'm not just from the Alpha Pack. My father is the one who formed it." He could feel the tension rising. "I didn't really support his decision to start the war, but I couldn't exactly go against him. I had been practicing cutting off the pack bond for years. He was always so busy he never noticed if I went missing for a few hours. But as I got older, he started grooming me to take over for him one day, with Lance as my second in command."

No one spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Honestly I didn't know if he had survived or not."

"Mingi." Hongjoong stood up, his voice firm, "You really need to be open with us. If they had come here while you weren't here we would have been unprepared. You put us in danger by not telling us this."

Mingi flinched and looked at the floor.

"That being said, I hope you will learn to trust us in the future because we are a pack, and we will stand by your side. I don't care what happened in your past, all that matters is what you do from here on out. Got it?"

The alphas exchanged a look and Mingi nodded. "I'm sorry." He said, first looking at Hongjoong then Seonghwa.

The omega was looking anywhere but at Mingi.

"What did they want?" Jongho asked, breaking the silence. He had one hand touching both of his mates.

"He said something about my father wanting to see me now that he knows I'm alive. But I don't think they were out looking for me." Mingi closed his eyes.

"What did they say?" Hongjoong stepped closer to him.

"Lance was able to sense all of you. He said he was pleased I had gathered more alphas and..." He hesitated, choking on the word as he felt his wolf snarl with anger.

"And what?"

" **Breeders.** "


	32. 24

"Fuck." Mingi muttered to himself as he stood outside his bedroom door.

After the pandemonium had died down over the 'breeders' title and the other alphas went to comfort their mates, Seonghwa had stormed past him and slammed the bedroom door.

And now it was locked.

"Seonghwa, please open up." He said, leaning his head against the door. "Please?" He scratched it with his nails.

The lock clicked and he stepped inside. The omega was standing by the window, staring out it with his arms crossed.

Mingi started to move to him, but Seonghwa turned his head and glared at him, making him stop. For an omega he sure was intimidating. Mingi had to remind himself that he had been raised by all alphas.

"What can I do?" He asked quietly.

"You really think it's that simple? You told me about your past, but you leave out one of the most important details? Why did you think that would be ok?" His tone was harsh and demanding.

"Because I'm ashamed of where I came from! I thought you understood that!" Mingi said, on the verge of yelling out of frustration. "The rest of you had your lives uprooted by my pack, it's hard for me to talk about it without feeling self-conscious about it. I was afraid that my dad would be the breaking point! You haven't mated with me so if you wanted to leave I'm sure you could. You're strong enough, you probably break my claim." Mingi's wolf growled, not wanting that to happen.

"Yeah. I've thought about it." Seonghwa said blatantly, turning back to the window.

Mingi felt his knees shaking at his words.

"But I won't."

Time stopped as the omega turned around to face him. His eyes were still hard, but his face had relaxed a little. "Mingi, if we are going to make this work, you need to start being honest with me and the rest of our pack. Even the others if they stay with us. The tough guy act needs to stop."

"I know. It's just all I've ever known." The alpha whispered, bowing his head. "But now... Now I'm terrified of what will happen if he comes for me. For you..."

Seonghwa walked forward and pulled him into a hug. "We will be fine. We are strong if we stick together."

"You don't understand... How do you think he was able to form the Alpha Pack?" Mingi said, hugging Seonghwa back and speaking into his shoulder. "He has this... Power. It's like he's the alpha of the alphas. He can make others bend to his will almost with a snap of his fingers. And if he were to find us... He'd add the alphas to his pack and... You'd be given to whoever to so you could start giving pups. Yunho and Yeosang too... And Wooyoung, I don't even know what they would do with him..." he started to cry.

The omega held him tighter, then started to place soft, comforting kisses on the side of his neck and cheek. "It's ok. He's not here." He whispered.

Mingi clung to him, finally letting go of his wall as the fear he had pushed away of his father came crashing back on him.

Later that evening, Mingi shared his fear with the others. "I'd hate to see you give up this place, Hongjoong. But they know we are here. I don't know what will happen, but I'm sure they will be back at some point. I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. You had no idea this would happen." Hongjoong said, walking forward to place a hand on Mingi's shoulder. "We will figure this out. Together."

"This place can actually be defended pretty well." Yeosang said. "It's backed into a hills so out back will be easy to hold, and we can set up some defenses in the front if needed."

"But for now, let's just enjoy each other. One step at a time." Seonghwa said.

"So, where does that leave us?" San asked for the other pack as they stood off to the side."

"They don't know you yet, if you want to leave, I'd say you can leave." Hongjoong said, turning to the others.

.

.

.

.

Jongho glanced between his pack, trying to decide what he wanted to do. They all seemed to like the idea of staying here, but he didn't know if he was ready to bow to another alpha yet. The idea of staying separate also appealed to him in case things got bad enough that they did need to leave.

Yunho moved to his side and took his hand. "It's your decision."

"We can stay, for now." Jongho said, nodding at Hongjoong.

"Great!" Yeosang said, walking forward to grab Wooyoung and drag him into the kitchen. "Some of you go hunting while we start prepping for dinner!" He said brightly. Wooyoung laughed next to him and soon Seonghwa joined them.

"I'm down!" Yunho said, bouncing up and down. "I could use a good run." He grabbed Jongho's arm and swung it up and down.

"San, do you want come or stay here?" Hongjoong asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll stay here." He said. "Mingi you go. I've got things here."

Mingi paused for a second, looking nervous, but he nodded and smiled at the small alpha.

Then the four of them left to go hunting.

Yunho bounded ahead of them, mouth open and tongue out. He turned to look at the alphas and let out a few soft yaps, urging them to go faster.

Jongho rolled his eyes and trotted forward, nipping at his beta's tail before turning to face the other two alphas walking calmly behind them. Yunho twisted around and shoved his head under Jongho's, nuzzling into his chest before he too waited patiently.

Hongjoong huffed and looked around, scenting the air. His ears pricked to the north and he motioned for everyone to follow.

For not being able to communicate mentally, Jongho found that they still seemed to work together very well. Hongjoong gave very clear and precise signals while hunting.

When they came across a herd of deer, they split into their two groups, needing to kill two of them to feed everyone.

It was too easy.

.

.

.

.

Yeosang hummed to himself as he, Wooyoung, and Seonghwa worked around the kitchen. Then youngest had really gotten the hang of their rhythm so they all managed to get things done with ease.

However today he seemed to be distracted. And Yeosang already knew why.

San sat at the island watching them with interest, but really, he just kept watching Wooyoung.

Yeosang nudged Seonghwa to get his attention and nodded to the couple. The older looked casually over his shoulder and turned back around, trying to suppress a smile. It was nice to see the omega happy after all he had been through.

"Ok, here's the salad!" Wooyoung said, smiling as he set the bowl on the table. "What can I do next Sangie?"

"I think that's all we need. Seonghwa and I have the rest, why don't you go and... relax or clean up or..."

Seonghwa sighed and playfully punched his shoulder before turning around. "I think we are all set."

"Oh, ok." Wooyoung said, looking a little disappointed. He sighed and started heading down the hallway.

That's when Yeosang snapped to get San's attention. The alpha looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked.

Both Seonghwa and Yeosang pointed at Wooyoung and made shooing motions with their hands.

San tilted his head and then made an 'O' shape with his mouth before blushing heavily and sliding off the stool.

Yeosang and Seonghwa clutched their stomachs as they stifled a laugh.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung sighed as he walked into the bedroom. Why had the others been acting so weird? All he wanted to do was help with dinner. He was about to step into the bathroom to take a shower when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him backward.

Even though he should have been worried that his senses were down at the moment, he instantly felt relaxed as San's scent washed over him.

San pulled him into his warm embrace and rested his head on Wooyoung's shoulder. "Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi." Wooyoung said back, feeling his face heat up.

"I don't think they meant any harm by it. I think they actually wanted to give... Give us a chance to be alone." San said, rubbing his nose against Wooyoung's neck on the opposite side of Jongho's mark.

"O-Oh." Wooyoung said, having a hard time thinking as he felt himself slipping away at San's touch.

"Is that ok?" San asked as he started to place kisses along the omega's neck and shoulder, pushing the edge of his shirt aside.

"Y-Yeah. O-Of course."

"Good." San growled as he slipped a hand under Wooyoung's shirt. The omega gasped and shivered under his touch. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Wh-What's that?" Wooyoung's heart was pounding. He wanted more.

"I don't know. I forgot what it was." San said, still continuing his kisses. "This is more important." He turned Wooyoung around and pushed him onto the bed.

.

.

.

.

"Yes sir. I'm sure it was him. He had others. Plenty of both. What would you like us to do?"

" **Bring them to me.** "


	33. 25

_Alright. That elk over there is perfect. It should feed the eight of us for the rest of the week._ Hongjoong said, turning to glance at Yeosang. His beta huffed and trotted over to the other pack to try and relay the message.

Jongho still didn't want to merge the packs, which Hongjoong couldn't blame him for. He didn't look forward to the battle for head alpha that could come from it, but it did make hunting a challenge. Yunho was the biggest asset as he was the best at reading others.

_Ok they are ready._ Yeosang called out to him as he appeared from behind a tree. He wagged his tail in anticipation.

Hongjoong nodded to him and was just about to give the signal when a long howl came from the west. He stood up straight and looked in that direction. The howl wasn't familiar. _Abort! Get back to the house!_

He saw Mingi and Seonghwa appear next to him, looking worried, and Yeosang turned to go tell the others again. Hongjoong followed behind him, not wanting to let his mate out of his sight.

The howls grew louder. And there were more of them.

_It's the Alpha pack._ Mingi growled. He moved closer to Seonghwa.

_Shit._ Hongjoong came to a stop in front of the others. Jongho locked eyes with him, his pack standing behind him.

Cursing the fact they couldn't talk, Hongjoong shifted. The other alpha followed suit, so did Mingi.

"What is it?" Jongho asked.

"It's the Alpha Pack. They are here." Mingi said, wringing his hands.

"What should we do?" Hongjoong said, turning to the taller.

"I don't know... Without being able to communicate... I want to say we split up but what if we can't find each other again?" He glanced at Jongho, who bristled.

Wooyoung whimpered behind him and walked forward so that his head was under Jongho's hand. He was shaking.

"We are running out of time!" Hongjoong said, glaring at Jongho. "It's your choice!" He held out his arm.

Yunho nudged the back of Jongho's leg and let out a small growl. Jongho growled back at him, but then the howls sounded again, closer this time.

Jongho clapped his arm to Hongjoong's to make the pact, and all of them shivered as the pack link opened even more.

Hongjoong breathed a sigh of relief and then said, "How do we want to split up?"

"At least in pairs. But we need to stay in contact as best we can." Mingi said. He looked scared, and that didn't make Hongjoong feel very good, but he nodded.

Everyone shifted back into wolves again and the two groups of four split into their natural groups.

They ran.

And they could feel the alphas following them.

Four jumped out in front of them, splitting the back off into smaller groups.

Hongjoong found himself running with Jongho, San, and Yeosang. The two other alphas panicked as the rest of their pack was gone but they were being herded away from the others.

_Mingi! Are you ok?_

_For now. We are being pushed somewhere._

_So are we. Stay alert and protect them._ Hongjoong said, trying to work out how they were going to get out of this. They should have expected an ambush, but it had been a couple weeks since Lance had approached them so they had grown lax in their watches.

They were fools. And now his pack was going to pay the price.

_Jongho, how many do you think you could take?_

_Enough._ The young alpha snarled. He leapt up to jump off a boulder and slammed into one of the attacking wolves, locking his jaws around his neck. San was there in an instant to help him, taking the wolf's legs out from under it.

Hongjoong swiveled and got in between Yeosang and one of the other wolves, snarling and snapping his teeth. Yeosang came to stand beside him and he was grateful for his mate's presence.

He could hear yelps of pain coming from behind him as Jongho and San fought their way through the attackers.

The alpha in front of him attacked and he and Yeosang jumped to the side. Hongjoong latched onto his back leg and swung him in a circle, releasing him to throw him into a tree. The alpha yelped and struggled to stand. Hongjoong took the chance to rip out his throat.

Yeosang snarled from behind him and two more alphas now stood between him and his mate. Blue eyes flashed at him, full of fear. But the alphas weren't attacking. Instead, they looked like they were herding Yeosang back.

Hongjoong ran forward and attacked one of them, hoping to draw the other one's attention too, but it didn't work. The she-wolf kept herding Yeosang back, using her dominance to overpower him.

_Mingi! Mingi they are after the others!_ He didn't get an answer. _Mingi!_

The alpha snapped at him and forced Hongjoong back. Two more appeared, effectively cutting him off from Yeosang. He wasn't having that. He ran forward and rammed his head into one of them, flipping the wolf over his back. Then he spun and swiped at another one, catching its jaw and forcing it to the side. All he felt was rage as he felt the need to get to his mate.

_Hongjoong!_ Yeosang called out. He was almost out of sight. He was about to run after it when one of the alphas grabbed his leg and pulled him back. He twisted and snapped at him over and over.

He tried reaching out to the others, but there was so much panic and fear, he couldn't concentrate enough to reach him. Even Yeosang was starting to feel like he was far away from him.

He couldn't let that happen. Twisting himself hard, he yanked his leg out of the alpha's mouth. He could feel the skin tearing with it but he didn't care. He was on the alpha in a second, again ripping his throat out.

The other two got in his way again, but he was smaller and more agile. He over powered them easily.

_Please! Can anyone answer me!_

_I'm here._ Jongho said. _San is with me. We are trying to get to the others, but there are too many._

_Have you heard from them? Are they ok?_

_No._ Jongho's answer was evident. Hongjoong could feel San's worry too. So they were close enough. Why couldn't he reach Mingi? What was going on?

.

.

.

.

As soon as they were separated, Mingi knew they were in trouble. They had broken him away from the other alphas and he knew their plan immediately. He was sure they would be trying to get Yeosang away too.

And something had happened to split the communication between the two groups.

He and Seonghwa snarled as they were surrounded by a circle of alphas, one of them being Lance's silver wolf. He lip curled in what could be described as a smirk as he looked down on Mingi.

_Stay close._ Mingi said. He sensed movement behind him and turned long enough to see Yunho moving Wooyoung underneath him.

His heart pounded as he also saw his white omega standing tall and proud, fighting against the other alphas' dominance.

The wolves moved closer, knowing that there was no escape.

_When they attack I want all three of you to run. Even you Seonghwa. Protect them. Run as fast and as far as you can. You know what they want. Let that spur you on._

_I won't leave you._ Seonghwa said.

_Don't make me order you. I will if I have to._

Seonghwa growled in response but Mingi felt his acceptance.

_I will try to buy you as much time as I can._ Mingi said, digging his claws into the ground.

_Don't get yourself killed._ Seonghwa said. _If you do, I'll never forgive you. No, I'll bring you back and kill you myself._

Mingi wished he could hug the blonde. He was so scared he'd never get to see him again.

But he needed to protect his pack.

He lunged forward, snarling with all his might to draw as much attention to him as possible. Several of the alphas ran at him, trying to use their strength to over-power him. He used his senses to duck under some, allowing them to collide with a sickening crunch.

Mingi kept his eyes locked on the silver fur in front of him, wanting nothing more than to rip Lance's throat out, but someone rammed him and knocked him off balance.

Several paws pinned him to the ground. They weren't fighting him. _Seonghwa please tell me you are running..._

He didn't get an answer.

Large, black paws appeared in his line of vision. He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

The wolf let out a long, gut wrenching snarl and Mingi felt his body twist against his will. He knelt on the forest floor, head bowed before his father in submission. The alpha's alpha.

"Good to see you again, Son." His father said, reaching down to cup his chin after shifting.

His dominance was so strong that Mingi couldn't bring himself to look in his father's eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me new breeders. I look forward to putting them to good use." He snarled.

Mingi felt his wolf rise up in retaliation, but just as he was about to strike, several hands grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back, tying them together. He cried out in pain and tried to pull free, but he was bound to tight.

"Get him some pants and get him ready. The others are coming back with their prizes." His father said, looking over the next hill.

Mingi struggled to turn and look. His heart fell.

Yeosang was being dragged by his arms between two alphas. His head hung limp and it looked like there was a trail of blood running down the side of his face.

Starting to panic, he tried reaching out to Hongjoong again. What had happened to him? He tried San and Jongho but was met with silence.

His father laughed next to him. "You should have paid more attention in school. Your mind link won't work as long as we have certain herbs burning. Ours is unaffected as long as we drink a special mixture. It's old, ancient magic, but effective."

Mingi felt like he was going to burst from how angry he was.

"Sir! We caught him! But the other two got away." Lance called.

"No!" Mingi cried out as he fought against his captors.

Seonghwa was being marched over to them. He held his head high in defiance like always, but Mingi could see he was scared. Lance was right behind him, holding the ropes that bound his hands. They hadn't even bothered to let him get dressed.

"Ah, so this one is yours? Wise choice." Mingi's father said, patting his son's head before walking up to Seonghwa. "Yes, you will give us good fighters."

"Like hell I will." Seonghwa spat in his face. He was immediately knocked to the group by a slap from the head alpha. He roared and Seonghwa trembled below him.

Mingi felt tears running down his cheeks as he tried to get to his omega.

His father bent down and pulled Seonghwa up by his hair. "Yes. You will do nicely. Lock him up and start getting him prepped. The sooner we get pups in him the better. Same with the other one." Several wolves dragged Seonghwa away.

The omega turned to look at Mingi, a silent plea for help. Mingi never felt more useless in his life.

"Where did the other two go?"

"That one there covered their escape. But we tracked them down... I don't know how easily we can get them." Lance said.

"Why?" Mingi's father growled.

"They were taken by humans."

Mingi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Hunters?" His father asked. Mingi could have sworn he heard a hint of fear.

"I don't think so. They didn't smell like Hunters. But there is a wolf sanctuary around here that mortals use to rehabilitate wolves. Wild wolves. We could check there."

"See to it. We need them. The more breeders the better. And the other alphas?"

"Gone." Lance said. "They killed several of our men and then disappeared. I'm guessing they were outside of the herbs range so they were about to coordinate."

The head alpha growled, all the others around him flinched. "Increase the guards while we travel. He can't have them freeing the breeders."

"Yes, Sir." Lance marched away, but not before smirking at Mingi.

"Come, let's go home, Son."


	34. 26

When Yunho woke up he instantly knew something was wrong. He couldn't remember what had happened, but he could sense other wolves and they seemed... off.

He was in the corner of some enclosure. High metal fencing surrounded it, making it impossible to jump out, but he could climb out. And he was just about to when he scented the wolves again. Some were standing off to the side, watching him curiously.

They were... small and cautious. Then in snapped. They were wild. They weren't like him.

He stood, seeing some of them flinch and shuffle away, and looked around. It was obvious he was still in the forest somewhere, but it was all unfamiliar to him.

Then his head snapped to the side as he smelled something new.

Lavender.

_Wooyoung!_ He called out and ran to the scent.

_Y-Y-Yunho! Help me!_

_I'm coming!_ Yunho sped up, running as fast as his long legs would take him. Any other wolf he came across leapt to the side, fearing him for his size.

He heard the omega whimper and drifted around a mound of boulders only to find him pinned against the fence by three wolves. They were bigger than the others he had already seen, but still smaller than Yunho. He ran forward, letting a snarl rip from his throat.

The three wolves turned around and scurried away. He slowed to check Wooyoung out, scanning him for injuries. The omega whimpered and shoved his head into Yunho's neck. _Where are we? What's going on? Where is Jongho and San?_

_Sshh, Youngie. It's ok. I'm trying to figure that out. Do you remember anything?_

_Just Seonghwa telling us to run._ Wooyoung said, pressing his entire body into Yunho's.

The sound of metal squeaking caused them to jump and Yunho immediately moved to hide Wooyoung behind him. He watched as humans walked into the enclosure holding what appeared to be buckets of food.

_We must be in some kind of zoo or... Maybe a sanctuary?_ Yunho said, observing them closely.

The humans kept their distance from the wild wolves, showing them respect, as they scattered the food across the floor. Some of the friendlier wolves approached on their own accord, however, and allowed the humans to pet them or even give them a hug.

Then one of them turned to glance at Yunho and he snarled.

"Where did they come from?" Someone asked.

"They were picked up about 100 miles north of here. I think Frank wanted to study them because of how big they are."

"That one worries me." One said, motioning to Yunho.

_Good_. He thought.

"Maybe we can try to separate them and we can run a DNA test. It's rare to see only two wolves together, so something must have happened to their pack."

"Hopefully they don't cause any trouble here."

_Don't count on it. We need to get out of here as soon as we can Youngie._

_How?_

_When it's nightfall, we will just shift and climb out._

But that plan didn't end up working. Guards were posted at night to keep an eye on the wolves, so they were always being watched by someone.

They got set up in a corner of the sanctuary, huddled together for comfort and warmth. Yunho tried several times to try and contact their alphas, but they must have been too far away. He had never realized there was a limit to how the mind link could reach, but he supposed that made sense now that he thought of what had happened with Wooyoung and Chan.

They both could still feel their bond with Jongho and that gave them hope. He was alive, which meant that he would do anything to find them.

Yunho just prayed they would wander in range so he could tell his mate where they were.

The wolves grew restless and started to try and approach them. Yunho did his best to keep them away, but the biggest ones were just about the same size as Wooyoung, so they scared him. It didn't make any sense as to why they kept trying to come over to them. There was no way they were that curious.

As he chased a new group of them away he huffed and snapped at their legs, hoping they'd get the message. But others took their place and he had to run after them too.

When he grew tired, he elected to stand over Wooyoung and just snarl at any that got too close. Some of them took it as an invitation to try and play and that just pissed him off even more.

They went through this for a few days and ended up eating very little. The humans were too scared to approach them and it was hard for Yunho to grab them food from the pile without the other's trying to get to Wooyoung.

Then it clicked. They were following their instincts because Wooyoung...

Wooyoung was in pre-heat.

.

.

.

.

" **I can't take this anymore! Where are they?** " Jongho growled as they stopped yet again to take a breather.

Hongjoong had called for it after they had been running for over three hours without a break in a desperate search for their pack.

"I don't know, but you need to calm down. Getting angry isn't going to fix anything." He said, staring at the sky from where he was laying down.

" **Don't tell me to calm down!** " Jongho snarled, marching over to him.

"Jong, stop!" San said, trying to hold him back. The smaller alpha had been doing his best to play peacekeeper and he looked very haggard because of it.

" **I will tell you what I want. I am your head alpha now!** " Hongjoong jumped up, unable to control himself any longer.

" **I should have never agreed to it. As soon as I get my mates back I'm gone!** "

" **YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO YOU!** " Hongjoong roared, finally making Jongho stop. " **IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE, THEN LEAVE. I WON'T STOP YOU. BUT DO NOT BLAME ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED.** "

The other two alphas looked away from him in submission and he growled before storming away. He knew they were all on edge after what happened. They had no idea what happened to the rest of their pack after they had fought off the attacking alphas. But he did know that he hadn't been separated from Yeosang in years and he felt empty without him.

It was slowly making him lose his mind. He could feel his mate, but not being able to contact him or know what happened to him was the worst possible thing for him to be going through right now.

He needed Yeosang to function. His mate was his rock, his safe place. Without him... Hongjoong feared he would go insane and jump off the deep end.

A whimper escaped his lips as he fell to his knees, covering his mouth.

Jongho and San were there in seconds and they sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." Jongho said quietly. "I..."

"I know." Hongjoong sobbed, patting the other's knee and wiping his face. San wrapped his thin arms around his stomach.

"We are going to find them. We just need to work together." He said, looking at Jongho as he said it.

The youngest sighed heavily but nodded. "Where do we even start?"

"We should probably keep following the scent of the alphas. If they left then they must have gotten what they came for." San mumbled, not liking how that sounded.

"Yes. That's what we will do. And we need to keep trying to contact them." Hongjoong said, his lower lip still trembling. "We can't give up..."

"We'll follow your lead." Jongho said, standing up and offering his hand to Hongjoong.

He gratefully accepted it and they shifted, picking their way further north to follow the Alpha Pack and try to find their family.

As they went, they got further and further away from any kind of human structures, towns, or any civilization at all...

.

.

.

.

Mingi paced the room he was locked in, not taking his eyes off the door. That stupid incense was still burning, so he had no idea where Seonghwa and Yeosang were, nor was he able to contact Hongjoong. His father must have been planning this for years because everything worked perfectly in sync.

After hours of making him wait, Lance finally came to collect him.

His hands were tied behind his back, but he didn't fight it, knowing they would use Seonghwa against him.

Lance led him to the main hall, a giant, open room that they used for gatherings. His father was seated at the far end with an open chair next to him. Mingi's.

"Son. So nice of you to join us." He said, nodding at the chair.

Mingi sat, arms still bound, and waited for what was coming next.

He never in his wildest dreams would have imagined it.

Several betas and omegas were dragged into the room and forced to kneel before his father. His eyes found Yeosang immediately and the two latched onto each other.

He was pleading for help but Mingi didn't know what he could do.

His father snapped his fingers and several other alphas came into the room, stopping in front of the others.

"Father, what is this?" Mingi growled.

"A necessary evil that needs to happen to ensure our future."

Mingi looked back to Yeosang, fear evident on his face, as an alpha forced his mouth open and poured a dark liquid down his throat.


	35. 27

Mingi tried to run to Yeosang as he and the other betas and omegas started to scream, but his father grabbed the rope binding his hands and pulled him back.

It was a horrible sound that he never wanted to hear again.

Everyone forced to drink the liquid fell to the floor, crying and yelling at the top of their lungs.

He pulled against the ropes, willing to break his own bones if it meant he could get free. "Yeosang!" He cried, his voice cracking as the tears came.

The beta trembled on the floor, his face contorted in pain as he screamed.

"Yeosang I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He said.

" **Shut up.** " His father growled and Mingi felt his throat tighten.

He tried to mind link with the beta but that was still blocked. He felt so helpless as he watched his friend scream until he couldn't scream anymore.

"Take them away and start the drawing." His father commanded.

"Drawing?" Mingi asked, his voice weak.

"Yes, Son. We don't have enough breeders yet, so we will pick names to decide who gets to start." His father leered down at him.

"You're sick! How can you do this? They aren't objects!" Mingi cried out, trying to pull away from his psychopath father.

"I need to expand my alpha army so I can protect our race. I will do whatever it takes to do so, even if it means burning the mating mark away."

Mingi's heart stopped. Burned... the mark... So Yeosang just went through what Wooyoung did? " **HOW COULD YOU? HOW YOU COULD TAKE AWAY SOMETHING SO SACRED? THAT COULD KILL THEM!** " He roared, now lunging for his father.

Lance was there to shove him away, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor.

" **YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU FOR HARMING HIM!** "

His father just chuckled at his son's outburst. "Careful Mingi. Just because you weren't officially mated to your little omega doesn't mean I can't find something else to do to him. In fact... Lance, he's yours."

"Thank you sir." Lance bowed low then turned and kicked Mingi hard in the stomach before walking away.

" **DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU SON OF A BITCH!** " Mingi roared through his tears. He tried to pick himself up off the ground but his father stepped on his head, holding him there.

He let out a long, exaggerated sigh. "You're really going to make me do this the hard way, aren't you?"

Mingi whimpered as he felt more pressure on his head. He should have left when Lance came the first time. It's all his fault that his pack was in danger and going through this pain. All his fault...

One dominant growl from his father had him laying limp on the ground. He was dragged away an thrown back into his room, hands still bound, to await whatever punishment his father deemed was worthy.

.

.

.

.

Jongho was in the middle of scouting ahead when a howl stopped him in his tracks. He ran back to where he had left the other two alphas and shifted mid jump when he saw San holding Hongjoong in his arms.

He was clawing at his neck and screaming in pain.

"What happened?" Jongho asked, crouching down to kneel next to them.

"I-I don't know..." San said, unable to look away from Hongjoong. "H-He just collapsed and shifted!"

The alpha screamed again, tears running down his cheeks. "No! No!"

"Hongjoong, what's happening?" Jongho asked. His wolf was uncomfortable. Something was seriously wrong.

Then he saw it. The mark that had always been so prominent on his neck was fading.

" **YEOSANG!!!!!!** "

.

.

.

.

He was numb. All emotion, all thought, all feeling... Gone. He didn't know how Wooyoung lived through this... His mate was gone. His mate...

Hongjoong...

Tears ran freely down Yeosang's face as he stared at the wall, but he didn't make a sound or move a muscle. His love, his soulmate wasn't there anymore. It was just... empty.

They had burned the bond from him and left a void in its wake. He had never been separated from Hongjoong. They had done everything together.

And now he was gone.

Yeosang didn't want to live anymore if he couldn't with him. He felt himself starting to shut down as the sounds of other betas and omegas crying could be heard in the distance.

He didn't even register the door opening. Or the alpha that came in speaking words of pups. Or when he was lifted from the ground and carried into a room only to be tied to a bed so he couldn't escape.

But he had nothing to escape to.

Hongjoong was gone.

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa could sense something was wrong as he sat curled up in the corner of his cell. Several of the betas and omegas that were prisoners like him were taken away. He didn't know why and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that he wasn't one of them.

But when they came back, every single one of them was crying and looked broken.

He braced himself for anything.

Even Lance.

The snake came after a bit looking smug as he eyed Seonghwa.

The omega snarled at him and prepared to defend himself as the alpha stepped into his cell. "So feisty. I love it. I'm going to have so much fun breaking you."

"Like hell you are! If you think you are going to get anywhere near me you're dead wrong." Seonghwa snapped.

Lance snarled and his eyes flashed red as he stepped forward. They fell on the mark on Seonghwa's neck and he growled. " **That will be the first thing to go once I have my way with you.** " He reached forward and cupped Seonghwa's chin. "You're little friend already had his new alpha chosen. Soon he will give us pups, just like you will give me mine."

Seonghwa snapped. He brought his knee up and slammed it into Lance's groin, then into his head as the alpha bent forward. Grabbing the cuff of his shirt, he threw him into the bars and watched as he crumpled to the ground.

He tried to call out to Mingi and Yeosang but the link was still broken. Making a split second decision, he ran from the room and down the hall.

If he could get out of here, maybe he could contact Hongjoong. Then they could meet up and free their family, and maybe the rest of the prisoners too. But getting out of here would be the hard part. He didn't know his way around and he could sense alphas everywhere.

He ran past a room that reeked of alphas, but there were no one in there. He paused and saw it was full of military style outfits. Maybe he could cover his scent...

Seonghwa quickly changed into the new clothes, cringing at the stench but it just might work. He already carried himself like an alpha, so he just might be able to pull this off.

After changing, he stepped into the hallway, keeping his head high and adopting a little bit of a snarl. He wished he could contact Mingi. He would feel so much better if he could even just hear his voice. He prayed that he and Yeosang were ok.

As much as he wanted to look for the beta, Seonghwa knew it would be too risky... But Yeosang was strong. As long as he could sense that Hongjoong was ok, he would stay strong and fight through this.

After walking a little ways, Seonghwa came across a set of stairs. He made his way up them and emerged in a large hall. At one end stood a couple of ornate chairs, at the other was what appeared to be large doors.

He went in that direction immediately and yanked them open. Sunlight blinded him and he had to cover his eyes as he adjusted. Once he did, he walked forward, paying attention to everything in front of him.

There were so many alphas... It made sense, since they called themselves Alpha Pack, but still... How were so many here and coexisting? He knew Mingi's father was powerful, but he didn't think he was this strong to control all of these alphas.

As he walked, Seonghwa caught sign of the front gate. He walked as casually as he could, not making eye contact with anyone.

He was almost there... If he could just get through the gates then maybe he could shift.

He got closer. Alphas passed him left and right. He kept waiting for someone to stop him.

Closer.

Seonghwa passed through the gate unharmed and without notice. He had to work not to let out a sigh as he kept walking.

He turned back only once to see what could only be described as a fortress, and it made him have second thoughts... Could he really leave Mingi and Yeosang here to fend for themselves? There was no way Hongjoong could take this place on with just Jongho, San, Wooyoung, and Yunho.

Seonghwa bit his lip. _Can anyone here me?_

No answer. He walked a little further away.

_Hongjoong? Jongho? Anyone?_

Still no answer. He fought back a sob.

_Please... Please someone answer me._

More silence.

_Seonghwa??_

_Yes! Yes! I'm here! Oh San, I am so happy to hear your voice!_

_Where are you? Is Wooyoung with you? And Yunho, Mingi, and Yeosang? We haven't had contact with anyone... And..._

_And what?_ Seonghwa felt his chest tighten. _San what's wrong?_

_Hongjoong is hurt... I think... I think they burned the mating bond away._

Seonghwa felt his knees shaking and he let out a long, shaky scream.

_Seonghwa? Are you still there?_ San asked after a couple of minutes.

_Yes... Where are you? And where is Jongho?_

_He is here, but tending to Hongjoong... Where is Wooyoung?_ The worry was evident in San's voice. He must have been going crazy. Jongho too. Both of his mates were missing.

_I don't know San... We were surrounded and I told them to run. I did hear someone say that they were taken by humans..._

**_What?_ **

_Not Hunters. Something about a sanctuary?_ He was met by silence for a long time.

**_Do you know where?_ **

_No... They didn't say. San, if they got away they have to be safer than here._ Seonghwa did his best to send a mental image of the fortress to San. He tried to impress the urgency of them finding it.

_I know where that is. I've seen it before. I will give directions to Jongho._

_Aren't you coming??_

_No. I have to find Wooyoung and Yunho._

_San they are safer than..._

_Seonghwa_. The alpha interrupted. _It's been a month._

The omega felt his heart skip a beat. Just one more thing to add to the list of stress in their lives...

_What are you going to do?_ San asked.

_I'm going back. If they really did that to Yeosang I can't leave him here. I think I found a way to hide my scent. For now... Please hurry, San. Or tell Jongho to hurry. I will try my best to get us out of here, but there are a lot of alphas... I don't know how we are going to get out of this._

_We will do our best. Packs stick together. I'm guess we won't be able to contact you if you go back in?_

_Probably not. But I'll see if I can find out how they are blocking it. Stay safe._

_You too._ San responded quietly.

Seonghwa turned back to the fortress and took a deep breath. Then he marched back into it, not sure what he was going to do, but he knew he would not leave again without Mingi and Yeosang, even if it was the last thing he did.


	36. 28

"Are you sure it's ok if I leave?" San asked as they got Hongjoong situated in a small cave they found.

"Yes. I don't think all three of us need to sit here and do nothing." Jongho growled. He was very moody right now so San knew he needed to tread carefully.

"When he wakes up, this is where you're going." San projected the image into the alpha's head. Jongho nodded as his eyes glazed over. "It's north of here. Seonghwa was outside the fortress, so inside must be blocked by something that prevents the mind link."

"Where are you going to go?" Jongho blinked rapidly, then looked up at San with a few tears in his eyes.

"I think I'm going to head south. If they are far enough away that we can't link with them then I'm going to go in the opposite direction we have been traveling to start with. Plus I think I heard there was a sanctuary down there by one of the cities. It's a start." San leaned forward and placed a hand on Jongho's knees. "I will find them. I won't stop until I do."

"I'm worried about Woo..." Jongho said, his body trembling. "I don't want him to have to go through that again. **He needs his alphas.** "

San sucked in a breath at Jongho's words. It had been the first time he had admitted that San was an equal to him when it came to the alpha status. He smiled sadly. "And he'll get them back. He has Yunho to help him through it."

"We don't know that... We don't know what happened to them."

"Jongho you can't give up hope. You can still feel them, right?" The other alpha nodded. "Then they are alive. That's what's important."

Jongho took a deep breath and looked at Hongjoong. His head tossed back and forth in his sleep, his forehead creased in pain.

"We are going to get them all back." San said.

"Hurry back. We need you, San." Jongho looked up at him, his lower lip was still trembling but he did manage a weak nod.

San leaned forward and gave him a quick hug before stripping and shifting. He turned south and ran as fast as he could.

.

.

.

.

_Deep breaths, Youngie. You need to try and stay calm._ Yunho said as he glanced down at the omega between his legs. He couldn't really blame him for freaking out though... They hadn't heard from anyone in days, the bigger males in the pen were getting more aggressive, and the humans were trying harder to get closer to them.

It was getting to the point where neither of them could sleep without something happening. But Yunho knew he needed to do his best to keep his friend calm.

He lowered his head and licked the top of Wooyoung's head. The omega whimpered and shivered. _I'm scared. What if they don't find us in time?_

_We will cross that bridge when we get there. But I know neither Jongho nor San will give up on us. And now that we are one pack, I'd be willing to bet the others are worried too._ Yunho lowered his nose so he could rub it against the side of Wooyoung's face. _We are going to be ok._

Wooyoung whimpered, but he managed to calm down a little bit and close his eyes. Yunho stayed crouched over him as the other wolves started to stir.

Their alphas needed to hurry... Wooyoung wasn't going to last much longer...

.

.

.

.

San didn't stop except to get some water so he could stay hydrated. Something told him he had picked the right direction, but there was still no link with Yunho or Wooyoung.

Thoughts of the omega drove him forward. His heat was due to happen at any time, and Yunho wouldn't be able to help with that... It broke San's heart as he thought about what would happen to the omega if he didn't get his alphas' knots.

It wasn't going to be pleasant. That's for sure.

He ran faster.

.

.

.

.

Yunho woke up to the smell of lavender overpowering everything. He turned to see that Wooyoung had shifted and was cowering in the corner behind some boulders. Sweat made his skin shine in the sunlight and his bright yellow eyes reflected the pain he was in.

"Y-Yunho... It hurts..." He said, clutching his stomach.

The beta scrambled up and immediately started licking him. He knew he couldn't shift now because Wooyoung needed something to hide behind and he needed to fend off the wolves that were growing restless.

"Yunho..." Wooyoung whimpered, reaching for him.

_I know, Youngie, I know... Just try and take deep breaths. I'm sure they are coming..._

" **Alpha. Alpha.** " Wooyoung panted.

_You need to try and keep quiet Youngie. We can't attract the humans._

"O-Ok..." Wooyoung bit his lip and curled up into a tight ball. Tremors ran through his body.

Yunho got closer to him and kept his eyes on the wolves. They were getting closer and closer now that Wooyoung's heat was here. He snarled, but now they snarled back. Their instincts were taking over. All they wanted was the wolf in heat, even though he didn't look like one.

One tried to move around him and Yunho snapped at him. He yelped and jumped back as another wolf advanced on the other side.

Wooyoung cried out behind him and Yunho winced before turning to lick him again. _Deep breaths. You need to fight through it._

This went on through the night and into the next day. How the humans didn't hear Wooyoung's cries of pain he didn't know, but it was only getting worse.

"It burns! Please, **it burns!** " The omega sobbed as he placed his hand over his mating mark.

Yunho felt his heart breaking knowing that Wooyoung was going through this again. If he didn't get Jongho's knot now... Their mating bond would break. It was awful that omega's were the only ones who went through this, but it made sense since alphas were always more protective over omega mates. They needed that connection during their heat to help them through it.

" **Alpha p-p-please.** " Wooyoung sobbed. " **Alpha I need you.** "

Yunho whined and sent a plea out through the pack link. Then he yelped as one of the wild wolves ran forward and snapped at his shoulder. Yunho rounded on him and grabbed onto his leg, biting down hard and swinging him into a nearby boulder.

The next wolf came and Yunho smacked him with his front paws, shoving him to the side. He nipped at the wolf, catching his ear and tearing a chunk out of it.

Then two came at him, trying to over-power him. Yunho yelped and tried to throw them off while still keeping an eye on Wooyoung.

The omega cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What the hell is going on in there?" One of the humans yelled. "Can I get some help in here?"

Keys jingled as the enclosure fence was opened. Yunho continued to fight of the wolves on him. The cries of the humans joined their snarls and yelps.

"They've gone crazy!"

"What is in the corner there?"

"Get the tranquilizers!"

Yunho turned to where the humans were advancing. They started to shoot the wild wolves. He was still struggling to fight of the ones coming at him.

_Youngie, do you think you can ride?_

"I d-don't know...."

_I need you to try. The humans are coming._ The omega whimpered and started to drag himself over to Yunho as he managed to get the wolves to back down.

"Is that a person? Did someone climb into the enclosure?! That must be what set them off!"

_Hurry!_ Yunho crouched down and leaned into Wooyoung as he shakily pulled himself onto his back. He was sobbing the entire time. _Hold on tight._ Yunho bolted to the side, running around the perimeter to avoid both the wolves and the humans.

He could hear them crying out, trying to figure out why there was someone riding the wolf now.

The fence was too high for him to jump, so he made a sharp turn and charged for the entrance to the enclosure. He snarled as humans tried to cut him off, but he was so big they were scared of him so they jumped out of the way.

He crashed through the half open gate and turned to run along the perimeter of the fence to head north. His instincts told him north.

_We will see them soon Youngie. Just hold on tight._

.

.

.

.

San was exhausted, but he knew he couldn't give up. He found the sanctuary after a couple of days and prowled around the outside of it. He could smell that Wooyoung had been here, but there was no sign of him or Yunho.

Several of the wolves inside the fence turned to look at him. He huffed and trotted around the fence, trying to pick up on either scent so he could follow it.

The signs of Wooyoung being in heat were everywhere.

He was running out of time.

.

.

.

.

" **Where is my alpha?** " Wooyoung cried out, his eyes a bright gold color.

Yunho had found a small cave for them to stay in for protection while Wooyoung rode out the rest of his heat. He still hadn't made contact with Jongho yet. Or San. Not that San would be able to help now, but he could at least be a comfort to the omega.

His heart ached at the thought of Wooyoung's mark going away again. After all he had been through... At least Jongho could redo it when they found each other again. If they found each other again...

Yunho shook those thoughts out of his head and looked at where Wooyoung was curled up in the corner. He had finally passed out. When he woke up, the mark would most likely be gone.

.

.

.

.

It hurt to move. He had never been in so much pain before. Wooyoung whimpered as he tried to open his eyes, but even that hurt. An alpha had always been present during his heat.

Alpha...

He reached up to touch where his mark had been. Tears came to his eyes as the emptiness slammed into him when he tried to feel Jongho.

He was alone... Again. What did he do to deserve this? Was it because he was broken? Maybe he just wasn't destined to be mated with anyone.

As his tears started to fall again, a pair of long arms wrapped around him and held him close. "I'm so sorry." Yunho whispered into his ear.

At least he was there this time. He wasn't entirely alone, even though his wolf wanted to cry out in pain. Wooyoung fought against the urge to howl, cry, or scream. That wouldn't do him any good now.

Jongho... He missed his alpha. He wanted his...

Alpha?

Wooyoung sat up and looked at the cave entrance.

"What is it Youngie?"

"Do you smell that?" He asked. His heart started to race. It couldn't be...

"Yeah, I smell charcoal... It's probably some fire left from humans."

"No. It's not."

Yunho followed his gaze and immediately jumped in front of Wooyoung. The omega stood, thankful that Yunho had dressed while he had been sleeping, and stared at the figure in front of him.

The beta gasped to and froze.

The figure walked deeper into the cave. "Wooyoung?" He asked. The voice sent chills down Wooyoung's spine. He never thought he'd hear it again.

"Chan?"


	37. 29

" **Hold him down! Don't be so pathetic!** "

"We are trying Sir!" Several men cried out as they were thrown into walls.

" **Try harder!** "

"Can't we just sedate him Sir?"

" **No! He must drink it all, and he must drink it willingly.** "

"Look out!"

" **Finish the job! He must be mine you idiots!** "

Bone crunched. Blood covered the floors. Men cried out in pain. Snarls and screams filled the chamber.

"He's fading!"

"Grab him!"

"Hold him down! That's it, that's it!"

"He's drinking!"

" **Good. Now he's MINE.** "

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa managed to keep a low profile, much to his surprise. There wasn't a lot of organization at this place unless a meeting was called and direction was given. Other than that, it looked like everyone went about their normal lives.

There were doctors, cooks, gardeners, builders, crafters, and of course guards and other military type alphas.

And alphas definitely made up most of the population. There were a few stronger betas that were in the guard, several who did the trades, but omegas were nonexistent... If he had to guess, the few omegas they had rounded up were being kept prisoner somewhere...

He had to be careful how close he got to the other wolves, but he had managed to continue to get into that room to change out his uniform when he felt the alpha smell was starting to fade. They didn't guard the inside of the fortress very well.

Even so, Seonghwa still had yet to find Yeosang or Mingi... He was always listening for a sign, but wherever they were, it must have been a secret to most of the alphas here.

He tried to explore the inside of the fortress, but the deeper he got, the more alphas there were and the harder it was to avoid them. He was sure that must be where they were being kept.

Several days passed before he managed to slip out of the front gate again to try and check in.

_Jongho? San? Hongjoong?_

_Seonghwa!_ Jongho answered quickly.

_Oh thank goodness. I'm sorry it's been so long... Things aren't easy here and there are a lot of alphas..._

_It's ok. Are you ok though? Any luck?_

_No... What about you three?_ Seonghwa turned to make sure he wasn't followed.

_San left a few days ago to look for Wooyoung and Yunho..._ His voice sounded broken.

_He... Still hasn't found them...?_

_No..._

_Jongho... Are you ok?_

He was met with silence, but he could feel the alpha's pain through their link. San hadn't made it in time...

_I'm sure he's ok._

_I can still feel Yunho, so I have hope... But now both Hongjoong and I have lost a mate... He still hasn't recovered. I'm worried Seonghwa. And I'm in no state to protect him if someone finds us. I don't know what to do..._

Things seemed to be pretty hopeless right now. Their entire pack was scattered and Seonghwa and San were the only ones who seemed to be fully functioning. Although with San out of contact so he couldn't even be sure about that anymore.

_You need to try and stay strong for Hongjoong's sake. Hopefully he will be better soon and you can come my direction. I'm not sure how long I can keep up my disguise here. They seem fairly oblivious, but I don't want to count on that forever. We are going to get through this Jongho._

_Are you sure you're an omega?_ He said with a teasing tone.

Seonghwa managed a small chuckle. If Jongho could attempt to make a joke, then he would be ok. _Just be careful, ok? I need to head back in soon so I will try to check in when I can. Hide nearby if you get here before I check in so we can touch base._

_Be careful..._

Seonghwa nodded, even though no one could see him, and made his way back into the bustling town. He was about to try and snatch some food when he recognized one of the alphas walking about of the fortress.

Lance.

He ducked behind a stall and pulled the hat he was wearing farther down on his head. It didn't seem that the alpha had noticed him, but he did look upset. He also still had a bruise on his face from where he had hit the wall.

Seonghwa smirked and continued to watch him, hoping that maybe he would lead him to the rest of his pack.

.

.

.

.

Jongho sighed as he looked down at Hongjoong. He had been awake for the entire conversation but he was pretty sure the alpha hadn't really heard anything. He just stared blankly at the cave wall. There was no life or spark in his eyes.

"Hongjoong? Did you hear that?" He asked quietly. "Seonghwa is looking Yeosang."

Dead eyes shifted to look at him. "Y-Yeosang?" His voice was so weak.

"That's right. He's trying to find Yeosang for you. Do you feel like you can go help? We need to work on getting our pack back together." Jongho said, placing a hand on Hongjoong's shoulder, trying to fight back the tears from the pain of losing his own mate.

"Where is Yeosang? I n-need him..."

"Seonghwa is looking for him, but he needs our help." Jongho squeezed. "We need to go save Yeosang."

Something shifted inside Hongjoong and his eyes flashed red and narrowed. Jongho could feel anger radiating off him as if he had just said the magic words. Save Yeosang. That's exactly what they needed to do.

As much as he wanted to look for his mates... Mate... Jongho knew that Hongjoong needed Yeosang a little more. Plus that was San's job right now.

Hongjoong pushed himself off the ground and stood on shaky legs. Then he undressed, tied his clothes to his legs, and shifted. It looked painful, and it took a long time, but his eyes were crimson with anger.

Jongho followed suit then walked forward to nuzzle the side of Hongjoong's face. The alpha leaned into the touch and breathed deeply.

_I'm sorry Jongho... I..._

_You don't need to explain. Let's go get him back, ok?_

The two alphas continued to rub against each other. Hongjoong seemed to need the connection, it was slowly bringing him out of the comatose state he had been in. Jongho appreciated it too, but he did his best to push his feelings aside in order to support his head alpha.

_Let's go get them back. Lead the way._ Hongjoong finally said.

Jongho nodded and the two began to run north.

.

.

.

.

He wanted to die.

Maybe he already was.

He felt nothing.

Not the blanket covering him. Not the hands that grabbed him. Nor did he hear the angry words meant for him.

He was a shell.

All he wanted was for the darkness to swallow him whole so that maybe the ache in his chest would go away.

The emptiness consumed him.

.

.

.

.

"Chan?" Wooyoung asked weakly, stepping around Yunho. The beta grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Oh my god, Wooyoung!" Chan started to walk faster, but stopped when Yunho growled in warning. "Yunho? You're here too?"

"I thought you were dead." Yunho said. It wasn't a question. He stepped in front of Wooyoung. Something didn't feel right. He could feel Wooyoung's heart racing through their link.

"No. Wounded, yes. Dead, no. But I thought..." He bit his lip and looked down before looking back at Wooyoung. "I thought you had died when..." He touched his neck.

"Th-They told me y-you were... The elders, they f-forced me t-to..."

Chan swore and looked to the side. "I should have known. Any excuse to get rid of you." His head twitched as he turned to face them again. The veins in his neck bulged too.

Yunho narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Where have you been?"

"I fell in with a new pack. They found me in the field and took care of me and helped me heal. I thought you were dead otherwise I would have come back for you..." He stepped forward again, but Yunho snarled.

_What's wrong?_ Wooyoung asked him.

_Something doesn't feel right. I don't trust it. How did he find us so easily after all this time?_

_But it's Chan... He would never hurt me..._

_Are you so willing to run back to him when you know Jongho and San are looking for you?_ Yunho snapped. Wooyoung flinched at his words and whimpered.

"So you two have formed a pack I see." Chan said, a hint of jealousy to his voice.

"Yes. And we have an alpha too. Several actually." Yunho snapped.

"Where are they?" Chan asked, looking around. He didn't get an answer. "You could come with me. I could protect you again, Wooyoung... I've missed you so much."

His head twitched again and Yunho saw his eyes flash red.

_Something is wrong with him_. He didn't get an answer. He knew the omega was struggling right now with the reappearance of seeing his old mate after losing the connection to a new one.

"Please?" Chan asked.

"Our pack is coming for us. We got separated, but they are coming." Yunho narrowed his eyes when he saw the alpha twitch again.

"Let me protect you until they do. I can help you. Please Youngie, I missed you so much. Won't you even come see me?"

Yunho felt Wooyoung tense behind him, then step out. "Youngie..." He said, reaching for the omega. Wooyoung hesitated. His emotions were feeding into Yunho like crazy.

The veins on Chan's neck bulged again. He looked like he was fighting against something...

Wooyoung took another step. So did Chan.

Then the alpha lunged, grabbing onto Wooyoung's wrist and pulling him into his chest.

Yunho stepped forward then hesitated when he saw that Chan had just pulled him into a hug. Wooyoung started to cry as his old alpha embraced him. The beta had to admit it was a touching time, he knew how hurt Wooyoung had been when he was forced to break the bond.

He started to back away when Chan rose a shaky arm. In it was a needle filled with a strange pale blue liquid.

" **NO!** " Yunho roared, but it was too late.

Chan's eyes flashed red as he jabbed the needle into Wooyoung's back. The omega cried out and fell limp to the ground as he slipped through Chan's arms.

" **YOU BASTARD!** " Yunho said, going to step forward.

Chan held up another needle and pointed it at Yunho. "I swear, I didn't know it was you. I'm just following orders. My new pack... the head alpha wants betas and omegas." His head twitched again. And his eyes flashed between red and black. "If I had known... Please don't make me do this to you too."

"You know the head alpha won't accept Wooyoung!" Yunho cried out. He could see now that Chan was trying to fight against his alpha's command, but that didn't mean he was ready to give up yet.

"I know." Chan whimpered, his eyes flashing to Wooyoung's limp form. "I'll try to protect him. I never wanted to hurt him. You have to believe me Yunho..."

Yunho bit his lip. The alpha seemed sincere... But this whole situation... "It's Alpha Pack... Isn't it?"

Chan nodded.

" **You don't touch him.** " Yunho growled, marching forward and picking Wooyoung up. " **You lost that right.** "

Chan's head twitched his head again and he looked away. "I need to take you back..."

"I know. My pack is there, or part of them at least. So lead the way, but if you try anything funny, **I will not hesitate to rip your throat out.** "

The alpha nodded and started to walk away.

Yunho held Wooyoung close to his chest and glared at the back of Chan's head. He couldn't fully blame him as he was ordered by a head alpha. But that didn't stop him from wanting to protect Wooyoung at all costs.

If anyone tried to lay a hand on the omega, they wouldn't live to see the next day. He would make sure of it.

They were probably walking right into a trap, but Yunho also knew that his pack, part of it at least, was being held by the Alpha Pack. If they had a chance to see them again and free them, he would take it.

He prayed that they met Jongho along the way too. Or San. Either one of them would be a better alpha to Wooyoung than Chan could be. Especially now that he was with Alpha Pack...

_Jongho? San? Can you hear me?_

Silence.

_Please... We need you..._


	38. 30

Seonghwa followed Lance around for several hours. He got upset when it led to nothing. The alpha visited food stands, a friend of his, then took a turn keeping watch on the wall. How could he go about his everyday life like this knowing that he had ruined so many lives?

It made the omega sick. He had to do something, he just didn't know what...

So he decided to take action.

Seonghwa knew it was stupid and was risky, but he was willing to risk it to save his family. Plus, he had the heart of an alpha. He could do this.

He followed Lance to his home.

The alpha was oblivious he was being followed. Seonghwa's heart was racing as he kept his eyes locked on the back of his head. He had to be strong. He had to be brave. He had to...

"Mingi?!" Seonghwa gasped, stopping in his tracks.

He watched as his alpha walked up to Lance and shook hands with him. He was dressed in a military uniform, had his hair slicked back, and a dark looked to his eyes.

Seonghwa tried reaching out to him using the link, but was still met with nothing.

What the hell was going on? Why was he with Lance?

Ducking down, Seonghwa tried to creep closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe you let him get away." Mingi said, his voice low but it had a mocking tone to it.

"He was your bitch. It's not my fault you didn't break him properly." Lance scowled.

"Don't worry, when we get him back you will have your chance. Then we can see who can put pups in him first. No one disrespects my friend and gets away with it."

Seonghwa had to cover his mouth to muffle the sob that escaped it. This wasn't his Mingi...

"How can you be so sure he will come back?"

"I was with him for several months. As much as he likes to pretend he's an alpha, he's just a pathetic omega who grew attached to his new pack. I'd be willing to bet the rest of them are on their way here now to try and pull some elaborate rescue." Mingi said. "And we will be ready for them. Three more alphas and two more breeders. It'll be perfect."

"Two? I thought each of you alphas had someone?" Lance sounded intrigued.

"Get this." Seonghwa felt the blood drain from his face at Mingi's amused tone. "The other omega."

"The small, cute looking one?" Lance said quickly, lust lacing his voice.

"Yeah." Mingi chuckled. "He can't have pups."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. His old pack kicked him out because of it. The very pack we are working with now."

"Primera? You're kidding, right? I'm surprised they didn't just kill him!"

"Oh they tried. Somehow he managed to escape."

"Well... He sounds like the perfect little fuck toy if he can't get pregnant." Lance growled.

Seonghwa had to bite back his old growl. How could Mingi be talking about Wooyoung like this? It was disgusting! Something had to have happened to him... Seonghwa was sure of this until Lance spoke again.

"It's nice to have you back Mingi. I missed my partner."

Now the tears came. Seonghwa curled up and flinched at the next words.

"I missed you too Lance. It feels good to be back. Father said things should be ready in the next couple weeks. Jongho will be a big help in the front line. He is probably the strongest alpha I've come across besides Father. I don't even think he realizes his own potential. But he will."

Seonghwa couldn't take anymore. He wiped his tears and did his best to keep himself composed as he made his way to the outer wall.

He needed help. If Mingi really was against them, then he stood no chance of finding Yeosang on his own.

Mingi... Is this really how he used to be? Was he lying to him the entire time they were together? He had lied before... But he wouldn't lie about this, would he?

Seonghwa didn't know what to think as he ducked through the front gates.

.

.

.

.

San whined as he paced the outside of the sanctuary. He could smell Wooyoung still, even though the scent was a few days old. It was obvious he had gone through his heat here...

The thought of it broke his heart.

But where was he? And Yunho? He watched the wolf pin for a couple of hours and saw no sign of them. But he couldn't investigate closer until the humans left for the day.

So he was forced to wait for nightfall before he could approach the fence line.

The wild wolves watched him nervously as he walked the perimeter. He could smell blood, but it didn't match his pack, so Yunho must have given the wolves hell.

Good.

_Yunho? Wooyoung? Can you hear me?_

Silence.

San huffed and continued scenting the area. He picked up on their scent as it led away from the sanctuary. So they had escaped. Good.

He looked around one more time then followed the scent back north. The fact that they had possibly passed each other sent a wave of fury through him. He should have been more vigilant, always checking the bond.

So he did now. Always calling out their names as he pushed himself forward.

_Yunho! Wooyoung! Please answer me._

He ran for the rest of the day, following their trail until he came across a cave. Wooyoung's scent seemed off here and he had to contain himself when he smelled another alpha. And alpha who... left with them.

**_Yunho! Wooyoung!_ **

San bolted from the cave. If another alpha had taken them, and Wooyoung had lost his mating mark again... This was not good.

**_Please! Please hear me!_ **

_San!_

The alpha tripped over his own feet and rolled across the ground.

_Yunho? Is that really you?_

_Yes, San, it's me. You're finally in range. I've been calling out for days now. Where are you? We need you._

_What's wrong?_ ** _Where is Wooyoung?_** San picked himself up off the ground and started running again.

_San..._

**_Who is the alpha I smell?_ **

_It's Chan._

Yet again San stopped running as he felt rage surge through him. **_CHAN? I thought he was dead!_**

_So did we. I don't know how he found us, but he's drugged Wooyoung._

**_I WILL RIP HIS THROAT OUT!_ **

_Don't worry, he hasn't touched Wooyoung. But he's taking us back to Alpha Pack... Something's not right. I think he's trying to fight against orders for Wooyoung's sake, but we are almost there..._

**_I'm coming. Try to stall._ **

San ran harder than he had ever run before. _If you are almost there you might be able to reach Hongjoong and Jongho._

_I've been trying. No answer. I'm scared..._

_I'm coming. I won't let them hurt you._

He pushed himself, panting hard as he wove through the trees.

.

.

.

.

Yunho stared down at Wooyoung as they continued to walk forward. With the omega being unconscious, it forced them to stay in their human bodies, making their progress slow. He was thankful for that only because it gave San more time to get to them.

Hearing the alpha's voice brought a fresh wave of hope to him. Maybe they were going to get out of this.

"Chan! It's about time you got back here!"

Or not.

Yunho's head snapped up and he saw three other alphas walking toward them.

"Where have you been?"

"I... got held up." Chan said. His head twitched again and Yunho could see that his hands were shaking.

The alphas walked up to them and circled. "New breeders, very nice. You had to drug one of them I see?" One walked forward and reached for Wooyoung.

Yunho snarled and tried to back away, but another alpha was behind him. He grabbed Yunho's arms and yanked them behind his back, causing him to let go of the omega at the same time. The alpha in front of him caught Wooyoung before he hit the ground and cradled him close.

"Aw, what a sweet face. He's going to make some good pups."

" **Put him down!** " Yunho snapped, trying to free his hands from the alpha behind him.

" **Do not speak to us that way. Bow before us bitch!** "

Yunho whimpered as he fell to his knees, head bent forward. The alphas laughed at him. "Maybe we should have some fun with them before we take them back and the drawing begins. I'd hate to miss out on this one." The third alpha gripped Yunho's jaw and forced him to look up.

"Good finds, Chan. You should be proud."

_San. Hurry._

"Th-Thank you." Chan said. He was looking away from everything that was happening.

"I'll make sure you get a good breeder for yourself."

Yunho whimpered as he was forced to stand and shoved forward. They walked for a few feet before the alpha holding Wooyoung chuckled.

"Why good morning cutie. Nice of you to join the party."

"Wh-What?" Wooyoung's voice was groggy and Yunho could see him looking around. Then he screamed and pushed against the alpha's chest. "Yunho! Someone help!"

Yunho snarled again and tried to get away, but the alpha pulled him back and placed his hand on Yunho's throat. " **Don't. Even. Think about it.** "

Wooyoung continued to struggle and the alpha slung him over his shoulder. This allowed the omega to glance and Yunho and he reached for him. "Yunho!"

_It's ok Youngie. Try to stay calm._

_I'm scared. What happened? Where are we? Yunho..._

**_What is going on?_** San called out.

"Sannie?!" Wooyoung cried, not realizing he wasn't using the link. "Sannie!!"

" **Shut up!** " The alpha holding Wooyoung said, throwing him to the ground. The omega cried out and started to back away.

Yunho again tried to go to his aid but the alpha started to choke him and forced him to his knees again.

**_What's going on??_ **

The alpha descended on Wooyoung, pinning him to the forest floor and backhanded him.

Yunho's vision started to turn black as he gasped for air.

" **Shut your mouth before I stuff it!** " The alpha growled.

Wooyoung whimpered and tried to push the alpha off him. The alpha growled and pinned his arms above his head, his other hand working furiously at his pants.

"Sannie! Help!" The omega cried out.

" **You little bitch, this will teach you to not disrespect your alphas!** " The alpha shoved his length into Wooyoung's mouth, laughing as he thrust harshly into his face.

Yunho gasped again, trying to intake oxygen as his entire body trembled with need to get to his friend. "That's it," the alpha behind him purred in his ear. "Watch him fuck your friend. That will happen to you if you don't behave." The alpha nibbled his ear.

Wooyoung's whimpers turned into choking sounds as the alpha continued his assault. " **That's it! Take it! You're mine now!** "

" **TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! HE'S NOT YOURS, HE'S MINE!** "

Yunho turned to see Chan ramming into the alpha, knocking him off Wooyoung. They rolled across the ground. The alpha recovered faster and snapped to look at Chan, who was shaking his head back and forth and crying out in pain.

"What the fuck Chan?"

" **He's... mine...** " Chan said, his face straining.

Tears fell down Yunho's face as he shook against the alpha holding him.

"Like hell he is!" the alpha started to advance on Chan while the third alpha pinned Wooyoung to the ground again.

" **HE'S MY MATE! HE'S MINE!** " Chan roared as he shifted into his chocolate brown wolf. The other alpha shifted and the two of them collided.

They were a mess of teeth and claws as both alphas grappled to be on top. Both whimpered or yelped in pain when teeth sank into flesh.

The alpha must have said something to the others, because Yunho heard Wooyoung crying out again as the alpha holding him started to drag him away while ripping open his clothes. Then the alpha holding Yunho started to do the same.

Chan swiveled and started to run to Wooyoung, but he was stopped when the alpha latched onto his back leg. He yelped and turned to swipe at his face.

Yunho tried to twist out of his captors arms, but his grip was too tight.

Another snarl came from behind him and Yunho was thrown to the ground, out of the alpha's grip. He inhaled deeply as he had full access to his throat again. He placed his own hand on it, gasping.

Then he looked up to see San's sooty wolf dismembering the alpha. He hadn't even had time to shift before San had slammed into him.

Without missing a beat, San turned to the other alpha, who how had his length shoved down Wooyoung's throat.

His mistake.

San leapt forward and grabbed onto the alpha's head with his jaws, swinging him around and squeezing with all his strength.

Blood ran down his jaws as he tossed the body away and turned to examine Wooyoung. The omega reached for him, but a yelp from Chan drew all their attention.

"S-San!" Yunho rasped. "H-Help h-him." He started to crawl over Wooyoung.

San huffed and turned to the two alphas. Chan was pinned to the ground, teeth locked around his throat. His legs flailed helplessly and he turned his head slightly to look at Wooyoung.

The alpha pulled his head back, ripping Chan's throat out.

Wooyoung screamed and started to crawl forward. Yunho grabbed him and pulled his face into his chest. "Shh-shhhh." He said, slowly backing away and pulling the omega with him.

San placed himself between them and the alpha, his hackles stood on end and he kept his head low to the ground.

The alpha ran his tongue over his bloody muzzle and let out a sound that could only be described as a laugh as he shoved Chan's body away. He snapped his jaws shut twice in warning.

San's lips curled in a wicked grin. Yunho could feel his rage pulsing off him. He may be a small alpha, but Yunho knew right there that he was not someone to be messed when he was in this state. It was like he was a completely different San. One that only wanted to taste the blood of the other alpha.

And he would get it too. The two alphas clashed in midair and were forced apart by their momentum. San recovered faster and sprang forward, sinking his teeth into the back of the alpha's neck and using his weight to pin him to the ground.

The alpha whined and tried to pull free, but San kept him pinned. His eyes flashed to Yunho's. They were ferocious and lethal. Then they fell to Wooyoung and they instantly softened. He looked back to Yunho and the beta nodded once.

San braced himself, tightened his grip, and twisted his head. The snapping of bones seemed to ring through the trees.

The alpha's limp form collapsed on the ground as San dropped him. He shifted and stumbled over to them, cupping the back of Yunho's head. "Are you ok?" He panted.

Yunho returned the action and pressed their foreheads together. He felt so much better knowing that one of his alphas was here. They both inhaled deeply.

"Sannie..." Wooyoung whispered, turning to the alpha. San crumbled and pulled the omega into his arms, sobbing openly as he placed kisses over his head and face.

Wooyoung clung to him, turning to wrap his arms around his neck. "I'm here. I'm here baby." San said, pushing through his own tears.

Yunho wrapped his long arms around both of them as a small sense of peace fell over them.

When they had all calmed down, Wooyoung glanced at Chan's body one last time before grabbing San's hand and holding onto it tight. San leaned over and kissed the side of his head, closing his eyes as he did so.

Yunho smiled at both of them, then took his place on Wooyoung's other side. "Let's go find the rest of our family." He said, latching onto the link he felt with Jongho. He missed his mate more than he could express and was ready to be back in his arms again.

The three of them started to make their way north, staying in their human forms to keep their scent down. Yunho's' heart raced as his wolf knew he was heading to his other half.


	39. 31

Yeosang closed his eyes as he felt his body fill up with another batch of the alpha's seed. He never did catch his name, but it didn't really matter.

He didn't matter.

All the alpha wanted was to impregnate him...

But betas had a harder time getting pregnant than omegas. It was a known fact. So that just meant the alpha just used it as an excuse to use him again. And again. And again...

"I'll see you after my watch tonight." He said, running his hands through Yeosang's hair. "Clean yourself up and be ready."

The door slammed and Yeosang didn't get out of bed for several minutes. But he knew things would be worse if he didn't obey the alpha's orders. So he slowly pushed himself off the mattress he had just been pounded into and groaned as his lower back ached. He placed both hands on it and gave his body time to adjust before he stood up.

He winced as he felt cum drip down his legs as he practically crawled to the bathroom. Painfully, he lifted one leg up to step into the tub, followed by the other, then turned the water on as hot as he could stand it before he sat down and buried his face in his knees.

_Hongjoong...? Can you hear me...?_

Yeosang tried to reach him every day, even though he knew he would never get through. The potion hadn't just burned away his mating mark. It burned away his connection to his pack.

He had never felt so alone. His 'new alpha' yelled at him all the time for being a rag doll, or not showing any emotion, but Yeosang didn't have any emotion left to give. He was nothing without Hongjoong.

The hot water felt good as it ran over his back. He tried to focus on that instead of the fact that he was never going to see the love of his life again.

But he couldn't help it... Memories started to flood through his mind as he sat there.

His favorite one was how he and Hongjoong had met. Yeosang had always been picked on by the other pups for how he was smaller, but as soon as Hongjoong found out, he had come to Yeosang's rescue. The two of them were inseparable ever since.

Since Hongjoong was a smaller alpha himself, he had empathized with Yeosang and became his protector. In turn, Yeosang did his best to support him in everything he did. Especially when he started training up to become second in command. Hongjoong had really wanted that honor to prove to everyone that he could do it.

And Yeosang had been there for him every step of the way, pushing him when he wanted to give up, encouraging him when he needed it, and loving him on his worst days.

They were mated as soon as Yeosang turned eighteen, the coming of age day for most wolves. It had been the happiest day of both their lives, especially because their parents had approved of the match too. It made everything so much better.

Yeosang smiled as he thought of their first night together. It had been perfect and everything he had hoped for. His alpha had been so kind and careful, always worried that he would hurt Yeosang. But he had needed Hongjoong just as much as the alpha needed him.

It truly made Yeosang believe in fate.

He heard footsteps in the hall outside and quickly shut the water off and wrapped himself in a towel.

Hongjoong was coming for him. He knew it in his heart. He and Hongjoong weren't just mates. They were soulmates, and they would be together again.

Yeosang resolved not to give up. He would stay strong.

He would see Hongjoong again.

The door opened.

"Mingi?!"

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa waited patiently for Jongho and Hongjoong to get there. They had said they were only a few miles away but they had to make a large arch to avoid being caught.

He had found a small grove of trees that provided good cover and protection, so while he was still on alert, he didn't feel the need to be on constant watch. Plus the smell of wolves was very faint here.

A twig snapped nearby and Seonghwa twisted into a crouching position and prepared himself to shift. But it wasn't needed.

Hongjoong and Jongho trotted into the clearing, both panting heavily, but their faces lit up as soon as they saw the omega.

They shifted instantly and yanked their pants on before Hongjoong ran into Seonghwa's waiting arms. They cried for a few minutes while Jongho stood off to the side and watched.

"Are you ok?" Seonghwa asked, cupping Hongjoong's face.

"I will be once everyone is back." Hongjoong said. "Are you?" He took Seonghwa's hands then glanced over at Jongho. The other alpha was looking at the ground.

"I'm fine, but... There's something I haven't told you yet." Seonghwa bowed his head and squeezed Hongjoong's hand, needing to feel some kind of support. He didn't know how to tell them...

"What is it?" The alpha asked, and Jongho lifted his head slightly.

"It's... Mingi. He... I think he joined the Alpha Pack." Seonghwa felt himself break inside at the words, remembering how he had been talking with Lance. He covered his mouth and fell to his knees.

"No. That's can't be true. It must be some kind of trick." Hongjoong said.

Jongho's mouth opened and he clenched his fists. "How can you be sure?"

Seonghwa looked at Jongho, his heart breaking even more. "I heard him telling Lance about.... About Wooyoung..."

The young alpha snapped. His eyes flashed red and he swung his arm around, punching the nearest tree and taking out a large chunk of bark.

"Jongho! Calm down!" Hongjoong said, running over to him and stopping him from punching the tree again. This almost resulted in him getting punched, however, so he grabbed Jongho's fists and roared, " **Calm down! NOW!** "

Jongho froze and bowed his head. "Sorry, Alpha..."

Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa looked at each other, surprised that he had submitted so easily. Then the omega ran forward when Jongho started crying and brought him into a hug.

"I failed him... I promised I'd never let anything happen to him..." He cried into Seonghwa's shoulder, clinging to his shirt.

"Oh baby, it's ok. It... It couldn't be helped." Seonghwa said as he rubbed the back of his head. "You said San is looking for him though, right? I'm sure he will be ok."

Hongjoong walked over to place a hand on Jongho's back. "We will figure out what is going on. I promise. I'm sure there is an explanation for why Mingi did this..."

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung watched as Yunho ran ahead of him. The beta called out to Jongho every second he could spare, waiting for them to get back in range. There were several times he had to stop and wait for the other two to catch up since his legs were so long, even as a wolf.

They didn't talk about what had happened with the alphas, and he was ok with that. What they did... It still bothered him. He never wanted to feel it again.

But San never left his side, constantly asking how he was doing and making sure he was ok to keep going.

Wooyoung was anxious to see Jongho again. And the others of course, but he missed his alpha so much. Although he'd be lying if he said he had mixed emotions now that he wasn't mated with him anymore.

He found his eyes wandering to the alpha that had saved him. His rosemary scent was ingrained in his mind now and had become a constant comfort for him.

San...

_Jongho! Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?_ Yunho called out again.

_We should be in range soon. I know the fortress is close. Why aren't they answering?_ San asked, letting out a little whine as they continued forward.

_What is something happened to them?_ Wooyoung asked quietly.

_We can't think like that._ San said. Wooyoung looked at him and nodded, a small warmth spreading through him.

_Jongho! Jongho!_ Yunho called again, a slight whine coming to his voice.

They ran in silence for a few more minutes, and then Yunho sped up, leaving them behind. Wooyoung glanced at San before they both tried to speed up too.

A group of trees appeared in front of them and when the wind blew and he smelled it. Pine.

His heart started to race as he pushed himself through the trees. He could hear crying in front of him and San whining behind him.

Wooyoung broke through the line of trees and shifted before starting to run over to where Jongho and Yunho were already hugging each other, but he stopped. They needed a moment. After all, he wasn't mated to Jongho anymore...

Then San was there, taking Wooyoung's hand in his. He could feel the anxiety rolling off the alpha and felt the need to comfort him, so he moved a little closer so that their shoulders were touching. His wolf purred at the contact.

They watched as Jongho and Yunho nuzzled each other's necks over their marks. The beta was shaking as his wolf reacted to his alpha's touch again and Jongho's eyes kept flashing to red as he tried to control his.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong stood off to the side, both looking happy for the couple but also sad... Wooyoung realized Mingi and Yeosang weren't here and he was about to ask about them when the two of them walked away.

Jongho lifted his head after several minutes and stood up, bringing Yunho with him. His eyes locked on Wooyoung and he took a hesitant step forward.

Wooyoung's wolf stirred, wanting to run to the alpha, but also wanting to stay with the one next to him, but he knew Jongho had been in as much pain as he had.

So he ran forward and into Jongho's awaiting arms. "I'm so sorry, Woo. I'm so sorry." He said over and over again, holding onto him as if he would never let him go again.

It felt so good to be with him again as he started to cry. All his emotions came out at once as his alpha held him.

First losing the mating bond... He had gone through that for the second time in his life. How he was alive he had no idea. Most of the time when the bond breaks it kills at least one of the wolves.

And then Chan...

Jongho must have smelled the alphas on him because he stepped back, growling, and looked him over. " **What happened?** "

Wooyoung just stepped into him again, pressing his nose into the spot where his mark used to be. Jongho wrapped his arms around him in response, but his breathing was a lot harder.

"Here, we should sit..." Yunho said. He placed a hand on Jongho's shoulder and he calmed down instantly.

The four of them sat in a circle, the alpha's opposite of each other, all holding hands. It was strange, but Wooyoung felt revitalized now that his old pack of four were joined together again. They took a moment to enjoy the reunion and reform the strong bond they all had before they filled him in on what had happened.

When Chan was brought up, Jongho got visibly upset, but Yunho moved a little closer to him to keep him calm, while still holding onto San's hand.

Wooyoung could feel the older alpha's eyes on him almost the entire time, but in a comforting way. He knew San was watching for any signs of a break down, and whenever he shifted, so did San.

They had to pause a few minutes for both alphas to calm down when they got to the attack, but Jongho looked at San with so much admiration and respect, it made Wooyoung's wolf purr with happiness.

"Thank you, San. I..." Jongho fumbled over his words.

"I'm just glad I was there to help. I should really be thanking you though. You've showed me what it means to be a part of a pack, to have a family, to belong..." His eyes found Wooyoung again and they tightened their grip on each other. "I would give my life for any of you." He turned to the others in turn.

"And we, you." Yunho said. "I think we can all agree that there are many thanks that could be said right now, but we need to move past it. We are together again and that's what's important. But now we need to help get our other friends back. Which sounds like it'll be easier said than done. Is it true that Yeosang...?"

"Yes." Jongho said, looking down. "And Seonghwa thinks Mingi has betrayed us."

"What?" San said, looking shocked. "There's no way he would betray Seonghwa. What made him think this?"

Jongho sighed and bit his lip. "This also brings me to the next issue we have to face... Seonghwa heard Mingi tell Lance about Wooyoung."

Wooyoung felt like he was going to faint. How could Mingi... How...

San finally broke the circle and, even though he was growling, wrapped his arms around Wooyoung. "Are you serious?"

Jongho nodded and tightened his grip on Wooyoung's hand.

Yunho's eyes flashed blue as he now had to keep himself under control. "We can't... Jump to conclusions..." He forced out before shaking his head.

"No. But if they know, then one of two things is going to happen if they get their hands on Wooyoung." Jongho said quietly. "They will kill him, or..."

Wooyoung was trembling. Jongho didn't need to finish that statement for them to understand.

Jongho took a shuddering breath then exhaled sharply. "I know they can burn the mark away, but without one you are unprotected Woo. There's no saying if they have more of it or not... So if anything happens... It could be a third time... But if it's a risk you're willing to take, then I think you will be safer if you're mated again."

Wooyoung looked up at him, tears coming to his eyes. A third time? He didn't know if he could go through that again. And Jongho... He looked like he was in so much pain just thinking about it.

Then Jongho shocked them all.

"And I want San to do it."


	40. 32

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Hongjoong asked as the six of them sat in a circle. He looked to Jongho, who sighed then looked at Seonghwa.

"You've been in there, I think we should follow your lead." He said, his face hard. Hongjoong nodded in approval, understanding how the other alpha felt. Relinquishing control was a hard task for any alpha.

"I agree." He added, placing a hand on Seonghwa's knee.

"Well, it seems... Almost laid back once you are in the walls. There are so many alphas it's overwhelming for me, but I'm sure you two will have an easier time of it. I've been able to stay hidden by having a fresh uniform that I get from inside the fortress. It reeks of alpha so it's done a good job covering my omega scent. I don't have any others though..." Seonghwa said glancing at Wooyoung and Yunho.

"We only need one." Jongho said. Seonghwa sent him a questioning look. "How easily could you get one?"

"Um... Fairly easily I think. I'm not really sure. With your help it'll be easier. There's enough going on inside that no one has questioned me." Seonghwa sounded nervous. "What are we going to do about Mingi?" He added softly.

"We will bring him back of course. He is a part of our pack." Hongjoong said.

"I don't believe he would willingly betray any of us." San added. "From the short time I've known you two, I think he cares for you more than he lets on."

Seonghwa pursed his lips and looked away.

"Jongho, why do we only need one uniform?" Hongjoong asked, turning to look at the other alpha. He shifted under his hard gaze and looked at the ground. "Jongho?" He said a little harsher.

The younger flinched then exhaled sharply. "Because San and Wooyoung aren't coming."

"Excuse me?"

"I said they aren't coming! If they get Wooyoung they will kill him, or use him. **I won't let that happen.** " Jongho's eyes flashed red then he shook his head to calm his wolf.

Hongjoong glanced at the couple as they stared at the ground, but he did notice that they were holding hands. His wolf bristled and he rounded on Jongho. "Do you really think now is the best time for that?!" He stood up so he could look down on the other alpha.

But Jongho rose to the challenge. "I don't see that we have a choice!"

" **Our friends are being held hostage!** "

" **And I don't intend for anyone else to get taken.** "

" **We need all the help we can get!** "

" **He is unprotected!** " Jongho roared, tears now running down his face.

"Stop it..." Wooyoung tried to interject.

" **He can't be roaming around unmarked. It's not safe!** " Jongho said. He was visibly shaking now.

"Please, stop!" Wooyoung moved to get in between them, facing Jongho.

Hongjoong instantly backed away when he sensed the omega's fear. And Jongho's eyes flicked down to him and the red vanished as Wooyoung wrapped his arms around him. "Please... Please don't fight... I can't stand it."

Jongho hugged him back and inhaled deeply. Hongjoong could see his hands shaking even though he was fisting Wooyoung's shirt. He glanced over and saw San biting his lip and looking away. Yunho came over and placed a hand on both their shoulders.

"He asked San to do it." Yunho looked at Hongjoong. "And we all agreed. Jongho is right. If they are wanting betas and omegas for... Breeders... then Wooyoung is in danger either way. San took out three alphas all on his own to protect us. He is Wooyoung's best chance."

Hongjoong could tell Yunho believed what was saying. He had never known the beta to lie, especially when it came to his mate and his best friend.

Then Seonghwa came to stand next to them. "I think they are right. Plus if too many of us start coming and going, it could look suspicious. We won't have a way to communicate inside the walls either. It's all cut off for some reason."

Hongjoong sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while glancing at the hugging couple. He could see that the thought of letting Wooyoung go was an internal battle that Jongho was really struggling with. It made him admire the young alpha even more. "Ok. Yunho, you'll wait nearby and one of us will try and bring you a uniform, ok?"

The beta nodded, then placed a kiss on the top of Jongho's head. San moved forward then and the four of them embraced, although Jongho still held into Wooyoung the tightest.

"I'll keep him safe." San whispered. "I promise."

"I know you will, San. I wouldn't trust him with anyone else." Yunho said, hugging the alpha. Jongho nodded in agreement.

"We should go." Seonghwa said, taking Hongjoong's hand and pulling him away.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung didn't want to be parted from his pack again, but he understood why. He was terrified though. "Please be safe." He said, face still pressed to Jongho's chest. The alpha comforted him more than he could describe.

"We'll be back." Jongho whispered.

"Don't worry." Yunho ruffled Wooyoung's hair and flashed that smile he loved so much. "And we will bring everyone back with us too."

Wooyoung nodded and started to pull away when Jongho gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head up to kiss him. His wolf purred with joy at the contact. It had been so long and he loved it. But it ended up being too short. He pressed their foreheads together and they both inhaled each other scents.

Then Jongho took Yunho's hand while San came forward to take Wooyoung's. The four of them exchanged one last glace before they turned their backs to each other and parted ways.

He and San walked for a long time looking for a safe place to wait. He felt like such a burden... They had to accommodate for him because of his... condition, and he hated it.

But at the same time he could feel his wolf stirring with excitement. The prospect of mating with San felt so right, even if it was at the worst possible time. Again he hated himself for having such thoughts. Especially when he knew how hard this was for Jongho.

Everything had turned into such a mess... "Should we even be doing this?" Wooyoung asked, slowing down their pace.

San stopped and turned to him. "I know it's not the best timing... And it's not how I would have wanted this to happen either." He looked to the side, chewing on his bottom lip.

Wooyoung's wolf stirred with excitement. San wanted this to happen. He wanted to be with him. 

"But..." The alpha continued. "Jongho is right. Being marked will protect you. And you know it can only happen when..." He shook his head and tightened his hold on the omega's hand. "I won't do it if you don't want it."

"I want it." Wooyoung said immediately.

San looked at him, his eyes wide and a slight flush coming to his cheeks. They both shivered. Then he pulled Wooyoung forward and they ran as fast as they could without breaking contact.

They ended up finding a small lake tucked away in the trees with a willow tree hanging over the edge, making the perfect curtain to block out the outside world.

As soon as they stepped through the branches, San spun around and pulled Wooyoung into a kiss. They both moaned immediately at the contact, urged on by their wolves.

It was like they couldn't get enough of touching each other. Their hands were a mess as they ran over every inch of each other's bodies. In no time, they were stripped of their clothes and Wooyoung had jumped up to wrap his legs around San's waist.

The alpha held him there, letting his hands to continue to roam over his back. Wooyoung purred at the touch and sucked on San's lower lip. He gripped the alpha's hair, trying to pull him even closer.

One of San's hands drifted lower and kneaded Wooyoung's ass, bringing a whimper out of him. He moved his other hand to grab the other cheek and at this Wooyoung rocked his him forward, grinding his hard length against San's stomach.

Finally, San broke the kiss and gazed at the omega. "You're beautiful, Youngie. I just can't get enough of you." He started kissing down Wooyoung's neck as he let one finger start to circle his entrance.

"Sannie..." Wooyoung sighed, tilting his head to the side and shivering at the kisses. When he placed a kiss on the tender spot where his neck met his shoulders, Wooyoung whimpered with need.

"Soon baby." San said, finally inserting his finger to begin prepping the omega.

Wooyoung clung to San's shoulders, digging his nails in a little. Even though it stung slightly, it felt good almost immediately. San was being so tender and loving. Wooyoung did his best to fight his wolf to keep him from taking over. He wanted to be him and San for as long as possible.

Still keeping his finger inside and pumping it in and out, San turned them so he could lay Wooyoung down on the grass. He laid next to him so he could bring him into another kiss, cupping the back of his head while adding a second finger.

Wooyoung ran his hands down San's chest, loving how smooth and perfect his skin was. Then he grazed against San's length and made the alpha gasp. Wooyoung kept the kiss going, opening his mouth to let San's tongue slip in as he wrapped his hand around San and started to stroke him.

The alpha growled into the kiss and moved his fingers faster, causing Wooyoung to arch his back and moan.

When San added a third finger, he broke the kiss again and started kissing down Wooyoung's chest. The new position drew him away from Wooyoung's hand, but he would feel warmth again soon. He sucked on each of the omega's nipples, then left open mouth kisses over his stomach.

He licked his lips before taking Wooyoung's member into his mouth, deep throating it immediately before bobbing his head up and down in time with his fingers.

Wooyoung's head tilted back as he cried out, clutching at the grass on either side of him. It felt so amazing, he wanted more. So did his wolf, but he forced it down. He wanted San. Not an alpha. San.

He reached for San and the older took his hand, lacing their fingers together as he sat back. "Are you ready?" He was fighting his wolf too, Wooyoung could tell.

"Yes, San." He said quietly.

San gather some of the slick he created and ran it over his hard length. He withdrew his fingers then lined up and slowly pushed himself inside. Wooyoung whimpered a little, but he bit his lip to keep it down and didn't take his eyes off San.

Once he bottomed out, San leaned forward to connect their lips again, content to just stay there for a moment, keeping them connected in every way possible. Then he started to pull out and push back in slowly, as if savoring every second of it. Wooyoung knew he was.

Their tongues worked in unison as San slowly started to pick up the pace, lust slowly taking over as they both moaned into their kiss.

He pulled away and latched his lips onto Wooyoung's neck, making sure to pick the opposite side from where Jongho's mark used to be.

Even just this small action made Wooyoung's heart pound faster. He was so considerate of everything involving his past.

And it also made Wooyoung's wolf surge forward. " **Alpha!** " He cried out tightening his grip on San's hand.

" **Alpha is here. It's almost time sweet boy.** " San purred, still kissing and scenting Wooyoung's neck. " **Are you ready for Alpha's knot?** "

" **Y-Yes. I need my Alpha.** " The omega whimpered, his breaths coming out hard and fast.

San started going even faster, pulling back so he could hold onto Wooyoung's waist with his free hand and pounded into him.

"San!" Wooyoung called out as he climaxed suddenly, spraying both of their chests. He whimpered as San continued to thrust into him, although his pace slowed as his knot started to grow. " **A-Alpha please...** "

" **I know my sweet boy.** " San said, his voice sounding so gentle and concerned even though his eyes were blood red.

He leaned forward again as his final thrusts her harder, then his knot burst at the same time that he bit into Wooyoung's neck. The omega cried out as he came a second time from the over stimulation. His body trembled beneath San and he clung to his back.

As San licked the mark to clean it, Wooyoung felt himself instantly calm down and he started to nuzzle San's neck. The alpha shivered and tilted his head to the side, trembling with anticipation. Wooyoung kissed it several times, then let his teeth sink into the soft flesh.

It was as if they were both slammed with the instant connection. Wooyoung cried out in surprise. It was so much stronger than anything he had felt with Chan or Jongho.

They held each other tight, breathing in their scents while they waited for San's knot to go down. 

"Is this how it's supposed to feel?" San asked, lifting his head to look into Wooyoung's eyes. His breathing was still hard, but then again so was Wooyoung's. They both still had so much adrenaline coursing through them.

"I don't know. It feels... Different with you. I can't really describe it." Wooyoung blushed as a thought came to his head. It was so ridiculous, something that wasn't supposed to exist.

"What is it?" San asked, kissed his cheeks.

"It's silly." Wooyoung bit his lip and turned his head away.

The alpha chuckled and tilted his head back. "Tell me."

"It's almost as if... Well I've heard of this thing..."

"You're adorable." San whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle his mark again.

Wooyoung's blush grew even deeper. "San..." He whined. Then he let out a little moan as San kissed the mark, then kissed his shoulder and neck repeatedly.

"Please tell me."

The omega moaned again, loving the feeling of San's lips against his skin. "Soulmates. I've heard it being called Soulmates. When two wolves can form a deeper connection than just a normal bond."

San stopped and looked at him again.

"I've often wondered if that's what Hongjoong and Yeosang are too. The way they move and communicate without even having to say anything... It's supposed to be extremely rare to find a Soulmate, that's why mating is still an everyday practice. If we waited for our Soulmate's then we'd most likely die alone." He paused. "What?" He asked with a little whine.

San's eyes were practically glowing a soft pink color and he had a wide smile on his face. "Do you have any idea how happy that makes me?" His voice was shaking as he spoke and a tear ran down his cheek.

Wooyoung was shocked. He hadn't meant to make San cry. "San..."

He was cut off when San kissed him again. A deep, passionate, loving kiss.

They both knew that Wooyoung's words had to be true. There was no other way to explain what they were feeling right now.

Soulmates.

San pulled away and stroked the side of Wooyoung's face. "I love you."

Wooyoung pulled him into a tight hug, he knew his eyes had to be gold now because his wolf was practically bursting from within him. "I love you too, San. I love you so much."

When San's knot finally went down, they cleaned themselves up by going for a quick swim in the lake, exchanging many more kisses and embraces as they did so, before they laid out in the grass to dry off.

San held the omega close to him, both purred with happiness even as the guilt crept into the back of their minds.

They had done as their alpha had instructed. Now they needed to be ready to help if their pack asked for it.


	41. 33

Seonghwa had managed to procure uniforms for everyone easily. Things were still so relaxed within the walls, it was... Odd...

They must be taking some time to either plan or refresh or... Something. It made him nervous.

He led the way in, staying close to Hongjoong as they surveyed the area. They decided to split up from Jongho and Yunho so they didn't bring too much attention to themselves by traveling in a group of four, but they always stayed within each other's sight.

As always, the pack link was suddenly gone once they were inside the walls. It made Hongjoong jumpy,

Seonghwa brushed his fingers against his hand to try and keep him calm. "Yeosang will be somewhere inside the fortress. I'd be willing to be anything. It's the most protected area and the passages underneath are a maze." He whispered as they strolled through the market.

Everyone from Alpha Pack milled around, stopping by stalls to get food or supplies from farmers and crafters. They really had built a small town or city here just for their kind...

"How are all these alpha's able to control themselves?" Hongjoong asked. He ground his teeth together, trying to fight his own dominate side.

"Deep breath. I don't know, but I hope we can find out. We should start with trying to explore the tunnels. Or at least finding a place that we can stay and listen."

Hongjoong nodded and they moved forward. Jongho and Yunho shadowed their movement and they entered the fortress shortly after them.

Seonghwa turned his head to the left and the other's got the message and turned to go that way. At least both he and Yunho could pull off being alphas. Yunho because of his height and Seonghwa because he had been raised by them.

A few alphas walked through the halls as he and Hongjoong descended below the main floor. No one acknowledged them. Things really were relaxed within the walls. Mingi's father must have not expected someone to be able to get away with an inside job.

They just needed to find their family. And the passages underneath the fortress seemed to go on forever.

At one point they crossed paths with Jongho and Yunho. They looked nervous. "Anything?" Hongjoong asked, looking around and scenting the air.

Seonghwa did the same. They were alone.

"No. Although I did hear an alpha saying he was going to visit basement three later to claim his lottery." Yunho said, wringing his hands. Jongho took them in his own and the beta immediately calmed.

"Let's head down to basement three then." Seonghwa turned and looked around. "I think there are stairs over there."

"We passed some on the way here." Jongho pointed at a hallway.

"Ok," Hongjoong looked between all of them. His eyes flashed red as his head alpha instincts took over. "Take one pass through, and if you don't find anything then we will head to the surface and meet outside of came to we can fill San and Wooyoung in. I don't want to spend too much time down here. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and they split into their groups of two again.

"I don't like this." Hongjoong whispered as they found the stairs.

"I don't either... But I could see them thinking there's so many alphas here that they don't need to do worry about anything. I mean, I've been sneaking in and out of here for weeks now." Seonghwa said, pushing the door open to the third floor.

They both froze.

The floor reeked of betas and omegas and the walls were lined with doors. Cells. The third basement was cells for the 'breeders'.

Seonghwa growled with disgust, knowing this is where he would have ended up if he hadn't escaped. They walked past the doors, the sounds of crying, sobbing, and whimpering came from behind a lot of them.

And each door just had a number on it. No name, no indication for the poor soul locked inside... Just a number.

The lottery. "The alphas must draw a number and that's the beta or omega they are assigned to... They must be having a hard time finding enough for all the alphas here." Hongjoong said. The harshness to his tone was evident. His wolf was bursting to break free.

Seonghwa stopped to stare at one of the doors. His heart was breaking as he listened to the omega behind it begging to be let out, saying his stomach hurt. "W-We ha-ve to h-help them..." He said, suddenly breaking down.

Hongjoong whirled around and cupped Seonghwa's face in his hands. "Hey, you can't do this here. That uniform won't be able to hide your scent if you drop your guard. Please, Seonghwa. Please take a deep breath."

The omega did as his alpha asked, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"We will find a way to help them. I promise. We won't let this pack get away with this."

Seonghwa nodded and they both continued forward.

Then they both tensed.

A door opened down the hallway and honey blasted their senses.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa walked forward as an alpha stepped out of the room, fastening his pants. But he didn't look happy. He was an older alpha who had some grey hairs.

Seonghwa had to grab the back of Hongjoong's shirt to hold him back as the alpha adjusted himself. Then he looked up and sighed. "Hope your lottery is better than mine. He had better get pregnant soon." He grumbled. "I'm getting tired of fucking his useless body."

Hongjoong snapped.

And the alpha didn't even see it coming. His neck was snapped before he could even react.

Seonghwa looked around, afraid someone else would see what had happened, but they were alone in the hallway. At least Hongjoong kept it clean.

Hongjoong rummaged on the alphas body and pulled out the key, running to the door he had come from and shakily worked to open it while Seonghwa dragged the body over so they could store it in the room.

.

.

.

.

Hongjoong felt like he could tear the entire building down.

How dare that son of a bitch talk about his Yeosang that way? He deserved a worse death than what Hongjoong had given him. A much worse death.

But there wasn't time for that now.

He finally managed to get the door open and he let out a heart wrenching howl when he saw Yeosang laying on a piss poor cot, curled up in a ball.

Hongjoong ran forward and brought the beta into his arms. "Sangie? Sangie, please my love. Please look at me."

Yeosang's eyelids fluttered and it looked like he was trying to focus, but soon they closed again as he passed out. Hongjoong pulled him close and buried his nose into Yeosang's neck as he openly cried.

"Hongjoong..." Seonghwa said, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Hongjoong we can't stay here..."

He nodded, whimpering a little, holding Yeosang even tighter.

"Come on. We will get him dressed, but it's going to be hard getting him out of here. Can you keep a clear head long enough to get him out of here?"

"Yes." Hongjoong nodded.

They worked quickly to dress Yeosang in the clothes the alpha had been wearing. Then they left the body in the room and locked the door. Hongjoong snapped the key in half and shoved them under the door before holding Yeosang close to him again.

He wanted to start crying again as he looked down at his sweet, sweet face. His beautiful angel. Hongjoong traced his birthmark lovingly and admired every feature.

"You're still the love of my life." Hongjoong whispered, kissing the beta's forehead. "I promise I'm getting you out of here."

Seonghwa scouted ahead to check around corners and would then wave him forward when it was clear. The struggle was going to be getting out of the fortress and past the wall.

If he wasn't holding Yeosang, Hongjoong knew he would be shaking right now. "What should we do?" He asked. There was no one in the main hall, but there were plenty of them between the fortress and the wall.

"Let's loop his arms around us, maybe people will think he's intoxicated..." Seonghwa said, biting his lip. He didn't sound convinced in his own plan, but it was the best they had.

They stepped outside the fortress and started walking casually to the front gates. A few of the people walked around shot them some odd looks, but then a loud crash came from their left and everyone started to head that direction.

Even the guards on the wall.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong glanced at each other and picked up the pace. With the gate wide open and unwatched, they were able to walk straight out unopposed.

When they were far enough away, Hongjoong brought Yeosang into his arms again and they found a place to hide and wait.

Where were Jongho and Yunho?

And what were they supposed to do about Mingi?


	42. 34

As soon as they hit the third floor basement, Jongho and Yunho both felt like they were going to be sick. The smell of betas and omegas was overwhelming. They had no doubt that Yeosang was down here somewhere.

Not caring who saw anymore, Yunho reached for Jongho, lacing their fingers together as they crept down the hallway.

The beta shivered and Jongho pulled him closer. He knew the beta was picturing himself or Wooyoung down here too. He didn't like it, but he couldn't blame Yunho either. The thought had crossed his mind too.

"Do you think we can help them too?" Yunho asked quietly. His voice quavered as he spoke.

"Not today, but we can try. This entire pack is just... wrong. It can't be allowed to continue."

They continued down a little ways but froze when they heard footsteps. Jongho tensed and scented the air. There were three alphas ahead of them, but he couldn't pick out an individual scent.

He pulled Yunho against the wall and they leaned against it, trying to make it look like they were engaged in a casual conversation.

The alphas stopped right around the corner. Yunho's eyes widened when the first one spoke. "Things are going well. We are steadily bringing in more breeders, soon no one will be able to touch us and we can raise an army of alphas, all under your father's command."

'Elder. Old pack.' Yunho mouthed to Jongho.

"Yes, I didn't expect things to go this smoothly." Mingi replied.

"You don't think your old pack is going to pose a problem, is it?" Lance said, a hint of a sneer in his voice.

Mingi laughed. He... Laughed.

Jongho lip curled in a snarl but Yunho brushed their fingers together to calm him.

"There's no way. With them all being separated they are basically lost to the wind. I expect Chan to be returning soon with Wooyoung. He was a nice surprise, but I hope he doesn't think he's going to get to keep the boy to himself." Mingi chuckled, and the two other alphas joined him.

"Yes, well, you would be wise to just put him out of his misery. We tried to. He is a fighter though, I'll give him that." The third alpha said. He sounded bored at the idea of talking about Wooyoung.

Now it was Yunho's turn to get upset. His eyes flashed blue and he clenched his fists.

"I'll see you gentlemen later. I must go run more tests. All the omegas should be pregnant by now. I am trying to find a serum to up the fertility of betas too so we should start making progress with the ones who are giving us problems soon."

The third alpha's footsteps got softer as he walked away from them.

But Mingi and Lance started to move in their direction.

Jongho had to make a decision. If he egged the alpha on, maybe he could get him to follow him out of the fortress and they could get him on his own to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. For him to talk about Wooyoung like that... it make his blood boil.

Yunho must have been thinking along the same lines because his eyes were still flashing sapphire blue and he nodded.

So Jongho took a deep breath and straightened out, waiting for them to come around the corner.

Lance was closest to him, which was perfect, because Jongho was able to take him by surprise. He grabbed the alphas arm and swung him in a circle, slamming him into the wall so that he was stunned.

Mingi was instantly crouched down, eyes blood red. " **Ah. This is a surprise.** " He growled, exposing his fangs. " **It's nice to see you again, Little Alpha.** "

Jongho roared and charged forward, shoving Mingi against the wall. " **What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?** "

Mingi just laughed and pushed Jongho away from him. Damn he was strong... There was something off about him. He didn't even smell like himself.

" **Ah, and you brought us another breeder. It'll be nice to have both of you in our pack. If you cooperate maybe I'll keep him out of the lottery.** " Mingi growled, eyeing Yunho with hungry eyes.

" **YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!** " Jongho leapt forward and clawed at Mingi's face.

Then they both shifted in an instant and rolled around on the stone floor.

He couldn't believe that Mingi was acting like this! But they needed to get out of the fortress before they drew too much attention to themselves.

Jongho yipped at Yunho and he ran forward, slamming into Mingi to get him off Jongho before climbing onto his alpha's back. They couldn't risk him shifting and making his beta scent more pronounced. Jongho pushed himself forward and tore up the stairs. He could hear Mingi scrambling to keep up with him.

They burst into the main hall and ran out one of the side doors, trying to find a route that would draw the least amount of attention.

Yunho's fingers dug into his fur and he kept his body low. "He's coming up behind us. Faster Jongho!"

He huffed and extended his stride as he weaved through the halls of the fortress. Then he barreled through a door and ended up in a side alley.

"Left!" Yunho said.

Jongho followed his instructions and saw that there were a few guards moving through a side gate.

He flinched when Mingi crashed through the door behind them and roared as he gave chase. Jongho could hear his jaw snapping together and started to panic when other wolves started to come in their direction to see what's going on.

But no one blocked them.

Mingi must have ordered the other wolves to stand down.

Perfect. Maybe his plan would work then.

Jongho continued forward, running out of the gate and into the forest.

_Hongjoong! Seonghwa!_ He called out. No answer. _Baby I need you to shift. I can't keep up this pace must longer._

Yunho slide off his back and shifted in one smooth motion.

They ran as hard as they could, leading Mingi away from the fortress and deeper into the trees.

It was hard to believe that this worked so smoothly, but then again, the Alpha Pack and proven that they were really cocky and didn't think anyone could best them.

_Ok, I say we split apart and take him from both sides. We need to try and get him unconscious so we can take him back with us._

_Agreed_. Yunho said, huffing before he pivoted to the right. Jongho went to the left and growled when Mingi went after his beta.

He spun around and grabbed onto the alpha's tail, pulling him back. Mingi snarled and swiped at Jongho, his large paw connecting with the side of his muzzle.

Jongho whimpered and backed up.

This wasn't their Mingi.

Yunho was fearless, though, as he leapt through the air and landed on Mingi's back. He sank his teeth into one of his shoulders and the alpha howled with pain.

Jongho ran forward and rammed his head into the alpha's side, knocking him over. The three of them rolled through the dirt. Jongho hopped up immediately and pressed both his paws against Mingi's throat while Yunho used all his weight to keep him pinned to the ground.

He had to work hard not to lose control. It was killing him that he had to hurt his friend right now. But no, this wasn't their Mingi. There was no way he would speak about Wooyoung that way or attack them like this.

Mingi gasped for air as Jongho pressed harder on his throat.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._ Jongho found himself saying over and over. Yunho whined next to him and watched as Jongho struggled.

Mingi's eyes locked in on him as he tried to break free, but they started to fog over. After another minute of struggling, he lost consciousness.

Jongho backed away from him, breathing heavily. Yunho came to his side and started to lick his muzzle. _We had to do it. You know we did. It's the only way to get him to come with us. It'll be ok._

The alpha pressed his head into Yunho's neck in response and they stood there for a moment.

_Jongho? Yunho? Are you there?_ Seonghwa called out.

_Yes. Are you two ok?_ Yunho answered, still trying to comfort his alpha.

_We have Yeosang._ Both Jongho and Yunho let out a sigh of relief and nearly collapsed.

_We have Mingi._ They felt Seonghwa's concern through the bond. _We had to overpower him though. There is something wrong with him._

There was silence for a long time.

_Meet back at the house._ Hongjoong said. _San? Wooyoung? Can you hear us?_

They heard a faint response. The couple must be just out of range.

_Are you sure we should be going back?_ Jongho asked, looking down at Mingi.

_It'll be the last thing they expect. Plus I'm hoping the Hunter activity might scare them off. If we can stay low and hidden until we figure this out, I think we will be ok. It's our only option for now._ Hongjoong answered quietly. He sounded like he was in so much pain...

_Can you hear me?_ San's voice came through.

_Yes! Are you two ok?_ Jongho and Hongjoong answered at the same time.

_We are. Are all of you ok?_ Wooyoung chimed it, sending out his concern for everyone.

_Yes. We are going to meet back at the house. Let's stay separated for now, but close enough to stay in contact with each other._ Hongjoong said.

Everyone sent out their agreement. Jongho and Yunho shifted and worked on making a sledge to pull Mingi on. It was their best bet for getting him home. The also used vines that they found to bind his muzzle shut and his legs together.

They both cried while doing it, but it was for their protection as much as his.

It took several days, but they finally made it back to the place they all called home. It was a welcome sight. Thankfully Mingi remained unconscious the entire time.

Everyone else beat them there. Wooyoung ran out of the front door and straight into Yunho's open arms. Jongho hugged him too. He felt his wolf bristle a little bit when San's scent rolled off him, but he pushed it aside.

The omega was simply glowing. That was enough to make Jongho happy and validate that he had made the right decision.

Seonghwa and San joined them and Wooyoung left to stand by San's side. They held hands as they glanced at Mingi.

The other omega ran to his side. "What did you do to him?" He gasped, reaching for the vines binding him.

"Don't!" Jongho said, pulling them away. "We had to. He attacked us."

"No..." Seonghwa covered his mouth and turned to look at Mingi again.

"I saw one of our old elders there..." Yunho said, glancing at Wooyoung. He tensed immediately. "I have a feeling they created something to control Mingi. It's the only explanation. It's got to be how his father has become so powerful to. The elders... they know old magic."

"How can we fix him?" Seonghwa asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know..."

"Let's get him inside. We will still need to restrain him though." Jongho placed a hand on Seonghwa's shoulder. The omega nodded in response and they hauled the alpha inside.

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa felt like his heart was breaking. He had been hoping that Mingi had just been pretending... But if he attacked the others then there was no way he was.

They rigged up one of the spare rooms so that if Mingi moved, ropes would wrap around his limbs and restrain him. It would work for either form.

Then at his request, they left him alone in the room with Mingi.

He pulled up a chair and sat in it, never taking his eyes of the pitch black mound of fur in front of him.

It took a couple of hours, but finally the alpha opened his eyes. They immediately locked into Seonghwa and he snarled.

"Shift." Seonghwa said, keeping his arms crossed as he glared at Mingi. " **Shift dammit!** "

Mingi laughed as he slid back into his human formed. He set off the trap and his arms were bound to his side and his legs pinned to the bed. "Clever, Seonghwa. Very clever. But you don't think you can really hold me, can you?"

"What happened to you?" Seonghwa asked, taking a deep breath to try and keep himself calm.

The alpha just smirked at him. "Why don't you come here and I'll show you? I've realized who I truly am."

Seonghwa felt his wolf shiver at the words. He wanted nothing more than to be reconnected with Mingi again. It had been too long...

"What did they do to you?"

"You make it sound like I've changed." Mingi tilted his head back and licked his lips.

"You have."

"If you say so, precious." Seonghwa flinched at the pet name. "I feel it's been for the better then. I'm stronger, faster, and next in line to lead Alpha Pack."

"That's not you!" The omega stood up. "You're not my Mingi! What did you do with him?" He yelled. He could feel his body trembling.

Something flashed across Mingi's face at his words, but then it hardened again. He started to laugh. " **Your Mingi was weak and pathetic. Alpha is stronger now. Better.** " He licked his lips again as his eyes traveled down Seonghwa's body. " **I can show you just how much better.** "

Seonghwa turned away from him. "He was not weak. Caring for others is not weakness."

Mingi growled and started to pull against the restraints.

" **How do I get him back?** " Seonghwa yelled at him, feeling his wolf taking over. The alpha continued to pull at the ropes.

Trusting his wolf, Seonghwa walked forward and gripped Mingi's head with his hands before bringing their lips together. The alpha moaned at the contact and pulled against the ropes again. 

When Seonghwa pulled back, he saw Mingi's eyes flash between red and brown. "Mingi." He whispered and connected their lips again. "Please come back to me, Mingi."

The alpha groaned and pulled against the ropes. He started to pant. " **Fuck you! You can't win. I belong to the Alpha pack.** " Then he snapped at Seonghwa with his teeth. There was some kind of internal battling going on. " **You worthless omega. You're only good for giving an alpha pups!** "

Seonghwa slapped him. Twice.

Mingi blinked several times. Then started to laugh as he continued to struggle.

Seonghwa had to work to fight back the tears that threatened to fall form his eyes. It looked like Mingi was going insane. "You b-bastard! How could y-you!"

The alpha continued to laugh.

"Is that all I am to you? I th-thought you cared about me! I... I s-started to c-care about you... I m-missed you." He covered his mouth.

Mingi paused and looked at him, his eyes flashing again. "S-S-Seonghwa?" Then his eyes scrunched shut again and he shook his head. " **Worthless omega! When I get free I'm going to force my pups into you!** "

"You want to give me pups? Then fine!" Seonghwa was angry now as he stormed over to the bed. Mingi growled as he did so and pulled against the ropes.

The omega just slapped him one more time, fighting against the dominating growls from the alpha. He pushed him back so he was lying flat on the bed and connected their lips again. But he kept it short, running his hands over the bare parts of Mingi's body.

He shivered at the touch and started panting. Seonghwa grabbed his length and started stroking it, getting it hard. He felt his wolf pushing him forward, needing his alpha.

" **Good Omega. Give me pups!** " Mingi growled when Seonghwa took his length in his mouth, sucking hard.

Seonghwa reached behind himself and fingered his own entrance, knowing he would need some kind of prep to get through this. He whimpered at the stretch and Mingi jerked his hips up to thrust into the omega's mouth.

" **So good... So good baby...** " Mingi growled, thrusting harder.

Seonghwa added two more fingers. He was having a hard time remaining in control over his own body now. His wolf desired his alpha, and he wanted his Mingi back.

He pulled off Mingi's length with a pop and then moved to straddle him. " **Good boy, make Alpha happy.** "

"P-Please Mingi, come back to me." Seonghwa sobbed as he lowered himself onto Mingi. He cried out at the stretch and curled his fingers into Mingi's chest. " **Alpha!** " He yelled, throwing his head back.

Mingi grunted and sighed at the feeling as Seonghwa started to ride him. He couldn't contain himself for very long and thrust up into him too.

When Seonghwa looked down, it almost looked like Mingi was in pain. He was shaking his head back and forth rapidly, then he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"M-Mingi!" He leaned forward and cupped his face, connecting their lips again.

Mingi thrust his hips up again. It was harsh and demanding, but then the kiss softened and the alpha let out a little whimper.

" **Alpha it's me.** " Seonghwa's wolf pleaded.

The red color of Mingi's eyes swirled, going from a blood red to a softer shade. " **Untie me.** " The alpha asked. His tone was softer, so Seonghwa did what he asked.

When the ropes fell off, Mingi wrapped his arms around Seonghwa and held him close, connecting their lips and plunging his tongue in immediately. Seonghwa wrapped his legs around Mingi's waist and whimpered as he continued to pound into him.

They shifted as one and Mingi had him pinned to the bed. The alpha moved to suck on Seonghwa's neck, kissing the mark he had left there months ago. He groaned.

" **Alpha! Please!** " Seonghwa cried out. Mingi started to thrust into him at an almost vicious rate.

They both leaned in to kiss each other again, breathing heavily. Their bodies were coated in sweat and Seonghwa clawed at Mingi's back.

When the alpha started to slow his pace, they both knew his knot was forming. It took only a few more thrusts when it burst and they both practically howled as Seonghwa hit his climax as well.

Mingi sunk his teeth into the mark, opening it up again before licking it clean.

Then Seonghwa gripped his hair and yanked his head to the side so he could mark the alpha in return. Mingi groaned and then sighed as Seonghwa licked his mark then nuzzled into it. " **Mine...** " His wolf said. He was shaking.

Mingi wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. "I'm so sorry..." Seonghwa could feel hot tears falling from Mingi's eyes and he could feel his alpha's pain and regret through their new bond. "I... I..."

"It's ok Mingi, we know it wasn't you..."

"How could I say those awful things about all of you? Ab-bout Wo-Wooyoung." He sobbed harder and clung to Seonghwa. "He must h-h-hate me. I h-hate me..."

Seonghwa kissed the mark again and felt Mingi shiver. "It wasn't your fault. What did he do to you?"

"I... They forced me to drink something. It knocked me out immediately... Then everything is black, and the next thing I remember is my dad going over his plan for the pack... Before that... I remember. Oh my god, Yeosang!" Mingi tried to sit up, causing Seonghwa to yelp as the knot tugged at him. "Fuck! I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"It's ok." Seonghwa pulled him back into a hug. "Yeosang is with us too. He's... He's not awake... but he is safe. We are all together again."

"Jongho's pack?"

"OUR pack, yes. We are all together. And we are home." Seonghwa tilted Mingi's and connected their lips again.

"I'm sorry..." Mingi said again. "I said awful things to you..." He bowed his head again, and then it finally seemed to hit him and he brought a hand up to the mark, staring at Seonghwa with wide eyes. "You..."

Seonghwa smiled and caressed Mingi's cheek.

The alpha's lip quivered and he pulled the omega to him again, sobbing even harder than before. "I'll n-never hurt you again. I'm s-s-s-so sorry..."

"I forgive you, Mingi. You weren't yourself. Please, calm down. I want you to just hold me while we get this time together before we have to go back to reality." The omega whispered, kissing the top of Mingi's head.

The alpha obliged, turning them slowly so they could lay on their sides. He kissed his mating mark over and over again and both of their wolves purred with happiness.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, precious. Thank you for taking me back and accepting me. Even if the others don't forgive me, you've made me the happiest alpha alive..."

"Of course I would take you back. You're my alpha, and I don't want anyone else."


	43. 35

Hongjoong yawned as he stretched his tense body. Then he opened his eyes and his heart hurt.

Yeosang was sleeping next to him. He had yet to wake up since they had come home... Hongjoong was worried sick and refused to leave his side.

He brought a hand up and ran it through the beta's hair. He watched as Yeosang's eyes darted back and forth under his eyelids as if he was stuck in a nightmare.

"Please. Please wake up..." Hongjoong whispered as he brought Yeosang into his warm embrace.

The beta seemed to shift unconsciously, bringing his nose into the crook of Hongjoong's neck. His wolf stirred in response and wanted more, but Hongjoong would always push it away.

There was a soft knock on the door and Jongho came in carrying a tray with food on it. He had taken over as head alpha while they waited for Yeosang to recover.

Mingi was still hiding out in his room, too ashamed to come out. They all understood and were willing to give him time. Seonghwa spent most of his time in there too.

"Any change today?" Jongho asked, setting the tray on the nightstand next to the bed.

"No. But I feel like maybe the nightmares are getting better. I think. It's hard to say." Hongjoong ran his hand through his hair and sat up to take the food tray. "You went hunting?" He asked, seeing that it was a deer stew.

"San and Yunho did. It's not much, but they managed to get one deer for us. They will have to go back out in a couple of days."

Hongjoong hummed and started to eat as he watched Yeosang sleep.

"He's home. Give him some time." Jongho placed a hand on Hongjoong's shoulder. He glanced at the young alpha and gave him a smile. Hongjoong really admired him. Jongho had proven to be a strong alpha in times of need. "I'm going to go out on patrol soon, but San will be here."

"Thank you." Hongjoong said quietly. Jongho nodded to him before leaving the room.

He finished his meal and set the tray aside before running his hand over Yeosang's arm.

"I miss you, Sangie. I'm sorry you had to go through this... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when I promised I always would." He closed his eyes and felt a tear run down his cheek. "Look at me," he let out a soft chuckle. "Falling to pieces when I am supposed to be the strong one."

Hongjoong was silent for a long moment. Then he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you remember the last time you tried to be the strong one? Those boys were making fun of me for being such a small pup. They had all decided to gang up on me and chased me out of the main village. You were always so nosy, so you followed." Tears started to mix in with Hongjoong's laughter.

"Anyway, you tried to tell them to back off, which just resulted in them beating you to a pulp and you yelled at them the entire time while they held me down. But you showed me that if someone as shy and sweet as you could stand up to a bunch of stupid kids, then so could I.

"They never messed with us again after that day. You were so brave, and so beautiful. I'm doing the best I can to be brave for you my love. I promise I will continue to stay strong while you recover. I will keep fighting." Hongjoong leaned forward to kiss Yeosang's forehead before he settled next to him again and held him close.

.

.

.

.

San sighed contently as he settled on the couch in the main living room. He had just returned from his turn scouting the territory and was looking forward to relaxing.

He chuckled. None of them felt like they could truly relax, but there was a small sense of peace that had fallen over the home.

There was no sign of any alpha close to their territory, which was surprising with how long they had been gone. He knew the Alpha Pack would think to check here at some point. But for now they were safe.

There was a crash next to him as Yunho dove to tackle Wooyoung. The two of them were happy that they could be reunited and enjoyed wrestling whenever they could to get their energy out since Jongho refused to let them go on patrols alone.

_Take it easy you two._ Jongho said, but they could hear the amused tone to his voice.

Yunho just chuckled before using his long arms to try and lock Wooyoung in place, but the omega was able to worm his way out and vaulted over the couch and into San's awaiting arms.

With their bond, San knew what Wooyoung was going to do even before it happened, so he was able to predict that Wooyoung was going to come for him and he opened his arms just in time.

But he had other plans in mind than just protecting him.

San pulled the omega too him, but then locked his arms in place, pinning Wooyoung to him and giving Yunho the perfect opportunity to tickle his sides.

"Not fair!" Wooyoung gasped through his laughter. "A-ah! Sanniiieeee!"

The alpha instantly released him and Yunho sat back, rolling with laughter.

"Ok, ok, ok." Yunho said as he caught his breath. "We should probably get started on dinner so it's ready for when Jongho comes back."

Wooyoung was still laughing when he tried to stand up again, but San locked his arms around him and pulled him into his lap. The omega squirmed and reached for Yunho as San attacked his sides a little more.

Then they heard a door open and they all froze. San stood immediately and pulled Wooyoung with them.

_Jongho, get back here._ He said quickly.

He tensed slightly as Seonghwa walked around the corner, followed by Mingi. He looked so small as he hid behind the omega while holding his hand.

"Hey." Yunho said, breaking the silence. His voice was hard as he came to stand next to, and slightly in front, of Wooyoung.

"Hey." Mingi said softly, staring at the ground.

_Jongho_... San sent again, keeping the connection personal.

_I'm coming._

"How are you doing?" San tilted his head slightly. He genuinely wanted Mingi to be ok. If Seonghwa had stayed with him then things must be looking up.

Mingi coughed to clear his throat, but when he spoke it still sounded pained and constricted. "I'm ok. I... I owe you all an apology... Especially you, Wooyoung..."

San grabbed his omega's hand and noticed that Yunho did the same.

"I said things that I shouldn't have and it's... It's put you in danger..." Mingi still stared at the floor and his shoulders started to shake. Seonghwa turned and kissed his cheek to try and comfort him.

The omega was like a completely different person now that he had officially mated with Mingi. San was happy for them. When he had first met the couple it was obvious that Mingi would do anything for the stubborn omega.

When Mingi finally looked at Wooyoung, Yunho let out a little growl, making Mingi flinch. Seonghwa shot him a harsh look and Yunho looked away.

"I am so sorry." Mingi said, looking back at Wooyoung.

San could feel that his mate was struggling. He had forgiven Mingi a long time ago because he didn't have a cruel bone in his body, but it was fear that held him back. Knowing that an entire pack could use him as a toy, if they wanted to, terrified him.

Then Mingi surprised them all by walking forward and getting down on his knees, bowing his head. "Please, will you give me a chance to make it up to you?"

The door opened and everyone turned to look at Jongho except for Mingi and Wooyoung. Both stayed rooted to the spot, the omega looking at the alpha and the alpha looked at the floor.

"Yes." Wooyoung said quietly.

Mingi seemed to melt in relief. He pushed himself off the ground and the two of them embraced.

San and Jongho both watched cautiously, but Mingi didn't give of any sign of being hostile anymore. He smelled normal and his body language was that of someone who has been broken down. San sighed and walked over to the couple, patting Mingi on the back. "Everything is going to be ok. We all need some time to heal."

Mingi looked at him and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you." Then he glanced at Jongho.

"We will work it out." Jongho said with a soft smile. "It's what we do as a pack."

.

.

.

.

A few more days passed and there was still no sign of Yeosang waking up. Mingi joined the scouting schedule and as long as there was an alpha with them, Seonghwa, Yunho, and even Wooyoung would help hunt.

Hongjoong still left Jongho in charge of everything. He did a good job keeping everything under control so that he could remain by Yeosang's side.

"Hey Sangie?" He said, whispering into Yeosang's ear. "Do you remember our first time together?" He laughed, a small smile crossing his face. "We had just gotten approval from our parents and we could hardly make it through dinner. I think they knew too, because my mom started clearing the table before everyone had finished."

Hongjoong traced circles on Yeosang's shoulders, starting down at his face. "I pulled you from their home and we ran to the hut I had reserved, hoping that everything would go the way we wanted." He started to get a little emotional and he bit his lip. "You looked so beautiful."

He pulled Yeosang close to him again and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why are you crying then?"

Hongjoong pulled back and looked down. Time stopped.

Yeosang was looking up at him through heavy eyelids. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, oh Sangie." Hongjoong pulled him close and they both wrapped their arms around each other. "Sangie." He started kissing his cheeks and forehead. "I th-thought I had l-lost you."

"I thought I lost you to. When they..."

"Don't say it. I don't want to think about it." Hongjoong said, tightening his grip. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired... But happy." Yeosang sighed, rubbing his nose against Hongjoong's neck.

There was a knock on the door and Jongho came in with food again. "Hey, we made some dinner, are you... Oh!" He froze when he saw that Yeosang was awake. "Oh Yeosang!"

"Hey, Jongho." Yeosang said weakly, making a move to sit up. Hongjoong grabbed him instantly.

"Easy, take it slow."

Yeosang visibly paled and swayed as he sat up. Jongho set the tray down and rushed to the other side of the bed to help support him. "I'm ok. Is that food? I'm starving." He said, eyeing the bowl of food.

Hongjoong chuckled. "I'm glad to see your feelings toward food haven't changed." He grabbed the veal chop that he was guessing Seonghwa grilled up and started to cut it up for Yeosang. His beta picked up a couple of pieces and popped them into his mouth.

It made him feel so much better much better when he saw some color come back to Yeosang's face. His eyes started to light up too.

Jongho left to get another veal chop and Hongjoong could feel how excited everyone was through the pack link, but he was grateful that they didn't come swarm them. He thought he heard Jongho telling them to stay away.

Yeosang ended up eating most of Hongjoong's dinner too, but he didn't care.

His mate was home, and awake.

When they finished, Hongjoong helped his shower after he said he felt dirty. He loved getting to pamper and take care of the beta. He wanted to make sure he felt safe and loved now that he was home. And it make him feel even better that Yeosang made sure he was touching him in some way, either by holding his hand or resting his head against him.

"I love you." Yeosang whispered as Hongjoong helped to dry him off. "I knew you would come for me. Even though I couldn't feel you anymore, I knew you would come for me."

Hongjoong felt his heart skip a beat as he stood and stared into Yeosang's soft, golden brown eyes. "I would never give up on you, my angel. I was lost without you." Then he leaned forward and did the think he had been dying to do ever since Yeosang woke up.

He kissed him and pulled him in close. Yeosang instantly melted into his arms and brought his hands to the back of his head.

This feeling was home.

Hongjoong placed his hands on Yeosang's thighs and picked him up to carry over to the bed. The beta whimpered and opened his mouth, letting Hongjoong slip his tongue in. He groaned as he tasted Yeosang for the first time in months.

He didn't know if it was the time, or if he was delusional, but he could have sworn that Yeosang tasted as sweet as his honey scent smelled.

"Are you sure?" Hongjoong whispered as he laid Yeosang down on the bed.

"Yes." He answered immediately. "I need you. I need to feel you. And I need you to make me forget."

Hongjoong felt his heart break at those words, but he would do everything he could to heal his beta. So in a quick movement, Hongjoong stripped himself and nestled in next to Yeosang to reconnect their lips. His one hand danced over Yeosang's skin, wanting to touch every surface of him.

Yeosang whimpered as goosebumps rose over his skin. He twisted on the bed so he could tangle his hands into Hongjoong's hair.

The alpha's wolf roared to life, wanting to leap forward and take back what was rightfully his. He wanted to erase every trace of the scumbag that defiled him.

But Hongjoong took a deep breath and pushed the wolf aside. He started to kiss along Yeosang's jawline, keeping every single move slow and deliberate. "I love you." He sighed as he moved to the beta's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Joong. Please, I need you." Yeosang said, tightening his grip on Hongjoong's head.

"I know." The alpha whispered, sucking on one of Yeosang's nipples. He nipped at it, making the beta jerk a little and then whine.

Hongjoong then placed his hand on Yeosang's knee and let it slowly drag up his leg, squeezing a little as he got higher before wrapping it around his already hard member.

They both started to get needier as they continued. Hongjoong didn't know how much longer he would wait, so he brought his fingers to his mouth and started sucking on them before bringing one finger to his entrance and pushing it inside.

Yeosang immediately tensed and made it seem like he was going to pull away, so Hongjoong reconnected their lips. The beta moaned into it and instantly relaxed, so Hongjoong slipped in another finger and started moving in and out of him.

He could feel the beta squirming next to him. So he broke the kiss and moved to suck gently on his neck. " **Alpha...** " Yeosang whined, his wolf starting to come out. " **Please take me Alpha.** "

Hongjoong couldn't refuse the request. He spread Yeosang's legs wide and spat on his hand to try and lube up his member before lining it up with his entrance.

Sapphire blue eyes stared at him, filled with all the love Hongjoong knew was coming out of his own red eyes as his alpha stirred with excitement.

It wasn't every day you got to mate with the love of your life for a second time. They both knew it to. The excitement and anticipation made their skin crawl as Hongjoong grabbed Yeosang's hands and laced their fingers together. He leaned forward to place their hands on either side of the beta's head as he pushed himself inside.

Yeosang's head tilted back with pleasure, but he kept his eyes open and glued to his alpha's eyes. His mouth opened as he gasped at the stretch, then he bit his lip.

" **You're beautiful.** " Hongjoong purred as he bottomed out. " **Perfect. Stunning. Mine.** " The last word came out as a growl as he started to thrust into Yeosang.

" **Yes Alpha. I'm yours. Make me yours again. I need my alpha. I need to feel you.** " Yeosang panted before stretching his neck out to kiss Hongjoong again. They both inhaled deeply as the alpha picked up the pace.

Their bodies melded together as they connected on another level. It was as if they were one soul, finally reconnecting after going through so much pain.

It was the best feeling ever.

Hongjoong grunted as he felt his knot starting it to form. He almost didn't want it to. He loved hearing his beta's sweet voice as he moaned and whimpered into their kiss. Their hands squeezed each other tighter as the pleasure built.

Then he broke the kiss and sucked on the part of his neck where he would renew his mark. Yeosang gasped and tilted his head, begging for his alpha's teeth to break the skin.

And he did just that as his knot burst and Yeosang sprayed their chests at the same time. He licked the wound clean and then tilted his head as Yeosang nudged his head with his cheek. The beta wasted no time in marking his alpha.

They both cried out as their bond slammed into them again and Hongjoong swore he climaxed a second time as his entire body became numb with pleasure.

Yeosang wrapped his arms around Hongjoong, pulling him closer and kissing his mark over and over again. "My alpha. My love." He sobbed.

"I've got you baby. I'm here."

They worked tirelessly to comfort each other as they both were slammed with several emotions at once.

"Never again." Hongjoong whimpered. "Never again..."

The couple rolled onto their sides and continued to kiss each other, getting impatient for Hongjoong's knot to go down.

He ended up knotting Yeosang for a second time a short time later, their wolves pushing them forward with a need to feel each other again after such a long time. They didn't care if the other's heard them either, although Hongjoong was pretty sure they had gone outside to give them some space.

He couldn't have asked for a better family. They stood by his side through the horror they all faced when he had been ready to give up. They helped him bring his mate home. They fixed him and healed him, and he swore he would be the best alpha for all of them.

Hongjoong promised himself that night that he would do everything in his power to make sure his pack was never ripped apart again. And if they were, he would never give up on them, just like they didn't give up on him.

Yeosang hummed as he nuzzled his mating mark with his nose. Hongjoong's would purred at the touch and he tightened his grip on the beta.

He was complete again.


	44. 36

When Yeosang was feeling comfortable again, Hongjoong called a pack meeting. He knew he needed to leave the room and see the others. Especially Seonghwa, he missed his friend so much.

The two embraced each other immediately and had to fight back the tears as they held each other. "I'm so glad you are ok." Seonghwa whispered, hugging the beta tighter.

Eventually everyone was there and Yeosang started to feel overwhelmed, but in a good way. Hongjoong had filled him in on everyone's stories and he hugged Wooyoung, thankful the small omega was ok after everything that had happened. Then he moved to hug Jongho, wanting to properly thank him for taking care of Hongjoong.

As things calmed down, they settled in the living room. They were still split in half by their original packs of four, but that just seemed to be how they naturally gravitated together.

Yeosang sat between Hongjoong and Seonghwa. He smiled as Wooyoung settled in between his two alphas. It was noticeable just how happy the omega was being mated to San. They moved as one and seemed to have the same connection he had with Hongjoong. Yeosang was also impressed with Jongho, most alphas wouldn't be so willing to give up their mate like that. No, pretty much all alphas wouldn't do what Jongho did. It showed he truly cared for Wooyoung, and San.

Hongjoong waited for everyone to get settled before he started. "We've been through a lot, but I cannot tell you how happy I am to see all of us together again." He smiled at each one of them and grabbed Yeosang's hand. "But as much as I wish I could say we can relax now, I don't think we can."

Jongho nodded in agreement and wrapped an arm around Yunho's waist, pulling him closer. The beta leaned into him and rested his head on his shoulder. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I thought I'd ask all of you. I feel like we have two choices. We can stay here, where we are comfortable and may be safe for a little bit, but the Alpha Pack knows where this place is because of Lance. Or, we can pack up and leave, and look for a new place to call home."

Yeosang felt his heart sink at the thought. This house meant so much to him, but Hongjoong was right. If they stayed here it could put them in danger.

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"I think we should move on." Yeosang said finally, looking at his alpha. He could see his pain reflected on Hongjoong's face. This place meant a lot to both of them.

The rest of the pack nodded sadly, but they knew that Yeosang's opinion was most important right now. He was so grateful to all of them.

"Ok." Hongjoong said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Then let's go through things and decide what we need to take, and I'll call the real estate agent. Maybe we can get some money for this place before we leave so we can get another one. I'll look at getting a second car too. It will be safer if we travel that way I think."

He went to stand, but paused. "Oh, and one more thing. I had a long discussion with Mingi the other night."

Yeosang glanced at the other alpha. He had his face buried in Seonghwa's neck.

"And we'd like to name you my second in command, Jongho, if you're willing to do it. I mean, you basically already have since we returned, but I wanted to make it official. Just in case."

The young alpha bit his lip and nodded. "I would be honored. Thank you."

Hongjoong gave him a small smile. "You've earned it. Thank you for everything you did for me, and the rest of us." He took a deep breath. "I know you were hurting just as much as I was and you pushed it aside for me."

Wooyoung took Jongho's hand at these words and they leaned closer to each other.

"Thank you." Hongjoong said again.

At that, they broke off into their pairs to go to their rooms and pack. Although, there really wasn't much for them to pack. Most of them just had clothes, they hadn't lived there long enough to collect things.

By the end of the day, Hongjoong had bought another car, paying for it with the cash from their old pack, and the rest of them had their clothes packed into various rucksacks and bags.

The real estate agent came by to talk with him and he gave her his phone number, having bought a cell phone, and asked her to call when the house was sold. They signed paperwork for a few minutes, then the pack gathered for their last night in the home.

It was bittersweet for Yeosang, looking around the open living room that connected to the kitchen. Hongjoong pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "We will find some place better my love." Yeosang hummed and nodded slowly before looked around at his pack.

Yes. They would find something better.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung bit back laughter as San pinned him to the bed and tickled his sides. Everyone had retired to their rooms for the night to enjoy some time together and get some rest before travelling started, but for whatever reason, they were both bursting with energy.

San shushed him, but was having to bite back his laughter too as he continued to attack the omega.

"S-San-nie!" Wooyoung whispered harshly.

The alpha stuck his tongue out and flashed a wide smile before leaning forward to connect their lips. Wooyoung inhaled sharply as his entire body tingled. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of kissing San.

But San just had to go and ruin by tickling his sides again. Wooyoung cried out into their kiss and tried to worm his way out from under San, but he was completely pinned.

His laughing turned into a whimper, causing the alpha to break the kiss and nuzzle against his mark. It was one of his favorite things to do, and it drove Wooyoung's wolf insane.

"I love you." He whispered against Wooyoung's neck, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"I love you more." The omega said with a smirk.

"Doubtful." San kissed the mark several times before rolling them onto their sides, spooning the omega and pulling him into his chest.

Wooyoung smiled and laced his fingers with San's, humming as they settled in for the night. "Are you scared?" He whispered after a little bit.

"A little."

Wooyoung was surprised to hear this and tried to turn around, but San tightened his grip, locking him in place.

"I'm scared of what would happen if they got ahold of you." San's voice was so quiet, Wooyoung barely heard him. "I don't want you to ever be alone. No one should be alone right now. Who knows when they could strike again? If they are really trying to take over everything, I wouldn't be surprised if they even try to start a war with humans..."

They both shivered at that thought. It was because of wolves like that the Hunters had formed...

"Plus we managed to get away." San continued. "We stole the head alpha's son right from under him... I don't think this is going to end any time soon." The alpha pressed his face to the back of Wooyoung's neck.

"We will figure it out." Wooyoung said. He was scared, too. But having San at his side made him feel stronger.

"I know." San's voice sounded heavy and his breathing was getting slower. Wooyoung brought one of his hands to his mouth to kiss it as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the eight of them loaded the two cars. Hongjoong drove one while Jongho drove the other.

They had decided to drive in the opposite direction of the fortress, hoping to get as far away from it as possible, even if it took them closer to human cities. With them being in the cars, it would cover their scent while they drove, so any Hunters in the area wouldn't be able to track them either.

Whenever they stopped, three of them would go into the store or gas station to get food and drinks, and it was always a different three. Hongjoong wanted to make sure they left as little of a trace as possible.

The group stayed in a motel for the first few nights, sharing two rooms between them. One of the alphas would stay up to keep watch in each room, followed by one of the others so they could take turns.

Nothing was left to chance.

One their third day of driving, Wooyoung was laying down in the back seat with his head in San's lap. His wolf purred as the alpha ran his fingers lovingly through his hair.

"We are getting low on gas." Jongho commented, tapping the steering wheel nervously. "And I haven't seen any signs for a gas station.

"I'm sure we will be fine, there has to be a city or a town coming up soon." Yunho took Jongho's hand to try and comfort him.

Wooyoung smiled at the gesture. "I'm glad we need to stop soon. I'm getting tired of being in the car."

Yunho chuckled. "Me too. I really need to stretch my legs."

Jongho sighed and brought the back of Yunho's hand to his lips to kiss it. "Hongjoong said we will take a break once we find a place to pull off."

"Look at you two, already cutting the rest of us out." San chuckled, reaching forward to tickle behind Jongho's ear.

He let out a playful growl and glared at San in the rearview mirror. "Don't distract the driver!"

"You don't prefer Hongjoong over us now, do you?" Wooyoung added, reaching around the seat to poke the alpha's side. "Are we being replaced?"

"Oh knock it off. It's not like that." Jongho grumbled, his lower lip sticking out in a slight pout.

Yunho pinched his cheek, calling him cute, which caused the alpha to turn red. "We know, you're proud of your new title."

Jongho swatted his hand away. "Of course I am, he trusts me to protect everyone." There was even a slight whine to his voice now.

The other three burst out laughing and continued to tease Jongho for a few more miles. Then he held up one of his hands to silence them.

Wooyoung sat up and saw that the Hongjoong had turned his hazards on and was pulling off to the side of the road. Jongho followed and stepped out of the car to go talk with the alpha.

"Do you think everything's ok?" San asked, wrapping an arm around Wooyoung's shoulder before leaning forward to watch the two alphas.

"I don't know." Yunho looked worried as he picked at his lip.

They watched as both the alpha's nodded and walked back to their cars. "Well?" All three asked at the same time.

"Everything is fine, he just wanted to talk without having to focus on driving. We are going to go a few more miles and see if we can find a place to stop. If we don't, some of us are going to have to walk ahead and see if we can find a gas station. He is also worried because he senses a couple of alphas nearby, but they aren't familiar so hopefully we just entered someone's territory."

"Well let's get going then. I'm ready to find a place to sleep." Yunho said, taking Jongho's hand again as he started the car.

"Me to."

They pulled away and kept going. The ride was silent though. The mention of alphas nearby made all of them nervous.

After a few miles, right when they were about to pull over, they finally saw a sign for an upcoming down. Hongjoong decided they should keep going and they were able to pull into a gas station just in time.

"Thank goodness. I was starting to get worried." Yeosang said as they all stretched their legs while the cars were filled up.

"Something doesn't feel right though." San said quietly, pulling Wooyoung to him protectively.

Hongjoong nodded and scented the air. "I think... I think we may have come across a settlement."

"Really?" Yeosang turned to him with wide eyes. "I figured those would have been destroyed by now."

"Maybe Alpha Pack hasn't gotten this far west yet..."

"What's a settlement?" San asked.

"It's a place that isn't governed by a head alpha. Wolves can come and go as they please. It's supposed to be a 'safe place', but since there is no head alpha, there's no set in stone rules, which means they can be dangerous too." Hongjoong pursed his lips and stared down the road. "I suppose we can stay for a night and go from there. As long as you are all ok with it?"

Wooyoung glanced at Jongho. He looked at everyone else. "I don't see why it would be a problem. There are enough of us here. But we will continue to keep watch. My eyes could use a rest anyway."

"Ok." Hongjoong nodded.

They all got into the cars again and drove toward a little town called Luna Point.


	45. 37

Luna Point was a small town that had one main street running down the middle and old fashioned wood buildings. It was a place out of time.

Mingi looked around nervously as people would stop and stare at their cars as they drove by. The idea of a settlement made him nervous. There was no saying who they would run into here.

He reached over and took Seonghwa's hand as he continued to stare out the window. His omega unbuckled and slide over to kiss him on the cheek. "We are going to be fine. You need to relax." He said.

"Yeah, just try and stay calm Mingi." Hongjoong added, glancing at him in the rearview mirror. "We are in the middle of nowhere, I think we are ok."

"Sorry. I just haven't heard the best things about settlements. That's all." He said, staring down at his hands.

He hated how paranoid he was about things now. He felt like he was letting everyone down. No, he felt like he had betrayed them. Especially Wooyoung. If anything happened to the little omega because of him...

Everyone said he needed to stop beating himself up, but... Yeosang and Hongjoong had been through so much pain because of him. And Seonghwa was so close to leaving him. Not to mention everything the other four went through, all because of the Alpha Pack.

Led by his sadistic father.

Who would never stop looking for him... His father may not believe in pack values, but he did believe in pure blood lines. And since Mingi was his only son, he would be determined to get some pups from him. The thought terrified him... He would never let his father touch his pups.

After a few minutes, they came across a motel situated on the far side of town. They pulled up to it and Hongjoong went in with Yeosang to rent two rooms for the night.

As they stood waiting, and alpha female came walking over to them. "Well it's obvious you've never been here before." She said, eyeing everyone. "It's not very often we get travelers through here. What brings you to town?"

"Just passing through." Jongho said, stepping out in front of the others.

She bristled and her lip curled, rising to the challenge. "A pack? There are no packs here!"

"Which is why we are passing through. We just want a place to sleep tonight, we didn't come here to cause trouble." Jongho held up his hands.

Her eyes flashed red but when both Mingi and San stepped forward, she lifted her chin up and stepped back. "You better not." She spat at their feet and walked away.

Seonghwa peeked around Mingi's shoulder, then looked up at him. "What on earth was that about?"

"No idea." He said, bringing the omega into his arms and breathing in his soothing lemon scent. Maybe it was the confrontation with the alpha, but it seemed to be a little stronger today...

"The rooms are ready." Hongjoong called, waving them over. "Let's get our bags inside and then we can look at getting something to eat."

They unloaded the cars, splitting the pack in half like normal, before they cautiously walked back into the heart of town. There was one small pub that smelled like it had good food so they decided to go there.

Hongjoong led them to a large table in the back. It was a dark place that smelled of booze and stale cigarette smoke.

"I don't like it here." Yeosang said, leaning into his alpha.

"I know love, I don't either." Hongjoong replied, eyeing the door nervously.

Yunho placed a hand on the table to draw their attention. "Let's just try to relax and enjoy. It's been a few days since we've sat down for a meal." He flashed a bright smile and most of the pack did seem to visibly relax.

Hongjoong and Jongho stayed on alert, but that was their job.

When the waitress came by, she watched them nervously. Mingi could sense right away that she was a beta, so seeing four strange alphas in front of her made her a little jumpy. He couldn't blame her. But when they all greeted her and ordered food without saying anything offensive or out of the ordinary, she visibly relaxed.

A few other wolves wandered in as the day got later, sitting at the bar and visiting with the beta and an alpha that worked there. It seemed like most everyone knew each other, so they must have settled nearby and decided to stay.

The food was good. Mingi felt refreshed after eating a warm meal and he felt like he could sleep peacefully for the first time since they left home.

The pack was just about to get up and leave when the front doors open again and an alpha female with long white hair walked in, fixating on them immediately. If there was someone in charge here, it would definitely be her.

She walked over, holding her head high and looked at each of them individually. "Welcome, friends, to Luna Point." A smile flashed across her face as she held her arms out wide.

Several of the wolves in the bar cheered before returning to their drinks as she walked closer. "I am Lizbeth. It has been a long time since we've had any visitors."

"So we keep hearing." Hongjoong said, crossing his arms.

The alpha smirked at him and clapped her hands together. "I am not here to stir up trouble. I actually come bearing a gift. You see, this place is named after my family."

"Luna..." Yunho's eyes widened. "You're from the Lunar pack? I thought..."

"I am the last." She said with a sad smile.

"Wow. I can't believe it!" the beta bounced up and down in his seat. "Youngie! We are distantly related to her!"

Wooyoung turned to Yunho with a questioning look, then eyed the female nervously.

"What pack do you hail from?" Lizbeth asked, glancing between the two of them.

"Primera." They said at the same time.

Her eyebrows raised slightly as she studied them. "Primera... They still exist? They practice... Harsh ways." She said, eyeing Wooyoung.

Both San and Jongho shifted to be in front of Wooyoung, and San let out a low growl.

Lizbeth smiled. "Like I said, your old pack was harsh. Mine did not agree with their practices, so you don't have to worry about me. We both come from very old bloodlines. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." She nodded her head and Yunho and Wooyoung returned the gesture.

"So what can we do for you?" Hongjoong leaned forward.

"You're the head alpha, aren't you handsome?" Lizbeth said, tilting her head slightly. When she didn't get an answer she let out a light laugh. "I promise I don't want to cause you any harm. I just wanted to offer you the same thing I always do to visitors."

Yunho started to bounce up and down in his seat. The other's looked at him like he was crazy, but Lizbeth laughed again. "You can do it, can't you?" He said.

"Yes."

"Yunho, would you please explain what is going on?" Hongjoong growled, getting impatient.

"Lunar Pack used to be known as fortune tellers. All of the ancient packs used to be able to tap into the magic of the earth. Primera has the old potions, which we've all experienced. Lunar could, for lack of a better word, sense the future. Wolves would travel far and wide to have their future read for them. It's how humans got the concept of fortune tellers." Yunho said, a wide grin crossing his face.

Lizbeth smiled at him and nodded. "The choice is yours, of course, but I offer it to anyone who passes through this settlement."

All of them except Yunho looked at each other nervously.

"I can do you individually or I can do a group reading where whatever I sense I won't be able to necessarily tell who certain things affect."

Mingi pursed his lips and then turned to the others. "It couldn't hurt. At least then maybe we'd have some warning for what may come."

"This is true." San said, glancing at Jongho.

Then the youngest alpha and Hongjoong looked at each other for a moment before they both nodded to Lizbeth.

The female grinned and moved forward, sitting in between Yunho and Seonghwa. The bar got quiet and people started to leave. She waited for the place to empty out before she spoke again. "Now that we have privacy, I must warn you that not everything I say can be good news, but not all of it will be bad. I can sense many things and it may take me some time to decipher things. I ask for your patience, and for you to try and hold any questions for the end."

All eight of them nodded.

"Join hands." Her voice was deep and commanding, but not in the way an alpha would normally command. There was a deep, spiritual feeling to it that made some of the boys shiver.

"You all have a strong bond. I can sense that right away. Broken pasts, brought together by... by a war... so much death. One pack gone, no, two packs gone. Two pack-less. Two left behind. And one..." She gasped and looked at Wooyoung. He flinched at her gaze. "Primera didn't deserve your kind soul. What they did to you... Is unforgivable. I am sorry." Her voice quivered as she spoke.

Somehow she had managed to nail how all of them were brought together perfectly. All doubts of her abilities were gone as they looked at her, wide eyed and anxious for what she had to say.

Wooyoung sniffed a little as he heard her words. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, young one. Nobody is perfect. But you have found the perfect one for you." She glanced at San. "Your suspicions about your bond are correct."

San and Wooyoung looked at each other in surprise before they both turned bright red.

"I can say the same for another mated pair too. And the other two have very strong bonds as well. You have all chosen wisely, even if the mating seemed rushed or not right in the beginning. I can still sense a split down the middle, so you are two packs that became one... but that is not a bad thing. A natural split helps when it comes time for the pack to split for various reasons. And having a leader from each side is a wise decision as well."

She closed her eyes and was silent for several minutes.

"You are all hunted. Even now. A powerful force is searching for one of you in particular, while his pack searches for others... And... Take heed, once this dark force discovers something, he will hunt that down as well with an even more unrelenting force. It is what he desires the most."

"No." Mingi said, sitting up straighter. "Please tell me you don't mean that."

Lizbeth looked at him, then glanced at Seonghwa, who shrank back under her gaze. "It's too late. I'm sorry."

She was silent again and Mingi had a really hard time controlling himself. All he wanted to do was push back from the table and take the others with him.

"I sense many hardships ahead of all of you. There are still many challenges you must overcome... I sense... I sense bloodshed." Lizbeth winced as she squeezed her eyes shut again. "But I also sense life... Your pack will grow. You will need to be careful... If you do the wrong thing, then you will make many enemies who will not be afraid to hurt you and use you... I sense... I sense that an old pack will pose a problem, but they may also have a solution." Her head moved back and forth quickly.

"The one to end this may be who you least expect it to be. You all have your own unique talents and gifts. Don't forget your roots and where you came from. The secret may lie in your past to help with your future. You must stay strong... And stay together, mentally. Physically may not always be possible, but do not lose hope. I sense things will come to an end, eventually. But only if you stay true to yourselves."

Lizbeth finally opened her eyes and looked at each of them in turn. "You are a strong pack. One of the strongest I've seen. Maybe you can be the ones to end this dark point in our history." Her gaze fell on Wooyoung and then Yunho one more time, her eyes narrowing as if she were thinking about something, but then she stood and withdrew her hands.

No one said anything. They were all busy trying to process what she had said. Then she walked over to Wooyoung. He twisted in his chair to face her. He was shaking slightly, but San put a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down a little.

Lizbeth knelt in front of him and cupped his cheek. "There used to be a potion that could cure you... But the knowledge has long since been lost." She placed a hand on her own stomach and gave him a sad smile. "I have looked for it for years..."

Wooyoung placed a hand over his mouth and then leaned forward to hug her. Lizbeth hugged him back and stroked the back of his head. "Don't fret, young one." She pulled back and pulled a pearl bracelet off her wrist and placed it on his before placing a kiss on his forehead. "You are never alone." She held eye contact with him for a long moment, then stood to face the others.

"I hope you will stay and rest, but I understand if you leave tomorrow as well. But know this, you will always have a place here. Ask for me when you come and I will do my best to help you."

With that, Lizbeth bowed her head to them and left the building.


	46. 38

Yunho picked at his lip as he sat on the bed and stared at the faded yellow comforter. His foot bounced up and down where he had it crossed over his knee.

He just couldn't get Lizbeth's words out of his mind. Hardships... Challenges... Bloodshed... They whirled around in his mind. He was positive she might have been alluding to his old pack when she said that an old pack could pose a problem but also provide a solution, but what could that possibly mean?

And one of them being hunted more than the others... That had to be Mingi, since his father was head alpha of Alpha pack. But someone getting hunted more...

It was all too much.

He was just about to stand up when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach. He closed his eyes as his wolf immediately leaned into the contact. Jongho leaned forward and placed his chin on Yunho's shoulder, placing a couple of kisses on his mark.

"What's wrong, my love?" His alpha whispered.

"I'm just trying to figure out what Lizbeth meant by all that."

Jongho sighed and squeezed him tighter. "I know. It's got us all on edge. But... At least we can work on being prepared. I feel like they were warnings that those things could happen, but that we could also do things to prevent them from happening."

"Yeah... That's true. I don't know, it just makes me nervous." Yunho leaned his head back and Jongho continued to kiss his neck. He purred as he focused on the mark, knowing that his alpha was doing it to try and calm him down. It was perfect.

"It makes us all nervous." Jongho whispered. "But dwelling on it now won't do anything. We have a bed for the night, we are in a place where we know we are safe..." His tone turned into a little bit of a growl as he kissed the mark again while slipping his hands under Yunho's shirt.

The beta shivered at the sensation and let out a content sigh, loving the way his alpha's hands felt on him. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

San and Wooyoung were out exploring the town...

Jongho brought his hands higher, pulling Yunho's shirt up with him to pull it up over his head. Yunho went to turn to face his alpha, but Jongho just pressed up against him again to hold him in place, resuming his gentle caresses.

Yunho could feel himself becoming more and more relaxed. It had been a long time since he and Jongho could be alone like this. Back home, one of them was always on patrol or out hunting while Mingi, Hongjoong, and Yeosang had been out of commission.

His wolf reaffirmed it by forcing its way forward. " **Alpha...** " He moaned as Jongho's hands drifted lower. " **I've missed you.** "

" **I've missed you too baby.** " Jongho said, slipping a hand into Yunho's pants and slowly wrapping his fingers around the beta's hardening length. " **Do you want Alpha?** "

Yunho nodded his head as his hips thrust up into Jongho's hand, wanting the friction. Jongho chuckled in response and tightened his grip as he started to pump his hand up and down.

But he didn't do it for long. As Yunho's whimpers increased, Jongho withdrew his hand and dragged it back up his beta's stomach and chest, circling his nipples a couple of times.

Then he brought one hand up to rest on Yunho's chin and tilted his head so they could look at each other. "I love you." Jongho whispered before connecting their lips. It brought a small whimper from Yunho and that caused Jongho to twist them around so he was on top of the beta, pinning him to the bed.

Yunho brought his hands up to pull Jongho's shirt over his head and then pulled them closer so their chests touched. His wolf purred with joy, loving the attention from its alpha. It really had been too long.

Jongho slipped his tongue into Yunho's mouth as he started to grind their hips together, drawing on the friction the both desired. He kept the movement long and slow, drawing everything out as long as he could. It was driving Yunho insane.

He whined a little, his wolf trying to say that it needed more. There was a deep rumble on Jongho's chest as he chuckled, still keeping their lips connected. " **So impatient for Alpha.** " He smirked after finally breaking the kiss to kiss along Yunho's jaw.

" **Please Alpha. I am... I need my Alpha.** " The beta said as his breathing got quicker. He clenched and unclenched his hands at his side, trying to keep himself calm as Jongho's kisses got lower and lower.

Then he surprised Yunho by slipping two fingers into his mouth and playing with his tongue. The beta sucked on them greedily, knowing what this meant for him as he brought a hand up to take his alpha's other hand.

In a quick switch, Jongho moved back up to start kissing his lover again while sticking one finger into Yunho's entrance, moving it in and out quickly before adding the second one.

Yunho whimpered at the stretch and clawed at his alpha's back, loving every touch, every kiss, every sound.

He loved his alpha so much.

Jongho moved to nuzzle his mark as he lined his member up and slowly pushed it in. The pleasure stemming from the mark was a good distraction from the pain at the stretch Yunho felt. But the pain didn't last long. As soon as Jongho started rocking his hips Yunho moaned his name and clung to him.

" **You feel so good.** " Jongho said, rubbing his cheek against Yunho's before picking up the pace.

The beta had a hard time forming words as his alpha slammed into him repeatedly. He never realized just how much he had missed this and needed it until the moment. All the things he had been worrying about before were forgotten. His was making love to his alpha. Nothing else mattered.

As Jongho started to slow, they both knew his knot was coming. He grunted and adjusted a little, all the while Yunho just nodded his head as he reached for his alpha.

There fingers intertwined as they both climaxed at the same time. As they came down from their high, they rotated to their sides and nuzzled each other's marks continuously, adding to the pleasure they both felt.

"Thank you." Yunho whispered, still panting a little. "I didn't realize how much I needed to feel you."

Jongho placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "And I, you. We need to be better about trying to make time for us."

"Well we have been preoccupied with other things lately." Yunho smiles as he curled up into his alpha's chest. "But I agree."

They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Jongho carefully reached down and pulled a blanket up over them, just in case Wooyoung and San came back. Then he let his fingers dance over Yunho's back in a comforting, lazy motion as they both drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

"This one would be a good one." Seonghwa said, handing Wooyoung a bottle of pills. "It's stronger than what your used to, but that might be needed right now." He rubbed the back of the smaller omega's head lovingly as Wooyoung leaned into his side.

They had run out of the medication needed for his heat, and that was the last thing they needed to go through right now. It was too dangerous for San to take him out in his own for that amount of time, and it was too dangerous for Wooyoung to be around so many alphas.

The thought of being knotted by four alphas made both of them cringe.

"Do you think there is a cure out there?" Wooyoung asked quietly, staring at the bottle in his hand before looking outside where San and Mingi were talking.

Seonghwa felt his heart sink at the words. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his friend's head right now. For Lizbeth to say she had been looking for a cure for years...

"It's possible. But... I wouldn't get your hopes up." Seonghwa pulled the younger into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Wooyoung just nodded into his chest and hugged him back.

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind them and they turned to see Lizbeth standing off to the side. She looked at Wooyoung with a mixture of fondness and sadness. "Little one." She said, tilting her head a little. "I know it is hard, but you have a good support system. Not everyone is meant to be a parent. Some are meant for something more."

"Would you stop speaking in riddles?" Seonghwa snapped, looking down on her. The entire pack was on edge after her 'reading' and it ticked him off. Especially because of how Mingi has reacted.

Lizbeth's smile faltered as she glanced at Seonghwa. "I do not mean to offend. I just want to help ease his pain."

"Then don't give him false hope! How could you say that you've heard of a cure but have never found it?" Seonghwa's voice got harsher as he felt his wolf getting angry.

"Seonghwa it's ok..." Wooyoung said, trying to step back, but Seonghwa just tightened his grip.

"No, Youngie, it's not ok! It's not fair to you! In fact, everything she told us wasn't fair. Why don't you explain why my mate flipped out in there? Or were you just doing that to help too?"

Lizbeth's eyes flashed red for a second and she snarled. Wooyoung shrank back as he started to submit but Seonghwa held his ground. The alpha shook her head and took a few deep breaths. "I warned you before we started that not all of it would be happy news, so don't blame me." Then she smiled. "You're strong, for an omega. It's refreshing to see. Hold onto it, you're going to need it in the upcoming days."

"Why do you have to be so vague?" Seonghwa snapped. "Just tell me what on earth you are referring to! I'm tired of you mind games."

The alpha eyed him, then glanced outside. "Wooyoung, will you go get Mingi please and then stay outside?" She asked quietly.

Wooyoung looked up at Seonghwa, but the older just nodded in approval and took the bottle of pills from him so he could pay for them. Then he watched as Wooyoung hurried outside and was immediately hugged by San who could sense the stress coming off the boy.

Mingi came in and hesitated when he saw Lizbeth, but he came to Seonghwa's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "What is she doing here?" He growled.

Lizbeth clenched her jaw. "I think you know. But Seonghwa doesn't. Would you like to tell him, or do you want me to?"

Seonghwa looked up at his alpha and noticed that he had lost some of his color. "What is she talking about?"

"Please, please tell me it's not true..." Mingi shook his head and tightened his grip on his omega. "Please..."

The female alpha sighed and her shoulders dropped. "I wish that I could, but as I said before, it's too late."

Mingi covered his mouth to cover a sob. He was visibly shaking and Seonghwa could feel so many emotions rolling off him. He sensed... Happiness and love, but also so much fear and anxiety.

" **What is going on?** " Seonghwa growled, pushing Mingi away from him.

His alpha looked almost broken as he sobbed and looked at him. "Seonghwa... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful. I've put you in terrible danger."

"Why?" Seonghwa brought his hands to his chest and took a step back.

Lizbeth moved to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Seonghwa, sweetie, what Mingi is trying to say is... You're pregnant with his pup."

Seonghwa's heart stopped as he looked between the two of them. If this was true then... Why was Mingi so upset? Sure, it wasn't ideal timing, but...

He looked down and placed his hands on his stomach. "I'm... pregnant?" A blush came to his cheeks. He was going to have a pup with the love of his life. "Mingi." He whispered, glancing up at his alpha. But his good mood started to fade when he saw tears pouring from Mingi's eyes.

His heart dropped and he stepped away. Mingi didn't want to have a baby with him... After he had accepted him as a mate, now his alpha didn't want to have pups with him...

Lizbeth's eyes went wide as she looked at Seonghwa and she started to speak, but he just turned around and fled the store.

"Seonghwa?" Wooyoung called after him, but the older didn't stop.

He felt like he had been rejected.

"Seonghwa!" A deeper voice yelled. It just made the omega run faster. "Seonghwa, stop!"

He didn't want to. He wanted to run away and not come back if his mate was going to reject him like this.

" **Stop! STOP!** "

Seonghwa felt his knees give out and he stumbled forward, catching himself on his hands and knees. Ugly sobs escaped his throat as he trembled under his alpha's order.

Mingi knelt in front of him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The omega cried out and pushed him away. "Well I'm not!" He yelled, then slapped Mingi across the face. "After all I did for you, how could you treat me this way?"

His alpha placed a hand against his cheek and looked at him, his mouth open slightly. "Baby..."

"Don't baby me! How could you reject me that way?"

"R-Reject? Is that why you ran away?" Mingi asked quietly, lowering his hand from his red cheek.

"Why else would I?" The omega yelled, raising his hand again. This time Mingi caught it and pulled him forward to connect their lips.

As much as he wanted to pull away, Seonghwa couldn't. Kissing his mate was everything to him.

"I'm sorry." Mingi whispered against his lips before moving to kiss his mark. "I didn't mean to make you feel rejected. That wasn't my intention at all."

"Then why were you crying?" Seonghwa asked, wrapping his arms around his alpha.

"Because I'm scared of my father..."

The omega froze. How could he be so stupid? Of course Mingi would be worried about what his father would do to them if he found out about the baby...

"He wants nothing more than to carry on our bloodline. I know that's why he didn't kill me and tried to turn me against everyone. He said there's something ancient in our blood that makes alphas stronger... If he finds out that I have fathered pups... It puts you in so much danger my love."

Seonghwa sat back and cupped his alpha's face. "I am not scared of him, and I am no ordinary omega. If he thinks he will harm our baby, he's greatly mistaken."

Mingi chuckled and brought him in for another kiss. "You are definitely no ordinary omega my love. I'm sorry I panicked like that, I'm supposed to be the strong one."

"It's ok to be scared when it comes to the ones you love." Seonghwa leaned forward to nuzzle the mark on Mingi's neck.

Then he heard something rattle and started laughing. Mingi pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes.

Seonghwa covered his mouth to stifle the giggles that followed as he held up the bottle of pills he was going to buy for Wooyoung. "We had better go back and pay for these."


	47. 39

San and Wooyoung waited in front of the store, staring at the place where Mingi and Seonghwa had run into the trees. It wasn't like the eldest to run away like that, and while they wanted to go over him, they both knew Mingi needed a chance to talk to him.

"Do you think he's ok?" Wooyoung asked, glancing up at San.

The alpha smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I don't think any of us can really saw we are ok right now, but I'm sure he will be." He turned when the front door opened and ground his teeth together as Lizbeth walked out.

He didn't fully trust her. Especially not after what she had said to Wooyoung about a cure. It was cruel of her to give him potentially false hope like that. Wooyoung was already perfect. It didn't matter that he couldn't have pups.

"I didn't mean to upset your friend. I am sorry." She said. Her voice sounded sincere at least and she was fiddling with her fingers. "I didn't realize that my reading was going to affect all of you so much." Her eyes fell to the omega's before she looked at the ground.

"We've been through a lot." San said, pulling his omega closer to him. "Especially recently. So tensions are a little high right now."

"I didn't know..." Lizbeth bit her lip. "But..." She looked at Wooyoung again. "I'd like to hear about it, if you would be willing to tell me?"

"Why?" San asked before Wooyoung could say anything.

"Because, I... I sense that something is going to happen that involves your pack. And I'd like to try and help, or at least guide you, if I can." She lifted her head up, resuming her alpha stature, as she turned to San.

He bristled under the challenge and his lip curled a little.

"Ok." Wooyoung said.

San looked at him. _What?_

_I can't explain it, Sannie, but... I feel connected to her somehow._

_Is it just because of what she said about you two being the same?_ He wolf churned as he forced his anger down.

_No. I think it's the pack thing... Some bond between the two packs. I'm pretty sure Yunho would say the same thing if he were here._ Wooyoung glanced up at him and gave him a small smile.

San sighed and kissed his forehead again, squeezing the back of his head with his hand. He could feel the connection Wooyoung was talking about through their bond, he just didn't want to admit it.

When they turned back to Lizbeth, she was smiling softly. They followed her back into the pub they had met her at and San sent out a message through the link letting the others know what was going on.

_Be careful. We will stop by in a bit._ Hongjoong said. He was the only one to respond.

Lizbeth ordered them a few different appetizers for them to pick at while the talked. She waited for them to get settled before she turned to Wooyoung. "I got a little bit of what your story is, most of it was guessing based on my knowledge of Primera, but I'd like for you to tell me." Her voice was soft and gentle, but it still made San bristle at the fact that she seemed to only have eyes for his omega.

Wooyoung took San's hand and squeezed it. He stared at his mate, feeling his features soften as Wooyoung stared at Lizbeth with a determined face and his wolf swelled with pride.

"As I'm sure you know, I was raised with the idea that omegas were worshiped because they could carry on the bloodline for the pack. School always went over how we were the oldest pack and that was something to be proud of. Now that I think about it, it was pretty messed up..." Wooyoung gave a sad smile and looked down at the table. "We were trained, prepped, and taught that all we were good for was bringing pups into the world."

He squeezed San's hand again and the alpha knew it was a warning for what came next.

"I met Chan when we were teenagers. There was definitely a connection there and we started to get to know each other and spent a lot of time together. He was probably one of the nicest alphas there. He wasn't stuck up or pompous. He was just... Chan. Loving, sweet, protective. Everything an omega dreamed of." Wooyoung's voice caught in his throat and San fought back his jealousy to wrap his arm around his omega to comfort him.

Lizbeth looked slightly confused as she looked between the couple. "Chan? But aren't you?"

"I guess you can't sense everything, can you?" San said, trying to keep the harsh tone out of his voice. "I'm not Wooyoung's first mate."

The other alpha's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't really blame here. From what he had learned being with the pack, Wooyoung's mating history was very uncommon.

"Chan was my first. We mated on my eighteenth birthday. I was so happy to get to be chosen by him and at the time, I thought everything was going to be perfect. But... Then I had a hard time getting pregnant. When it had been a year, the elders starting interfering. They would make potions for me to take, making my heat stronger, and sometimes making it happen more often."

Both alphas flinched when he said that.

"But my mate was so supportive through it all, putting up with my mood swings and excessive neediness. My depression... He as there through it all. Until the war came."

"War?" Lizbeth interrupted.

"You, you didn't hear?" San asked, looking shocked. Even he had heard of it when he was on his own.

"We don't get much news out this way. Packs haven't been a thing out here in a long time. It's all settlements and lone wolves."

"Did we really get that far away?"

Lizbeth nodded. "Now what war?"

"Some of the stronger packs banned together, feeling that they were superior and that they should be in charge. They have called themselves the Alpha Pack." Wooyoung said, cringing at the name.

Lizbeth snorted. "Original."

The other two laughed before Wooyoung continued. "Well when they made their intentions known, all of the other packs joined up to fight them."

"So the two packs that were lost..."

"Hongjoong and Yeosang's pack, and Seonghwa's family, were destroyed. Alpha pack was too strong, they had too many powerful alphas." Wooyoung looked down again. "Jongho's pack abandoned him because he was wounded. And Mingi's pack thought he was dead, although I guess he could turn his link off. Which makes sense because his father is... He's the head alpha of Alpha pack."

Lizbeth sighed and nodded her head. "I thought that might be the case. Which supports the hunted theory I had." She muttered something else to herself that the other two couldn't catch. "And you two?"

"I've been alone since I was born. I have no idea who my family is, nor do I care." San said, picking at the basket of fries in front of him. Wooyoung leaned into his shoulder and he felt himself relax a little. "I found my real family so that's all that matters." He finished, resting his head on top of Wooyoung's.

"My pack went to join the war. Chan went, of course. All the alphas did besides the elders. They retreated when defeat was certain. I stayed locked in my house the entire time so the other omegas and betas didn't... They enjoyed telling me how worthless and broken I am. I was a disgrace." Wooyoung's lower lip trembled but he took a deep, ragged breath to calm himself.

Lizbeth started to speak, but the omega cut her off. "When the pack returned without Chan, they made it clear I wasn't welcome anymore. I could still feel my bond with Chan, and... I don't know what ended up happening to him now that I think about it. But my pack made a potion that burned our mating mark away." Lizbeth gasped. "One last punishment for broken omega before they chased me away."

"As I said before, they didn't deserve you. So that's when you found San?"

The couple laughed and glanced at each other. "No. Not exactly. I met Jongho and Yunho first. They helped nurse me back to health and let me join their pack. Yunho has always been like a brother to me, so he can be a little protective. And that's why he left our pack. He didn't agree with what they did, and I refused to leave because of Chan."

"I came across them at some point and was drawn to Wooyoung's scent immediately." San blushed as Wooyoung chuckled. "But Jongho is protective and ended up mating with him while I was hunting with Yunho."

"What?" Lizbeth gasped, looking between them. "You... You..."

"Yeah. San is my third mate. And Jongho was mated to both me and Yunho at the same time. I don't really know how to explain how it happened... But Jongho had made me feel so safe after what my pack did to me. He had intended on just claiming me, in case San had bad intentions, but my wolf urged me to claim him too." Wooyoung glanced up at Lizbeth, biting his lip.

She looked stunned.

"So how did you and San..."

"To make a long story short, we were ambushed by Alpha Pack and separated. I ended up having my heat without Jongho..."

San pressed a kiss to the side of Wooyoung's head, leaving his lips there for a long moment. He didn't like remembering how hard that had been on him.

"So you lost two mates, and still survived?" Lizbeth asked, shaking her head.

"That's not common... Is it...?"

"No. But I think that goes to show just how strong you really are young one." Lizbeth studied him for a long moment.

The doors opened behind them and the rest of their pack came in. Lizbeth stood. "Thank you for telling me your story Wooyoung. Take good care of that bracelet I gave you, with it, remember that you are never alone. And San, make sure you take care of him." With that, she left.

San pursed his lips as he watched her go. "I don't get her." He muttered.

"Me neither." Wooyoung looked down at the bracelet on his wrist. His fingers brushed across it before he tucked it under his sleeve.

"What's going on? What did she want?" Hongjoong asked as they all sat down together. San glanced at Seonghwa and noticed his eyes were red and puffy, but he was tucked safely into Mingi's arms.

"She wanted to find out more about Wooyoung's past."

Jongho bristled and looked back at the door while Yunho moved to sit next to the omega. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Wooyoung leaned into the beta's arms and hugged him back. "You feel it too, right? With Lizbeth?"

Yunho nodded and glanced up at San. The alpha placed a comforting hand on Wooyoung's back. "I don't think she means us any harm." He said, turning to the rest of his pack. "If Wooyoung trusts her, so do I. She may leave a bad taste in my mouth with her riddles... But I do think she means well."

Jongho sighed and nodded, taking a seat at the table next to his mate.

"Well." Mingi cleared his throat. "I have something I need to say." He still had his arm wrapped protectively around Seonghwa. "Um... I know this isn't ideal timing. But..."

Yeosang sat up straighter and covered his mouth. "You're pregnant!" He leaned forward and took Seonghwa's hand. The older nodded and smiled, placing his free hand on his stomach. "Oh! Oh!" Yeosang bounced in his seat then hugged his friend.

The rest of the pack shared in their joy for several minutes.

But it didn't last. Mingi cleared his throat one more time and all eyes fell to him. "While I am overjoyed, there is something we all need to be prepared for if we are going to stay together."

"What are you talking about?" Hongjoong said, a hard tone coming to his voice.

"My father won't stop until I'm dead, or his. Carrying on the bloodline is very important to him. I have a feeling either something happened, or he is old enough, that he can no longer father pups. That's why I think he is so obsessed with getting to me." He wrapped both arms around Seonghwa protectively. "So when he finds out I have fathered pups of my own... I fear for what that means for Seonghwa."

"We will protect you both." Hongjoong said and Yeosang nodded quickly next to him.

"We all need to protect each other. I think that's one of the things Lizbeth wanted us to get out of her reading." San said, sitting up a little taller. "She hadn't heard about the war, so I think we are safe out here for the time being, but that doesn't mean it's going to last. We should take this time to rest and heal before we decide our next move. Who knows, maybe we can stay ahead of them and truly disappear."

Jongho nodded and looked at him with pride. _You've come a long way, San. I'm happy to see you stepping up more. Thank you for always having our back._

_Thank you for accepting me. I will always protect my family._ They locked eyes for a moment and nodded.

"I agree. I'll pay for another night here, and then we can decide if we want to keep moving. We will have to find a place to settle eventually though. Seonghwa is only going to be able to travel for so long." Hongjoong looked at the omega and smiled. "If our pack is going to grow, then we must make sure we have a good home for the baby, or babies! I guess we won't know for a while." He laughed as he looped his arm around Yeosang.

"We will need to find a midwife too." The beta added, still beaming at Seonghwa. "I helped deliver babies with our old pack, but I don't know all the ins and outs of it."

"Oh I hope it's a girl!" Yunho said, clapping his hands a little.

"I do too." Mingi smiled, nuzzling Seonghwa's mark.

San smiled at the couple and brought Wooyoung closer to him, moving to kiss his mark too. He could feel the mixed feelings coming off his omega and wanted to do his best to comfort him. Wooyoung was so happy for Seonghwa, but San could sense that the baby talk was hard on him, especially after recounting everything for Lizbeth.

So he brought his lips to Wooyoung's ear and whispered, "You're perfect. No matter what happens. Cure or no cure. You will always be perfect in my eyes. I love you."

His omega turned in his seat to wrap both arms around San's waist. He could feel tears dripping down onto his shirt, but he could sense happiness coming from his mate. San smiled into the top of his head.

"I love you too, Sannie." Wooyoung whispered into his shoulder. 


	48. 40

The following day was spent purchasing supplies and things they thought they mind need for the next step of their journey. Hongjoong hummed to himself as he scanned the shelves in the convenience store. He made sure to grab a large pack of bottled water for each car, then thought better of it and grabbed two per car, as well as several bags of snacks and food.

They had no idea how long they would be driving this time and he wanted to be prepared. He also purchased containers for gas so they didn't risk running out of it again.

Lizbeth was waiting, chatting with Wooyoung, San, and Yunho by the side of their car.

Hongjoong ground his teeth together. He still didn't know what he thought of the she-wolf. But she hadn't shown and signs of be hostile to them so he forced the feeling down.

_I feel it too_. Jongho said to him in their private link. He glanced at the young alpha as he came over to grab supplies for his car. _She makes me nervous. But they seem to trust her, so we have to try, right?_

_I suppose._

_The way she looks at Woo though..._

_I don't like it either._ Hongjoong huffed and tried not to show any emotion as he loaded his car.

When the cars were loaded, Hongjoong turned to the others and smiled when Yeosang came over to take his hand. "Are we ready to leave?" He asked.

While his pack nodded, Lizbeth's mouth twisted and her eyebrows creased to form a look of sadness combined with worry and concern. "Please be careful." She said suddenly. "I... I have a bad feeling. I wish you would stay."

Wooyoung turned to look at her, San shadowing his movement. "What is it?"

"I..." Her face scrunched in concentration. "I can't tell. But stay alert. I fear they are looking for you."

"Then we really do need to leave. If we stay here we put everyone living here in danger." Hongjoong nodded to the others, signaling for them to get in the cars.

"I understand. Please, if you need any help..." Lizbeth watched Seonghwa get into his car, then Wooyoung and Yunho get into theirs. Wooyoung glanced back at her once and nodded before sliding next to San.

"We know where to find you." Hongjoong said, holding out his hand. They shook and she stepped away from the cars.

He hopped into the driver seat and glanced at his pack. Seonghwa and Mingi were cuddled up in the back seat, the alpha rubbing his omega's side gently as he stared out the window. Yeosang lifted a hand up to caress his cheek, "Let's go." He said quietly. While he had a smile on, Hongjoong could feel his anxiety rising.

Hongjoong nodded and pulled out of the parking spot. Then he drove out of Lunar Point with Jongho following behind them.

A few miles outside the settlement, he got a notification on his phone. Yeosang grabbed it and opened it up, reading the email that had come through. "The house sold." He said. A sense of loss rolled off him and Hongjoong took his hand. "The money should be in our account by the end of the day."

"Well now we can look for a new home." Hongjoong said quietly. "One that will be big enough for our growing family."

Yeosang hummed and settled into the seat, looking out the window.

_So where are we going?_ Jongho asked. _Things are pretty tense here, I think a game plan would ease their minds._

_I don't know. If this is all settlement territory then I say we get as deep as we can go before we start looking for a place to live._

_I agree._

_The house sold today too. So we have money to buy._ Hongjoong sighed. _Do you think we made the right choice?_

_I don't think we really had a choice. We needed to do what was best for our family. It was too dangerous to stay that close to their stronghold._

_True..._ Hongjoong chewed on the inside of his lip and let his head rest against the back of his seat.

Then he let his mind wander a little as he just focused on driving, letting his wolf lead the way and pick which direction they went.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER**   
  
  
  


_Mingi you go right. Yunho, left. I'll herd him from behind._ Hongjoong ordered. The three of them were crouched low in the grass watching a large, bull moose grazing in front of them.

He felt the agreement from the other two and started to creep forward.

_NOW!_ He lunged forward, snapping at the moose to distract it from the other two wolves darting in front the sides. It struck out, flinging its legs back and Hongjoong had to duck to avoid being hit in the head. But he used it to his advantage and spun around to sink his teeth into its back left leg, pulling at it to try and knock it off balance.

Mingi snarled and leapt through the air, jumping wide on purpose to again distract it but to also avoid its deadly antlers so that Yunho had a clear shot at its throat.

The animal cried out in pain and swung its head back and forth, trying to dislodge Yunho. The beta hug from its neck, front paws hanging loose as he tried to find a foothold in the ground.

Hongjoong tightened his grip on the leg in his mouth and dug his feet into the dirt, pulling with all his strength.

The other alpha circled back around and slammed into the creature's side. It cried out and stumbled but stayed on its feet. When it caught its balance, it swung its head around, pulling a snarling Yunho with it, and lowered its head to push Mingi away.

_It's too strong!_ Yunho called out.

_Keep at it!_ Hongjoong ordered, pulling on the leg again.

Mingi appeared from the other side and slammed into the creature again. This time it lost its footing as it stumbled over a large rock. It cried out as it fell to the ground and Yunho twisted to get on top of it, using his weight to snap its neck.

The three of them backed away, panting heavily as they stared at their kill. Then Yunho let out a series of yips as he spun in a circle before tackling Mingi to the ground. _We did it!_

Mingi let out a low chuckled and wrestled with the beta as Hongjoong stretched and yawned. _Alright, alright. Now we need to work on getting it back._

The other two broke apart and the three of them worked to drag the moose back with them to their home.

Hongjoong shifted, dressed, and then got out his carving knife to begin breaking down the animal. They had built a little outdoor cabin where they could safely handle their kills and hang any of the extra meat they had to dry.

He hummed to himself as he carefully skinned it first. They would use the pelt for either decoration or bedding. The antlers could be used too. They tried to do everything they could to use all parts of the animal.

There was a light knock on the door and Yeosang popped his head in. "Is there any ready so I can start on dinner?"

"Right there, love." Hongjoong motioned to a small pile of steaks he had cut out. "I'll be in as soon as I finish here."

Yeosang nodded and took the plate of meat out of the room.

It was so nice to be able to relax and enjoy moments like this. They had found a nice house that was bigger than their last one, which was perfect because there were plenty of bedrooms for future kids. There was a nice open kitchen and living room, and a deck that surrounded the entire house.

Seonghwa was showing and had started nesting. He and Mingi worked hard to set up a nursery, picking neutral colors since they didn't know the gender yet. And the alpha had become super protective, to the point where he didn't want Seonghwa to lift anything. It had actually caused a few fights between the couple as the omega was still perfectly capable of doing things around the house and had no intention of doing nothing.

They still split patrol duty, but there wasn't a hint of any wolf in the area. There wasn't even any sign of humans nearby. All of the houses out here were on acres of land for the people who liked to live in seclusion. There was a town about thirty minutes away that they would drive out to when they needed supplies, and they always did that in groups of three.

It was peaceful here. Even though they kept watch, all eight of them had finally been able to relax and had started to bond a little more.

Yunho and Mingi had grown close, both having a lot of energy to get out and being the main hunters their connection grew more. But the older was always available for Wooyoung when he needed him.

The younger omega had also grown closer with Seonghwa. He was on his suppressants and had bypassed when his heat should have been, which was a great relief to all of them. He had been nervous about taking medication, but everyone promised to help him through it.

They had also been worried about how Wooyoung would take the baby thing, but he was either really good at hiding his feelings, or he had managed to push past them.

The first few days had made him extremely clingy as his body got used to the drugs flowing through his system. There were a couple of times when Yunho had to drive because Wooyoung wanted attention from Jongho.

Hongjoong had to give San major props for not freaking out when this happened. But then again, the four of they had a different relationship between them.

Seonghwa's 'mother mode' also came on when it came to the young omega, so when he wasn't in the nursery, he was checking to make sure he was ok. There were a few nights when the two of them would cuddle on the couch together.

Hongjoong wiped his hands on a rag as he finished up and walked into his home. He was blasted with the wonderful aroma of roasting herbs, butter, and meat.

Yeosang was busy in the kitchen and San was helping him while Wooyoung was sitting with Seonghwa, his head in the older's lap.

Mingi and Yunho had to have been showering after their hunt and Jongho was patrolling.

_Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you head back in? One of us can do a round after we eat._ He smiled as he felt Jongho's excitement for food over the bond.

While everyone ate, Hongjoong just sat back and admired his family as they conversed with each other. Yeosang's smile was so bright. He was thriving. Hongjoong's chest felt with pride at what he had managed to build for their family.

And the others, they looked happy too.

He felt like they had finally found their happiness.


	49. 41

"Are they here yet?"

"Yes Sir, they are walking up now."

The large doors opened to the fortress.

"Forgive us, we were out tracking down a group of stray betas when we got your message." A group of four alphas kneeled before the throne. "We got here as quickly as we could."

"It is ok. I understand, but I have a new mission for you. My son," The alpha growled, "Has escaped and I need him back here. Along with his... his pack." He spat the last word out.

"Give us the details and we will see it done." The leader said while the other three kept their heads bowed.

"There are eight of them total, including my son. I want them all brought back alive. I don't care how," he said with a smirk. "But I want them all alive. The little omega is worthless, so he can be your reward once they are brought back here."

"But Sir, aren't we needing breeders?"

"The piece of shit can't have pups."

The group of four exchanged glances and the two younger ones grinned. "Where do we start looking?" The leader asked.

"If they are smart, they will head to the edge of the pack boundary in the opposite direction of here. I'm sure they think they've outsmarted me. Fools. Find them! And stop by to see Percival on your way out. He has made some new toys for us."

The quartet bowed and hurried out of the room.

.

.

.

.

"We need to look at organizing another hunt soon." Lizbeth sighed as she looked through the food storage for Luna Point. While they didn't technically have a leader, they did look up to her for guidance.

The beta running the pub nodded. "I'll get some people together and we will see what we can do."

"Thank you." The alpha bowed her head and started to make her way back home. She rubbed her forehead and groaned. A headache had plagued her constantly since the pack of eight had left a few weeks ago.

But it was partially her fault. She couldn't stop thinking about them and trying to get a reading on their future. They had left an impression on her. There was something about them that told her they could be the key to everything. If there really was a war that had happened, it was the catalyst that forced them all together.

That meant something to those who knew how to read the signs.

She was a strong believer in fate. And they reeked of it.

Mingi's father the head alpha of the threatening pack. The one who tore the hierarchy of packs apart north of them.

Hongjoong, a powerful leader with a kind heart. He had a wise mind and was the perfect one to keep the group together.

Yeosang, his gentle Soulmate and able to keep his alpha calm in trying times.

Seonghwa, a hot headed omega who would give Mingi a run for his money and keep him in check. Lizbeth smiled at how protective he had been over Wooyoung too.

Wooyoung... Lizbeth slowed her steps as she thought about him. She understood his pain. When she found out she couldn't have kids it tore her apart and she sank into a deep depression. Then she wasted her life looking for a cure that someone from the Primera pack had told her about a long time ago... Hundreds of years ago...

But she could also sense something about him... Something... powerful. No ordinary alpha could survive losing their mating bond twice and survive. Normally when a mate died unexpectedly or an alpha wasn't there during an omega's heat, it killed them.

So what made him so special?

Lizbeth chewed on her fingernail as she walked forward.

San, Jongho, Yunho... All protectors of the omega, all forming their mini pack that was in perfect harmony.

Then the air shifted. She turned around and stared at the main road as four strangers walked down the road. She could tell right away that they were alphas, and there was something familiar about them. But they gave off a bad vibe.

Nonetheless, she had vowed to welcome any wolf that wandered into Luna Point. So she started walking toward them. "Welcome to Luna Point." She said, opening her arms a little bit.

They were all related, she could tell that much. They all had the same, cold stare and narrowed eyes.

"What brings you to our humble settlement? We have an inn, and a bar you can eat at. We-"

"Thank you for your hospitality. But we are looking for friends of ours. Have you had any other wolves pass through here recently?" The oldest male asked, looking down on her. His nostrils flared as he scented the air.

"We have people pass through here all the time. You will have to be more specific." Lizbeth lifted her chin up, not backing down. Her wolf bristled as she felt the others staring her down as well.

The taller smirked. "It would be a larger group." He placed his hands behind his back and started to circle her. "You see, they have something that belongs to a friend of mine. And he tasked me with finding it."

"Sorry, I can't recall any large groups coming through here." She turned with him, always keeping him in her line of sight. "And if they don't want to be found then I wouldn't disclose that anyway. Settlements are free territory."

He chuckled as his eyes flashed red. Lizbeth knew hers flashed too as her wolf snarled.

"You're not very good at lying." He said, stopping and crossing his arms. He popped his neck and Lizbeth flinched as she was slammed with the scent of herbs. It was a mix, coming from all four of them and she couldn't pinpoint who belonged to which scent. She could pick out rosemary, thyme, and oregano though. "When did they leave? What direction did they go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to take care of. As I said before, this is free territory. Feel free to stay, but don't cause any trouble or we will kick you out." Lizbeth pushed her way past him and didn't look back.

She had to try and find a way to get word to them. The bracelet she had given Wooyoung would reveal his location to her if it broke, so she could run to him in a moment's notice, but she hadn't thought about a way of contacting him.

Her anxiety started to climb and she knew she was walking faster. She could leave, and just run like mad hoping she would come across them, but she could go right past them and it would be too late.

Maybe one of her old books would have something. Yes, it had to. Lunar Pack had so many ancient spells. All she needed was to find the right one and she could try to send her a message.

Lizbeth burst through her front door and was so preoccupied with going to her locked chest that she didn't hear anyone coming up behind her until she was grabbed and slammed into the wall. She cried out when she felt something in her arm break.

" **Where are they?** " The male grabbed her hair and pulled her off the ground.

" **Get your hands off me!** " Lizbeth roared, reached out to claw at the alpha, but the two younger males grabbed her arms and held them out to the side.

Before she could call on her wolf and shift, the female walked up and placed a collar around her throat.

Lizbeth immediately screamed in pain as her spine twisted and her lungs and heart felt like they were going to give out. Her neck burned as she collapsed to the ground, slipping out of her captor's grasp. "Take it off!" She pleaded, tears pouring down her face. "TAKE IT OFF!"

She couldn't feel her wolf... It was like there was a wall there.

" **Where are they?** " The lead alpha roared, slamming his foot into her stomach. " **TELL ME!** "

She couldn't breathe. Her vision was fogging up. Her wolf... Where was her wolf??

" **TELL ME WHERE THEY WENT!!!** "

Someone pulled at her hair. Another dug their claws into her arm, drawing blood. A foot slammed into her stomach again.

Everywhere hurt. But she couldn't give in. She had to stay strong.

Whoever was holding her hair dragged her over to a chair by it and hauled her off the ground. She felt her arms and legs being tied to it. She screamed again. "IT BURNS! PLEASE!" Tears kept pouring down her cheeks.

" **Tell us where they are and this will stop.** "

Lizbeth screamed, hoping someone would hear her. Then her neck snapped to the side and her cheek stung.

Another hand slammed into her stomach, her chest, her nose, her knees.

" **NOW!** "

She felt so weak. Like her life was being sucked away from her.

Another punch to her stomach. Claws dragged across her arm, drawing more blood.

Her vision started to go black.

She didn't want to die...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"W-West..." She croaked out.

The beatings stopped.

Her heart broke.

" **Thank you.** "

The collar was removed but they didn't untie her.

She was left to cry by herself as she bled over her floor.

But then her wolf whimpered and pressed against her consciousness just before she blacked out.


	50. 42

When Lizbeth woke, she realized she was in bed. Her wolf stirred instantly and it brought her to tears. She curled up into herself as if she could hug her wolf in her arms. She never wanted to feel that emptiness again.

But another emotion slammed into her and it renewed her tears.

How could she do that to the pack? How could she be so damn weak that she would reveal which direction they went?

Her wolf cowered and she got her answer... Because they used scare tactics. They had terrified her, and then tortured her to add to the pain. No one sane could have done any better.

Lizbeth went to push herself out of bed, but she cried out as her arms gave way under her. She glanced at her wrists and the ugly burns and welts there.

They had put wolfsbane in the ropes. And she was willing to bet there had been some in that collar too... Her hand drifted to her neck.

"Fucking Primera scum..." She choked out then slowly pushed through the pain so she could sit up.

Her door opened then and a few of the resident wolves rushed to her side and started fussing over her. She let them for a few minutes, knowing she needed the ointment they were applying to her hands, wrists, and neck for the wolfsbane.

But then she held her hand and stood. "Did they leave?"

"Yes, you've been out for two days..."

"What?!" Lizbeth's heart sank. "No, no, I have to go." She started walking to the door on shaky legs.

"You are still healing! And you can barely walk." Someone tried to grab her but she turned around and snapped.

" **You don't understand! I betrayed them. I have to try and warn them.** "

"Who? Are you talking about that pack who came through here? I knew they'd bring us trouble!"

" **Trouble was already going to come. You have NO idea what's been happening north of us.** " Lizbeth roared and all the other wolves shrank back in submission. She shook her head and forced her wolf down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, you know I don't like doing that... But, I have sensed things..." they looked up at her, knowing what she meant. "That pack could change everything. I need to try and help them before it's too late."

Lizbeth turned and went to a jewelry chest on her dresser and pulled out two matching bracelets, much like the matching set she had with Wooyoung. She handed one to the group. "I don't care who wears it, but we can use these to find me. If your bracelet starts to glow, it will point you to me. I will not blame you if you don't come, this isn't your fight. But I have to try."

She held her head high and took a deep breath before walking into her closet to pack a bag. She just grabbed a few things she knew she would need, wanting to travel light. Then she got in her car, hissing as she twisted to put her seat belt on, then drove west.

Even though it brought on a constant headache again, she used her gift to reach out to the surrounding area, hoping to sense the pack of eight.

.

.

.

.

"Hey gorgeous." Mingi said, walking up behind Seonghwa to wrap his arms around his waist. The omega hummed in response and leaned into him, closing his eyes.

"Hey yourself. How was patrol?" Seonghwa smiled when Mingi started to rub his baby bump.

"Nothing to report." He said, his tone happy as he turned to kiss the mark on Seonghwa's neck. "How's baby?"

The omega chuckled. "Baby is fine."

"And Mama?" Mingi's voice got softer as he continued kissing on and around the mark.

At this Seonghwa turned around and wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck. He could feel that he was bright red but he didn't care. "I'm fine. You really need to save all this fussing for when I'm further along."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Mingi gave him a crooked smile before leaning forward to connect their lips. A chill went down Seonghwa's spine at the connection and he tangled his fingers into in his alpha's hair. He loved the wave of mint that washed over him, it soothed him in more ways than one.

"It's ok, because I secretly love it." The omega whispered before rubbing their noses together.

Mingi growled in response and started backing Seonghwa into a wall, kissing his jaw, neck, and shoulders. The omega felt his knees go weak at the contact and he bit his lip.

_Mingi!_ Hongjoong called out, breaking the moment.

The alpha growled again, but this time in annoyance. _What?_

Seonghwa covered his mouth to hide his grin as Mingi scowled at the door.

_Someone had entered our territory._

_On my way._

Mingi kissed Seonghwa's forehead before running from the room. The omega walked after him and watched as he shifted in front of the house and ran to meet the other alpha.

_Who is it?_ Seonghwa asked, not moving from his spot.

_I don't know. He isn't familiar._

_Just one?_ Jongho joined the conversation from where he was out back with the others. _Do you need me?_

_Not yet, I think he's wounded._ Hongjoong added. He seemed worried.

_If he is, bring him here and we can help him._ Yeosang appeared next to Seonghwa to stand watch.

They were answered with silence.

Soon all six members were gathered in the living room. Both Jongho and San stood at the front of the group, ready to protect them if need be.

After what felt like hours, Mingi and Hongjoong walked up their drive supporting a limp body between the two of them.

San opened the door for them and they gently laid him down on the couch.

Seonghwa knelt next to him and started pressing a cold cloth to his forehead that Yeosang handed him. "He's really warm. I think he's sick. Maybe he ate something..." He muttered to the beta, who nodded in agreement.

He looked to be a few years older than any of them and he seemed to have a gentle face. His eyes traveled back and forth under his eyelids, showing how troubled he was.

"I don't see any wounds." Yeosang confirmed after looking him over.

"Where was he?" Jongho walked to the other alphas, not taking his eyes of the visitor.

All four alphas were tense. The newcomer was an alpha. A strong one at that, which made it even more puzzling that he was in this state.

Wooyoung leaned against the back of the couch. "Do you think he's from Luna Point?"

"It's hard to say." Hongjoong sighed and chewed on his bottom lip. "There are a few settlements around here. It's possible he is just a lone wolf."

Seonghwa continued to press cold clothes to the alpha's forehead, hoping to cool him down a little as they waited for him to wake up.

Wooyoung would bring new water whenever asked, eager to help out. San followed him like a shadow, his protective instincts on overdrive with the stranger in the house. It made Seonghwa smile as he watched them.

After a few hours, the alpha finally started to stir.

His eyes fluttered open and he let out a small groan. Then he sat up quickly and pressed himself into the couch when he saw the eight wolves gathering around him.

Seonghwa was there immediately, kneeling in front of him. "Shhh, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you." He held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

The alpha's eyes flashed between grey and red as he tried to control his wolf. "Wh-Where am I?"

"You are safe. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Um..." He pressed the heel of his hand to his head and cringed. "No... I remember hunting and stopping to get a drink... Then nothing."

"Where did you get a drink?"' Hongjoong asked, coming to stand in front of him.

"There was a river that curved around a large boulder..."

"I know where that is." Mingi stood and walked to the door.

"Yunho, go with Mingi. Watch each other's backs." Hongjoong nodded at both of them. The couple left without another word.

The alpha watched them leave, something unreadable in his eyes.

Seonghwa tapped his knee to draw his attention again. "They will be ok, they are just going to scout. Do you have any family nearby?"

"No." He said quickly.

"What is your name?" Hongjoong asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Jasper. I've been on my own for years now. I should have been more careful." The alpha groaned and leaned forward, clutching his stomach."

Seonghwa placed a hand on his shoulder. "San will you get him some water please?" He felt the alpha tense under his hand. "It's ok, but you should try getting some fluid in you and see how you handle it."

He just nodded and sat up slowly. His eyes narrowed as San walked around the couch and handed him a glass. "Thank you." He said quietly and brought the glass to his lips. His eyes followed San as he went to stand by Wooyoung.

Then he turned to study everyone else in the room. "You, you are a pack?"

"Yes." Hongjoong said, a harsh note to his tone.

"I don't mean to offend, packs just haven't existed out here for a long time."

"Well we keep to ourselves so you don't have to worry about us."

_Be nice._ Seonghwa said, shooting him a sideways glance.

_I don't like this. He gives me a funny feeling._ Hongjoong answered, not taking his eyes off the visitor.

_You're just being protective. We are fine._ Yeosang moved to his side and took his hand.

Jasper kept looking around. "Thank you for helping me. Most people wouldn't."

"We have been through enough hardships, we don't want to see anyone else suffer." Wooyoung said with a bright smile. San wrapped his arms around him and beamed.

The alpha turned to see who was speaking to him and he tilted his head back a little as he watched the mates smiling at each other.

Seonghwa tilted his head a little. There was something familiar about the stranger that he couldn't quite place. But now he felt himself starting to agree with Hongjoong. There was something... off. He was about to say something when the door opened and Mingi and Yunho walked it.

"We didn't see anything out of the ordinary." Mingi said, moving to stand behind Seonghwa. "The water and surrounding area was fine."

"Maybe it was something I ate." Jasper said, his grey eyes travelling over Mingi, down to Seonghwa, then down to his stomach.

Seonghwa bristled and stood, backing away from him. "If that water sits well then you should be fine. You can rest a little while longer, and then-"

"Don't worry, I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality. If I may take some time to recover I will be out of your hair before the night comes." Jasper bowed his head.

"That will be fine." Hongjoong said. _Everyone keep an eye on him. Don't leave him alone._

_Yes alpha._ They all said at the same time.

.

.

.

.

San pulled Wooyoung with him outside so they could curl up in one of the over-sized chairs they had bought. It was the perfect size for a couple to sit there and relax.

"You're adorable, you know that?" He whispered, nuzzling his mate's mark.

The omega giggled and wrapped his arms around San, burying his face into his chest. "I know." It was the time that Wooyoung was skipping his heat so he was a little clingier than normal, but San loved it.

It gave them an excuse to be left alone too, so while the others stayed inside to watch Jasper, they could duck outside.

"What do you think of him?" San asked after a few minute. He brought a hand up to stroke the back of Wooyoung's head.

"Jasper? I don't know. I think everyone is just on edge. I say we trust him until he gives us a reason not to."

San smiled into the top of Wooyoung's head and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Youngie."

The omega hummed and tried to pull San closer. "And I love you. Now quit talking and just hold me." He said with a slight whine. San chuckled and rubbed his cheek against the top of Wooyoung's head while he held him tight.

But he couldn't stop thinking about the alpha. There was something about him that make his wolf nervous, but he couldn't place what it was. Maybe Wooyoung was right and he was just being protective. He couldn't help it though. He had his world in his arms right now and he wouldn't let anything take him away.

His wolf purred as Wooyoung's breath slowed and a small moan escaped his lips, indicating he was asleep.

San smiled as he looked into the trees. There were too many nights he would lay awake just to hear the cute sounds his omega would make while he slept.

The back door opened, and he lifted his head to see Jasper walk about and stretch his arms. "Oh." He said when he noticed San watching him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here. I needed some fresh air."

San just hummed and returned his head to rest on top of Wooyoung's.

"You all seem close." The alpha came to sit in one of the chairs on the deck. San just blinked in his direction. "It must be nice."

"Why aren't you in a pack?" San asked, trying to be polite.

Jasper pursed his lips and glanced at him. "My pack abandoned me." His voice got a little deeper. The hair on the back on San's neck stood up on end. "When I was a pup."

_Hongjoong_... He called out.

There was no answer.

"Because I was the runt of the litter." Jasper grinned.

Another hand appeared in front of San and placed a cloth over his mouth while another hand pinned him to the chair. He watched helplessly as Jasper held one up to Wooyoung's mouth before pulling him away and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Take him inside and tie him up with the others."

San's eyelids grew heavy. The last thing he remembered thinking was how did Jasper know what happened to him, and then he blacked out.


	51. 43

Runt of the litter... Runt... Worthless... Pathetic... Useless...

San had pushed those words out of his head years ago after his family abandoned him. After a few months, when they realized he was small for an alpha, unlike his older brother and fraternal twin. So they left him behind, figuring he wouldn't survive long anyway.

So how did Jasper know about this?

Everything hurt as he came back to consciousness.

Then he felt something burning around his neck.

He tried to scream, but it came out as muffled. His eyes scrunched shut as he tried to push through it, but it wasn't going away.

And then he realized he couldn't feel his wolf...

San's eyes snapped open to see he was sitting in the living room of their new home. His hands were tied behind his back and he was gagged.

There was a muffled sound next to him and he turned to see that Jongho was tied to him and trying to get his attention. He looked terrified...

San tried to reach out to him but without his wolf... He looked down and noticed a collar around Jongho's neck. The alpha had tears rolling down his cheek as he whimpered. He scooted closer so that their shoulders were touching.

He felt more movement behind him and craned his neck to see that he was bound with Mingi and Hongjoong. They were in a loose circle, all of them gagged and had collars.

That must be what was blocking out the wolf... And it burned whenever he moved his neck.

He stomach dropped. Where were their mates?

Both Hongjoong and Mingi looked like they had tried to put up a fight. Both had bruises on their faces and Mingi had a black eye.

Footsteps sounded in front of him and he turned his head back around to see Jasper walking over, a wide grin on his face. "Look who's decided to join the party."

San glared at him and started pulling against the ropes. But he felt Hongjoong press against his back and whimper.

"It's no use." Jasper said as he sat down on the couch. "You'll just end up hurting the others. You know, I must admit, this was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Boss made it sound like you would actually put up a fight, but you're all just pathetic and weak." He spat on the floor and leaned forward, smirking at Mingi. "Your father can't wait to see you again."

Mingi roared through the gag and started to pull against the ropes. Jongho was pulled back and he cried out as the collar tightened. San snapped his head to the side and made a harsh sound, getting Mingi's attention. The younger glared at him, breathing heavily, but he didn't struggle anymore.

"I'm impressed." Jasper chuckled as he turned back to San. "You're stronger than I ever thought you'd be."

San froze as his heart started to pound. He felt like there was a hidden meaning behind his words, but he didn't know what.

"I thought you would have died a long time ago. After we left you."

San's heart dropped.

"Brother."

No. It couldn't be true. There was no way his family had found him again after all this time. And if this really was his brother, then why was this happening?

Jasper laughed. "So easy to read, baby brother. I couldn't believe it when I heard your name. You all are so foolish. I might have passed you by, but Mingi and San were a dead giveaway that you are they pack we are looking for. Fools."

San growled but made sure not to move. He wanted to badly to call on his wolf and rip his supposed brother to shreds.

More footsteps echoed from one of the hallways and another alpha walked out. He was much older, but there was no denying it now... San could see himself in the man's face. It was his father.

"Jasper, quit playing with them. We are almost ready to go. We need to get the others loaded." The man didn't even glance at San as he walked by.

A high pitched cry came out from one of the back rooms and both San and Jongho tried to get to their feet. The other two alphas cried out in pain and Jasper just laughed. The older male stopped and looked down the hallway. " **Caius! Stop playing with him. You'll get your chance.** "

"But Father, he said we could!" A third alpha walked into the living room. San cried out into his gag when he saw he was pulling Wooyoung behind him by his hair. The omega was gagged and collared as well, and his arms were tied behind his back, so he was having a hard time keeping his balance.

Caius paused and a wicked grin crossed his face. "Saaaaaan! Oh my brother! How wonderful to see you again!" He pulled Wooyoung to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You got yourself quite the looker! Who knew that a pathetic little runt would do so well for himself?"

" **Caius!** " The leader snapped, causing the alpha to flinch. " **Get him in the car and start loading the others. I will NOT tell you again.** "

The younger alpha huffed and pulled Wooyoung with him.

San watched as his omega tried to break free and get to him. He felt Jongho squirming beside him.

Then Mingi roared as a female alpha came out leading Seonghwa. He too had a collar and gag, but his hands were tied in front of him and were attached to a rope that she was pulling on. He glanced at Mingi and paused, but the female yanked on the rope.

"Don't push your luck. Think of the baby." She snarled. Seonghwa whimpered, torn between protecting his baby and going to his alpha, but he let her pull him from the room.

Jasper got up to go to the back room, chuckling as he went. He came back with Yeosang, his head hung low and he too had to fight the instinct to get to his alpha. San could hear Hongjoong breathing heavily behind him as he fought the urge to struggle.

Then Caius came back in, smirking at San, before walked down the hallway again. He returned with Yunho slung over his shoulder. Jongho growled, but San leaned into him to try and calm him.

"What happened to him?" Jasper asked when he came back inside.

"Fool wouldn't stop struggling when I was having some fun with the youngest one." Caius chuckled. "He was going to kill himself if he kept it up so I took matters into my own hands."

The brothers laughed as they stepped outside, leaving the four alphas alone with San's father.

The man still refused to look at them.

"Silas." His mother stepped inside and placed a hand on his back. "The others are loaded and secured."

"Thank you, love. Get the boys and we will work on these four." He gave her a long kiss before she left.

San felt his lower lip tremble as he watched the interaction. That was his parents. His mother and father. The two people who were supposed to love him most in the world, besides Wooyoung, and were supposed to raise him and care for him. But instead, they were the people who abandoned him and left him for dead. And now they were acting like he didn't exist...

He felt Jongho lean into him again and he pressed into him as well. What were they going to do? Now they were all going back to Alpha Pack...

His brothers came in and detached Mingi and Hongjoong and pulled them outside, giving them a punch or a kick if they struggled too much.

Jongho nudged San and they locked eyes. Even without their link, he knew Jongho was telling him not to fight him. He nodded slightly and his shoulder drooped.

His thoughts turned to his wolf, and how empty he felt without it. He tried reaching for it, but it felt like there was a barrier blocking him whenever he tried. It was one of the worst things he had ever experienced now that he had time to dwell on it.

They weren't made to live without their wolves... San's entire equilibrium seemed off. He felt like he couldn't see or smell properly and now his head started to hurt.

What the hell had they done to them? And how?

He tensed when his brothers walked through the front door, locking eyes with him immediately. They sneered and untied him from Jongho. True to their word, neither one of them struggled as they were led out of the house.

Four cars were parked out front, two of them the cars they had bought. They were taken to the last one and forced into the back seat where they were tied to it with ropes that had been dipped in wolfsbane. San felt it burning him whenever it touched his bare skin. His entire upper body was tied to the seat and then a chain was hooked onto his collar then attached to the back of the seat in front of him. Jongho was bound the same way.

"Can't risk you getting free." Jasper chuckled while patting San's cheek. "As long as none of you give us any problems, then we will take good care of you." He slammed the door and slipped into the driver's seat.

The rest of his family took their own car and they pulled away from the house.

San closed his eyes as he tried to figure out a way to get out of this situation. This was what he was good at, he was a survivor. There had to be a way to escape.

He inhaled slowly and started twisting his wrists. He felt the ropes burning against his skin and bit down hard on the gag to prevent himself from making a sound. It didn't matter how much it hurt, he had to get them out of here.

God he missed his wolf. He continued to push against that barrier, looking for any kind of a break. There had to be a way...

"So baby brother, you went and found yourself a pack. I must say, I'm surprised anyone would want you since you're so small and pathetic." Jasper said, glancing at him in the rear view mirror. 

San swallowed and pushed the words away from him. He had no idea what San had been through. He had no idea the pain and suffering San went through to make sure he survived.

He had no idea how many wolves he had killed to protect his family.


	52. 44

Seonghwa didn't know if he should consider the fact that he was in a car with Wooyoung and the female alpha lucky or not. She was an alpha of few words, but she did seem to be the kindest out of all four of them. If kind was a way to describe the harshness to her tone and the stern look on her face.

They had at least been gentle with him once they figured out he was pregnant. He had a feeling it had to do with pleasing Mingi's father.

He wasn't bound as tightly as Wooyoung either, although he was still secured to the seat in the van.

The worst part was not feeling his wolf though... And he knew the others had to be feeling the same way. It was the loneliest he had ever felt.

Wooyoung let out a small sound next to him and Seonghwa risked glancing at him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and tears rolled down his cheeks. He was squirming in his seat too.

Seonghwa wanted to tell him to stop struggling, but then his eyes flashed to where his wrists were working back and forth. He could see the burns on his arm from where the wolfsbane came in contact with his skin.

What on earth was he doing?

"Be quiet." The alpha snapped, not looking back. "The more you struggle, the more it will hurt. So knock it off before I put you in the van with Caius."

Wooyoung flinched and closed his eyes, but kept working his wrists. The older watched as he stretched his fingers up and looped one through the bracelet Lizbeth had given him. He pulled on the bracelet, hard, and there was a loud snapping sound. The beads rolled over the floor

The female looked at them in the mirror. Her eyes flashed red, but neither one of them had moved, so she kept driving.

Seonghwa felt his heart racing as he glanced back at his friend. Wooyoung turned his head slightly and sent him a concerned look.

He had no idea what the younger had done, but he hoped it had a purpose...

.

.

.

.

Yeosang kept his head turned slightly so he could keep an eye on Yunho. His fellow beta was still unconscious, and Caius had bound him so tightly to the chair, he doubted Yunho would be able to move an inch when he woke up.

He couldn't blame Yunho for flipping out though...

After San and Wooyoung had stepped outside, Jasper had pulled out some kind of ball from his pocket that released an odorless gas. It had knocked them all out instantly.

When they came to, their alphas were nowhere to be seen and they had been tied up in one of the bedrooms. Seonghwa was the only one in a chair and he had his hands bound in front of him, the other end of the rope tied to the end of the bed.

All of them had panicked when they realized they couldn't feel their wolves, but Yunho had come round first and had started worming across the floor to get to Wooyoung. He never got there though.

The door burst open and a different alpha walked into the room. He looked a lot like Jasper, but he also looked like San... It terrified Yeosang when he realized this could be his long lost family.

"Now, which one of you is the omega?" Caius asked with a wicked smile. "I know it's not you." He said, pointing at Seonghwa. "Because I was told there is an omega who can't have pups." His eyes went to Yeosang, then to where Yunho was growling at him through the gag, to where Wooyoung was lying frozen on the floor.

Caius leaned forward and pulled Wooyoung up by his hair. The omega screamed into his gag. "Hello handsome!" He purred, gripping Wooyoung's jaw in his hand. He inhaled deeply. "You reek of my brother, it figures he would pick someone just as weak and pathetic as him."

Yeosang felt his stomach flip. He had been right...

Next to him, Yunho was pulling so hard against his ropes, giant welts were appearing on his arm and his hands were turning blue. In turn, it was pulling on the collar around his neck. Both Yeosang and Seonghwa made a sound for him to stop, but they knew that Yunho would stop at nothing to protect his friend...

"Oh look at this, do we have someone else dying for your attention?" Caius said, holding Wooyoung close to him as he looked down at Yunho. "Pity. You're mine now." He said before tossing Wooyoung onto the bed and slamming his foot into Yunho's head.

Several times.

The beta tried to fight back at first, but eventually he was knocked unconscious.

Yeosang squirmed against his bonds, but they were too tight. He had to close his eyes as Wooyoung was pinned to the bed and Caius started to reach down his pants. The omega screamed at the top of lungs. The alpha only stopped when a deeper voice called out from the other room.

Now he was stuck in a car with the bastard and all he wanted to do was rip his throat out. He guessed he should be grateful that the female had insisted on keeping the omegas together for whatever reason. But he was worried about what would happen to Yunho when he regained consciousness.

San's family...

Yeosang was grateful they had left him because he couldn't see San being a part of this awful family of alphas. He was too kind and gentle. Although, it did explain where he got his strength from. He had yet to see San in action, but the others had filled him in on just how strong he was. If his entire family was alphas, going generations back, it would make sense. Pure bred alphas were always stronger than mixed blood.

That would also explain why they were so willing to abandon him. If they thought he would ruin the blood line then they would leave him behind in a heartbeat.

Bastards. All of them.

Yeosang glanced back at Yunho, praying that he was ok.

.

.

.

.

Hongjoong glared at the back of Silas' head as he drove, picturing all the things he wanted to do to him to make him pay for harming his pack.

He could see the other cars driving along the road in front of them. Four cars. Four alphas. Two members of his pack in each car.

The odds were slim, especially with how prepared the alphas had been.

Jasper had played them perfectly...

Never again would he be so willing to help a stranger. He had been a fool... This was all his fault...

He locked his eyes on the car in front of them as he tried to run through scenario after scenario, trying to think of a way to get them out of this.

But after a few hours of driving, he was no closer to coming up with a plan.

Hongjoong was starting to doze off when he heard a loud screeching sound. Silas swore in front of him at the same time and the first car had to swerve off the road to avoid hitting a car that was stopped in the middle of the road, blocking their way.

The car exploded, sending a pillar of flames up into the air and lighting up the forest as trees caught on fire.

"Dammit!" Silas jumped out of the car and ran to where his mate was getting out of the one in front of them.

Hongjoong and Mingi started pulling against their bonds.

Then gunfire was heard and flashes came from the trees. If he had to guess, he would say that it was the Hunters.

And his pack were sitting ducks amongst the chaos.

He watched as the four alphas shifted and ran into the trees. Hongjoong cried out into the gag as his limbs burned. He needed to get free. He had to. He needed to get to Yeosang and make sure he was ok.

His door was yanked open and his eyes widened as a female with white hair pulled out a knife and sliced through the ropes binding him to the seat. He pulled the gag out of his mouth and tugged on the collar around his neck, hissing against the pain, as she clambered over him to free Mingi.

"L-Lizb-beth?" He sputtered as the collar fell from his throat and his wolf slammed back into him. He gasped, drawing in air as if he had been drowning.

She didn't say anything as she sliced through Mingi's ropes. He muttered a thank you as he too worked on his collar.

Then she pressed her finger to her lips and motioned for them to stay still. They nodded. Gun fire could still be heard, but it was now joined by screams of men and wolves.

_Hongjoong?_ Mingi asked tentatively. Both alphas cried out and Hongjoong spun around to hug his friend.

"What is going on?" He turned to face the female again. Now that he saw her, she looked like she had been beaten within an inch of her life. "Lizbeth! What happened to you?"

She winced and said, "Later. I don't know where the Hunter's came from, but I'd be willing to bet the four alphas who attacked us did something to draw their attention."

"Us? Are they the ones who did this to you?" Mingi asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded.

_Do you think she told them where we went?_ Mingi asked, withdrawing his hand from her.

_If she did, I doubt she did it willingly by the looks of her._

"Stay low and we will try to get to the next car." Lizbeth whispered as she jumped to the ground. The three of them hurried to the next vehicle.

Hongjoong yelped as a stray bullet flew by his head and he dove forward to crawl under the car. Mingi and Lizbeth retreated back to the one they had come from.

_There is too much going on!_ Mingi sounded panicked.

More screams came from their left. It sounded like the Hunters were getting massacred. These alphas were strong... It also meant they were running out of time.

When the gunfire died down, Lizbeth slipped out of the car and she and Hongjoong opened the doors to the next one. He sobbed with relief when he saw Yeosang. His mate pulled against the bonds trying to touch him.

"Stay still my love." He said as Lizbeth went to work. When he was free, Yeosang immediately fell into his arms and held him tight not bothering to remove the gag or collar.

Lizbeth swore as she moved over to Yunho. Hongjoong saw that he was unconscious and had several bruises and burns on his body.

He called for Mingi as he worked on freeing his mate completely, comforting him as his wolf came back. The taller opened to door on Yunho's side and started to pull him from the car. "Yeosang, I want you to go with Mingi, ok? I'm going to help Lizbeth free the others." His beta nodded reluctantly and followed Mingi as he dragged Yunho from the car.

Lizbeth nodded and started to follow Hongjoong to the next car when there was an explosion nearby.

They were blasted away from each other and Hongjoong yelped as he rolled across the road. The fire surrounding them was getting hotter. He panted as he pushed himself of the ground. He noticed Lizbeth's knife lying next to him, so he grabbed it and ran to the next car, searching for her white hair as he ran.

She was pushing herself of the ground about 100 feet away. It looked like a few of her wounds had opened up again as she tried to push herself up on shaky legs.

Hongjoong wanted to run to her, but he was almost to the van, so he went there first. Seonghwa was the first face he saw and he was happy to see he looked unharmed.

He lifted the knife up to start cutting the ropes when Seonghwa cried out to him at the same time something hard was brought down on the back of his head. He blinked several times, but his vision turned black and he fell back.

.

.

.

.

_Hongjoong!_ Yeosang cried out when he felt his mate lose consciousness. He started to run for him, but Mingi grabbed him.

"Stop!" the alpha cried out. Yeosang went to turn to him, stopping right before a bullet flew by his head.

His heart stopped and he held up his hand as several men with guns ran to their group of three.

"Freeze Mutts!" One of them called out.

Yeosang glanced over the human's shoulder and saw two of the cars speeding away, forcing several of the Hunter's to dive out of the way. _No! Hongjoong!_

"Leave them! We can't afford to lose more men! We've got some here!" Another Hunter yelled.

They were surrounded.

_Yeosang come back to me._ Mingi said from where he was holding Yunho still. The beta obliged and moved next to Mingi.

"Don't shoot us!" The alpha cried out, gently lowering Yunho to the ground and holding his hands up.

"Shut up!"

"Please! I wish to make a deal!"

Several of the humans kept their guns pointed at them, but then a man walked forward sporting several medallions on his uniform. "And why should we make a deal with scum like you? Do you have any idea how long we have been hunting you and your kind?"

"Please, just hear me out." Mingi kept his voice firm even though Yeosang could feel how scared he was.

"No. You burned down half a city a week ago!" The man yelled.

"That wasn't us! I swear. My family didn't do that! But those four you were fighting, I know they did. Please, I'm begging you, let me explain."

The man snarled at him.

"Sir! We've got another one!"

Yeosang turned to see them dragging Lizbeth over. She hung limp in their arms until they threw her roughly to the ground. Yeosang pulled her into his arms and stroked her head. Her eyes were closed and she was bleeding in several places.

"Please." Mingi said again, keeping his hands raised.

The leader looked down on him, gauging the situation. "You have one minute."

"Those four alphas kidnapped my family. If you look in the vans they left behind you'll see the ropes they used to bind us."

"I thought your kind all stuck together." Someone sneered.

Yeosang could see Mingi visibly swallow his wolf down. "No. We have relationships, families, and enemies just like you do. They just drove away with the rest of our family. If you promise not to harm me, or my family, I can lead you to those four and more."

"And what would be better than killing you right now and just following them anyway?" The leader said, placing his hands behind his back.

"Because if you promise not to harm us, I can lead you to the biggest alpha pack there is. If you help me get my small family back, I can take you to their stronghold, where if you kill their leader, the rest of them will either flee or give you an excuse to kill them."

Mingi glared at the man.

"I can take you to the Alpha Pack."


	53. 45

Colonel Gregson, as they found out his name was, agreed to meet with them and talk about a possible plan. The idea of passing up a large pack of wolves was too good to be true.

The Hunters led them back to a base camp they had set up nearby and several guards were posted both inside and outside of the Colonel's tent to keep an eye on Ming and the others.

Thankfully, they brought supplies so Yeosang could patch up Yunho and Lizbeth. Mingi wasn't looked forward to what would happen when Yunho woke up. He turned to the Colonel. "When he comes to, he's not going to be very happy when he finds out what happened." His voice got softer. "Please... Please don't attack him and give me a chance to calm him down. We have been through a lot today."

The man arched and eyebrow but then nodded to his men in the tent.

Mingi sighed and sat in a chair they had provided, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. "So they destroyed a town, and that's how you found them?"

"Yes. You said they kidnapped your... pack?" Colonel Gregson spat out the word.

The alpha couldn't even bring himself to flinch. "Yes. We've been on the run for months now..."

"Tell me about this... This Alpha Pack." The man said, sitting down behind his desk.

"A few of the packs north of here decided they want to take over and control the others. One alpha started building an army of other alphas. There ended up being a huge battle and many lives were lost."

"We found that. Admittedly we were a little puzzled about it so I'm glad we got that cleared up. But hearing that someone is building an army of mutts is concerning."

Mingi couldn't contain his glare this time. "You know, we don't judge you for being different from us." He said quietly. "Most of us, like my family, does our best to stay away from humans and mind our own business."

The Colonel shifted in his seat.

"We just want to live in peace with our loved ones like you." Yeosang added from behind Mingi. "We have families, homes, jobs, and love, just like you." His eyes flashed blue. "And right now our loved ones are getting farther and farther away, so if you would kindly get off your high horse and help us, then you never have to see us again!"

A few guns pointed at Yeosang but the Colonel held up a hand and they were lowered.

_Deep breath, Sangie._ Mingi said. He made eye contact with the beta and watched as the blue in his eyes vanished and he turned back to tending to Yunho.

"Why is this Alpha Pack after you?"

Mingi took a deep breath. "Because we escaped from them earlier. They are rounding up our kind to add alphas to their army and to use the others to..." He ground his teeth together. He knew he needed to make his point, but he hated thinking about it. "They call them Breeders. They want to use the ones who can get pregnant to grow their army in the future."

Several of the Hunters swore and turned to the Colonel. He raised his hand again to silence them, his eyes fell to Yeosang. Mingi turned around too and saw that the beta was crying. He hurried to his side and wrapped his arms around him.

"I believe you call what they are doing rape." Mingi looked at the man with cold eyes. "They have hundreds of innocent men and women imprisoned there for this exact purpose. I want that pack destroyed as much as you do. Now, not all of the alphas there can help it. They are being controlled by the head alpha, so like I said earlier, if they flee, please let them because it's not their fault."

"And why do you want them gone as much as us?"

"Because it's my own father who is the head of Alpha Pack. And I want to rip his fucking throat out for hurting my real family."

.

.

.

.

"God damn fucking Hunters!" Jasper swore as he held his bleeding arm. Caius sat next to him, the pedal flush with the floor, as they sped down the back roads.

Jongho glanced over at San. The other alpha had struggled so much during the attack he had forced himself into unconsciousness. Jongho had tried to do the same thing, but he had stopped when he realized it was useless.

He could see the car behind them in the rear view mirror, but he had no idea who was in it or what had happened to the other two cars.

But he was terrified...

"Just calm down." Caius said as he glanced at his brother. It made Jongho sick when he heard the genuine concern there. "We will pull over as soon as Dad gives the signal."

"It felt so good to tear them apart!" Jasper roared. "Those fuckers thought they could get the jump on us. Hah!"

"Well they kind of did. Who did we lose?"

Jongho's heart dropped. They were both silent for a moment and he knew they were talking with their parents. He wanted them to say something so badly...

Caius glanced at him and smirked.

They drove for what felt like several hours before they finally pulled over in front of a motel. Silas exited his car and walked into the main office. He returned a few minutes later and signaled for them to move to the end of the building.

Then they were blindfolded and unloaded from the cars one by one. Jongho dug his teeth into the gag to keep himself grounded when all he wanted to do was struggle and fight his way out.

When they entered the room, he could hear a few other muffled noises. But it was too hard to tell who was who. And without his wolf he couldn't rely on scents to tell him...

He was forced to sit and he was tied to what felt like was probably a bed post. His ears strained for any clue that would tell him what was going on, but San's family was smart. They didn't speak out loud when they didn't need to.

A door shut and he heard someone walking around the room. A few muffled whimpers would join the movement. Jongho's heart pounded as he wriggled his wrists, testing his bonds.

"Yeah don't even try." Jasper growled as he pulled on all of the ropes binding him. Now it was Jongho's turn to let out a muffled whimper. "If I hear any funny business coming from any of you, then you'll regret it. I would advise you try to get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. If you're good, then maybe we will consider feeding you."

Jongho was jostled when the bed shook as Jasper moved to lay down in it. He heard more whimpers and the bed shook a little.

.

.

.

.

As soon as they were blindfolded Wooyoung knew something was wrong. He had been hoping that breaking the bracelet would bring Lizbeth to them. Her hints about not being alone made him feel like that was a possibility, but now the beads lay abandoned in the van that had held him, Seonghwa, and now Hongjoong prisoner.

They were hauled into a hotel room one by one and he assumed they were all in the same room because he could hear Seonghwa whimpering a little.

He was surprised when he was laid down on a bed. Maybe they all got separate rooms? Or they were split up again? He couldn't be sure. But then he heard Jasper say, "Yeah don't even try." It was followed by a different whimper, so someone else was here too.

Wooyoung squirmed against his bonds, but froze when the bed dipped next to him and an arm wrapped around his waist. He whimpered and tried to roll away, but he was pulled back into someone's chest. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you." His heart sank when he heard Caius' voice in his ear. The alpha's voice was so soft, Wooyoung doubted anyone could hear it.

"Don't worry." He continued to whisper against the omega's ear. "I'm not going to do anything now. But I look forward to the day I can." He chuckled and licked the back of Wooyoung's neck.

He shivered and tried to pull his head away, but Caius had a tight grip on him.

.

.

.

.

"So let me get this straight. Your father is the leader of Alpha Pack. He has the ability to bend other... wolves... to his will and is wanting to basically take over everything. He has partnered with a pack that knows... magic and spells... that can also take control of your mind, which happened to you, as well as a few other weapons?" Colonel Gregson said as he paced back and forth.

Yeosang rolled his eyes. The man had repeated the same thing several times. What was so hard to grasp?

"Yes." Mingi said. It was obvious he was getting frustrated too.

Yeosang was about to speak up when Yunho let out a little groan. Mingi spun around and came to his side while Yeosang brushed his hair out of his face.

The beta's eyes fluttered as he tried to get his bearings. "M-Mingi?" He said, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, I'm here." Mingi took his hand and squeezed. "Yunho, I need you to stay calm, ok?" The older nodded slowly. "What do you remember" Mingi asked even slower.

Yunho's eyes seemed to fog over as he thought, then they widened and he tried to push himself off the ground, but Mingi forced him back down. "Yunho stay calm. I need you to stay calm."

"Where are we? Where is that bastard? **I'm going to kill him for laying his hands on Wooyoung!** "

There were several clicks as the Hunters raised their guns.

"I told you to stand down." The Colonel said as he watched what was happening,

" **Get off me Mingi!** "

" **CALM DOWN. NOW.** " Both Yeosang and Yunho flinched and submitted to Mingi's harsh tone as his eyes turned blood red. But then the taller's eyes widened and his hand flew to his throat. " **Yes the collar is gone. Now you will stay calm otherwise you will get us all killed.** "

Yunho whimpered and withdrew from him. Mingi's eyes flashed with regret, but he was doing what needed to be done.

"What happened?" Yunho asked, looking down at the ground as Mingi still towered over him.

Yeosang ran his hand through Yunho's hair as they filled him in on what had happened. His eyes kept flicking to Colonel Gregson as he watched them. The man's face was unreadable, but Yeosang thought he saw a flash of pity for a second when Yunho started to sob at the end of the story.

Mingi pulled him in for a hug to comfort him. "We'll get them back, I promise. I think we have help."

Yunho eyed the Hunters nervously, but nodded as he clung to Mingi's shirt.

"I know where they are." Lizbeth said, causing several of them to jump as she groaned and pushed herself off the ground. "That's some voice you've got there Mingi." She gave him a half smile even though she could barely keep her eyes open.

When she started to sway, Yeosang moved to her side and caught her. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly, closing her eyes.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for." Mingi said quickly.

Yeosang glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

The alpha started to speak and shake his head, but Lizbeth cut him off. "I told them which direction you went... After they tortured me and nearly killed me... I should have just let them finish the job. But... I was scared." She let out a sob and held onto Yeosang's hand. "I left as soon as I could, hoping to find you before they did. And then Wooyoung broke the bracelet so I could lock in on the area immediately. I tried to free all of you during the distraction, but I was too weak..."

"No." Mingi said. "You still came and helped us. You said you know where they are?"

She nodded. "As long as they have stayed with the beads, I can track them."

Mingi turned around to the Colonel. "Well?"

The man pursed his lips and looked at the men in the tent. Most of them had faces of disgust or anger. Yeosang's stomach dropped at the sight... But then he surprised them. "Let's do it. I give you my word that my men will not harm you, your pack, and your friend there. We will also not harm anyone who flees from the battle. This time." He emphasized.

Sighing, Mingi nodded. "It's a start." He stood up and walked over to the Colonel and held out his hand. They shook hands.

Then they both walked over to the little group and Colonel Gregson knelt in front of Lizbeth. "Which way do we need to go?"

"Northwest." She said softly. Her eyes were still closed and she leaned into Yeosang. "They are northwest of here. They've stopped moving."

"They must have found place to stop. This is our chance." He stood up and started barking orders to his men. They split up, some would break camp while others would go ahead with them to find the alphas.

Mingi looked at Yeosang. _I'm going to shift. Yunho come with me. We will scout ahead._ He said as he started to strip, followed by Yunho. Then the two of them shifted.

Several of the men screamed and backed away as both wolves shook their fur out. The Colonel didn't react besides arching his eyebrows. Mingi locked eyes with him and nodded, earning a nod in response, before they ran out of the tent.

Yeosang gathered their clothes. "They are going to scout ahead and see if they can find them. If they do they will tell me."

"How can they tell you?"

"When you are part of a pack there is a mind link so we can communicate over long distances. It has a limit, but it helps when it comes to hunting deer."

Several of the men fled from the tent at the thought of eating raw meat, many of them complaining about it. Yeosang shook his head and sighed. "So you make it your life's mission to hunt us down and kill us, and you don't even know anything about us."

Colonel Gregson opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it.

"All you see is the monsters in your fairy tales and stories. Not all of us are like that. Just like with humans, some people are good, and some people are monsters. As I said before, we have feelings and lives just like you. And," His eyes flashed to the few men who remained in the tent. "While we can eat raw meat to survive, we prefer not to. We are not animals like wild wolves. Maybe this will help change your mind on our race."

A small smile tugged at the Colonel's lips.


	54. 46

They were back in the car when San woke up again. He was secured even tighter than before, so he couldn't move any of his upper body. He blinked several times to clear his vision and was able to tilt his head just enough to see Jongho sitting next to him again.

A look of relief washed over the alpha's face when he was that San was ok. San felt the same way. He blinked again, trying to remember what had happened.

Then his eyes widened when he remembered the explosion. His breathing quicken and he snapped his head to Jongho, wincing as the collar burned his neck.

"Ah! Welcome back to the living, brother." Jasper glanced at him in the rear view mirror and grinned. "You were out for quite a while there, are you feeling ok?"

San glared at him, wishing he could rip out of these ropes and snap his neck. No... No Jasper deserved something much worse than such a quick death. Same with the rest of his family. When he got out of here we was going to make them pay.

"Don't worry. You little mutt is fine... For now." He raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

Jongho let out a small sound and San knew it was his way of telling him to remain calm. The younger was right though, Jasper was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Rest assured we will take good care of him. I'm sure we can make him forget about you in no time." Caius added, twisting in his seat.

San closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. He could hear Jongho doing the same thing.

"I can't wait to hear him scream our names."

Something snapped in San. He could feel in with every fiber of his being and he latched onto that feeling. His body started to tremble, causing the ropes to burn him even more, but he didn't care.

"What the fuck is going on with him?" Jasper asked.

San's breathing became harder and he could feel his lip twitching.

"San, knock it off." Caius growled.

No. He couldn't stop. He had to fight. It was coming.

" **SAN. STOP.** "

He roared and he felt like his skin was being torn apart as his wolf forced its way out of his body. The ropes ripped, along with the collar, and the van started to shake as he twisted in the back seat, trying to straighten himself out.

"What the fuck!" Jasper yelled and swerved off the road. He bent forward as San's jaws locked onto the headrest and he started to tear it to pieces.

The alphas jumped out of the car and the door by San was yanked open. He leapt out and went straight for Jasper, who shifted into a dark, gray wolf and spun out of the way to dodge the attack. Caius shifted as well, his coat almost identical to San's, and he charged.

San was still the smallest so he was able to nimbly jump out of the way. He planted his feet and stared at the two of them. All he saw was red as he glared at them. How dare they talk about his mate that way!

With his renewed senses, he could smell Jongho's fear from inside the van. He could also detect vanilla, lemon, and lavender.

Wooyoung. They still had Wooyoung. San felt so relieved. But where were the others?

Jasper and Caius ran forward at the same time, coming at him from both sides. He crouched low and waited for them to get closer before he pushed himself backward. His brother's collided and fell to the ground in a tangled mess.

San chuckled and was about to go in for the attack when a large black wolf pinned him to the ground.

He looked up into his father's snarling face. The dominance rolling off him was so overpowering, San had to look away immediately.

Then one of his brother's shifted. "Dad says that if you don't want us to harm the omegas then you had better stop now." It was Caius, and he had a hopeful tone in his voice. It made San sick. He snarled but was silenced immediately by another snarl from his father. This one also held a command to it and San felt his body go through its second painful transformation.

It ended with him screaming in pain as his body readjusted and Caius came up forced another collar around his neck.

His father towered over him, still asserting his dominance as San was bound in rope and gagged again.

"Bad idea, brother." Jasper said as he and Caius lifted him into the back of the car. They wouldn't even let him sit in a seat this time. He was lashed to the floor and he whimpered as another cloth was forced over his nose.

.

.

.

.

Yunho whined as they approached the motel that held their pack's scent. There were no cars out front, so he feared they had missed them. He could feel that Jongho was ok, but he wasn't going to rest until he knew for sure.

_We will find them. If they aren't here then we will wait for Lizbeth to see if she can figure out where they are._ Mingi walked next to him and pressed his nose into Yunho's neck.

_Why does this keep happening to us_... Yunho bowed his head and kept whining. Mingi looked away from him. _I don't blame you Min... You know I don't... But we were finally settled. And happy._

The alpha pressed into him again and started to lick behind his ear. Yunho closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

_Yeosang?_ Mingi called out.

_I heard. We are a few miles away still. Humans are slow and complicated. But Lizbeth is having a hard time too. She isn't doing well..._

_What is wrong with her?_

_All this movement isn't giving her time to heal. I don't think she recovered from her original attack. And she's pushing herself trying to find where the others are_... Yeosang sounded worried. 

_Good_. Yunho growled. Mingi stopped licking him and gave him a harsh look. _What? She told them where we went! She should be killing herself to make up for it!_

_You don't mean that Yunho._ Yeosang said quietly. _They already almost killed her. We can't blame her for trying to survive._

_I would never give any of you up. I'd rather die first._

Mingi sighed. _Let's hope you never have to actually put that to the test._

Yunho lowered himself to the ground and whimpered as he covered his nose with his paws. _I'm sorry_...

The alpha was by his side immediately, nuzzling and licking his neck once more. _It's ok. It's ok. We are all upset. But we need to try and keep our heads or we are going to make this worse. We can't lose control, especially around the humans if we want their help._

_Yes. We are walking on thin ice with them._ Yeosang added. _It's going to take a lot to convince them that we are ok. The Colonel seems... accepting though. He has done a good job keeping the others off us._

_Good._ Mingi sighed as he laid down next to Yunho. The beta had started shaking. _I think they are going to be our best chance to defeat my father. There's no way we could take all of them on our own, even if we had all eight of us._

The other two agreed with him and then fell silent. Mingi continued to do his best to comfort Yunho, but the beta felt so lost right now. Last time he had at least had Wooyoung with him, and while he was happy he had Mingi and Yeosang, it just wasn't the same...

When the Hunters finally did pull up, the two wolves padded over to them. Yunho could see that they made the humans nervous, and it gave him a small sense of satisfaction as he eyed them and their weapons.

He turned when he sensed Yeosang walking over to them. The beta was supporting Lizbeth as she leaned into him with one arm wrapped around his waist.

She hissed a little as she walked. There was a bloody spot on her shirt. Yunho let out a small whine and stretched his neck to sniff it. She didn't smell right...

"I'm ok." Lizbeth placed a hand on the top of his head.

"No you're not. You really need to rest." Yeosang murmured, holding her to him.

"I can't. Not yet."

Mingi let out a low growl as his red eyes stayed locked on her. He smiled and then closed her eyes.

Both wolves sat as they watched her, while several of the Hunters looked at each other nervously. "They are heading north." She said finally. "I... I feel like they headed west and then took a road north."

Colonel Gregson pulled out a map and Mingi poked his head over it as they studied it together. Then Yeosang bent forward and pointed at a place on the map. "Here. This has to be it." He circled a large area that on the human map was all forest, but it was directly north of their position. "I bet they took this road here and are going to go in the back way. How easily can you travel cross country?"

"Through these trees? Not as easily as you can." The Colonel said, stroking his chin. "I could try to call in some choppers but that would give us away too easily."

_But they might not be able to reach us. I didn't see any aerial weapons._ Yunho said.

_No, they don't have any. Father doesn't think humans would dare attack them at the fortress._

Yeosang relayed this to the Colonel and he nodded. "Ok then. Sargent, call in the choppers. They can cause a good distraction while the ground troops work their way in. Have them meet us here." He pointed to an open section on the map.

"Yes Sir." One of the men said before spinning around and running to a radio.

"We will hold a meeting once everyone is gathered." He turned to lock eyes with Mingi.

The alpha nodded and herded Yunho into the trees where they both shifted and dressed. Yunho glared at anyone who gave them funny looks as they walked back to join the others. He didn't have time to deal with their petty prejudice thoughts. "How long until they get here?" He asked the Colonel.

"Several hours."

"I'm going to see if we can get a room so Lizbeth can lay down." He turned to Mingi, who nodded in approval and pulled out a small wad of cash from his pocket. "You should get some rest too."

"I will in a little bit." Mingi gave him a soft smile and patted his shoulder. "You go first. You too, Yeosang."

They both nodded and helped Lizbeth over to the motel. When they got a room, they helped her lay down and she passed out almost immediately.

Then both betas curled up on the other bed together. They held hands and just focused on the others scent as they tried to relax, knowing this might be the last chance they get for several days.


	55. 47

Seonghwa stared out the front window as the walls of the fortress loomed closer. He had hoped he would never have to see this place again... And now he was being taken inside as a prisoner instead of sneaking in on his own accord.

The two cars pulled up to a side entrance and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Jongho and San were taken inside one by one. San was carried limply by his brothers. Seonghwa and Wooyoung knew something had happened during the drive up here, but they hadn't seen exactly what.

Wooyoung whimpered next to him and he turned to try and comfort him, but the collar prevented too much movement as always.

He noticed the younger was slowly shuffling his foot forward, trying to stretch it out to reach one of the pearls that came from his broken bracelet. The ropes tightened around him and continued to burn his skin but he didn't give up until he managed to roll it up the side of his foot and into his shoe.

Seonghwa sent him a questioning look and Wooyoung answered with a look that told him he just needed a little bit of comfort. The older tilted his head a little and nodded.

The back of their car opened and Hongjoong was taken inside. He hadn't woken up since the attack...

Finally the side door opened and Seonghwa watched as San's mother untied the rope keeping his hands tied to the seat in front of him. He groaned as she helped him out of the car. It felt so good to stretch his legs.

Wooyoung was brought out after him, held by San's father, and the two of them were brought into the fortress.

As scared as he was, Seonghwa knew he needed to try and stay calm. Even without his wolf, his parenting instincts took over and he would do whatever he could to protect his baby. Even if it meant giving in to Alpha Pack.

There was no sign of their alphas as they were marched into a bed chamber. It was a comfortable room with a large bed, sitting area, and attached bathroom.

"Behave. Don't even think about removing those collars." Silas ordered as he and his mate untied the omegas. They stood in place until the door closed, then ran to each other.

Seonghwa pulled the younger close to him, shushing him as he started to shake with fear. "It's ok sweetie, I've got you."

"Wh-What's going to h-happen to us? P-Please don't let-t them t-take me..." Wooyoung sobbed, pushing his nose into the older's chest.

Seonghwa's heart broke at the words, knowing there was truly no way he could protect Wooyoung if they wanted to take him away...

But they had been given this time, so he wanted to make the most of it. He led Wooyoung over to the bed and sat on it so he was sitting up against the headboard. Wooyoung crawled to his side and laid down so his head was in the older's lap.

Wooyoung brought a hand up to slowly rub Seonghwa's belly. A look of concern crossed his face and another tear rolled down his cheek. The older reached up and brushed it away with his thumb.

"You have to protect it..." Wooyoung whispered, closing his eyes as he continued his rubbing. "I'll protect it too..."

Seonghwa bit his lip to hold back the sob that wanted to escape. He had to stay strong, for both of them. Especially because Wooyoung basically told him that he would leave with them willingly if it meant protecting the baby.

They were left alone for what felt like hours before the lock clicked and the door swung open. Wooyoung sat up and huddled against Seonghwa as Silas walked in, followed by his sons, and then the person they could only assume was Mingi's father.

As he studied him, Seonghwa could see that Mingi inherited the rigid stature, stone expression, and his eyes from the alpha. His height too. But that was it. This alpha... just seeing him standing there was enough to see that if he ordered a wolf to do something, they would do it with no resistance.

If he had his wolf, he knew it would be cowering.

Mingi's father stood and looked at the two omegas. Seonghwa made sure to keep his head held high as the other focused on his stomach.

"How far along?"

"About three months." Seonghwa lifted his chin a little.

"Well, well." The alpha smiled. "I supposed I should introduce myself. I am Alistar. And it pleases me that you are carrying my grandpup inside you. You should be proud, for he will inherit all of this." He opened his arms wide as his eyes flashed red.

Wooyoung was shivering next to him. Seonghwa said nothing as he continued to glare at the man. He placed a hand protectively over his stomach, causing the alpha to give him a twisted smile.

"It is unfortunate that my son could not join us. I see you broke him away from my influence. I'm impressed. But it is now your loss. As long as you don't disobey me, I promise you will be protected and well cared for. I have the best midwives at my disposal and you will want for naught. If you resist me, you will only regret it. Either way, I will have that baby."

Seonghwa wanted desperately to make some smart ass response, but he knew better.

Alistar chuckled. "Good man." Then his eyes fell to Wooyoung. "As for your friend, it is time for you to say goodbye."

Jasper and Caius glanced at each other and smiled while Wooyoung shrank away from them.

"Same goes for you, mutt. The more you resist," Alistar tilted his head to the side, "The more difficult things will be for your friend here."

Damn him.

Damn. Him.

Going straight for what would make Wooyoung cave. Alistar grinned when he knew he had won.

Wooyoung shifted so he could give Seonghwa a full hug. They wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed as hard as they dared. Neither one could bring themselves to say anything, but as Wooyoung pulled back, he ran his hands down Seonghwa's arms and he felt something small and round get pressed into the palm of his right hand as they met eyes one more time.

Then the young omega slipped off the bed and walked over to join the alphas. Alistar stepped in front of him and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up. "Good boy. Make your new alphas happy."

Wooyoung's lower lip trembled, but he nodded and walked over to San's brothers. They both placed a hand on his shoulders and led him from the room.

Alistar also turned to leave when Seonghwa finally found his voice. "May I see the others?"

The alpha glanced over his shoulder. "It depends on how they, and you, behave. I will send in a midwife in a little bit to start running some tests and make sure both you and the baby are ok."

And just like that, Seonghwa was left alone.

He glanced down at his hand and looked at the little pearl Wooyoung had taken for his own comfort. Finally the tears came when he thought about how the young omega had given that up for Seonghwa, both physically, and with the pearl, just to give him a little comfort of his own.

"Please hurry Mingi..."

.

.

.

.

"Ok, so if we attack by air from this direction, it should draw a good portion of them away." Mingi said, running his finger along an eastern section of the map. "There is a back entrance over here, I think that will be our best bet to get inside."

Colonel Gregson nodded as he followed along.

"Now if we could send some of your... more trustworthy men... on an inside mission, all of the betas and omegas being held hostage are on levels three and four beneath the fortress. I want to free as many of them as possible." He glanced up and locked eyes with the Hunter.

The man hesitated.

"Think about what I told you. They are prisoners there." Mingi's tone got a little deeper.

Sighing, the Colonel nodded. "I can do that. But the main mission is still your father, correct?"

"Yes. And I'm sure he will make himself known right away. I'm worried, however, that he is going to use my mate against me. Your men will need to keep themselves in check while we are inside. I really don't want innocent blood spilled."

The other nodded again, and Mingi had to admit that he was impressed by how well he was starting to handle things. He had stopped flinching when he used 'wolf' terms. He also agreed with Mingi's game plan too, without putting up much fight.

He hoped the only reason the Colonel was doing this wasn't just because he was being led to the gold mine of his kind, but he wouldn't let himself go down that path.

"Is there a way for us to... tell... Which one of them is, um... What do you call your ranks?"

"The alphas are going to be the ones most likely to attack. They are the most dominant and will fight for their territory and their mates. They are usually bigger, and the dead giveaway is when their eyes turn red." Mingi called upon his wolf to give him an example.

To his credit, Colonel Gregson didn't flinch as much as he thought he would.

"Betas are middle rank. They are bigger than omegas and are generally smaller than alphas. Some can be more dominant than others, as you saw with Yunho. Their eyes will turn a bright, sapphire blue. You might see a few attack, but I'd be willing to bet that any who are not imprisoned will flee at the first sign of trouble. And omegas... you won't see any of them on the battlefield. They will all be locked away in the fortress. Their eyes turn yellow or gold."

"And these rules go for either form?"

Mingi sighed heavily. "Mostly. Some are deceptive. Like my mate. He was raised by alphas even though he is an omega, so he comes off a little stronger than most. Again, we are very much like humans. We just have slightly different biological differences. I'm sure humans blur the lines of stereotypes as well."

The Colonel pursed his lips and nodded. "Ok, so look for the eye color and if they are attacking or not."

"Exactly."

"Ok. Well the choppers are fueled and ready to go. I will debrief my men, and then we can get started. Sound good?"

Mingi nodded, then bowed low. "Thank you."

The Colonel just hummed. "You know, you would make a good soldier." Mingi could have sworn he saw a small smile on the man's face as he exited the tent.

Rubbing the back of his head, he wandered to the motel room to check on the others. The two betas at up as soon as they heard the door open.

"Well?" Yunho asked, leaning forward.

"I think we have a plan. He is going over it with his men now." Mingi moved to sit with them.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Yeosang asked, leaning into Mingi.

The alpha just nodded. It almost seemed too easy. Something was bound to happen to throw everything off course.

He glanced over at where Lizbeth was sleeping somewhat peacefully. Her eyes traveled under her eyelids like she was searching for something.

"Do you think she's gotten any rest?" He asked quietly.

The other two glanced at the she-wolf. "I think so, a little." Yeosang said, moving to sit next to her and rub her head. "She's been asleep this entire time. But I have a feeling her mind never shuts off."

Then as if she knew they were talking about her, Lizbeth sat up and gasped. She looked around with wide eyes and clutched her chest.

"Hey, it's ok. Lizbeth we are here." Yeosang said, grabbing her hands.

Her eyes flashed red and she snarled, forcing him to back away immediately.

Mingi stood up and growled. She flinched and held her hands up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Her voice was weak and she was sweating.

"What did you see?" Yunho leaned forward.

She turned to look at him, then Mingi. "We can't attack them."

All three males stared at her, wide-eyed.

"It's a trap... They are waiting for us."


	56. 48

"Colonel!" Mingi ran into the camp and straight for where everyone was gathered. "Colonel we have stop!"

The man looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Lizbeth said that it's a trap. They are waiting for us."

"Are you sure?"

Mingi bent forward and placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Yes. They might not be expecting us to come with an army, but I don't want to risk it."

The Colonel glanced at his men, then nodded, indicating they could disperse for now. "So what do you want to do?"

The alpha sighed and straightened out. He honestly had no idea how he wanted to handle this now. If the Alpha Pack was waiting for them, then they must have lookouts everywhere. He should have thought of this, of course they would anticipate him coming to rescue everyone, especially since they have Seonghwa.

He was such an idiot...

"I don't know. The hard thing is that the mind link doesn't work within the walls, otherwise I'd say I'd let them take me. But I'd have no way of contacting any of you..."

"Well Lizbeth knows things about spells, can't she do something?" Colonel Gregson glanced at the motel.

"She's too weak. Plus it's a different pack that specializes in it. Each pack used to have their own specialty when the race was still young. We call then the ancient packs now. I might be able to figure something out if I had access to some of their books, but I'm sure they are all gone or at the fortress..."

Then the Colonel straightened out and ran back to his tent. "Follow me." He called and Mingi didn't hesitate.

Inside, the man started digging through a chest. Mingi cringed because it smelled of death. He didn't know if he wanted to know what was in there, until the Colonel pulled out a giant, leather bound book. He felt his jaw drop as he looked at it. "Where did you get that?"

Colonel Gregson carefully handed the book to Mingi. "It was passed down to me when I took over as head of the Hunters. Apparently we've had it for generations. It's all gibberish to us though, it's written in some ancient language. Maybe this will help you."

Mingi gently stroked the cover. It was embossed with a crescent moon and stars. He could tell it was old just by the cracks in the leather and the yellowing of the pages. His heart pounded as he carefully opened it to the first page.

The man was right, it was an ancient language. He had come across some books when he was growing up, but he had never been taught to read it. He had a feeling his father didn't know how to either and that's why he joined forces with Primera.

"Thank you." Mingi said softly. "May I take this to Lizbeth?"

The Colonel nodded. "We will lay low here until we figure out a better plan."

The alpha bowed low and then hurried back to the motel room. He was happy to see that Lizbeth was still awake. She turned to him immediately and her eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" She held out shaky hands and took the book from Mingi.

"Colonel Gregson had it..."

The three pack members all gathered around Lizbeth as she opened the book. "It's... It's Primera's..." She gasped, running her fingers over the pages.

"Do you think there could be something in there that can help us?" Yunho asked, leaning closer to her and placing a hand on her back.

"I don't know, I've never seen this one before. It's going to take time for me to decipher it." She gave Mingi an apologetic look.

He just shook his head. "It's ok... If we can find some way to get us into the fortress with the least amount of lives lost, it'll be worth it... But please, do your best to hurry." He didn't like the thought of leaving Seonghwa and the other's in there for longer than they had to, but right now it didn't feel like they had a choice.

"I will." Lizbeth bent over the book and started to read through it. "If I could get pen and paper I can organize my thoughts."

"I'll go get her some." Yeosang jumped up and ran from the room.

Mingi sighed again and sat down on the other bed. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that things weren't going to be easy for them. Closing his eyes, he sent out a prayer for the others to stay strong.

.

.

.

.

Hongjoong groaned as he tried to stretch. He was immediately restricted. Opening his eyes, he realized he was bound to a chair in a dark room.

His head fell back and he hissed as the collar burned him, but he was having a hard time holding it up. It felt so heavy...

So he closed his eyes and tried to stay calm, hoping that would ease the pain. But it wouldn't go away. Especially when he started thinking about how he was separated from Yeosang again... At least they got him this time and not his mate.

But what did they plan on doing with him and the others? Would they try to control them like they did with Mingi?

If they tried to he knew he'd do everything he could to resist.

A few hours passed. Hongjoong slept fitfully, but he snapped awake when a key could be heard turning in the lock. Silas walked in, followed by a couple of other alphas. They untied him from the chair, but quickly tied his hands behind his back again and led him out of the door.

At one point Silas stepped down a different hall without a word. Hongjoong was pushed forward. He recognized the mail hall from his first time here and saw a man sitting in the throne there. He guessed that was Mingi's father.

Standing behind him was another alpha reading a small book. He leaned over and whispered something to other and they both smiled.

Then he heard a muffled protest and he turned to see Jongho being lead out by three other alphas. San was right behind him and he was bound tighter than either of them. It also looked like he had two collars around his neck.

All three of them were forced to kneel in front of the alpha in the throne. He smirked down at them. "So this is the pack Mingi has chosen over his own father. I must admit, I'm impressed. I'm going to give you a choice. Join me willingly and serve the greater cause, or face the consequences." He looked at each of them in turn. "What do you say?"

San immediately started pulling against his bonds and screaming into his gag. Hongjoong turned to look at him and could have sworn he saw a flash of red in his eyes. He looked at Jongho, who was breathing hard as he watched the other alpha.

" **Make him stop.** "

A cloth was pressed to San's nose and he passed out immediately.

"I figured that would be his answer. So he now he will suffer for it. What about you two?" The alpha turned to them, his eyes flashing red. " **Well?** "

Hongjoong stared back, not wanting to back down. Then he shook his head. He caught Jongho doing the same thing out of the corner of his eye.

" **So be it. Take them to their stations. You know what to do.** "

Jongho growled and turned to look at him. Hongjoong knew he was telling him not to fight them and to stay calm. He nodded and tried to tell him to be safe.

He was pulled down a side hallway where several more alphas were waiting, all dressed in their military uniforms. Hongjoong felt his heart start to race as he looked at them. What was going on?

"Ah, Hongjoong, it's nice to see you again." He turned to see Lance walking over to him. "Mingi told me so much about you." He smirked and gripped Hongjoong's chin. "I see you refused to join. Fine by me. Now you'll just get to be used as bait." He laughed and walked away.

Bait? What was he talking about?

Then the alphas bowed and Hongjoong felt a presence behind him. He knew it was Mingi's father. He walked slowly to stand in front of the smaller alpha and addressed his men. "Alright, this is it. I know they are coming for us. We will station our forces deep within the trees to draw them out. Percival from Primera has rigged traps all along the main road. You have been given the maps of their locations so make sure you don't set them off. They are all none lethal, but they may all be needed. We have traps set up at each entrance, and I have sent scouts out who should be returning soon to report on their position."

And as if it was planned, a small beta ran in. "Sir!" He bowed low. "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"There is a large gathering of Hunters to the south of us. And... I think your son is working with them."

" **WHAT?** "

Hongjoong flinched at the power of his voice. But he couldn't believe it either... Mingi wouldn't team up with their other enemy, would he? But then again... That could be genius. They had to of come up with some kind of deal. He knew he would put his faith in his friend, trusting him to do the right thing.

"Move up the plan. We should try to draw them out before they have a chance to get organize." Then he spun around and rounded on Hongjoong. " **You. When you are outside the walls,** " Hongjoong felt like his very soul was shaking as the alpha spoke. The alphas behind him had to hold him up once his knees gave out. " **You will not shift. You will call to your pack and tell them to come help you. You will tell them to come immediately and alone. You will tell them you are dying.** "

Hongjoong let out a muffled whimper as he felt the seep into every fiber of his being.

"And that last part will be true." The alpha chuckled as he pulled out a knife and shoved it into Hongjoong's side.

He screamed into the gag, then whimpered as he was dragged from the room and out the side entrance. His entire body trembled from the pain, but also from the command that had been to him.

The alphas took him out of the side gate and the collar was removed before he was shoved to the ground. He could feel the blood seeping from the wound and he took a ragged breath.

_Yeosang? Mingi? Can you hear me?_

_Oh my god, Hongjoong!_ Yeosang's voice came back to him. He could feel his mate sobbing through the link. _Baby where are you? What happened?_

_M-My love... I n-need you..._ Hongjoong whimpered, wanted desperately to fight against the command, but he couldn't... _I need y-you... P-Please hurry..._

_Hongjoong, what's wrong?_ Mingi asked.

_I'm dying..._

**_NO!_** Yeosang cried out.

_Y-Yunho?_ Now Jongho's voice now joined the conversation.

_I'm here, oh I'm here. Where are you? Please, what is going on?_ Again Hongjoong could sense the beta's tears.

This must have been what he meant by both entrances... They had done the same thing to Jongho.

_We n-need you th-three_... Jongho said. He sounded weaker than Hongjoong.

_Where are you?_ Mingi asked. **_What the hell happened?_**

_We need you to hurry..._ Hongjoong said.

_We don't have much time left..._ Jongho added.

_Are the others with you?_ Mingi said softly.

Hongjoong groaned, unable to say what he wanted to.

**_Hongjoong. Where are they?_ **

_I... I..._

_It's ok, we are coming._ Yeosang said. _Stay strong. We are coming._

.

.

.

.

Yeosang ran to the front door but Mingi beat him to it. "What the hell?" He asked, spinning around to face the alpha.

"This has to be the trap that Lizbeth was talking about. Think about it Yeosang. How could they both suddenly contact us like this?"

"But you heard them!" Yunho jumped up and came over too. "You can hear and feel their pain!"

"I know, but us running there blindly is exactly what my father wants!"

"Mingi please... I can't lose him!" Yeosang said, tears welling up in his eyes. He could feel his mate's pain and every single instinct was telling him to run to Hongjoong.

The alpha nodded and tried to pull Yeosang to him, but he backed away. "I know it's hard, Yeosang, but we need to try and think with a clear head."

" **If we do that we could lose them!** " Yunho roared, stepping closer to the alpha, his eyes a bright blue. " **I am going!** "

" **NO YOU ARE NOT!** " Mingi towered over both betas and they fell to their knees. He reached out to him and they flinched away. "I'm sorry... I'm just trying to protect you..."

Just then, the door was pushed into Mingi and he jumped out of the way as Lizbeth walked in, clutching the book to her chest. She froze when she saw the scene in front of her. "What happened?"

"Hongjoong and Jongho contacted us... They said they need us and that they are dying. Is this the trap you foresaw?" Mingi asked as he shut the door and stood in front of it.

Lizbeth closed her eyes, then nodded. "Yes. It's a trap to draw you there. But they have both been seriously wounded... Jongho, I think... I think he is worse..."

Yunho sobbed and tried to get up off the ground, but Mingi's order kept him pinned there.

"But." Lizbeth knelt in front of the older beta and smiled at him. "I found a way to help."


	57. 49

Seonghwa sighed as he rubbed his hand over his stomach. "It's ok. It's ok my baby. Daddy is going to come find us. He won't give up." He spoke softly as he sat down in a rocking chair that had been provided.

The room was actually pretty comfortable. Alistar had meant it when he said that he would take care of Seonghwa. The bed was large and comfortable, he had the rocking chair and other furniture to use, a radio to listen to music, and a large bathroom with an over-sized tub that he could soak in if he wanted to.

Under normal circumstances, this room would have been perfect.

But he was reminded that this was not normal when he heard a key clicking in the lock on his door. He turned to watch as an older beta female walked in pushing a machine. Two alphas followed her, and then Alistar stepping in last.

Seonghwa tensed when he saw the head alpha, but his eyes flashed to the machine.

"Hello dear." The female said, giving him a kind smile. "My name is Juno. I'm here to check on the baby." She walked over to the bed and motioned for him to come over.

He obeyed, his eyes flashing to where the alphas stood at the door and where Alistar stood off to the side watching everything.

"Sit on the bed and lay back for me." Juno turned to get the machine prepped as Seonghwa got situated. "Now I'm going to pull up your shirt and do a scan, and we will be able to see it on this screen here, ok?"

Seonghwa eyed everything nervously, but nodded.

Juno smiled and pushed his shirt up before squirting cold liquid on his stomach. He winced and she let out a little chuckle. "Sorry. Try to relax for me dear." She said as she placed a smaller device to his stomach and started to move it back and forth.

It took a few minutes, but eventually she smiled and pointed at the screen. "There's your baby."

Seonghwa gasped and covered his mouth as it felt like his heart stopped. Right there, on the screen, was his baby. He couldn't believe it. He could see the baby moving, one arm making it look like it was waving at him.

He sobbed and smiled at Juno. "That's..."

"Yes, that's your baby." She turned back to the screen. "It's a little too soon to determine the gender, if that's something you would like to know..."

Seonghwa said no at the same time Alistar said yes.

He glared at the alpha, who tilted his chin back in response. "I don't want to know. Not without Mingi."

"You don't get to make that decision. I have planning I need to do, and that involves knowing the gender." Alistar snarled.

"And it is MY baby!" Seonghwa tried to sit up but Juno pushed him back down.

"Calm down." She said, asserting some of her dominance over him. Seonghwa glanced at her and saw there was a warning in her eyes. "Too much excitement is bad for the baby."

He sighed and ground his teeth together, but nodded.

"The baby looks healthy though?" Alistar asked, stepping closer.

"Yes, Sir." Juno bowed to him.

The alpha nodded. "Keep up the good work." He said to both Seonghwa and Juno before leaving the room.

Seonghwa glared at the door for a moment before turning back to look at the screen. It was at that moment that the tears came. He placed his hands on either side of his stomach as he stared at his baby.

He wished Mingi was here to share this with him.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Juno asked softly.

"You... You can do that?"

She smiled and nodded, flipping a switch on the machine.

The tiny heartbeat pounded in Seonghwa's head and he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. That was his baby. That little heartbeat just validated everything. He had a baby inside him. Oh he hoped it looked like Mingi.

He missed his mate so much in this moment, it was killing him.

Juno reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Deep breath..." He nodded and closed his eyes. She glanced at the door. "I know this isn't ideal for you, but Alistar can be a good man. Just don't get on his bad side and he will keep his word and keep you and the baby safe. All he wants is for his son to come back home."

Seonghwa had to bite back every retort he wanted to say because he could see she truly believed what she was saying. So he just nodded.

"Here." She pressed another button and a picture was printed out. Seonghwa took it with shaking hands and traced his baby's outline with one finger as she packed up the machine. "I'll be back in a little bit and we can go over what medicine you need to be taking and what diet you will be on."

"Thank you."

She bowed and left him alone.

Seonghwa couldn't take his eyes off the picture and he again found himself wishing that Mingi was there with him.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung knew it was coming, but that didn't stop him from needing to control his fear. They had made it quite obvious that if he gave them any trouble, Seonghwa would be in danger.

So he didn't say anything or try to put up a fight when Caius walked into the room and immediately grabbed his chin, pulling him close. The alpha slipped one arm around his waist, pressing their bodies together.

He licked his lips and grinned. "I've been looking forward to this." He hissed.

Wooyoung closed his eyes and felt his lower lip trembling. Then he yelped when Caius reached up to touch his mating mark. He reacted by slapping the alpha across the face and backing away from him.

Caius just chuckled and advanced, pinning Wooyoung against the wall. "Don't worry, you get to keep your precious mark. I want him to feel everything." The alpha pressed his hand to Wooyoung's throat, squeezing just enough to make him start to gasp for air.

The omega clawed at his hand, trying to pry it away from his throat, but Caius was too strong.

"You better get used to this. **You're mine now.** "

Wooyoung spat in his face. "I will NEVER be yours!"

Caius growled and tightened his grip on Wooyoung's throat while he used his other hand to punch him in the gut. The omega tried to curl into himself but Caius used his own legs to spread Wooyoung's, fully opening him up. He then thrust his hips forward, grinding his already hard member against Wooyoung's limp one.

He whimpered in response, and that just seemed to turn the alpha one even more. " **Your voice is so sweet. I can't wait to hear more.** "

.

.

.

.

" **Wake up.** "

San drew in a deep breath when a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him, then yelped as a second one followed. He blinked as he looked around, trying to get his bearings when he saw Jasper standing in front of him.

"Welcome back brother." He sneered.

San glared at him and tried to talk through the gag in his mouth as his body started to convulse from the cold.

He was getting so sick of this. He had no idea what had happened after he was brought to the great hall. He had seen Jongho and Hongjoong for a moment, but all he wanted to do was start ripping throats out until he found someone who would take him to Wooyoung.

His eyes widened when he thought he heard his mate's voice. He tried to turn his head, but the two collars made that impossible.

Jasper set down the bucket. "Oh you're not hearing things." He said darkly.

San's breath stopped as he processed what was going on.

Wooyoung was whimpering. It sounded like he was in pain. Then he heard his worst fear.

" **Your voice is so sweet. I can't wait to hear more.** " It was Caius.

Now San's breaths came out fast and hard as he tried to break free. But not only was he tied to the chair, chains had been used to reinforce it.

"You should have obeyed us and not tried to fight." Jasper said. "Now this is how we get to break you."

San roared into the gag. He could feel the collars start to choke him, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Wooyoung. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone, especially his brothers, touching him.

"N-No!" Wooyoung called out through the speakers. He heard his twin chuckle and it sounded like something was ripping.

Hot tears poured down his cheeks as San fought. He tried calling on his wolf, hoping it would come and help him like last time, but he found nothing.

Jasper just smirked at him one more time before he left the room.

San cried out and continued to struggle. But his sobs got louder, especially when he heard Jasper say, " **Now we can really get started.** "

.

.

.

.

Caius had managed to get Wooyoung naked and had him sitting on his lap, back to his chest. His arms were bound behind is back, giving the alpha the full ability to run his hands over Wooyoung's chest and stomach.

Jasper walked forward and grabbed a fistful of Wooyoung hair, yanking his head back. " **You're so pretty, perfect for a little omega.** " His eyes flashed red as he leaned forward and started to suckle on the omega's neck.

Wooyoung tried to pull away, but Caius kept him in place, bringing his hands up to play with both nipples. His brother lowered one of his hands down and started to stroke the omega's length.

He whimpered and squirmed against the younger brother, bringing forth a growl of pleasure him as his ass rubbed against him.

Wooyoung cursed his body as it started to react to the alpha's touches. He didn't want to feel pleasure from this, but his body said otherwise. So he did his best to think of San... His alpha. San was his alpha. Not his brothers.

Jasper increased his speed and Wooyoung's body jolted. He whimpered, feeling overwhelmed as each brother sucked and nipped on either side of his neck and his shoulders.

The older brought his head higher and grabbed the side of the gag with his teeth and pulled it from Wooyoung's mouth. At the same time he squeezed and stroked him faster.

Wooyoung cried out, his head falling back onto Caius' shoulder. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax. "N-No, please!"

Jasper chuckled. " **That's it, let it all out. Let us hear you.** "

"Please... Stop!" The omega's voice got higher in pitch as Caius continued to tweak his nipples. Then he cried out as he was brought to his climax. Jasper kept stroking him, drawing everything he could from him.

" **My turn.** " Caius growled, moving Wooyoung to lay down on the bed. He wiggled, feeling uncomfortable laying on top of his hands, but he wasn't worried about that. He was more focused on the fact that Caius was tying his ankles to the ends of the bed, keeping his legs spread wide.

"No, please, please don't do this." Wooyoung sobbed, shaking his head back and forth.

The younger brother ignored him and shoved two fingers into his entrance, making Wooyoung scream. He tried to pull away, but it just made the ropes on his ankles dig into his skin. Caius thrust his fingers in and out at a brutal pace. He even slipped in a third finger at one point, although Wooyoung hardly felt it.

Jasper reached over and started pumping the omega's length again, working on getting his body over stimulated. Both kept making remarks on how much they loved hearing him, and as much as he wished he could hold it in, he couldn't...

The bed shifted again as Caius moved closer to him, lining his own member up and quickly pushing it into Wooyoung.

He started to scream, but was silenced as Jasper shoved his length into Wooyoung's open mouth.

San... Just think of San... He scrunched his eyes closed and did everything he could to shut off the pain and humiliation he was feeling.

But it was so hard.

Both alphas were brutal as they used him. Caius held onto his waist so tight, Wooyoung knew there would be bruises there, just as he knew his throat was going to be so sore when this was over.

" **Such a good omega.** " Jasper groaned, letting his head fall back.

" **I see why our brother claimed you. You take us so well. Such a perfect little toy.** " Caius added, slapping Wooyoung's stomach a couple of times.

His humiliation grew when this action caused him to climax for a second time. It felt like the orgasm was never going to stop as both alphas thrust into him harder.

Jasper came first, squirting his seed straight down Wooyoung's throat, forcing him to swallow everything. He continued to rock his hips against the omega's face, even as he grew a little softer.

Caius was next. He groaned as he filled the other to the brim.

When they finally pulled out, Wooyoung gasped and kept his eyes closed as tears poured down his cheeks.

He flinched when he felt the ropes on his ankles loosen, but he was immediately flipped over onto his stomach and pulled up onto his knees.

"P-Please..." He whimpered, but he knew it was no use.

The brothers switched places. Jasper held onto his hands to keep him up off the bed while he forced his way into the omega's entrance. Caius gripped his jaw so hard he thought he was going to break it, pulling his mouth open so he could claim it.

He barely registered the slaps Jasper gave him as he felt his body starting to succumb to exhaustion. He didn't know how much more he could take of this, but he had a feeling things weren't going to ease up, so he did his best to stay conscious.

The only thing that brought him a tiny bit of peace was the fact that he knew Seonghwa and the baby were safe... He had to keep telling himself that they were safe... It was the least he could do for them.

He had to stay strong and not lose hope. 

He could do this.


	58. 50

The entire camp was broken down in a hurry as the Hunters prepared to move out. Colonel Gregson had his orders and he would see them through.

The wolves were gathered in the motel room. Lizbeth had her eyes closed as was rocking back and forth, her white hair swayed with her, as she chanted the words to a spell over and over. The stones in her hand started to glow until they turned white.

She gasped, her face showing she was surprised that it actually worked, but that was quickly dismissed as she tied a cord around each of the stones, turning each one into a necklace.

"As long as we wear this, we should be immune to any of the spells Primera has set around the fortress."

"And they will work even when we are wolves?" Yunho asked, quickly tying his around his neck.

"Yes." Lizbeth answered. Her voice was firm and she gave a strong nod. "They will. And these," She handed Yunho and Yeosang a small pouch that they also slipped around their necks. "Should heal them. Not all the way, but enough that they can decide if they want to stay and fight or not."

"Ok, so we split up and go for Hongjoong and Jongho." Mingi said, running over the plan one more time. "The Hunters will be with us, some of them already on their way there now to start working on any traps. We get the others out before we head back in to look for San, Wooyoung, and Seonghwa."

Yunho placed a comforting hand on Mingi's shoulder. He knew the alpha was worried about his mate and baby. "We will get them."

Mingi took a deep breath and nodded. "Are we ready?"

"As ready as we can be." Yeosang said. His face was set in a scowl as he stared at the door. "Let's do this."

As soon as they set foot outside, Yunho was pleased to see that half the Hunter's were already gone, indicating they were headed north.

The four of them embraced each other and then stripped before transforming. Yunho turned to the silvery-grey wolf next to him. Lizbeth nodded her head, relinquishing her command to him.

Mingi and Yeosang took off to where Hongjoong was, and Lizbeth followed him to where he sensed Jongho was.

_Hold on, Jongho. I'm coming_. Yunho sent to him in a private link.

_Hu....rry......_

Yunho whined and lengthened his stride, pushing himself to the limit as he ran.

.

.

.

.

Jongho could feel the life slipping away from him. He didn't even have the strength to keep his eyes open. He missed Yunho so much right now...

If he could see him one last time, that would be enough for him.

Blood still poured from his wound as he lay there.

Time passed so slowly.

He saw something flashing on the other side of his eyelids and he figured this had to be it. He was going to die.

_Yu....nho..... I lo....._

_._

.

.

.

Yeosang could hear gunfire ahead of him. The Hunters had either set off the traps or Alpha Pack had set up an ambush. But he couldn't worry about that.

The Hunters knew what they looked like, so he and Mingi could dart past them while doing their best to avoid any other wolves.

The death toll was already high. Bodies, both human and wolf, were everywhere. He did his best to force out the screams of the men and the snarls of the wolves and he pushed forward.

_Hongjoong! Can you hear me?_

_Yeo..._

Yeosang ran faster, his eyes darting back and forth as he looked for his mate amongst the chaos.

Hongjoong was lying by the gate, and he looked paper white from the blood loss. Yeosang whined as he slid to a stop and shifted. He ripped the pouch from his neck. "Hold him down." He said to Mingi as he gripped the knife.

Then he pulled. Hongjoong screamed and thrashed on the ground and even more blood poured out of him. Yeosang pulled open the pouch and tilted it upside down. A fine, green powder fell over the wound and both he and Mingi gasped as they watched the wound seal itself up completely.

Color rushed back into Hongjoong's face and his eyes flew open. He immediately found Yeosang and pulled him into his arms. "I knew you'd come for me."

"Always." Yeosang said, nuzzling the mark on his mate's neck.

"As much as I love this, you need to decide if you can fight or not. There's no getting out of this now." Mingi said, his head swiveling back and forth as he watched the fighting.

Hongjoong finally took in what was happening and covered his mouth. "How..."

"It's a long story that I'll explain later." Mingi gave him a tense smile.

"Here." Yeosang pulled out another necklace from Lizbeth and tied it to Hongjoong's neck. "This will protect us. If you don't feel up to fighting then head south until you find a motel. The Hunter's there know not to attack any wolves that come there."

"I'm not leaving you again." Hongjoong answered quickly.

The three of them stood and shifted, running through the gates and into the thick of Alpha Pack.

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa sighed as he washed his hands. He had been fairly lucky when it came to the so-called morning sickness so far, but for whatever reason it was hitting him really hard today. He had hardly left the bathroom all day and hadn't eaten much for breakfast or lunch.

Juno constantly popped in to check on him. She tried giving him some herbs for the nausea and they kind of helped, but not for long.

Deep down, he knew it was probably worse because he had heard nothing about his family for several days now. He was most worried about Wooyoung. The idea of Caius and Jasper taking him away made his stomach flip in other ways besides the nausea.

He was just about to settle down in the rocking chair when he heard something coming from outside. It sounded like gunfire. He rushed to the window and craned his neck, trying to figure out what was going on.

It looked like everyone who was outside was shifting and heading to either gate.

Seonghwa's heart started to pound.

"Please let this be Mingi."

.

.

.

.

San continued to cry out, trying to drown out the sounds that kept coming through the speakers. He had lost track of how many times he had listened to his brothers take advantage of Wooyoung. He was still shivering from how wet he was, but he knew the fact that he was sweating from his struggling didn't help either.

But he couldn't give up. He wouldn't.

He pulled against his bindings again, not caring that his skin split open or that his muscles ached.

Every fiber of his being told him to keep fighting, knowing that eventually he was going to get his revenge.

He flinched when he heard a strangled cry come from Wooyoung. His voice was so raw from the abuse... San sobbed at the sound and his head fell forward. He would give anything to trade places with his omega...

The collars had stopped burning him a long time ago. He feared he would have permanent damage around his neck.

Then he heard Wooyoung scream and he pulled harder. The screaming got louder and higher in pitch. What were they doing to him??

San roared into his gag and threw himself forward repeatedly. His heart pounded so hard it felt like it was going to burst.

It didn't.

But something else did.

He roared as felt himself be torn apart again. He was filled with so much rage, he felt himself getting lost in it as his bindings were shredded around him.

His wolf needed blood.

It craved it. Desired it.

San drooled on the floor as his shoulders heaved with his deep breaths. He walked forward on shaky legs, took the door handle in his mouth, and yanked the door off its hinges.

Someone came running by, shouting something that San didn't care about.

All he saw was a target.

He lunged.

His teeth sank into flesh and trembled with pleasure as he felt the life leave the body in his grasp.

He needed more.

.

.

.

.

Yunho slid to a stop next to Jongho, shifting at the same time. "Jongho!" He brought his alpha into his arms and brushed his hair away from his white face. "Jongho, please, please wake up." His voice cracked as Jongho's head fell to the side. Two knives were sticking out of his stomach.

Lizbeth crouched next to him. Her hands were shaking from exhaustion as she examined him. "Pull the knife out and get the powder on him now."

Yunho obeyed. Jongho didn't even react when he pulled either knife out. He sobbed, fearing it was too late. The mating bond felt weak too.

"L-L-Lizb-beth... Please..." He held the pouch out to her as his hands were shaking more than hers.

When she took it, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Jongho's. "D-Don't you d-dare leave me!"

Fighting was taking place all around them, but he pushed it all aside. The Hunters would do their job, he had to trust them.

Lizbeth opened the pouch and sprinkled the powder inside over both Jongho's wounds. They started to heal, but very slowly...

"Yunho take my hand. He needs our strength." Lizbeth said, reaching for him. She took one hand and started chanting something, He caught mentions of Primera and Lunar, so it must be an old spell. He never took his eyes off Jongho's face as he felt his energy flowing out of him.

It was at this moment that he felt blessed to be from an ancient, magical pack. They had the spell book that was going to help them, and now Lizbeth knew another spell that could help.

He bent forward and kissed Jongho, trying not to flinch at how cold his lips felt. "Please don't leave me..."

Gunfire sounded close to them and Yunho looked up just in time to see two Hunters gun down an alpha that was heading directly for them. The wolf yelped and fell to the ground. It didn't get up.

When Yunho glanced down again, he brought his hand to his mouth to cover his sob. Color was slowly returning to Jongho's face.

Lizbeth removed her hands and slumped back, but she smiled as his chest started to rise and fall. "I think he'll be ok. But you should get him away from the front line until he recovers."

"Where are you going?" Yunho asked, eyes widening as he watched her push her weakened body off the ground.

"To make things right."

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung barely registered when someone pounded on the door stating that Jasper and Caius were needed outside. He thought he heard something about an attack, but he was too far gone to grasp the conversation.

He didn't know how many times they had visited him over the course of the day. At least they attempted to let him rest, but it was never for very long.

As they rushed out of the room, he found himself staring at the door. He knew it was only a matter of time before they came back and tied him up in a different position.

Wooyoung sat up quickly and looked down at his hands, making sure he wasn't imagining things.

They had left so quickly, they forgot to tie him up again.

He quickly fumbled with taking the collar off his neck and cried out when his wolf slammed back into him. His energy was renewed as he fell to his knees and hugged himself.

_San? Jongho? Can anyone hear me?_

Silence.

But at least he had his wolf.

Gritting his teeth, he went to the door and twisted the handle. He didn't expect it to be unlocked, but it was worth a try.

Wooyoung looked around the room for anything he could use to try and pick the lock, but the room was bare of anything other than the bed, a table, and a couple of chairs.

He winced when he glanced at the chairs, not wanting to remember what had happened to him while tied to them, but he forced himself to go over and drag the table to the door and push it in front. Then he yanked the bed away from the wall and wedged it between the table and the bed, making it impossible for someone to push open the door.

Nodding at his handy work, Wooyoung picked up one of the chairs and threw it at the window with all his strength.

It shattered and he heard the crunch of wood as the chair broke against the ground.

He sighed as the wind blew in his face. He felt so much better.

Calling upon his wolf, he shifted, wincing at the pain from not being in this form for such a long time. He shook out his fur and stretched before he bounded forward and leapt out the window.

It was on the second story, but as a wolf the drop was nothing.

He landed amongst chaos.

Alphas and some betas were running every direction, trying to get organized, and he could hear gunfire coming from outside the walls.

So he did the foolish thing and turned away from the exit and ran back into the fortress, dodging random alphas as he went.


	59. 51

Wooyoung slid to a stop in the main entrance. Wolf after wolf kept streaming out of the lower corridors. All alphas. But they were so preoccupied with needing to get out front that they didn't pay any attention to him.

His goal right now was to get to Seonghwa. He just needed to find him.

If he was under the pack's protection, then he was willing to bet he would be on one of the upper floors.

He started too bound to the closest stairs when he was tackled and went rolling across the floor. He yelped as his body reminded him of how sore he was, but forced himself on his feet again, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"You're ok." Yeosang said as he buried his face in Wooyoung's neck.

The omega started to pull away so he could shift but Yeosang just tightened his grip. He whined in response and then looked up to see both Hongjoong and Mingi padding over to them. They both shoved their noses into his sides and rubbed themselves against him in greeting.

Yeosang sat back and tied a chord around Wooyoung's neck. He never realized the white noise that was happening in his head until it was gone.

_Can you hear me?_ Hongjoong's voice came through loud and clear.

Wooyoung let out a series of yaps as he finally started to feel complete again. Or almost complete. _I thought I would never hear your voice again._

_I'm glad you're ok, but where is Seonghwa?_ Mingi asked.

_I don't know, I was just getting ready to go look for him. I was... separated from him..._

The two alphas looked at each other briefly while Yeosang shifted, and then continued to rub himself against the omega.

_So what should we do?_ Hongjoong asked. The main hall was clear now, but siting out in the open made him nervous.

_Let's split up._ Wooyoung said, standing a little taller. _Mingi and I can go that way, you and Yeosang can go the other. But, where is Jongho and Yunho?_

_Jongho was badly wounded..._ Yeosang lowered his head. _Yunho is taking care of him. He will be ok, Lizbeth found an old spell that healed him, but he is weak right now._

Wooyoung looked at the front door. He fought the urge to go check on them. If they were safe then he needed to focus on finding Seonghwa and San. _Ok, let's go._ He looked at Mingi, who nodded, and they took off up the stairs.

He and Mingi searched their half of the second floor, but there was no sign of Seonghwa's lemon scent. But when they got to the third floor, they were blasted with it.

Mingi bolted, heading straight for the door and shifting. He gave himself enough time to pull some pants on before he started ramming himself against the door. "Hwa! If you're in there stand back baby. I'm coming!"

Wooyoung kept watch, whining when Mingi was having a hard time breaking the door. It was really thick...

_Move. Let me try._ He said, walking over. He started by clawing at the door, but even his claws barely made a dent. So he dropped down and took the doorknob in his teeth. He braced his front paws on the door and pulled as hard and as fast as he could.

With a yelp, he fell back and spat the hunk of metal out of his mouth and cringed. But he got the job done.

Mingi stuck his hand in the hole to release the latch and rushed inside. He and Seonghwa immediately embraced and fell to their knees. They both nuzzled each other's marks and Mingi started to place kisses all over his face. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you or the baby, did he?"

Seonghwa had a hard time forming any words, so all he did was shake his head before holding Mingi tighter.

Wooyoung was about to walk into the room when the air in the hallway shifted. He turned to see a soot colored wolf standing at the end of the hallway. He smelled of rosemary.

_San!!_ He yapped and started to move forward, but the wolf stayed there, just watching him and snarling. _Sannie? Can you hear me?_

_If he doesn't have one of Lizbeth's charms his pack link is cut off._ Mingi said. He stepped into the hallway. _Wooyoung... I don't think that's San..._

_Stay with Seonghwa._ Wooyoung tried to keep his voice from shaking, especially when the wolf started to chuckle.

It was Caius.

_Woo..._

**_Stay with Seonghwa._** The omega hunched over and snarled back while pawing at the ground.

Caius watched him with a hungry look in his eyes and then stood taller. He snapped his jaws a couple of time and Wooyoung could feel him trying to assert his dominance. His legs shook beneath him as he did his best to not submit.

Instead, he snapped back, then spun around and ran.

He could sense the alpha chasing after him.

_Guys, we found Seonghwa. I'm going to get him out of here, but Wooyoung needs you!_ Mingi called out.

_What's happening?_ Yeosang and Hongjoong asked at the same time.

_It doesn't matter! Work on freeing the betas and omegas! I'm fine!_ Trying his best to keep his fear out of his voice, Wooyoung rounding a corner and flew down the stairs.

He took every twist and turn that he found, trying to confuse the alpha, but it was no use.

Caius was faster.

And he was gaining on him.

.

.

.

.

Hongjoong and Yeosang looked at each other. They wanted to go help Wooyoung, but he had told them not to, plus Yeosang did say that part of the plan coming here was to free the other wolves being held hostage.

They shifted and ran down the stairs to the basement floors. Yeosang paused at the foot of the stairs and Hongjoong watched as all the color drained from his face. He stopped and immediately cupped his beta's face in his hands. "You don't have to do this. I can work on freeing them. You can leave, right now."

For a moment, Yeosang looked like he was going to say yes. But then his jaw set and he shook his head. "I can do it." He took Hongjoong's hand and they started looking for a main office. There had to be spare keys somewhere.

The smell of the wolves was just as overwhelming as last time.

As they were looking, Hongjoong had a sinking thought. How were they supposed to get all of these wolves out of here unharmed...?

.

.

.

.

Lizbeth looked around at the carnage happening around her. The death toll was high on each side. Her heart raced as she worked her way into the fortress. When she stepped inside, she ripped the bracelet off her wrist and let the pearls bounce across the floor.

She didn't know if her friends would come, but part of her hoped they would. The Hunters were struggling...

The fortress itself was empty in the main hall, but she heard a commotion coming from the stairwell in the back.

Several wolves came running up, all flashing eyes of blue and gold.

Lizbeth sighed in relief, knowing that the prisoners were being set free. She watched as several just ran out the front gates and kept going. A few of the betas joined the fight, taking Alpha Pack by surprise.

She turned around to go help and rushed forward when Yeosang came up supporting a very pregnant omega girl. "Lizbeth!" He gasped. "You're ok! How is Jongho?"

"Healing. What can I do?"

He bit his lip and looked back down the stairs. "We need help getting some of them out of here. There are a lot of them who can't shift."

"I'll go try to get some help." She spun around and ran through the gates, doing her best to dodge gunfire and teeth.

Lizbeth searched until she found the Colonel. He was hiding behind a tank looking over a map of the area. "Colonel!"

His head snapped up and he turned to her. "Lizbeth? What's wrong?"

"They need help. Some of the prisoners can't get out on their own. Can I take some men in with me?"

"Yes. The sooner we can get them out, the sooner we can leave." He nodded and barked out orders.

A group of Hunters formed and Lizbeth led them back into the fortress. "Those stairs there lead you down." They nodded and ran ahead, but something was stopping her from joining.

A deep rumbling growl came from behind her and she was met with the red eyes of a red wolf. Lizbeth tensed. She knew she was too weak to fight right now, but he had already made the approach.

Taking a steady breath, she shifted into her delicate wolf and snarled back, trying to throw her ancient dominance at him. He seemed to flinch slightly, but not enough to back down.

His eyes flashed to the side when a few of the Hunters came up carrying pregnant omegas. They widened in surprise and Lizbeth took this chance to leap forward and snapped at his neck. Her teeth sank in, but he was able to throw her off easily.

They met in midair and she felt the wind get knocked out of her as she fell to the floor. The alpha descended on her and pressed his paws into her throat. She squirmed, trying to throw him off balance, but she was too weak...

Then he was knocked off her as a small orange and white wolf slammed into him. They rolled across the ground and Lizbeth gasped for air as she pushed herself up.

Another soot colored wolf ran past her, heading straight for the orange omega.

She jumped forward and grabbed his tail, pulling him back. The alpha swung around and his paw collided with her face, drawing blood. He swiped again, hitting the other side of her face. Foam gathered at his mouth as she felt his teeth sink into her skin over and over.

More teeth joined as she tried to fight off the red wolf too.

She saw the small omega running to help.

She howled in pain as she felt something ripped from her.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung cried out as he watched Caius and the red wolf gang up on Lizbeth. He saved her in a split second decision, knowing it would give Caius a chance to catch him, but she needed him.

He ran forward and leapt onto Caius' back, biting down hard on the back of his neck.

The alpha howled and spun around, grabbing one of Wooyoung's legs in his mouth. He pulled and they both fell to the ground.

Just when he thought it was over, Caius was knocked off him.

The dominance of this new wolf was overpowering and Wooyoung had a hard time even lifting his head off the ground.

The snarling reverberated through the room and he saw the red wolf leave Lizbeth to go help Caius.

He whimpered as he was forced further into submission, but he tilted his head just enough to see another soot colored wolf advancing on Caius.

.

.

.

.

Lizbeth's eyes fluttered as she twisted around. She could see Wooyoung laying on the floor next to her. He looked unharmed, but she could tell he was in pain from the alpha battle happening next to him.

She felt like she was slipping away.

Wooyoung whined as he started to push himself to her.

Another presence entered the room, running straight for Wooyoung.

It was the biggest alpha she had ever seen.

Mingi's father had finally joined the fight...

His jaws opened wide as a possessed look crossed his face.

Lizbeth forced her bleeding body off the ground.

Wooyoung turned to see the alpha running at him. His ears fell back and he tried to push himself away.

Lizbeth flung herself forward to collide with the alpha. He stumbled to the side and turned to her. She turned to glance at Wooyoung and nodded her head once before she felt his strong jaws close around her neck.


	60. 52

He was lost in the blood-lust.

All he wanted was more.

Every wolf he came across was a new target for him. And damn it felt good to feel his teeth sinking into flesh.

He heard fighting going on outside and knew there would be plenty of things he could kill out there.

He needed it.

Running down the stairs, he was just about to run out the front entrance when he scented something familiar.

Turning, he saw a wolf with a coat much like his own pinning an orange and white wolf to the floor. His nostrils flared as he scented the air. All he could smell was blood.

But there was something about the little wolf and tugged at him.

He snarled and flew forward, tackling the alpha. They rolled across the floor but sprang up immediately.

The alpha snarled at him, his upper lip curling to show his blood stained teeth. Was it from the other wolf? The thought of that really pissed him off and he let out a growl that was so loud, it could be considered a roar.

The other flinched at his dominance and even looked away from him. This allowed him to fly forward and sink his teeth into the alpha's neck. He growled and started twisting his head back and forth viciously. He could feel the flesh ripping in his grasp.

Then he was slammed by another wolf and he yelped in response, releasing the alpha in his mouth.

He turned to see a red wolf protecting the soot one.

"San!" A voice came from his left. He glanced to see a boy with brown hair and kind face staring at him while supporting a pregnant omega boy.

He blinked several times.

San...

San...

Was that... His name?

He shook his head and backed away.

Images flashed through his mind, but they were fuzzy. Images of him... In a human body.

Lavender slammed his senses and he howled as his two selves fought to fall in sync again.

His eyes flew to where the orange and white omega was laying on the floor. To where a giant black alpha was running at him. To where a silver wolf jumped in front of the omega and right into the alpha's jaws.

The distraction was enough to give the two alphas in front of him a chance to attack.

No, they weren't just two alphas.

They were Jasper and Caius. He understood now. The blood-lust threatened to come back as he ran to meet them.

San ducked under Jasper and went for his twin's throat again. He missed just barely but recovered in time to lock his jaw onto his front leg. Caius cried out as he fell to the floor again.

Jasper came up behind him and dug his claws into San's back leg. He released Caius to whirl around and attack the red wolf. But Caius then went for his back legs.

He was having a hard time focusing enough to try and fend off two attackers.

It was too much.

They were too strong.

.

.

.

.

Time seemed to stop for Wooyoung as he saw Alistar close his jaw around Lizbeth's throat. She gave him one final nod before her head was severed from her body.

The alpha licked his lips and stared down and Wooyoung. He snarled, making Wooyoung twist on the floor. He was trying to force him to shift.

If he shifted he would be completely helpless.

Alistar stood over him, laughing as he watched Wooyoung try to fight him.

Wooyoung whimpered and felt himself starting to change, when a large tan and black wolf jumped onto Alistar's back, while a multi-color one latched onto his shoulder.

This released the alpha's hold on him and Wooyoung was able to push himself off the ground. He then threw caution to the wind and also went after the alpha, snapping at his other side.

A yelp came from behind him and he turned to see San struggling with his brothers.

Yunho detached from Alistar's other side and ran to help him, pulling Jasper from behind.

Alistar spun around, trying to throw his attackers off, but Jongho had a good grip. So did Wooyoung. He bit down several times on the alpha's shoulder, drawing blood each time.

A flash of movement came from his right and he saw Hunter's carrying prisoners up from below. Yeosang and Hongjoong would appear too.

_Do you need us?_ Hongjoong asked, pausing when he saw the scene in front of him.

_No! Keep helping the others._ Jongho answered.

Wooyoung nearly let go when he heard his alpha's voice. He looked up and saw Jongho's gaze soften with their eyes met.

But then Alistar fell to the ground and rolled over, smashing both wolves beneath him. Wooyoung yelped and tried to twist to get back on his feet, but the alpha pressed a paw to his throat and snarled at him.

He was trying to get him to shift again...

.

.

.

.

Yunho did his best to stay in contact with Jasper as they fought next to San and Caius. He didn't want to give the alpha an opportunity to make him submit, so he did his best to always stay on the offensive.

Jasper was a formidable alpha though and could easily dodge Yunho's attacks.

But he wouldn't give up. Not after what they had done to his family.

There was a loud yelp from behind them. Both he and Jasper turned to look at the two soot wolves going after each other. It was impossible to tell who was who... They may not have been identical in human form, but their wolves were.

Yunho, as painful as it was, tore his gaze away from the fighting wolves and lunged for Jasper. He sank his teeth into his front leg and used his body weight to pin the alpha to the ground before yanking his head back and ripping out a chuck of flesh.

Jasper's cry tore through the hall and several eyes came to look at them.

The black alpha moved away from where he had Wooyoung pinned and advanced on him.

The two soot wolves rolled away, too engrossed in their own fight to break apart. Both of them were bleeding heavily.

Yunho snarled and locked his jaws around Jasper's throat, eyeing the advancing alpha, who straightened out and let out a deep, guttural growl and shook Yunho's core.

Both he and Wooyoung sank to the floor.

Just as the alpha was about to strike him, a large group of wolves ran into the hall and surrounded him. He spun in a circle, snarling at all of them.

Yunho watched with a breaking heart as several of the newcomers cried out when they saw Lizbeth's broken body...

It was the wolves from the settlement.

.

.

.

.

San couldn't let his attention stray as his brother attacked him. They were a blur of teeth and claws as they both tried to get the upper hand.

He could feel his strength waning as he lost blood.

But he wouldn't give up. He had to protect his pack. And he had to make his brother pay for what he did to Wooyoung.

At one point, he managed to rip part of Caius' ear off, causing him to falter and cry out, but he recovered quickly and went for San's side.

They were both evenly matched, but he knew he wanted it more. He could see the fear in his brother's eyes.

San snarled at him one more time and Caius flinched. He quickly tried to cover it up by lunging forward anyway. San sidestepped him and knocked him to the ground.

.

.

.

.

Jongho watched as more and more wolves surrounded the alpha.

He almost made the mistake of sighing with relief, but he had to keep his hold on the alpha's neck. It was too thick for him to do any major damage, but it at least slowed him down.

The alpha started laughed at the wolves forming around him. He brought one large paw back and sent several of them flying to the side. Jongho became a limp attachment as the alpha spun around in circles.

He did the best he could to get a foothold on his back, and sometimes he could and he would pull his head back sharply, trying to rip out flesh, but the alpha was too strong.

Jongho searched for his back and saw Yunho and San fighting off to the side. Hongjoong and Yeosang came out supporting a heavily pregnant beta who looked like she was barely conscious. A Hunter took her and they ran back down the stairs.

And Wooyoung...

Where was Wooyoung??

.

.

.

.

Yunho turned back to where Jasper was lying on the floor. The alpha was gasping for air and fear was evident in his eyes.

He had torn out a big enough chuck of his leg that he couldn't stand up and there was already a large pool of blood at his feet.

The beta grinned and advanced on him. This was one of the few times he wished he could speak as a wolf. He longed to tell Jasper just how much he was going to enjoy this.

The alpha whimpered and backed away from him. He let out a few whines, trying to get Caius' attention, but San was keeping him busy.

Yunho curled his lips up and sprang forward.

Jasper tried to roll on his back to deflect the attack, but he was too weak. Yunho leapt clear over him and sank his fangs into the back of his neck.

The alpha cried out in pain and tried to pull away.

Oh how Yunho longed to drag this out and make him suffer.

But there was no time.

Yunho clamped down harder, feeling his teeth connect with bone. Jasper screamed in pain, and then was silent.

.

.

.

.

Caius whined as he turned to face where Jasper now hung limp in Yunho's jaws.

That was his mistake.

San was on him in a heartbeat, latching onto his throat and pinning him to the ground. He pressed his front feet into his twin's chest, keeping him pinned so that he could get a better grip on him.

He could feel the blood lust starting to come back as he snarled down at his prey.

It was almost too easy, like Caius had lost the will to fight after Jasper had died.

Good.

It just made this so much easier.

San turned and grabbed the alphas front leg in his mouth and twisted his head back and forth until the bone snapped.

Caius cried out in pan and tried to throw San off him, but he was too panicked to fully concentrate now. He whined as San grabbed his back leg and snapped the bone there.

He snarled, licking his lips as he forced Caius to roll over and he repeated the action with his other two legs, making him completely helpless.

It sounded like the fighting outside was just about over, so he turned his focus to where Alistar was fighting the settlement wolves. Jongho was still attached to his back.

Alistar swung around again, knocking several wolves to the side with a sickening crunch. He was foaming at the mouth as he grabbed one wolf and his jaws and squeezed. Blood poured from its sides as he drained the life from him.

He was too strong...

But that didn't stop Yunho from running forward and latching onto the alpha's hind leg. San shook his head to try and clear his thought as he followed the beta's lead, running for Alistar's other leg.

He was knocked aside by a swing of the alpha's paw and rolled aside. When he tried to get up he winced. At least one of his ribs had to be broken with how much it hurt. He whimpered but forced himself up.

Another settlement wolf was dismembered by Alistar.

Time was running out.

Then time stopped for him as he saw his worst fear running straight for the alpha in his human form.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung had shifted as soon as he rolled away from Alistar. There were so many wolves in the room to distract him, he knew he could look for something to help.

Trying to block out the cries of pain and the snarls behind him, he looked around the room for anything...

There had to be something he could use...

The only problem was, since they could turn into wolves, there was no need for weapons.

He yelped as a wolf was thrown into the column next to him. It didn't get up... But the impact had shattered the column, leaving splintered wood lying next to him.

Wooyoung ran up to it and started to pull at the wood, hoping to get one long enough. He hissed in pain as splinters sliced his hands.

Finally he pulled off a long one, almost twice as long as he was tall. Both ends were sharp too.

He turned around, seeing the few settlement wolves and his family losing the fight against Alistar.

Gripping the pole in his hand, Wooyoung ran forward. " **HEY!** "

Alistar turned to face him and snarled. He shook his entire boding and finally managed to dislodge Jongho and Yunho. They fell to the floor and tried to get back on their feet.

Wooyoung could hear them calling for him to stop, but he blocked them out.

Nothing was going to stop him now.

He watched as the alpha ran at him. He growled out a command and Wooyoung fell to his knees in submission.

The alpha's jaws opened up wide, ready to rip him in half.

Wooyoung took a deep breath and called on his wolf for strength. Together they pushed through their submission and he raised the pole up just as Alistar lunged for him.

Their bodies collided. He was forced back and he could feel the wood slicing his palms open. A paw connected with his shoulder.

The black wolf landed on top of him and he felt the pole snap in half.

The last thing Wooyoung could understand was not being able to breathe.


	61. 53

Mingi held Seonghwa close to him as they waited with the Colonel behind the barrier they had set up. He felt guilty for not being in the fortress to help with the fighting, but Seonghwa refused to let him leave.

He could hear the brief snippets coming from his pack, but he had yet to hear from San...

When his father made his appearance, Mingi tried yet again to leave, but Seonghwa wouldn't let go of him. He even started crying a little bit. The alpha knew his face scrunched up in pain, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Seonghwa alone when he was in this state.

Seonghwa pressed himself further into Mingi's chest when both Jongho and Yunho started calling for Wooyoung to stop.

What was going on in there?

If he didn't have his trembling omega in his arms, Mingi knew he would be shaking like crazy right now.

Colonel Gregson said nothing as they stood there. The fighting was starting to die off and more and more wolves were running into the forest. A group of pregnant omegas and betas were being cared for by some of the Hunter medics. Both sides were wary of the contact, but Mingi felt the most discomfort coming from the humans when they say that some of the pregnant ones were males.

Thankfully no one said anything out loud.

Suddenly, both he and Seonghwa looked back and the fortress. They could both sense that something was wrong.

And it wasn't because it was suddenly silent in front of them.

Colonel Gregson called for a truck and they made their way through the front gates. Mingi and Seonghwa jumped down immediately and ran through the front doors.

They both gasped when they saw all the wolf bodies on the floor. His omega covered his mouth and turned around, shaking his head while also placing a hand protectively on his stomach.

"Please, wait outside love." Mingi said, kissing the side of his head.

Seonghwa nodded and hurried back out, still covering his mouth.

Mingi cringed and turned back around.

His heart dropped when he looked at the back of the room and saw part of his pack running for a large black wolf laying by his throne...

.

.

.

.

San forced himself to shift immediately, even though it hurt like crazy to feel his broken bones moving and resettling inside him.

He was running before he had even finished.

Images of Alistar lunging for Wooyoung, and his omega standing his ground like that kept flashing in his mind. And then when they collided... And didn't get up...

Jongho and Yunho had shifted as well and all three of them reached Alistar at the same time. They were prepared for him to attack, but there was no movement.

"On three!" Jongho shouted. They picked a side and the three of them shoved the body, forcing him to roll onto his side.

San let out a strangled cry when Wooyoung was revealed. His body was limp and blood was seeping from his hands. "Wooyoung!" He screamed and fell to his knees, pulling his omega into his lap. "Wooyoung please... Please wake up..." San leaned forward so his ear was close to the other's mouth.

He waited.

Yunho sobbed behind him.

Someone walked up behind him and stopped by the alpha's body.

And still he waited.

"Please Wooyoung..." San shook him as tears poured from his eyes. He pressed their foreheads together as he pulled his love closer to him.

Wooyoung gasped, inhaling deeply before he started to cough.

San sat back and stared at him with wide eyes, then pulled the younger into a hug. Wooyoung clung to him, even though he was still coughing and had blood still coming from his hands.

Yunho and Jongho joined in a second, the four of them holding each other tight as a sense of relief washed over all of them.

San moved to nuzzle and kiss his mating mark and he felt Wooyoung shudder as his sobs increased. He could feel the pleasure and the happiness pouring from the younger at feeling his touch again.

"Don't do that ever again." San whispered against his skin. "I thought I lost you..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know what else to do."

"You're such a reckless idiot." Yunho said, but he pulled back and ruffled the omega's hair. "But look at what you did."

The four of them glanced at the alpha. His eyes were still open, along with his jaw. The pole that Wooyoung had been holding was sticking out his jaw, and a small part of the other end was protruding from the back of his skull.

Wooyoung covered his mouth and leaned further into San's arms.

San himself was shocked.

Alistar had boasted about being an all mighty alpha, able to control even other alphas with ease. He had killed many of the settlement wolves, and Lizbeth, like they were insects. And his downfall was a tiny omega with a wooden pole...

He glanced up and saw Mingi starting at the body, mixed emotions running across his face. Yunho moved to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders but said nothing.

His pain flooded them through the pack link, which San just now realized he could feel again. The death of Alistar must have broken whatever magic had sealed it off from him, but that just made this so much worse. And he couldn't blame the alpha for having such mixed emotions... Even though Alistar had done awful things, he was still Mingi's dad.

Yunho gave him a few more minutes before he pulled Mingi away and led him out the front door. 

Jongho shifted and Wooyoung turned to give him a hug too. "I'm so glad you're ok." The alpha whispered, nuzzling the side of Wooyoung's neck where his mark used to be.

Wooyoung shivered and let out a small sigh as San continued to hug him from behind.

_Is everyone ok?_ Hongjoong asked. _We are out front with the Colonel. He seems concerned._

_Yes, we are ok._ Jongho answered. _We are coming._

Both he and San helped Wooyoung stand, and the omega turned to bury his face in San's neck again. San wrapped his arms around him and they walked slowly to the front of the main hall.

He paused, however, at the sound of whimpering coming from the corner.

"Go with Jongho." San said quietly. When Wooyoung turned to look, San grabbed his chin gently and made him stop. "Please."

Wooyoung bit his lip, but nodded before going to the other alpha and leaving the room.

San felt his wolf stirring within him as he marched over to his twin. Fear was prominent in the wolf's eyes as he stared up at San.

" **Shift.** "

Caius whined and closed his eyes, trying to fight the order. His alpha spirit had been broken.

" **SHIFT!** " San ordered again, raising his voice.

His brother howled in back as his body trembled. The sounds of bones breaking and shifting came from him as he shrank back into his human form. His howls turned to screams.

" **Hello brother.** "

"You filthy piece of shit!" Caius screamed at him.

"Oh no, I'm not a piece of shit. That title is for you for what you did to my mate. **MY MATE.** " San felt his lip twitching in a snarl as he glared at the man on the floor.

"Ha! He loved every second of it! You're mated to a slut, did you know that?" Caius cackled as blood dripped from his mouth. "BEST FUCK OF MY LIFE!"

He was delusional from pain, San could see that. The transformation had twisted his bones. He could see some of them poking through his skin and if he shifted they would move as well, slicing him open from the inside.

"You deserve this." San said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Really, you deserve worse... But you'll get to die here as your own body tears you apart from the inside. You will suffer, slowly. And I want you to think about everything you've done to deserve this."

Caius' eyes widened when he realized San wasn't going to kill him. "N-No... You can't do that..." He started to whimper as he begged San with his eyes to kill him. "Please. Don't leave me like this. Please!"

"Your voice is so sweet. I can't wait to hear more." San's voice was completely monotone as he stared down at his brother, using the same line on him that he used on Wooyoung.

"No!" His brother yelled through his sobs.

San didn't acknowledge him. Instead, he turned around and marched out the front entrance, leaving his brother to slowly bleed out amongst the other bodies.

.

.

.

.

Hongjoong looked around anxiously for his family. He squeezed Yeosang's hand in anticipation as they both waited with the pregnant wolves. They had managed to successfully rescue everyone who had been held prisoner, with the help of the Hunters.

Yeosang was beaming as he thought of this.

And while the Hunters took a huge hit to their numbers, the casualties for the wolves that were prisoner or forced to join Alpha Pack were minimal.

Colonel Gregson had kept his word to Mingi.

As much as they wanted to reach out to the others through the link, he could sense that they all needed time. Mingi was in pain, Seonghwa was terrified, and San was angry... So many emotions rolled off all of them.

Mingi, Yunho, and Seonghwa were the first to arrive at their camp. The omega hesitated and looked up at Mingi, who nodded to him, before he carefully hurried forward to embrace Yeosang.

"Are you ok?" The younger asked while hugging Seonghwa and looking down at his stomach. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, and no, they didn't hurt me." Seonghwa said quietly. "Where are they others? Do we know what happened to them?"

"They are coming." Hongjoong said, walking forward to also give Seonghwa a hug. "Let's save our questions for when we are all together."

The five of them waited patiently. Soon Jongho and Wooyoung appeared, followed shortly by San.

When they were all together, they let out a collective sigh of relief and sank to the ground, all hugging each other.

Hongjoong stayed near the outside so he could keep an eye on everyone. His heart filled with warmth as they sat there, happy to be reunited and not feeling the need for words.

Colonel Gregson came over after a little bit and Mingi lifted his head up. "It appears that the fortress is vacated. My men have done a sweep of it and are now working on disposing the bodies. I-"

He was cut off when a small group of wolves came padding over to them. One shifted and covered herself in a shawl as she stood. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before walking forward and handing a pearl bracelet to Wooyoung.

His breath got in his throat as he fought back a sob, and San moved to hug him tighter.

The she-wolf nodded and shifted again. Then the small pack all bowed their heads before turning and running south. They had a bundle they were carrying with them.

Hongjoong tilted his head, not quite sure what had happened, but he knew he would get some answers later.

The Colonel chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Anyway... I wanted to know how you wanted us to um, dispose of the bodies?"

Hongjoong had to give him props, at least he was trying to be respectful. Mingi must have done something to earn this man's respect.

"Burn them." Mingi said, his voice hallow. "Bury them. It doesn't really matter..." Seonghwa shifted to place a few kisses on the side of his alpha's head.

"And what should we do about the others?"

The group of pregnant betas and omegas all shifted a little. Hongjoong stood and walked over to them. "Go home to your families, if you still have them. No one should hold you prisoner like that again. These men will let you go in peace."

"We can even give rides to the closest town so that you can try to make your way home." Colonel Gregson moved forward as well. "I know we may have our differences, but no one deserves what happened to you. You have our protection until we can get you to safety."

Hongjoong smiled at him and bowed his head.

"I have a couple of cars set aside for you. We can take care of things here, you have been through enough." The man said while handing him a card. "If you ever need anything, let me know." His voice was lower, indicating these words were meant just for Hongjoong. "After this is finished, we will go back to our old ways, but we will not actively pursue your... Your kind anymore. We will only interfere if they threaten the lives of humans. At least while I'm in charge. If you need anything, don't hesitate to reach out to me."

"Thank you." Hongjoong said with a small smile. "You have done so much for us... how can we repay you?"

"Stay out of trouble." The Colonel gave him a small smile before walking away.

Hongjoong returned to his family and opened his arms wide. "Let's go home."


	62. 54

It was almost weird for the pack to walk back into their house. The memories of San's family attacking them came back immediately, causing them to all just stand in the front entrance and stare at the living room.

Surprisingly, Wooyoung was the first one to move. He took Seonghwa's hand and pulled him down the hallway to where he and Mingi had been working on their nursery. Both omegas smiled when they saw it remained untouched, besides the layer of dust that had gathered.

Mingi was there too, hugging his mate from behind and resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Wooyoung slipped out then to give them some time.

That simple act had broken the spell for everyone else and, even though they were tired from the trip, everyone started working to clean up the house.

It was almost therapeutic, as if they were cleaning the memories along with the dust.

Yeosang cleaned out the fridge, making sure to do it while Seonghwa was in the nursery. Everything had spoiled, so he made a list for grocery shopping too.

Hongjoong stepped into the office and started making phone calls. Most of their bills had been set up for automatic withdrawals, but there were a few he needed to call and get taken care of. He also called a security company and asked if they could come install a home security system at their house.

In an unspoken agreement, San moved his and Wooyoung's things to a different room in the house. Their room was the one that their betas and omegas had been kept in and he had felt Wooyoung's tension whenever he walked by the room.

As they started running out of things to do, they all started to gather in the living room again.

Yunho broke the silence, "Who's up for a hunt?" He said with a wide smile.

Mingi and Hongjoong immediately nodded, standing up.

"I'll run into town to get food and supplies. Seonghwa do you want to go with me?" Yeosang asked, heading down the hall to get the family checkbook.

"Sure!" The omega said, holding out a hand for Mingi to take and pull him off the couch.

"We can go too." San said as he and Wooyoung stood together.

All the tension was gone in the room as the group split in half to get things ready for their first night home.

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa hummed to himself as he worked or rearranging the nursery. Things just didn't seem right in there and he was determined to fix it.

The crib had moved to three times before he realized it was back in the same location. Sighing, he sat in the rocking chair and rubbed his stomach. "Well baby, that didn't end up working, did it?"

He closed his eyes and let his head rest on the back of the chair.

They had been home for a week now and it was amazing how easily things had fallen back into place. He and Yeosang had taken up their roles in the kitchen and enjoyed being able to cook again. The alphas and Yunho took turns doing an hourly patrol. They would just take a lap around their territory and come back.

There was no sign of any other wolf anywhere.

A soft knock came at the door and Mingi poked his head in. "There you are." He said, as if he didn't know. Seonghwa just rolled his eyes, but gave him a soft smile. "What are you doing?" The alpha asked as he walked over to him.

"I was trying to rearrange the room." Mingi looked around and one of his eyebrows lifted slightly. "Shut up. I know it didn't work." Seonghwa crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out in a slight pout.

Mingi just chuckled and pulled his omega out of the chair and into a hug. "I think it looks perfect the way it is."

Seonghwa grumbled into his chest.

The younger chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "What do you say we get some lunch and go for a little walk? We haven't gotten some time just the two of us..."

"Ok." Seonghwa said immediately, pulling away from the hug. He marched into the kitchen and started pulling things down to make a picnic while Mingi went to grab a blanket and something to carry everything in.

He missed his alpha too. They had all been so absorbed, none of them had really broken off into their pairs unless it was to sleep at night. They needed each other's company and presence as things fell back into place. But Seonghwa wasn't going to let this chance go.

There was something he needed to do, and he wanted to do it with Mingi first.

They bumped into Yeosang on their way out and he said he would make sure no one disturbed them.

Mingi took Seonghwa's hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked into the trees. They ended up finding a stream and set up there next to a boulder so Seonghwa had something to lean against as they ate.

It was so peaceful. The sound of the water rolling over the rocks in the river was soothing, and chirps from birds in the trees added to the atmosphere. It was starting to get closer to winter, so there was a slight nip to the air and the foliage was starting to turn brown, but it was still beautiful.

Mingi reached for the basket, but Seonghwa placed a hand on his. "Wait." His alpha sent him a questioning look. "I've been dying to do this ever since we got home, there just hasn't been a good time."

Seonghwa reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the picture of their baby. He handed it to Mingi and watched the different emotions that crossed his face. First it was confusion at what he was looking at, but thing his mouth opened a little and his eyes widened and he looked up. "Is this...?"

Nodding quickly, he placed a hand on our stomach. "That's our baby."

Tears came to Mingi's eyes as his hands started to shake. He looked back down at the picture and traced the outline with his finger.

Seonghwa's heart felt like it was going to burst with joy as he watched his alpha's face. It was the happiest he had seen him in a long time. And now it felt like they could truly celebrate their baby knowing that his father wasn't a threat anymore.

Mingi set the picture down carefully and then crawled over to Seonghwa, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. The omega sucked in a breath and brought his hands up to cup Mingi's face as his alpha stayed on all fours, leaning over him.

"I love you." He whispered against Seonghwa's lips.

When the older went to respond, Mingi cut him off by taking advantage of his open mouth and sticking his tongue in. They battled for dominance, but Mingi easily won as he pushed his omega into the rock behind him.

Seonghwa whimpered, his wolf churning from the contact. He broke the kiss and he knew his eyes must have flashed yellow because Mingi's turned red in response. Then his alpha lifted a hand and palmed his hardening member through his pants, moving it in slow circles.

The omega closed his eyes and whimpered at the contact. The first thought that crossed his mind was how much he wanted his alpha. The second was that he didn't want to hurt the baby, but his wolf quickly forced that idea out of his head. So he followed his instincts. " **Please, Alpha...** "

" **What is it precious?** " Mingi growled, leaning forward to suckle on the hollow of Seonghwa's neck.

Seonghwa couldn't even form the words as Mingi continued. It felt so good to feel his touch again, especially after being away from him for so long.

The alpha moved further down the older's neck, pushing the top of his shirt aside so he could trail kisses along his shoulder.

It was all slow and loving... and absolutely perfect.

Mingi moved so he could lower Seonghwa to the ground after pulling off his shirt. He let out a small sound as he rubbed his hands over Seonghwa's stomach, smiling and leaning forward to kiss it several times.

Then he worked to undress them both before he moved to lay down next to his lover, still rubbing his stomach for a moment before bringing his hand higher to tease Seonghwa's nipples. He lurched, not used to the feeling, and they felt a little more sensitive too, but he loved it.

Their lips reconnected for a brief moment, then Mingi's lips were replaced by his fingers. Seonghwa sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them and letting out a soft moan. He knew what was coming next and he wanted it so bad.

Mingi chuckled as he nibbled on his omega's ear. "You're perfect." He whispered. Seonghwa hummed around his fingers "Thank you." He said even softer.

Seonghwa stopped and tilted his head to look at him. He wanted to ask what Mingi was talking about, but the younger didn't remove his fingers. Instead he just looked down at Seonghwa with a soft smile and the corners of his eyes crinkled a little.

"Thank you for giving me more chances than I deserved. I'd be lost without you."

Tears came to his eyes as Seonghwa tried to pull his head away from Mingi's fingers. He let out a soft whimper to let him know what he wanted, but Mingi took it one step further.

In one quick motion, he removed his fingers, connected their lips in a greedy kiss, and inserted one finger into his omega's entrance.

Seonghwa moaned at the sudden intrusion, but it was what he had been waiting for. And he already wanted more.

He brought one hand up to fist Mingi's hair as their kiss got sloppy with their desire to feel each other. Mingi added two fingers at the same time, growing impatient. Seonghwa just nodded his head as they kissed, which Mingi took as a sign to thrust his fingers faster.

Seonghwa whimpered and shifted his hips.

Mingi pulled away and lined his member up with his omega's entrance as they both panted.

" **Alpha... I need you... Please.** " Seonghwa whined, biting his lip as Mingi pushed himself in. " **Yes, Alpha, please!** "

" **Alpha is here.** " The younger growled, then groaned as he bottomed out. He started rocking his hips back and forth at a slow pace, helping Seonghwa get used to the stretch.

It felt so good to connected like this again, Seonghwa didn't want it to end. But they were both growing impatient with their need for each other.

Even so, Mingi never went too fast. Instead he focused on making longer strokes, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. It was an entirely different feeling and they both loved it.

The alpha leaned forward and laced their fingers together, using it to brace himself as he continued.

" **Do you want it?** "

" **Yes, yes, I want Alpha's knot.** " Seonghwa nodded several times and bit his lip. Then he whimpered as Mingi pulled out and slowly rolled him onto his side so he could lay down behind him.

He then wrapped his arms around Seonghwa and held him tight as he thrust into him again. Mingi continued at the same pace he had before, but now he dropped a hand down to stroke Seonghwa's length at the same time, matching the speed with both as they both worked their way to their climax.

Seonghwa came first, tilting his head to kiss Mingi at the same time as he sprayed the blanket in front of him.

Mingi came shortly after as his knot burst.

The omega sighed into their kiss, loving the feeling of being filled by his alpha like this. And it made him even happier knowing they'd be like this for at least 30 minutes, maybe even longer since it had been so long since Mingi had knotted him.

He purred as his mate placed soft kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders while gently rubbing his stomach.

The food was forgotten as they both nestled in, cuddling next to the river and enjoying the nice day, happy to finally be together again.


	63. 55

Yunho chewed on the inside of his cheek as he poked around the kitchen. He had woken up that morning with the overwhelming need to eat bacon. He opened the fridge door and glanced around.

"Yeosang!" He called out, not stepping away from the cool air. It felt so good that he closed his eyes and hummed.

"What?" The other beta shouted back as he walked down the hall holding a basket of clean clothes.

"Where's the bacon?" Yunho asked with a slight pout, peering around the door.

"It should be in there. I just bought some. Check the drawers."

Yunho bent over and rummaged through the drawers. He cheered when he found the new package of bacon and also pulled out the carton of eggs. "Want some?"

"Sure. You might as well fix it all, then that way anyone can come eat if they want to." The shorter said, not looking up from where he was folding a shirt. "I know Joongie will want some when he gets back from patrol."

"Have Seonghwa and Mingi come back yet?" Yunho stuck his tongue out as he struggled to open the package of bacon.

He heard Yeosang chuckle and suddenly he was there, taking the package from his hand. The shorter cut it open easily and grabbed a pan to put them in. "No. But I don't blame them. I think we all need some time with our mates after everything we've been through." Yeosang blushed at his own words, but Yunho couldn't agree more.

They both worked peacefully in the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. Eventually San and Wooyoung wandered into the room, followed by Jongho who immediately went to wrap his arms around Yunho's waist.

The beta smiled and patted his alpha's hands before offering him a small chunk of bacon. Jongho hummed and rubbed his nose against Yunho's spine, sending a chill down it.

Hongjoong joined them sometime later and they enjoyed having breakfast together.

For the most part.

At one point, Yunho leaned over to Jongho and asked, "Do the eggs taste funny to you?"

"No. They taste fine." His alpha gave him a concerned look at leaned over to try his eggs. "Yours taste fine too."

Yunho hummed and pushed them around on his plate. His stomach churned at the thought of eating anymore so he decided to start clearing the table. That ended up being a mistake though. As soon as he started washing them, and the aroma of the eggs hit his nose, he dropped the plate and ran into the bathroom.

Jongho was there immediately, rubbing his back as his stomach emptied itself. "I guess this explains things..."

The beta just nodded and closed his eyes as another bought of nausea hit him. "It just... Came so suddenly..." He groaned, holding his stomach and leaning against the toilet.

A soft knock came from the door. "Yunho? Are you ok?" Wooyoung's voice was so soft as he poked his head in.

"Yeah Youngie... I'm ok..." He lifted his head and gave him a weak smile. Just as he was about to tell the other not to worry about him, he had to lean over the toilet again as he threw up once again. "I think..." He muttered.

He spent the rest of the morning trapped in the bathroom. Finally he had nothing left to purge so Jongho carried him into their bedroom and held him close.

Yunho hated this feeling. He felt hot and clammy. But Jongho's comforting touches helped to keep him calm. As hard as he tried, he couldn't think about what he at that would make him throw up like this, and none of them had been sick lately. He supposed someone could have brought it back from when they went into town, but then they should have shown symptoms too...

When Seonghwa and Mingi returned later that night, the omega came in to check on him. "Hey hun, how are you feeling?"

"Better." He mumbled, hugging a pillow close to him to try and replace the emptiness Jongho had left while he was on patrol.

"Do you feel like coming out to join us for dinner?"

Yunho's stomach grumbled in response and Seonghwa chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. We will just start you off slow and see how you do, ok?"

"Ok." Yunho sat up and took a deep breath. Now that he thought about it, he really was feeling better. And he was hungry. So that had to be a good sign.

He managed to keep some toast, and then some stew down, so they all figured it must have just been a bug or something and they were able to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.

The same thing happened to him the next day.

Seonghwa sat on the side of the bathtub and rubbed Yunho's head as he purged his stomach again. "Deep breath." He murmured as Yunho whined. "We probably had you eat too much. Tonight we will just stick to the toast and maybe a banana or something."

Yunho just nodded as he clutched his stomach.

He could feel Jongho's worry through their bond as he took a lap around their territory. Two days in a row wasn't something to raise too much concern yet, because Seonghwa could be right about his eating too much the night before.

But when it happened for the rest of the week, that's when the anxiety level in the house started to rise.

Wooyoung spent the entire day in the bathroom with Yunho, dabbing cold washcloths against his skin. Because the two of them were together, San and Jongho were always hovering around too. It was starting to make Yunho feel a little overwhelmed but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He knew they all just wanted to make sure he was ok.

On the 10th day, Seonghwa came into the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub again. "I'm thinking about trying to find a doctor. I don't like that this has been going on for so long."

"Trust me... I don't either..." Yunho whimpered.

"I do have one question for you though..." Seonghwa bit his lip as he looked at the beta. Yunho lifted his head from the toilet and tilted it. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Yunho's eyes widened. "Wh-What? Isn't that a little personal?"

The omega gave him a soft smile. "How long?"

Sighing, Yunho bit his lips and did the math. "I don't know, maybe 6 weeks ago? It was when we were still in the settlement."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"What are you getting at?" Yunho forced out as he felt another wave of nausea coming on. He wanted this to stop...

"Did Jongho knot you?"

The question was so blunt and out of the blue, Yunho froze and felt his jaw drop. Sure they were a pack, but he had never really felt comfortable talking about his sex life with anyone except Wooyoung.

"It's not that hard, Yunho. Did Jongho knot you?"

"Yes! Would you just get to the point already?" Yunho felt himself getting angry.

"I don't think you're sick. I think you might be pregnant." Seonghwa said, not blinking or changing his facial expression as he said this.

Yunho wanted to laugh at the absurd statement, but the omega was so serious... "But... What? You..."

"Yes I got lucky and I never really had any morning sickness. From the parenting books I've gotten ahold of, it's different for every person. But you haven't shown any other signs of sickness. So I got you this." Seonghwa set down a pregnancy test on the counter. "I am trying to find a midwife for myself right now, and they can run an official test for you, but I think you should take it so we have an idea." The omega stood and squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving the bathroom.

Yunho stared at the box on the counter for a long time. It terrified him, and he didn't know why. Could he really be pregnant?

Even though his stomach was still upset, he stood slowly and took the box in his shaking hands. After taking the test, both of them, he leaned against the wall and picked at his lip.

Time seemed to stand still as he waited. Why was he freaking out so much? It was natural for a mated pair to have a pup. Or two. Or several. Plenty of wolves in Primera had multiple pups. So why was he so scared?

He jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Yunho?" It was Seonghwa. Sighing, he unlocked the door and let the other in.

Seonghwa paused and looked down at the tests. "Have you seen yet?"

Yunho shook his head, resuming picking at his lip.

"It's ok." Seonghwa said softly, handing him one of the tests.

There was a little plus sign in the window.

He covered his mouth and looked up at his friend as tears came to his eyes. So many emotions flew through his head as Seonghwa pulled him into a tight hug. When they broke apart he looked down and placed a hand on his stomach.

Pregnant. He was going to have Jongho's pup. His wolf practically leapt with joy at the thought and he suddenly found himself smiling.

Seonghwa nodded at him. "I think you should go see your alpha."

Yunho nodded quickly and left the bathroom. _Jongho? Where are you? Can you come back to the house?_

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing. I just need you._

_I'm coming._

Yunho waited on the back deck for his mate to arrive. It didn't take long for him to see Jongho running out of the trees, wearing only pants. The sunlight made his skin glow as it reflected off his perfect torso. Suddenly, in this moment, Jongho looked perfect in every way.

"What is it my love?" His alpha stopped in front of him and scanned his body. "How are you feeling? What can I get you? Do you-"

"Jongho, stop, I'm fine." Yunho smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "I... I figured out what is wrong with me."

His alpha visibly paled at those words and stepped closer to him.

"It's nothing bad, I promise." The beta took one of Jongho's hands. "Now it's not official yet, we still need to confirm it with an actual doctor, but..." He placed Jongho's hand on his stomach. "I think... I think I'm pregnant."

Jongho's eyes widened as he processed the information. "You... The settlement? I..."

Yunho smiled at how adorable Jongho was being right now and answered him by connecting their lips. As they embraced, his wolf gave him the answer he needed. He was going to have Jongho's pup. Jongho lifted him up, still kissing him, and spun them in a circle.

They finally broke apart and Jongho kissed Yunho's cheeks. "S-So you're ok with it?" Yunho asked, feeling his wolf stir at the contact.

"Of course I am! I know we didn't really plan on it... And the fact that you got pregnant from our first knot is kind of... a miracle. But it must have been meant to be!" Jongho nuzzled his mating mark and Yunho felt weak at the knees.

"Should we go tell everyone else?" Yunho asked tilting his head so he could return the favor and place light kisses on Jongho's mark.

"Only if you want to."

The taller bit his lip and laced their fingers together. The two of them walked into the house, hand in hand and called for everyone to gather in the living room.

Their pack stared at them with confused faces, except for Seonghwa, who was smiling shyly as Mingi rubbed his back.

"What's going on?" Wooyoung asked, looking between the two of them. His forehead creased with concern. "Are you ok Yunho?"

"Yes, Youngie. I'm going to be fine." He smiled at his friend. "We actually figured out why I've been so sick lately, and it's something that could continue for the next seven months..."

"Oh!" Yeosang said, covering his mouth. His eyes creased as he smiled and bounced in his seat. Hongjoong took his other hand and beamed at them too.

Yunho glanced at Jongho. "Um, well. We are pregnant."

The room burst into cheers and he and Seonghwa hugged each other, celebrating that they will both be mothers together. It was a nice feeling, know that he wasn't going to have to go through this alone. All the thoughts flew through his mind that he was sure went through any parent's mind. Was he going to be a good mom? Could he and Jongho really raise a baby? What if something happened during the pregnancy? What if their baby didn't love him?

But one look at Jongho's sparkling eyes made those thoughts vanish completely. Deep down, he knew that their baby would be coming into the best situation possible. He or she would have eight loving people to help raise it, as well as an older 'sibling' to look up to.

As the group broke up, still showering him with words of praise and congratulations, he turned to his best friend, wanting to give him a hug.

Wooyoung was there in a heartbeat, wrapping his small arms around him and smiling brightly as they jumped up and down. Soon Jongho and San joined their little circle and the four of them shared in their bond they had formed so long ago.

With two babies on the way, things were about to change for the better, and their entire pack was so happy that things were starting to look up for them.


	64. 56

The next day, the expecting couples when into town to find a midwife as well as to look for more parenting books and a few things to start a nursery for Yunho's baby. Yeosang worked on cleaning the room that would be needed, while Hongjoong went out on patrol. San was making a snack for himself and Wooyoung.

Which gave Wooyoung time to curl up in the corner of his room in a large bean bag chair Hongjoong had let him order. He loved the safe feeling he felt when he sank into it, and it was big enough that both he and San could sit comfortably.

Glancing at the door, he reached into his night stand and pulled out a worn leather book and a pearl bracelet.

He held the bracelet close to his chest, wishing he could talk to Lizbeth again. The fact that she was gone... He couldn't believe she had given up her life for his... He wasn't worth more than her life. Not with her gifts.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he slipped the bracelet onto his wrist and opened the book. It was all gibberish to him. The ancient text had stopped being taught to anyone outside of the council a long time ago, but Lizbeth had left some notes in the margins.

One page was the healing mixture she had used to heal Hongjoong and Jongho. Another listed ingredients for a sleeping tonic. There were a few spells for sickness, plant growth, tracking, and to make fire.

He had flipped through the book several times and always stopped at the same spot.

Near the back of the book was a section where several pages had been ripped out. It was just after a section that was talking about fertility...

Wooyoung ran his fingers over the stubs that had been left behind and felt his lower lip trembling. He quickly flipped the pack link off so the others didn't feel his emotions.

He was happy for Yunho, he really truly was. Family had always been so important to the beta, and that's why he had turned into Wooyoung's protector. He had no family, so Yunho had become his, along with Chan when he came along.

But there was always that looming pain of not being able to enjoy the feeling that both Seonghwa, Yunho, and eventually Yeosang would get to enjoy.

As he stared at the book, the tears came fully. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. Everyone in his pack loved him for who he was, and he knew that. But that didn't stop him from feeling like a piece of him was missing.

If those pages were in here, maybe they were still out there somewhere.

No. He couldn't go down that route.

Lizbeth had spent years of her life searching for it. She must have been so happy to see this book, only to have that joy get ripped away with the missing pages...

Wooyoung sighed and wiped his eyes. He knew San would be back soon and he didn't want his alpha to walk in on him crying. He also tucked the book and the bracelet back into his nightstand.

So he did what he had been learning to do. He slipped behind a mask so that everyone would think he was ok.

Just as he predicted, San opened the door a few minutes later and came in carrying a plate of sandwiches. He had a bright smile on his face as Wooyoung wormed a few inches over so he could sit in the beanbag with him.

"Hey cutie." San said, leaning over to nibble on his omega's ear. Wooyoung giggled in response, and tried to move away, but San's strong arms held him close and he moved to nibbling on the younger's neck. "I think I found something better than the sandwich I made."

"S-Sannie!" Wooyoung cried out and squirmed even more. His alpha always knew what to do to cheer him up. Even if he could shut the others out, he could never fully shut San out. Their bond was too strong. But his alpha never said anything when he could sense that Wooyoung didn't want to talk about it.

So instead, while keeping Wooyoung pinned to his side, San picked up one of the sandwiches. The omega tried to reach for it, but San pulled it away and said, "Open."

For whatever reason, Wooyoung blushed as San held the sandwich closer. He obliged and opened his mouth so he could take a bite. San had made a blt, and he had done it perfectly. The bacon was crispy, plus there was the perfect amount of mayo on it too. Wooyoung hummed.

This is just what he needed.

San nuzzled his mating mark before holding the sandwich up for Wooyoung to take another bite. 

Wooyoung sank into the beanbag, closing his eyes and opening his mouth for another bite.

Instead he was met with lips and San's tongue immediately taking over. He whimpered at the contact and wrapped his arms around San as his alpha moved to straddle him, pushing him deeper into their seat.

San hadn't tried to initiate anything since they had been home, not wanting to push Wooyoung into anything he didn't want after what had happened with his brothers. The omega was grateful for this at first, but he had started getting clingy with his mate, hoping to send him a message.

Apparently he got it.

Wooyoung's wolf churned at the contact. He tried to arch his back off the beanbag, but San just growled and put more weight on him, pinning him down. He brought his knee up and lazily rubbed it against Wooyoung's hardening member.

The younger groaned at the contact, inhaling sharply through his nose as he worked to pull San's shirt over his head. He tried to pull his head away, but his alpha refused to break the contact as he smirked into the kiss.

" **Patience my sweet.** " He growled against his omega's lips before taking control again, swallowing all of Wooyoung's moans.

San slipped both his hands up Wooyoung's shirt, applying light pressure as he traced his skin. They drifted higher until his thumbs reached the omega's nipples. He let them circle them lazily, driving Wooyoung insane.

He dragged his nails down San's back, feeling that wonderful heat forming in the pit of his stomach. His alpha groaned into their kiss and finally released him so he could start kissing along his jawline.

" **Alpha...** " Wooyoung gasped, tilting his head back to give the other more access. " **I missed you Alpha.** "

San paused and pulled back to look at his omega, his red eyes glowing. " **And I, you.** " He connected their lips one more time before he pulled Wooyoung up and slipped his shirt off. Wooyoung quickly repeated the gesture and zeroed in on his mating mark, licking, kissing, and nuzzling it as he ran his hands over San's back.

" **I need my Alpha.** " Wooyoung moaned, trying to press himself closer to San.

His alpha chuckled and pushed Wooyoung back into the beanbag, then slowly dragged his hands down his chest. He hooked his fingers into the hem of the omega's pants and underwear, pulling them down at the same time.

Wooyoung lifted his hips to help him and reached to do the same to San's. He needed to feel every inch of his alpha.

When their members started rubbing against each other, both groaned and tried to pull the other closer. Their hands roamed aimlessly as San pressed his omega further into the beanbag. It enveloped both of them into a different kind of embrace, and even though Wooyoung was surrounded on all sides with no chance of getting free, he loved every second of it.

They nuzzled their marks and kissed every chance they got as they turned into a mess of moans and panting. All the while San kept rocking his hips, giving them the friction they both desired.

" **Alpha... Please Alpha. Take me.** " Wooyoung whined, bringing his hands down to cup San's ass. He squeezed, earning a moan from his alpha.

San quickly stroked himself several times as Wooyoung watched him hungrily. Then he grabbed the omega's legs and lifted them up so he could gain access to his entrance. "Are you sure?" He asked, voicing his concern and Wooyoung's history as well as no prep.

" **Yes Alpha. I want MY Alpha's knot. I need to feel you.** " Wooyoung bit his lip as he looked up at his lover. He needed that connection so badly right now. He needed for San to erase what his brother's had done to him.

San groaned at his words and started to push his length in, taking it slow as Wooyoung whined at the stretch. But Wooyoung lifted his hands to San's waist, seeing as he was bent almost in half and he could reach, and pulled him in.

They both cried out as San bottomed out.

Wooyoung could see San's red pupils through his hooded eyes as his head tilted back and he sucked on his own bottom lip. He smiled, loving the look on his alpha.

After sitting there for a moment, San started to rock into him, quickly picking up the pace. Wooyoung was in pure bliss as San pounded him into the beanbag, its soft material pulling him into its warm embrace.

" **You make Alpha feel so good. You're so good to Alpha.** " San panted, adjusting his grip around Wooyoung's sweaty waist.

" **Alpha... Alpha!** " Wooyoung cried out as he felt himself getting closer. " **Yes, Alpha!** "

" **That's it my sweet.** " San purred, taking one of his hands and grabbing Wooyoung's length, stroking it to bring him closer to his release.

Wooyoung felt him slowing as his knot started to form.

The second it burst and Wooyoung was filled with his alpha's seed, he came himself, covering his own chest as he moaned through his climax.

He felt a few water droplets hit his skin as he opened his eyes, meeting San's red ones and seeing the sweat gathering on his forehead.

Wooyoung smiled, humming at how full he felt.

San leaned over carefully and grabbed some tissues to clean Wooyoung's chest off. Then he twisted them both to the side and they held each other close as San kissed the top of Wooyoung's forehead. "I love you. So damn much, Wooyoung."

"And I love you, my Alpha." He smiled, rubbing his nose against San's chest.

They didn't separate from each other for the rest of the day, even when San's knot released. He stayed inside Wooyoung. They both needed that connection as the beanbag chair hugged them, holding them together.

.

.

.

.

Jongho kissed Yunho on the cheek and left him in the room that would become their nursery. They had had a fun filled day of shopping and dreaming about what would be needed, but they didn't want to go overboard just yet.

When they got home, Yeosang and Hongjoong had greeted them from where they were cuddling on the couch. The other two were nowhere to be seen.

Now that things had been put away, Jongho meandered over to their room and knocked gently.

He could smell them inside, so when pushed the door open slowly and peeked in.

His heart melted when he saw the two of them cuddled up in their giant beanbag chair. It didn't even phase him that neither one of them were wearing clothes.

Wooyoung's face was still glowing as he nuzzled his forehead into San's chest. A smile tugged at his lips and a soft moan escaped him.

It made Jongho so happy that Wooyoung had found his happiness, even if part of him was still a little hurt that it wasn't with him. He had never stopped loving the omega, but San loved him more. And they needed each other.

The alpha grabbed a blanket of the bed and placed it over them before leaning over and kissing the side of Wooyoung's head.

He closed the door quietly behind him and told the others that the couple most likely wouldn't be joining them for dinner and they all just smiled as Seonghwa and Yeosang went into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Are they ok?" Yunho asked, moving to stand next to his alpha.

"Yes. They are." Jongho smiled and placed a hand on his beta's stomach, rubbing it gently. His wolf purred at the thought of his pup growing in his mate's stomach. "They are perfectly fine my love."


	65. 57

Hongjoong ran his hands through his hair as he went over all the paperwork for the house. He was starting to get worried about money. They were still in a good place, but with two babies on the way, the expenses were going to start going up.

He didn't look up when someone knocked on the door, only because he knew who it was. Yeosang's honey scent washed over him and he immediately felt relaxed.

"What's the matter?" His beta asked, coming to him and forcing him away from his desk so he could sit in his lap and straddle him.

Hongjoong smiled and held him close. "I'm just trying to figure a few things out love."

Yeosang gave him a worried look before leaning forward and nuzzling the mark on his alpha's neck. "What things?"

"It's not that important."

"It's always important to me. You can't handle all this alone, and I can feel you stress in the other room." The younger smirked and rubbed their cheeks together.

"Ok you win." Hongjoong couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his beta's sides. "I'm just trying to plan for the future. Money wise."

Yeosang sat back and worry creased his forehead.

"It's nothing to be overly concerned about right now, but at some point we are going to run out of money. We just need to figure out how to get more... I don't know that I feel comfortable with any of us getting jobs."

"Well it's just settlements around us, so we wouldn't be interacting with humans all the time."

"True. But we've been separated enough. I don't know that I could handle anyone having to be away for chunks of the day." Hongjoong said honestly, pursing his lips.

Yeosang chuckled and kissed him. Hongjoong could feel his teasing nature coming out through the kiss and gave a little whine before wrapping his arms tightly around his beta and burying his face in his neck.

"So what do you think we should do?" The younger asked, patting Hongjoong's back nonchalantly, making him whine again.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breaths. Then Yeosang straightened up a little. "Oh! I have an idea."

Hongjoong didn't move from his position, still slightly embarrassed, but he did ask, "What?"

"What if we use our number one tool? Our wolves. We could hunt and sell the meat and furs, as long as those aren't too damaged of course, to the settlements? And if we have enough, we could even drive the distance to human cities and sell them at their markets. Everyone needs fresh meat."

Finally Hongjoong sat back and beamed up at his mate. "You're a genius. That will be perfect! We can dry out the meat too for the longer trips. Yes!" He connected their lips several times, then proceeded to kiss every inch of his face that he could reach.

Yeosang let out a low chuckle and took the kisses happily, purring at the contact. He returned the affection by running his hands through Hongjoong's hair and playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck.

Hongjoong slipped his hands under Yeosang's shirt, wanting to feel that skin contact even though they couldn't get away with doing anything right now. The pack had agreed to try and keep things like that to when at least most everyone was out of the house.

His wolf stirred, wanting more, but he pushed it aside and settled for their soft kisses and light touches.

It was still perfect.

That night the pack gathered to go over the details. While the idea of making trips to market made them a little nervous, Hongjoong reassured them that it wouldn't have to happen very often for now, and they would set up a schedule to they could take turns going.

Seonghwa and Yunho were out of commission, understandably, even though he tried to argue his case to at least try to help hunt. Jongho shot him down immediately.

Wooyoung and Yeosang said they would both help with hunting. The little omega seemed ecstatic at the thought of being able to help hunt and he hopped up and down in place, a wide smile on his face.

"If we want to get the most out of our hunts, we are going to need to go for clean kills so we can try to harvest the pelt too." Hongjoong looked at each of them. "That means not too much teeth, and no ripping, unless it's one we know will be for us. The more we can sell, the more money we can make and the less trips we will have to take into town."

"We can do that." Jongho said from where he was standing behind a pouting Yunho. "How many people would make the trip into town?"

"I was thinking three. Two alphas and someone else. That would still leave here protected. It might have to drop down to two once Seonghwa gets closer to delivering, but we will see."

"Well, I say we go hunting then!" Mingi said, bouncing off the couch and stretching. Then he flinched when he earned a glare from Yunho and turned so he could avoid the other's gaze.

Hongjoong smiled. "San, Wooyoung, would you like to come this time?"

They both agreed and the four of them left out the back door, stripped down, and shifted.

Mingi took the lead, scenting the air as they traveled deep into the forest. Soon they picked up on a herd of deer.

_Alright, let's test this out and see what we can do. Aim for one that is a size you can handle and see if you can take it down on your own. Remember, the less blood the better._ Hongjoong looked at each of them in turn.

Wooyoung let out an excited whine as he eyed the grazing deer through the trees. San nudged him and licked his muzzle.

Hongjoong could feel the alpha's worry for his mate, but he himself had complete confidence in the omega. If he had been able to take down Alistar, a deer should be easy.

When he gave the signal, the four of them split up to circle around the herd.

He set his eyes on a nice sized buck near the front of the herd and watched it for a few minutes. When none of the deer showed signs of detecting their presence, Hongjoong attacked.

The herd scattered as the four wolves all honed in on their targets.

Hongjoong could feel his mouth watering at the thought of sinking his teeth into flesh. He stayed close to his buck, nipping at its legs to try and trip it up. But the creature was surefooted and was able to keep ahead of him.

Good. He liked a challenge.

Hongjoong darted around a boulder and put on a burst of speed, running next to the deer as it bounded away from him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself to the side and slammed into the buck, sending them both rolling across the forest floor.

He sprang to his feet and pinned the creature to the ground, grabbed its nose in his mouth and whipped his head back and forth to snap his neck.

There. That wasn't too hard. Yeosang's idea should be easy for them to execute.

After catching his breath, he grasped the deer at the base of its skull and proceeded to drag it back to the clearing by their house to wait for the others.

Mingi arrived a short time later, dragging his own buck. _That was fun._ He growled, walked forward to press his nose into Hongjoong's neck.

_Yes it was. I think it will be a good way to keep our minds sharp too since we will be doing this every so often._ He paused for a moment. _San? Wooyoung? How are you two doing?_

Silence answered him.

He exchanged a glance again when a gunshot echoed through the trees.

They bolted immediately.

**_What was that?!_** Jongho asked from the house.

_I don't know. Stay put and protect the others._ Hongjoong ordered as he darted through the trees. _San! Wooyoung! Answer me!_

Several gunshots came from there right, followed by a yelp of pain.

**_Hongjoong! What is happening out there?_ **

_I'm trying to figure that out._ He told Jongho, feeling his panic through the link.

He and Mingi burst through jumble of trees and saw Wooyoung and San running through a clearing, if he could even call it running. San was holding up his left front leg and Wooyoung was trying to urge him forward while also turning around to growl at whatever was following them.

Three humans stepped out of the trees and aimed their guns again. Fear was evident on their faces, but Hongjoong was relieved to sense that they weren't Hunters. The couple must have stumbled upon them while hunting.

_Wooyoung keep San moving._ Mingi said, catching to omega's attention. He turned and pushed San forward while Mingi charged the humans.

They cried out and turned their guns on him. Hongjoong watched as he leapt to the side right before they pulled the trigger. He himself had to duck, no knowing where the bullets would end up.

Mingi's gut wrenching snarl had the humans back pedaling away from him as they raised their guns again.

_Mingi! Let them go!_

The black wolf halted, his hackles standing on end as he faced off with the humans. When he didn't advance anymore, the humans stepped back into the trees. They still kept their guns pointed at him, but they didn't shoot again.

Mingi snapped his jaws a couple of times in warning as Hongjoong came to stand next to him, also growling.

The humans eyed them with a mixture of fear and wonder. He knew it was because they were bigger than wild wolves, so he showed off his size even more by pulling on his dominance and snarling at them. They stumbled back and ran through the trees.

**_WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?_ **

_It's ok Jongho._ Wooyoung finally answered. Even through the link his voice was trembling a little. _We are ok now. San and I accidentally ran into some humans... I was too focused on getting away. San is hurt._

_How badly?_ Hongjoong asked as they loped over to the couple.

San was laying in the tall grass, his entire body trembling. There was a large chunk of his shoulder fur that was stained red and he could see several holes.

The bastards had shot him with a shotgun...

_Can you stand?_ Hongjoong dipped his nose to press it into San's side.

_K-Kind of..._ San whimpered as he tried to push himself off the ground. Wooyoung ducked underneath him to take most of the weight until San was standing on his own on three legs.

_Just take it slow._ Mingi looked behind them to look for the humans. There was no sign of them, thankfully.

_We g-got a d-deer. Just to the w-west..._

_Sannie that doesn't matter._ Wooyoung whined as San hopped forward, keeping his one leg bent and off the ground.

_I'll get it._ Mingi huffed and trotted off.

_You should have just stuck with your own deer. I told you I had it._ Wooyoung scolded as they made the slow walk back to their house. San whimpered and hung his head.

_What happened?_ Hongjoong sniffed and took up position on San's other side.

_I was going after my deer, but she was getting away. San abandoned his and tried to help me with mine. She ended up freaking out and led us right into their camp. We took them completely by surprise, but they ended up chasing after us._

_We are ready to help when you get here._ Yeosang said. Hongjoong could feel everyone's concern through the link, mixed with Jongho's worry.

When they were in sight of the house, the alpha was pacing back and forth, He stopped and immediately ran over to Wooyoung, who shifted and let the alpha fuss over him for a moment. Then they both turned to San, who was shuddering as he tried to shift.

His howl turned into a cry of pain and Jongho lifted him off the ground to carry him into the house. Wooyoung quickly threw some pants on and ran after them.

Hongjoong waited for Mingi to appear. The alpha just nodded to him and padded over to the deer, stating he would take care of them.

So Hongjoong shifted and ran inside.

San was lying face down on the kitchen table, his hands being held by both Jongho and Wooyoung as Yeosang was bent over his shoulder.

"Joongie, get me a pot or a bowl please. Yunho, there should be some tweezers in the bathroom. Seonghwa, towels." Yeosang said without looking away from San.

Everyone obeyed his orders and he worked tirelessly for the next hour or so picking out bullet shards from San's shoulder. In his human form, it didn't look too bad. There weren't large chunks of flesh missing, but there were multiple holes.

Yeosang had given him an herbal tea to try and lessen he pain, but it didn't take away all of it.

San never took his eyes off Wooyoung as his omega crouched next to him and kept their foreheads connected as much as possible.

When he was finally stitched and bandaged up. They worked to get him settled on the couch while Yeosang cleaned and disinfected the kitchen.

The alpha sighed and leaned into Wooyoung's arms. "I'm sorry." He said, glancing at Hongjoong.

"There's nothing to apologize for. There hasn't been humans out here in months. I'm just glad you're ok." He leaned forward and kissed the top of San's head before leaving him to rest and going to help Mingi finish preparing the deer.

He sighed. They would have to be more vigilant now and make sure they kept away from any humans. There was a chance they would be back after seeing such large wolves. Hopefully not. But he talked quietly with Mingi about his fears.

They both agreed on one thing. Only one or two of them would go out hunting for meat to sell for now. If humans really did start coming back, the more of them running through the trees, the higher chance they had of being discovered.


	66. 58

Besides the injury San had obtained from the hunt, it actually ended up being very successful. Hongjoong and Mingi had gotten three perfect pelts and a good amount of meat to sell, minus what they needed.

Seonghwa made sure that they had left enough behind for the others to eat while he, Hongjoong, and Mingi drove to the nearest settlement.

Hongjoong carried the coolers of meat into the local store while Seonghwa followed Mingi to a leather-worker. He was an older kind beta who introduces himself as Kenneth. "What brings you in today gentlemen?"

"I was actually hoping you'd be interested in buying some deer pelts off us." Mingi said, setting them down on his counter.

"Oh! Well I must say this is an unusual request. But let me take a look." Kenneth first looked at the three pelts, but as he started to unroll one, he glanced up and saw Seonghwa. "Oh!" He clasped his hands in front of his chest and a bright smile crossed his face.

Seonghwa immediately blushed and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just been a long time since there has been a pup around here. With it being a settlement, not a lot of families settle down. Do you leave near here?"

Mingi nodded hesitantly and glanced back at Seonghwa. "We moved here a couple months ago. We were... Um... Indisposed for a time so we just came back."

"Oh Maria will be so happy to see then when she gets back. Have you found a midwife yet?" Kenneth tilted his head.

"No, actually." Seonghwa said softly, peeking out from around Mingi's shoulder.

Kenneth let out a squeal, surprising for an older man, and clapped his hands. "Even better."

Seonghwa reached for Mingi's hand and held it tight. He didn't quite know what to think of the man. He seemed kind and genuine, but his sudden outburst of energy was a little off-putting. Mingi squeezed his hand, but never looked away from the beta.

"Now while we wait for her, let me take a look at these pelts." The beta hummed to himself as he placed some glasses on his nose and unrolled the pelts. He measured, weighed, and inspected them thoroughly. "I'm impressed. Did you skin the beasts yourself?" He peered over the rim of his glasses.

"My alpha and I did, yes."

"Your... Alpha?" Kenneth tapped his lips with his finger. "You have a pack?"

Mingi tensed a little. "Yes. There are eight of us, soon to be ten. One of our betas is pregnant as well." He said slowly, watching as the beta absorbed the information.

"You are definitely in need of some help then I'd say." The old man gave them a kind smile. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you $100 per pelt, and I'll keep buying them from you if they are this quality. That's about all I can afford, but I'll never turn you down. I'd also like you to wait to speak with Maria. She is very talented and has been longing to be around some pups for a long time now. Deal?" Kenneth held out his hand.

Mingi looked back and Seonghwa. The omega took a shaky breath, placed a hand on his stomach, and then nodded.

His alpha shook Kenneth's hand, causing the man to smile brightly again.

_Hongjoong, how is it going?_ Mingi asked as he and Seonghwa moved to the corner of the room. There were small display cases of some of Kenneth's more detailed work like wallets and belts. Seonghwa was actually really impressed at the craftsmanship.

_Almost done. You?_

_We have finished. Come meet us. We are waiting to meet a potential midwife and you should be here._

_Will do._

Mingi wrapped and arm around Seonghwa's shoulders and brought him close to kiss the side of his head. It small act sent a shiver down the omega's spine and he closed his eyes. He hummed when Mingi started caressing his arm, trying to comfort him.

They didn't wait long, thankfully. Hongjoong walked in a short time later and immediately came to their side. Kenneth had stepped into his back room to store the pelts so they were able to exchange a few private words.

"Ah! This must be your alpha!" Kenneth said, making them all jump. He still sported a bright smile as he came over to shake Hongjoong's hand. "Fine work on those pelts my boy. I will get a lot of good use out of them."

"Thank you, Sir." Hongjoong took his hand and shook it, but Seonghwa could see the cautious look in his eyes.

All of them were on edge when it came to trusting others after what had happened with Jasper...

He shivered at the thought of the alpha and Mingi pulled him closer.

Then Kenneth straightened up and moved to the door. An older woman walked in carrying a few bags of groceries. She had a large hat on her head to keep the sun off her and her face was crinkled with laugh lines.

Seonghwa suddenly felt bad for thinking them both old. Wolves aged differently, but they still looked like they could be the age of his parents, if not a little older. And they way that Kenneth fussed over her and immediately took the grocery bags away melted his heart.

"Maria, I have someone I want you to meet." He set the bags down and took her hand, pulling her behind him. "Well, to be honest, I don't know their names, but... This is my mate Maria."

The woman stepped forward to greet them and then paused. She placed a shaking hand over her mouth as she caught glimpse of Seonghwa and tears came to her eyes.

Her reaction was so genuine, Seonghwa found himself stepping forward and reaching for her. She took his hands happily and stared into his eyes. "About four months?"

"Y-Yes." Seonghwa nodded.

"May I?" Maria bit her lip and sobbed when he nodded again. She leaned forward slowly and placed both hands on his stomach and closed her eyes.

A strange sense of calm ran through Seonghwa's body and he sighed. A warmth seemed to spread from her hands as she gently rubbed his baby bump.

"Your baby is strong." Maria hummed. Seonghwa opened his eyes and saw her smiling. "I think you'll be able to sense the gender soon. And you already know who the father is, correct?" She finally opened her eyes as she stood up straight.

"Yes, of course." Mingi stepped forward and the woman chuckled.

"No need to get defensive honey. With omegas in a pack it's always hard to say."

Seonghwa felt himself blush a little. Thankfully Hongjoong came to the rescue. "We have always been responsible when it comes to helping our omegas through their heat."

"Omegas? You have more than one?"

"Yes, we are a pack of eight. Four alphas, two betas, and two omegas."

Maria hummed. "Impressive."

"How were you able to sense that our baby is healthy?" Seonghwa asked quietly. "When I had my first test... It was with a machine."

"Ah, the humans call it an ultrasound machine. It allows us to see a picture of the baby. It's amazing technology if I'm being honest, but it's not the true work of a midwife." She winked and held out her hands. "A true midwife can sense everything with the baby. It's a gift we are given."

Seonghwa felt his mouth open a little at her words, knowing they spoke the truth. "My name is Seonghwa. My mate is Mingi, and this is our head alpha Hongjoong." He could feel his alphas tensing at the introduction, but he didn't care. "Will you help me?"

"I would love to!" Maria covered her mouth again, beaming behind her hands. "Let me get your address and phone number and we can start setting up visits so I can check on your progress."

"We have a beta who is pregnant too." Hongjoong added, a smile finally crossing his face as he watched Maria.

Kenneth had to catch her as her knees started to tremble. "Oh bless my soul. I knew today would be a good day!" She choked out as she went to the counter to get a pad of paper and a pen.

As they drove home, Seonghwa nuzzled the side of Mingi's neck, feeling very content with their trip into town.

~~~

A month later, Maria had come for another check-up and confirmed that both babies were healthy. Yunho was starting to show and his giddiness was contagious. They shared many long conversations about who they hoped the baby would look like and what gender they wanted the baby to be.

San had healed nicely and he had rejoined the hunting detail, but now only two of them went out at a time. They had come across humans a couple of times and had given them a wide birth. Thankfully they hadn't caused them any problems.

After a day of tests and chatting with Maria, Seonghwa hummed to himself as he puttered around his nursery. He was waiting for Mingi to get back from patrol.

His alpha knew right where to find him too. He hummed when he felt Mingi's arms wrap around him and rub his stomach. "How did things go with Maria today?"

"Perfect. Baby is still healthy and growing naturally." Seonghwa bit his lip and turned around. "I have something for you." He whispered.

Mingi tilted his head to the side. "Oh?"

The omega blushed and pulled a box out of his pocket. "It's silly really..." He said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

His alpha let out a soft sigh and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure it's not." He lifted a hand and pulled the box from Seonghwa's hands. "Is this for me?"

The older could only nod as she stared at Mingi's chest. Then he looked down as Mingi flipped open the box. Sitting inside was a thick gold chain with a gold 'S' on it. Seonghwa blushed, feeling foolish. Mingi would never wear something like this...

"Hwa..." Mingi breathed. The omega blushed even more now. Especially when his alpha immediately put the necklace on. It sat perfectly on him, the 'S' falling low in his chest so he could tuck it under his shirt if he wanted to.

"Th-That's not all." He held up another box in his shaking hand.

Mingi took it in his own, both hands shaking as well and opened that lid. Inside was another charm. It was a small golden disc that had 'Baby Girl' engraved into it.

His alpha froze and traced the disc with his finger. "It's a girl?"

Seonghwa nodded and finally looked up and met Mingi's eyes. They were shining with a mixture of his happiness at tears.

"W-We are having a girl!" The taller cheered, slamming his lips into his mates.

The older immediately melted into the kiss, wishing only for an instant that his baby bump wasn't there so that he could hold Mingi closer to him. But it was only an instant. Mingi broke their kiss and knelt in front of him, kissing Seonghwa's stomach several times.

"Hello my precious girl." The alpha whispered.

And then something happened that shocked them both.

Their baby shifted, pressing against Seonghwa's stomach. It was the first time he had felt anything. He covered his mouth as pure joy rushed through him.

Mingi's mouth opened and he lifted his omega's shirt up to pressed against his skin. He held them there, waiting... "I felt that baby. I felt you move. Can you move again for Daddy?"

They both gasped when she did.

"She likes my voice!" Mingi covered his mouth with one hand for a second and looked up at Seonghwa.

The omega felt like his heart was going to burst as he felt their little girl move again. He was thrilled that Mingi had been here to witness this. It just made his reveal even more special.

"That's right, Daddy's here. And he can't wait to meet you."


	67. 59

Mingi tapped his foot impatiently as he stared out the window. Maria was late. He didn't care if it was practically blizzarding out and that there was already almost two feet of snow on the ground.

Seonghwa was due any day now and he was at his wits end...

The past few months had passed peacefully for the pack. They had started to stockpile a savings account from the hunting they were doing, San had fully healed and only had a few pale scars from the bigger wounds. They were thankful he hadn't lost complete use of his arm.

Yunho still suffered from morning sickness until just recently. Being almost six months along he was starting to slow down a little bit, complaining of back pain. He still had his bubbly personality, but his pregnancy was definitely a lot rougher on him. Jongho hardly ever left his side, and neither did Wooyoung.

Although when he did disappear San seemed to be the only one who could ever find him.

Like now.

As Mingi waited for Maria, San was heading to one of the corners of the house in search of his mate, a worried expression on his face. Yunho needed some help and Jongho and San needed to go hunting for food for the pack.

Hongjoong always insisted on being present whenever Kenneth and Maria came over. Even though the couple had proven themselves as trustworthy so far, the head alpha didn't want to leave anyone alone with them.

Mingi respected him for that. San and Jongho were more than capable of hunting, even though the young alpha hated leaving his mate. But Yeosang was needed to help Maria.

"Should we go look for them?" Hongjoong asked, coming to stand next to Mingi. "I feel bad making them come out here in this weather..."

"We have rooms for them to stay in." Mingi growled. He knew he was being selfish, but Seonghwa was constantly complaining about how much he wanted their baby out of him. And his omega being cranky made Mingi crankier.

Hongjoong just smiled next to him.

They both craned their necks when they heard the sound of an engine in the distance. Mingi burst through the front door as soon as he recognized the car and opened the door for Maria before her mate had even turned the engine off.

"I am so sorry it took us so long, the roads are just horrible right now!" Maria shivered in her coat and Mingi wrapped protective arms around her as he led her inside.

Kenneth followed behind carrying a few bags. "I hope you don't mind, but..."

"Let me take those." Hongjoong said, immediately taking the bags. "We wouldn't have it any other way. I'm so sorry you had to drive out here in the middle of this horrible storm."

"Oh don't apologize! Maria wouldn't have it any other way. If you hadn't called us she probably would have demanded that we drive out here anyway." The older beta chuckled.

Mingi found himself smiling down at the midwife. Her eyes sparkled as he helped her through the front door. "Thanks handsome. Now," She clapped and rubbed her hand together, "Where is he?"

"MINGI! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Maria let out a bright laugh and shuffled down the hall, carrying a bag in each hand. "I'm coming honey, I'm coming!"

The alpha rubbed the back of his head and sent a silent plea to Hongjoong before trotting after their midwife.

When he got into the room he shared with Seonghwa, Maria was already fussing over him. "It's ok, this stage is called Braxton Hicks. Your body is getting you ready for labor."

His omega had one hand pressed firmly against his back while the other one cradled the bottom of his very large belly. He looked very uncomfortable as he whined, his face scrunching up a little. "Oh it hurts... I don't think I can do this."

"It's too late now. Just breathe through it. I'm going to mix up some calming herbs for you and a little something you can try to help with the pain. Mingi!" Maria snapped her fingers and pointed at Seonghwa. "Come rub his lower back; that should help relieve some of the pressure. I'll be back shortly."

Mingi stepped forward and took his place behind his mate. He pressed his thumbs into Seonghwa's back and he immediately groaned, tilting his head back to rest against Mingi's shoulders. "That feels good baby..."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No... I'm just ready for her to be out of me..." Seonghwa sighed, relaxing into Mingi's hands. "A little higher."

Mingi obliged and placed gentle kisses against his mating mark. "Soon my love."

Seonghwa hummed, then turned his head when the door opened. Maria smiled and handed him a cup of tea. "Drink this. It's got a numbing herb in it so we can start slowly getting it into your system. It should help with some of the pain."

"Thank you." The omega said, taking it and drinking it quickly. He shivered and leaned into Mingi's hands. "Oh, I feel better already, thank you."

Then he winced as one of the fake contractions hit again. Mingi breathed with him through it, then continued to rub his back.

"What happens now?" The alpha asked, turning to Maria.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Now we wait. Baby will tell us when she is ready to come. We can't force it." Then she smiled. "You know, if your baby is born tomorrow, she would be born on a special holiday the humans celebrate." The pair looked at her curiously. "It's called Valentine's Day. It's a day they exchange words of love to each other. Usually it's accompanied by gifts of chocolates and flowers. But people go out of their way to try and do something extra special for their loved ones, whether it's their lover, family, or friend."

Mingi felt the corner of his mouth tilt up in a grin. He liked the sound of that. Their baby girl being born on a day to celebrate love. "How do you know about this?"

"Oh, Kenneth and I used to live in a human city. We used to like to travel around. I can tell you a lot about humans. That's also how I knew what an ultrasound machine is." Marie winked at him as she walked by.

Later that evening, Seonghwa's water broke while he was walking back from the bathroom. The house exploded in a whirlwind of commotion.

Maria and Kenneth helped get him situated on the bed while Mingi and Yeosang got towels and a table to set things situation on.

The rest of the pack gathered in the living room, all of them too anxious and excited to sleep now that they knew the baby was coming.

"Alright honey, you are dilating nicely. It's going to be a few more hours, so just keep breathing." Maria brushed Seonghwa's bangs away from his sweaty forehead and placed a kiss there.

Mingi cringed as his mate cried out in pain, his head falling back into the pile of pillows they had set up for him to lean against. "FUCK! It hurts so much..." He squeezed Mingi's hand, hard... But the alpha just gritted his teeth together and exhaled harshly.

"Mingi, why don't you go and get some more towels." Maria said quickly. "You need to let go of him, honey." She bent over Seonghwa and rubbed his head again.

The omega released his grip on Mingi and he practically ran from the room shaking his hand. He ran into Jongho in the hallway as he turned to go get more towels from the dryer. "How's it going?" He asked, glancing at the door.

"It's going to be a long night... I don't know that she's coming anytime soon. You guys should probably try to get some sleep. Especially Yunho."

Jongho rubbed the back of his neck. "He's already sleeping on the couch." He let out a little chuckle. "With poor Wooyoung pinned to his side." Then he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not even really sure. It's just this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"About Wooyoung?" Mingi chewed on his tongue and glanced down the hallway.

"Yeah. I can tell San is a little worried too. I think this is all a little too much for him. He's really good at putting on a good face, but I can see the hesitation. I don't know." Jongho groaned and ran his hand over his face.

Mingi patted his shoulder a couple of times before grabbing more towels. "I think he'll be ok. He's stronger than we give him credit for sometimes. Just keep an eye on him."

Seonghwa cried out from the bedroom and both alpha's flinched before the taller hurried back.

He was greeted by a glare from his omega. "Oh, I fucking hate you right now!" Seonghwa hissed through his contraction. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"G-Getting more t-towels." Mingi sputtered, putting them in the pile and soaking on in the basin they had brought in.

He stepped forward to start dabbing at Seonghwa's skin, but his hands were swatted away. "Don't you fucking touch me!" Seonghwa panted through the end of the contraction. "You are never touching me again, you hear me?!"

Mingi faltered at took a step back. He couldn't be serious, right?

"He doesn't mean it, love." Maria patted his shoulder and pushed him forward.

Seonghwa whimpered and reached for him, pulling him closer. Mingi leaned forward and connected their foreheads, but his omega shifted to bury his face in his alpha's neck.

"It hurts so much..." He said softly, squeezing Mingi's hand again.

"I know, precious. I know. But you are doing so well. It will be over soon." Mingi placed his hand on the back of Seonghwa's head and rubbed it a little.

When the contractions started getting closer together, Maria started preparing them for what was to come. Yeosang positioned himself to help with the actual birth while Mingi stayed by Seonghwa's side.

"Alright honey, it's time. I need you to start pushing."

Seonghwa cried out and squeezed Mingi's hand again as he started to push. He scrunched his eyes and Mingi could feel his pain through their link. He would never take his omega for granted again, not after this.

"That's it! You can do this! Just breathe through it." Maria encouraged.

"Come one baby, breathe with me." Mingi said softly. Seonghwa's eyes met his and flashed between deep brown and gold. They both inhaled and exhaled together.

"M-Mingi..." Seonghwa whimpered as he continued to focus on his mate.

"Keep pushing honey! I can see her head. Push honey!"

Seonghwa tucked his chin to his chest and scrunched his face as he pushed again. Mingi bit his lip and rubbed his head. "You've got this baby, you're almost done."

He glanced at where Maria was watching anxiously.

After several minutes, she cried out and cheered Seonghwa. "Yes, you're doing great! The head is almost out, the shoulders are the hardest part. Keep pushing honey!"

Seonghwa gasped and his head fell back. "I c-can't!" Tears rolled down his cheeks and he gripped the side of the bed with his free hand.

"Yes you can, Hwa. You can do this." Mingi cupped the side of his face. "You're almost there."

His omega whimpered but nodded. He cried out as he pushed again.

Mingi turned his head when he heard his baby crying and he watched as Maria held his little girl close to her and began to clean her off while Yeosang helped Seonghwa through the afterbirth. All sound was muffled as he tried to register what was happening.

There she was. And she was so tiny! Mingi wanted nothing for than to hold her close to him, but Maria took her to Seonghwa first.

His heart pounded as he saw Seonghwa stroke their baby's head. "Hello my baby girl." The omega whispered. "You're so beautiful."

"You did it, Hwa. Look at her." Mingi gasped, kneeling next to the bed. "She looks like you."

It was true. He seemed to have Seonghwa's face shape and lips, while it appeared she had inherited Mingi's nose and eye shape. She was absolutely perfect.

"Have you picked out a name?" Yeosang asked. He was beaming.

Seonghwa looked up at Mingi and smiled. "Avayla. We like the name Avayla."

At the mention of her name, Avayla cooed and nuzzled into Seonghwa's chest. The omega let out a little sob and bit his lip.

"Come on, let's give them some time." Maria said to Yeosang, ushering him out of the room.

Mingi stood and helped scoot Seonghwa over so he could cuddle with his family in bed. Seonghwa held their little girl close to him but tilted his head to rest against Mingi's shoulder. Neither none spoke as they just gazed at the new life they had created.

Eventually, Seonghwa ended up falling asleep, still leaning into Mingi. The alpha turned and kissed the top of his head while letting his hand drag lazily across Seonghwa's arm. His other hand was resting against Seonghwa's chest because his pointer finger was trapped in Avayla's tiny hand.

Maria came back in at some point, smiling when Mingi lifted his head to look at her. "How are they doing?" She whispered.

"Good. Thank you for everything." Mingi whispered back.

The beta's lower lip trembled and she shook her head. "It was my honor. It has been so long since I've been able to deliver a baby. You've helped me just as much as I've helped you."

"Why has it been so long?" The alpha asked, watching as she quietly gathered towels and supplies.

She gave him a sad look. "In my old pack... I got sick at one point. But I was the only midwife for hundreds of miles, so they needed me to help with delivering the lead alpha's pups." Tears came to her eyes. "I tried to tell them I couldn't do it but that I'd walk them through it, but he ordered me..."

The door opened and Kenneth marched into the room and went straight for her side, kissing her temple and shushing her.

Mingi felt his heart breaking as he watched her. It was obvious that whatever happened caused her a lot of pain. He waited for her to calm down, not saying anything out of respect.

"I'm sorry..." She said, leaning into her mate's embrace. "It was a long time ago, but it still feels so fresh sometimes..." Maria closed her eyes for a moment, then turned to look at Mingi. "I lost the baby."

He felt his mouth open a little in shock.

"I know. Not what you want to hear after I just delivered yours." She looked ashamed.

"It was only the one time." Kenneth said, coming to her defense. "But the head alpha banished us as punishment. We've been traveling ever since, only settling down recently."

Mingi watched them for a long moment. "Well you will always have work as our midwife, if you want it. We all have a past we may not be proud of, I know I do, so I have no right to judge. But we wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Maria sobbed again and gave him a wide, watery smile. "Thank you."

"Come on love." Kenneth gazed at her fondly. He moved to lead her out of the room, but not before he nodded gratefully to Mingi.

After the door closed, he turned back to his family and laid his head on top of Seonghwa's, content to sit there and listen to his family sleep.


	68. 60

San sighed as he studied his sleeping mate. It had been a long night for everyone in the house. Once they got confirmation that Avayla was born, Jongho had forced Yunho to go to bed. Hongjoong had waited for Yeosang to finish up with Seonghwa before they too went to their room.

Wooyoung had been so distant during the labor. San knew exactly why, but he didn't know what to do about it.

No one else seemed to fully pick up on it either. His omega was so good at smiling when he needed to and laughing with the others.

But San knew his heart was breaking and he was heading back down the path of being broken.

Wooyoung didn't know it, but San had found Lizbeth's book, so he knew exactly what had sent Wooyoung down this path again.

The missing pages had opened a glaring hole in their life. And they didn't even know if the missing pages were what was needed to heal him or not.

He knew that his mate wanted nothing more than to talk to Lizbeth again too. San still couldn't believe she had given her life for Wooyoung's. He sent her a silent thank you every night.

San sighed again and kissed the top of Wooyoung's head as he pulled him closer.

He had one thought of what might make his omega feel better. But he didn't like it.

The next morning, he felt Wooyoung stirring in bed. San tightened his grip and pulled him closer, earning a happy moan from him. "Sannie..." He murmured.

God San loved his morning voice. It was so small and precious. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Mmmm sleepy..." Wooyoung nuzzled into his alpha's chest.

San's wolf purred at the contact and he placed his lips against the top of Wooyoung's head. "So then sleep." He wrapped his legs around his omega's, locking him in place and ran a hand down his back.

Just as he started to drift off too, the sound of a baby crying broke the peace.

He tried to keep himself from laughing. That was a sound they were going to have to get used to. 

They both shifted and he could feel Wooyoung's energy change. He watched as the younger pushed himself out of bed and stretched before slipping behind a wide smile. "Do you think they'll let us meet her now?"

"Do you want to go see?" San asked, wanting to give him the option to say no.

He didn't, of course, so they both walked into the living room holding hands. The others were there and waiting already. Jongho smiled at the couple and held out his hand. Wooyoung went over and took it, moving to stand behind Yunho, who leaned his read back to rest against the omega's stomach.

The baby could be heard crying down the hall. After a few minutes, it got quiet and they heard the door open.

Seonghwa walked out carrying a small bundle and Mingi was right behind him. They were both glowing as they looked down at their daughter.

Yeosang was bouncing up and down and clapping quietly, while Yunho was trying to straighten out to get a better look. A hand from Jongho kept him in his seat though.

The new parents walked into the living room and beamed at their pack as Seonghwa took a seat on the couch next to Yunho.

"Everyone," He said softly, smiling down at his baby. "I'd like you to meet Avayla."

The six of them shifted a little closer. San kept Wooyoung's hand in his as they peered over the omega's shoulder and he felt his heart melt.

Large, curious, blue eyes stared back at them as she tried to process all these new faces looking at her.

"She got your eyes." Yeosang said, trying to contain the squeal in his voice as he hugged one of Hongjoong's arms.

"Yes she did." Mingi said, reaching around to play with one of her tiny hands. Avayla turned to look at him and her hand grabbed his finger.

"She's beautiful." San said. "She's absolutely beautiful."

Both Mingi and Seonghwa just hummed in response, unable to look away from their baby.

At one point Maria and Kenneth came out to join. The immediately went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the pack, shooing Yeosang away when he went to try and help.

After a long moment, Yunho cleared his throat and shifted in is seat. "I know things have been a little hectic lately. But I thought you guys might like to know who would be joining our family soon." He said with a little blush while rubbing his stomach.

"Oh yes please!" Seonghwa said, finally looking up.

Yunho had drawn all the attention to him. Even Avayla was watching him as she continued to hold onto Mingi's finger.

He smiled down at his stomach and said, "Jongho and I have decided on the name Theo."

"So it's a boy!" Mingi said, getting excited. "I can't believe we are going to have one of each!"

"When the weather clears we can go out and get some more things for the nursery." Yeosang said, moving over to take Yunho's hand. "Same with Avayla. These kids are going to be spoiled rotten."

They all laughed together, agreeing with the beta's statement

Wooyoung leaned forward to wrap his arms around Yunho's neck. "I'm so happy for you. Theo is a perfect name to. I can't wait to meet him!" He reached forward and placed a hand on the beta's stomach, then gasped.

San leaned forward to see what was going on.

"It looks like he can't wait to meet his Uncle Woo." Jongho said, placing a hand on the small of Wooyoung's back and resting his head on Wooyoung's shoulder.

The omega tilted his head to lean his head against the alpha's and hummed.

San chewed on the inside of his cheek, watching the interaction.

He had some serious thinking to do...

.

.

.

.

Two months later, Yunho was taking laps around the yard with Jongho.

Maria sat on the deck watching closely with Kenneth by her side trying to keep her calm.

Yunho was starting to experience Braxton Hicks. A month early.

This really had been a rough pregnancy for him too. The morning sickness lasted forever, he had the weirdest cravings, and he was tired all time. And now the possibility of Theo coming a little early didn't help with his stress level.

"Just take it slow, love." Jongho murmured as Yunho winced in pain.

"I know... I know..." He sighed, rubbing his stomach. "I wish you would have stayed a little longer little Theo. Do you know when San and Wooyoung are due to be back?"

"Soon I'm sure. Hongjoong wanted to see if they could get something bigger than a deer to try and last us a little longer."

Yunho hummed and kept walking. He knew it was probably selfish, but he wished Wooyoung was here with him. He loved Jongho, but Wooyoung always knew the right thing to do. He always felt better having his best friend by his side.

Especially now, because if he was being honest, he was scared. What if something was wrong with his baby? Maria hadn't felt anything off in her exams, but that didn't stop the fear from creeping in.

They walked for a little bit longer as his practice contractions started to slow down a touch. He took a few deep breaths and made his way back to Maria. She lifted up his shirt and placed her hands on his belly.

Yunho immediately felt relaxed. Her hands always held a calming energy as she went through her examinations.

"Yeah, he's getting ready to come. I've got everything situated so that we are ready when he is. I have a feeling this is going to be a really fast labor, or a long one my dear." Maria cupped his cheek and gave him a small smile.

He nodded and let Jongho help him inside so he could sit down for a bit. Seonghwa was sitting on the couch nursing Avayla so he moved to sit next to him.

"How are you holding up?" The omega asked.

Yunho sighed and let his head fall back. "Ok."

The back door opened and the scent of lavender filled the room. Yunho instantly smiled and reached back for Wooyoung.

Instead of grabbing his hand, the omega walked over and sat next to him on the couch. No words were needed as he curled up against Yunho's side. The taller hummed in response and wrapped an arm around him.

They sat there for about an hour or so before Yunho felt the need to get up again. By then San and Jongho had joined them in the room. Wooyoung and Jongho moved to help him off the couch when it happened.

He felt his water break and his heart started to race.

Maria was there in a second. They helped him into his room and onto the bed she had already prepared. "Alright Yunho, I need you to start taking deep breaths for me, can you do that?"

He nodded quickly and closed his eyes to focus on his breaths. In. Out. In... Out...

The first contraction hit and he cried out in pain. This was so much worse than before. Everything felt like it was being ripped apart.

A cup with liquid was held to his mouth and he drank it greedily, knowing it had to be Maria's numbing tea.

It was. He felt a little better, but as the contractions continued to get closer together, he had a hard time keeping up with the tea.

"Alright, this is going to be a fast one. Your contractions are really close together honey, you're already really dilated. Little Theo is ready to get out of you."

Maria's words were so faint in his mind. He could feel Jongho holding onto one hand, and Wooyoung's smaller hand held his other. He glanced at the omega and saw him nodding at him. Yunho tightened his grip and whimpered through the next wave.

He felt Jongho's lips press against his ear. "You're ok my love. You can do this. I'm right here."

Yunho turned his head to give his alpha a quick kiss before it fell back onto the pillow and he cried out as another contraction hit him.

"Ok honey, it's time to start pushing. Just like we practiced. Focus on your breathing."

The beta sucked in a deep breath and then groaned through his teeth as he started to push. Practicing was one thing, but this... It felt so unnatural, but his body screamed at him to do it. Everything hurt. He couldn't keep his eyes open, they stung too much from the salty tears that poured from them.

"That's it! You are doing so well." Maria cheered. "You're almost there."

Yunho cried out as he tucked his chin in and continued to push. He could feel the water filling his ears as the sound started to fade away. This was all happening so fast.

"Breath. Breath, Yunho." He heard Jongho saying. He tried to take a shaky breath to slow down his breathing.

Was this supposed to be so fast? This couldn't be normal, right? Seonghwa's labor had taken several hours. How long had he been here? He had no concept of time and he lost count of how many times he had pushed.

"Yunho, honey, I need you to keep pushing. You need to breathe and push for me."

"You can do this."

Yunho yelled, pushing with all his strength. But it didn't feel like enough. He didn't think he could do it again as his entire body strained.

A sudden pressure was released and he fell back into the pillows, panting heavily and trying to prepare himself to push again.

But then he felt soft kisses being placed against his temple. He barely registered the other hands on him helping him through something else that wasn't as painful as before, but still uncomfortable.

His vision was blurred, but he could see shapes moving around him.

Where was his baby? He could feel himself reaching for something as muffled sounds came from in front of him.

Where was Theo?

Then everything stopped when a small weight was placed against his chest. He blinked several times and looked down to see a small, perfect baby boy nuzzling into his chest.

"Oh, oh baby." He said, placing one of his hands on Theo's back. He felt is heart falter a little when he realized it was only about half the size of his baby and he looked at Maria.

"Deep breath honey. Theo is ok. He's a little smaller because he is early. But I already did a small examination on him and his heart and lungs are healthy." Maria gave him a kind smile as he started to sob. "I'll run some other tests once everything has calmed down."

Theo shifted a little and Yunho looked back down at him. It looked like he might have gotten his face and lips, but Jongho's cheeks and nose. There wasn't much hair on his head, but they looked like they might be his shade of light brown.

"Jongho..." He whispered. His mate pressed their heads together as they looked down at their baby.

"I know love. He's beautiful. You did amazing." Jongho said back, crawling into the bed to sit with him.

He barely registered anything else that was happening in the room as he got lost in gazing at the tiny baby on his bare chest. His baby. His little Theo.


	69. 61

Life was a little chaotic at the house now that there were two newborns that needed to be taken care of. And with them being only two months apart, they kept everyone on their toes.

The two sets of new parents did the best they could to watch over their own child as best they could, while the other four hunted, cleaned, and ran into town.

About six months after Theo was born, Jongho made a call to Maria asking if she could come by the house to take a look at him. He and Yunho had noticed some slight differences between him and Avayla and were starting to get concerned.

He hoped they were overreacting, but they trusted Maria, so they wanted her opinion.

She was there in just under an hour. "What's the matter?" She asked as Jongho grabbed her hand and brought her to Theo's room.

Yunho was dozing in the rocking chair as he nursed, but he blinked several times when the door opened. "Hey lo- Maria? What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." She said with a smile, walking over to pat Yunho's cheek. "How is little man doing?"

"He's doing great. Just hungry right now." Yunho gazed down at Theo fondly.

"Yunho." Jongho growled, moving closer. His beta looked up and bit his lip.

"Ok, we have some concerns."

Maria sat down on the bed and looked at the two of them. "He seems perfectly healthy, what's going on?"

"Well, he just doesn't seem to respond to things the same way that Avayla does." Yunho said, looking down as Theo cooed, pulling his face away. He glanced up at his mother and smiled, waving his tiny hands. Yunho grinned and stuck one finger out for Theo to hold onto for a moment before lifting him up to his shoulder at patting Theo's tiny back.

"What do you mean dear?"

"Well," Jongho ran a hand through his hair. "When we are in a room all together, Avayla will glance around when she hears a new sound or try to focus on whoever is holding her or talking to her. And while Theo will do that too, he really only focuses on who is holding him."

Maria hummed and waiting for Yunho to finish burping Theo before she reached for him. His eyes got wide as he was handed over, but as soon as he saw Maria's face, he cooed again.

"That's right baby, Maria is here!" Yunho said, leaning over. His face fell a little when Theo didn't turn to look at him. "See what I mean?"

"All babies develop differently." Maria said quietly.

"Can we show you what we mean?" Jongho shifted nervously. She nodded in response and the four of them moved to the living room where Seonghwa was playing with Avayla on the floor.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here Maria." Seonghwa said, giving her a wide smile. Avayla tilted her head and let out a little squeal, clapping her hands together.

"Jongho called me. Do you mind if I do a couple of things that will involve Avayla too hun?"

Seonghwa gave them a concerned look but shook his head. "No, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Maria moved to place Theo on the blanket next to Avayla. The little girl cooed and reached for Theo, a bright smile crossing her face.

When he seemed to register what was going on, he turned to her and returned the smile, letting out a softer sound.

"Avayla." Maria said. The little girl turned her attention to the kind woman. "Hello my sweetness! How is my precious girl today?" Avayla squealed in response. Then the beta turned to Theo, who was still staring at his 'sibling'. "Theo. Theo, honey?" She tilted her head as he still didn't look at her.

Jongho felt Yunho's hand slip into his as Maria frowned.

"I see what you mean." She said. Slowly, she lifted her hand and wiggled a finger in front of the little boy's face. His eyes widened when he saw it, then followed it as she moved her hand back and forth.

"I don't understand..." Seonghwa said as he watched the interaction. The entire time, Avayla followed all of Maria's actions.

Maria just hummed and snapped the fingers on her other hand behind both baby's heads. Avayla tried to twist so she could investigate the sound.

Theo did not.

"Thank you." Maria said to Seonghwa as she lifted Theo off the ground.

Avayla let out an angry sound as she watched Theo being taken away from her, and Seonghwa was instantly there to try and keep her calm.

As Maria started to walk back to the nursery, Jongho felt his chest tightening. The fact that she wasn't really saying anything worried him. And he could feel Yunho's worry too.

The back door opened and Wooyoung, San, and Mingi walked in. The taller alpha made a beeline for his mate, getting on the floor next to him, while Wooyoung was at Yunho's side in a heartbeat. "What's wrong?"

Yunho just shook his head, but took Wooyoung's hand and pulled him to the nursery with him.

San shot Jongho a questioning look to Jongho, who bowed his head and shook it in response. The four of them followed Maria into the nursery.

She was holding Theo close to her with one hand placed on the back of his head. Her eyes were closed and she was muttering something under her breath.

When she was finished, a contemplating look crossed her face and she turned to face everyone. Theo's eyes lit up when he saw Wooyoung and he made the happiest squeal while flexing his hands. The omega responded by hurrying forward to take him from Maria. The little boy cooed and locked his gaze on Wooyoung, following is every movement.

Maria turned to look at the new parents and gave them a kind smile. "I want to start by saying that Theo is still a very healthy baby. He has no health issues what-so-ever, so I want you to stop worrying about that, ok?"

Jongho wrapped an arm around Yunho's waist. Both of them nodded quickly.

"I believe I found the cause for your concern, however."

The room was silent as they waited for her to continue, minus Theo's angry sounds when Wooyoung stopped paying attention to him.

"I think that... Theo may have been born deaf."

Yunho gasped and covered his mouth while Jongho tightened his grip on his mate.

"Now I need you to stay calm." Maria said quickly. "There is nothing truly wrong with him. He's not hurting, he's not sick. You just need to learn to adapt to how you can better take care of him. While he is this young, it may be a little challenging. But I'd be willing to bet that once he is developed enough to communicate with the pack link, you should be able to talk to him that way."

Maria walked forward and took Yunho's hands. "You did nothing wrong. Theo is a happy, healthy baby. He just needs a little extra help from his family. And I will try to do some research and see if I can find a few things to help you. Humans have developed something called Sign Language. You could always try utilizing that. Or again, you can wait for the pack link. It will set him back a little, I know that tends to open up between ages five and eight, but with his family here to help him, I'm sure he will thrive."

"Thank you." Jongho said quietly, placing a hand on top of where she was holding Yunho's. "I'm glad we at least have an answer. And you're right." He glanced at his son and felt a pleasant warmth fill his chest. Theo was still demanding Wooyoung's attention, cooing happily as the omega played with his hands. "He's still our perfect boy."

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung chewed on the inside of his lip as San pulled him closer. They were settling into bed after a nice dinner with everyone and he was trying really hard not to damper the mood.

He really hated that his inner demons were coming out. He felt like a horrible friend and pack member...

"Wooyoung?" San said softly behind him. He felt his alpha sit up in bed and turned to face him.

"What is it Sannie?"

"I can't keep quiet anymore..." San said, not looking at him. "It's killing me."

"I don't-"

"Yes you do." San cut him off. "I think you forget sometimes that I can feel and sense everything you feel. Remember Lizbeth said our bond is different?"

Wooyoung looked down, knowing San was right.

"I've been trying to be patient with you. I know how hard this is for you, having two babies in the house. And... I know about the missing pages in the book."

"San, I-"

"Do you want to go look for it?" San finally looked up and their eyes locked.

Wooyoung felt his heart skip a beat as he tried to process what his alpha was saying. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me. Do you want to go look for the cure? I feel like you are never going to be at peace if you don't try. But that means leaving everyone here. There's no saying how long we will be gone. Lizbeth said she spent years searching for it. I believe she even said hundreds of years. Is that what you want?" Tears came to San's eyes as he spoke. Wooyoung could feel the stress, pain, and anxiety behind his words. "I will do it for you, Youngie, if it will make you happy... But I can't take much more of seeing you suffer." His voice cracked as he started to sob.

Wooyoung moved so he was sitting in San's lap and they both gripped each other in an iron tight hug. He nuzzled the mating mark on San's neck and felt him shiver and purr at the action.

Is that what he wanted? He didn't even know if the missing pages were for the cure or not. But... Maybe San was right. Maybe he at least needed to try.

His mate tightened his grip and kissed his mark. Wooyoung wolf churned at the contact, but also seemed to push him to give an answer.

"I supposed we need to talk to the others then." He sighed, and San nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow?" Another nod.

The couple shifted so they could lay down together and just hold each other. He needed the comfort because he knew the reactions he was going to get from the others was not going to be pleasant...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next evening, San gathered everyone in the living room after Avayla and Theo had been put down to bed. Wooyoung was standing in the corner, avoiding eye contact with everyone until San came to stand by his side.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Hongjoong said, crossing his arms. Yeosang sat next to him, a worried look on his face.

Wooyoung flinched and looked at his alpha for help. San just kissed his forehead and held him for a long moment.

"Woo?" Jongho asked quietly. Hearing the tone of his voice broke the omega's heart, and he knew it wouldn't be the first time tonight.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Yunho asked, his voice already hoarse.

Feeling his lower lip quiver, Wooyoung turned to his best friend and let out a little nod.

"What?!" Seonghwa and Mingi said at the same time.

Then all of them started talking at the same time, asking what that meant and how could he say that and other things he couldn't pick out.

"P-Please..." Wooyoung said quietly, scrunching his eyes shut. They stopped at once. "This isn't eas-sy for me..."

The room stilled.

"I've been trying to stay strong for all of you, especially Yunho and Seonghwa. But... I need to be strong for myself too." He pulled out Lizbeth's book and heart a couple of gasps. "There are pages missing in here..."

"Youngie, no..." Yeosang said, covering his mouth with his hands as tears came to his eyes.

"I don't know if they contain the cure." He continued, looked down at the book. "But I don't think I'll be able to rest unless I try. I was also thinking, maybe we can find something for Theo too." He glanced at Yunho and Jongho and felt his heart crack even more.

They looked like they were in so much pain too.

This was going to be hard for all of them.

"I feel incomplete." They started to protest, all except San, who held his hand up to stop them. "I know you all say differently, and I love you all so much for it. But I do. I can't help it..."

Yunho finally stood up. "We have never viewed you that way Youngie!"

" **Sit down!** " San snapped, stepping forward.

" **What did you just say?!** " Jongho leapt to his feet, his eyes flashing red. " **You,** " he jabbed a finger at San, " **Do not get to tell my mate what to do. And YOU!** " He turned on Wooyoung, who flinched away from his dominance, " **Are not going anywhere!** "

Wooyoung felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor.

San moved in front of him and snarled at Jongho. The two of them faced off as tension filled the room.

" **THAT IS ENOUGH!** " Hongjoong roared, taking on his role as head alpha. Everyone turned to look at him and bowed their heads. " **Now we are going to let Wooyoung finish and then we will discuss as a family what is going to be done. GOT IT?** "

He was met with silence.

Wooyoung took a moment to collect himself, then looked up to meet Yunho's watery gaze. He flinched when he saw the betrayed look on his face. "Yunho... Please..." He whimpered, then he showed submission by bowing to his friend and getting on his hands and knees. "Put yourself in my shoes... Imagine a life never being able to have Theo... And you, Seonghwa, with Avayla... That is how I feel."

He heard movement and froze.

Long arms brought him up into a hug as Yunho buried his face into Wooyoung's neck. He returned the gesture and they both started to cry. He knew his words and rung true, and there was no arguing with them.

Soon he was engulfed by Yeosang and Seonghwa too.

He didn't know how long they stayed there for, but it was well after all the tears had run out. When they finally stood, he was pulled into a rough hug by Jongho. He could feel the alpha shaking, trying to stay calm. "I don't want you to go..." He whispered.

Wooyoung just held onto him and rubbed his nose against where his mating mark used to be. Both wolves purred at the contact. "And I don't want to go. But I need to..."

"I know..." Jongho said, fighting back a sob.

Mingi and Hongjoong were the last to embrace him, taking their time as well.

"When do you leave?" Hongjoong asked as they broke the hug.

"Tomorrow." Wooyoung stepped back to stand next to San. "But I want to make a make a promise to you. San and I discussed this for a long time and... We decided on five years." The others exchanged glances. "If we don't find anything in five years then we will come home."

Crooked smiles broke out on his pack's faces as they heard this.

"I don't want to turn into Lizbeth, searching for years upon years. I want to come home one day, if you'll still have me."

They all rushed forward and pulled both him and San into hugs. "Of course we will!" Hongjoong said, speaking for all of them. "You are our family. You will always have a place here, no matter what."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, everything said their final goodbyes. Wooyoung held both Avayla and Theo for a long time, working hard to memorize every curve of their faces.

He had made each of them a locket that smelled of lavender and rosemary and Hongjoong promised to refresh the scents whenever they started to fade. That way he and San would still be present, in a way, for the two pups.

They had packs made up with clothes, bandages, food, and other necessities for the road. Hongjoong had even made a special trip to the bank to withdraw them a large amount of money that he forced them to take.

All of the final concerns were brought up, the main one being what if the pack moved? Hongjoong promised to leave them a sign if they did. They picked a tree near the edge of the territory that they marked with two joined hearts.

Two hearts for mates. For the two packs made one. For the family they would always be.

If the pack moved they would bury something under this tree for them.

After another round of hugs and tears, San and Wooyoung stripped and shifted. He nuzzled into his alpha's neck before they turned to look at their family one last time.

They waved in unison while both San and Wooyoung let out a long, mournful howl.

Then they turned and ran away from their home and forward.

Into the unknown.  
  


**_ End _ **  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read My Way! This is a series that has a huge place in my heart and I've spent a lot of time working on! I'm so happy I get to share it with my readers here.
> 
> I'm excited for everyone to keep reading this, because I'm sure you'll see just how much I've improved too. As my knowledge for this world has expanded, I know I've been able to add in some more detail in future chapters. I know it still may not follow all the standard rules, but it's what worked for me and I hope that you continue to read.
> 
> I would also love to hear your thoughts and opinions! Please leave a comment and I'll do my best to respond to you <3
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter for updates! @flamewhipper1
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and previous comments left. They truly mean the world to me.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying happy, healthy, and safe and you are in my thoughts always <3
> 
> Love ~
> 
> Flamewhipper


End file.
